La cara oculta de la luna
by lamiga
Summary: Un pueblo pequeño donde todo el mundo sabe todo de los demás parece el sitio perfecto para que Edward y su familia se instalen, hasta que Bella, la hija del jefe Swan llega, haciéndole descubrir que su secreto no es lo único que le atormenta de su pasado.
1. Bienvenida

-¿Y _esos_?- preguntó curiosa- ¿Quienes son?

La chica miró a su espalda deseosa de echar el ojo a quien fuera para soltar toda la información posible cuando su semblante cayó al completo, a la vez que exhalaba el aire ruidosamente.

-Los Cullen- dijo, sin mayor ímpetu- Se mudaron el año pasado de Denver o Detroit o Austin. No lo recuerdo. Son los hijos de acogida del doctor Cullen y su esposa.

-¿De acogida?- repitió.

-Sí, ya sabes, chicos problemáticos, de esos que nadie quiere adoptar.

-Jess, eso tampoco lo sabes- le reprochó su amiga.

-¿Acaso, tu sí? Nadie sabe nada de ellos. No se mezclan con el resto, no hablan con el resto. Sobre todo _ese_- señaló a uno de los chicos de la mesa- Edward Cullen. Ni siquiera lo intentes porque nadie en el pueblo es lo suficiente para él.

Bella sopesó las palabras de su amiga. Bueno, _amiga_, todo lo amiga que podían ser cuando su padre prácticamente le obligó a llamarla porque conocía a los suyos para que el primer día de instituto no tuviera que presentarse en el centro sola. Y fue algo que agradeció, porque además de presentarla por doquier y enseñarle cada recoveco, hablaba tanto que así Bella sólo tenía que limitarse a asentir porque no le daba tiempo a nada más.

Al fin y al cabo, el instituto nuevo no estaba tan mal.

Mudarse en pleno semestre empezado parecía una completa locura, lo mismo que cambiar Phoenix por el lluvioso Forks, pero parecía un sitio tranquilo y agradable para vivir. Allí todo el mundo quería saberlo todo de todos. Su padre ya se lo había advertido pero su _nuevo amiga_ Jessica y su compañera Angela se lo habían corroborado. De todos, excepto de aquellos Cullen. Eran cinco y se sentaban juntos, en una mesa apartada de la cafetería. Tres chicos y dos chicas. Las dos chicas no podía ser más diferentes entre sí: una rubia con cara desafiante y una morena pequeñita con sonrisa afable. Lo mismo que los chicos: uno grandote con pinta de practicar varios deportes, otro delgado y rubio, y el último con el cabello de un color indefinido, despeinado, delgado y alto.

Por eso, quizás, decidió añadir algo más que monosílabos a su conversación.

-¿Tú y él...?- preguntó tímidamente- ¿... habéis salido?

-¡Eso le hubiera gustado mucho!- contestó Ángela para reírse.

Jessica le regaló una mirada helada a la vez que un codazo y removió el contenido de su brick de leche para dar un sorbito mientras se hacía la interesante.

-Le pedí que me acompañara al baile de Sadie Frost, ya sabes, ese de "_la chica es la que elige_" y ni siquiera levantó la mirada para contestarme un "_no_". Es un presuntuoso. Y un creído. Si se lo pedí fue por lástima, siempre está sólo cuando sus hermanos están haciendo cosas de parejas. Intenté ser una buena samaritana y mira cómo me lo pagó. Espero que la Tierra se abra y se trague el culo presuntuoso de Edward Cullen.

Angela aguantó la risa lo mismo que Bella, pero ella levantó la vista por encima de su hombro para mirar de nuevo la mesa de los chicos. La rubia hacía algo con su móvil, el grandote jugaba con la bola de papel que se la pasaba al otro chico rubio y la pequeñita hablaba con... Edward. Le hablaba sonriendo y él le sonreía de la misma manera. No parecía un presuntuoso. Ni creído. Quizás llamaban la atención demasiado allí. Vestían a la última moda, aunque cada uno a su estilo – la rubia llevaba tacones y la morena zapatillas de bailarina- lo mismo que los chicos – el grandote iba de chándal, el rubio de zapatos y camisa y Edward iba informal, con una sudadera, vaqueros y zapatillas deportivas -. Y estaban juntos. Un arma de doble filo cuando llegas a un sitio nuevo en el que no es fácil integrase, menos si estás acompañado.

Quizás si su padre no se hubiera empeñado en presentarle a Jessica, hoy ella se sentaría en una mesa, sola.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que sus hermanos hacen cosas _de pareja_?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Oh, veo que no se te escapa una- se adelantó en la mesa para hablarle con confidencia- La rubia, Rosalie, y el grandote, Emmett, están _juntos_. Pero juntos, _juntos_. Son novios, ya sabes. Lo mismo que la pequeña, Alice, y el rubio, Jasper. No estoy muy segura de que eso sea legal.

-Vamos, Jess. ¿Por qué no iba a serlo? No son hermanos- protestó Ángela.

-Pero viven juntos. ¿No es un poco raro?- insistió- El doctor Cullen es algo así como un padre de acogida/casamentera- se echó a reír.

-Quizás deberías de pedirle que te acogiera a ti. Así, podrías salir con Edward- bromeó Angela.

-No saldría con él así me lo pidiera de rodillas- bramó.

-Seguro...

Bella levantó la vista de nuevo por encima de su hombro para mirar de nuevo a los chicos. Bueno, a los chicos no, a Edward en concreto, y sintió una punzada de simpatía y cercanía con él aunque no hubiera cruzado una palabra en su vida antes. Seguro que se sentía solo. Sus hermanos parecían amables con él – ahora la rubia le enseñaba algo en su móvil mientras la pequeñita se sentaba junto al chico rubio – pero seguro que era incómodo si además de ser nuevo en un pueblo donde todo el mundo quiere saber de ti, tu compañía está _emparejada_. Eso lo sabía bien ella. Su mejor amiga siempre había sido su madre pero ahora estaba de vuelta al hogar de su padre porque ésta se había vuelto a casar y no quería ser su carabina eternamente...

Quizás Edward sólo necesitaba unas palabras amables. Y Jessica lo había sido con ella, pero las técnicas de acoso y derribo no le gustaban a todo el mundo. Podía saludarle cuando se levantaran. Decirle algo como "_hola, soy nueva..._". No, se trabaría. Sobre todo ahora que los chicos se levantaban para vaciar sus bandejas y pasar por su lado para abandonar la cafetería como si no hubiera nadie en el mundo.

Y mejor hubiera sido así, porque su vida estaba muy cerca de cambiar.

* * *

><p>Llevaba semanas y semanas rogándole a sus padres que consideraran la educación a distancia hasta que se graduara porque odiaba tener que acudir al instituto, pero siempre obtenía la misma respuesta:<p>

-Edward, cariño, el instituto seguro que no está tan mal y estás con tus hermanos. Yo tengo muy buenos recuerdos de cuando iba al instituto. Deberías intentar ser más sociable. Inténtalo, ¿vale? Unas semanas más, y hablaremos.

Y con un beso en la mejilla y una mirada amorosa de las suyas, zanjó la conversación un vez más. Y por las miradas amorosas y los besos en la mejilla de su madre, aguantó esas semanas más.

Aunque más le hubiera valido no hacerlo.

Aquella mañana el instituto estaba más revuelto y caótico de la habitual. Algo tenía que pasar en el sistema educativo de este país para que haya que poner un detector de metales en el umbral de la entrada y después tengas que pedir un pase de pasillo para ir al baño como si fueras un terrorista. Algo tiene que ir muy mal cuando día tras días tienes que escuchar a tus compañeros clase tras clase hablar de ti y de tu familia porque en un pueblo tan pequeño como era Forks, por supuesto que iban a llamar la atención. Su hermana Rosalie conducía su BMW, Emmett era el quaterback del equipo de futbol del instituto, Jasper era un estudiante brillante y Alice era... Alice.

Pero como soportaban aquello por él, no le quedaba más remedio que aguantar.

Pasó la primera clase, la segunda y la tercera. A la cuarta, antes de la hora de la comida tuvo su habitual contencioso con su profesor de Matemáticas que entendía más bien poco de integrales definidas cuando estas se salían de su libro con soluciones y le recordó que allí el profesor era él por mucho que hubiera tomado clases avanzadas en su último instituto.

Así que llegó a la cafetería arrastrando los pies para sentarse en su habitual silla hasta que sus hermanos se reunieron.

Hoy Emmett y Rosalie estaban enfadados. Los enfados normales que podían tener Emmett y Rosalie. Por lo que pudo intuir una animadora había estado demasiado tiempo mirándole durante el entrenamiento y según Rosalie él debía de haber hecho algo al respecto que no fuera quitarse la camiseta para lucirse. Incluso tenía fotos en su móvil que lo demostraban. Se les pasaría. Porque además de tener una familia que le quería y le protegía, sus hermanos estaban enamorados entre sí, lo que le hacía tener aún menos ganas de protestar.

-¿Os habéis enterado?- dijo Alice al sentarse en la mesa- Hay una chica nueva. Comparto la clase de Literatura con ella, aunque está sentada en otro grupo. Es la hija del jefe Swan. Se acaba de mudar desde Phoenix.

-Ya veo- suspiró Rosalie levantando la vista de su móvil un segundo- Jessica Stanley la ha captado, así que si era alguien normal antes de mudarse aquí, se habrá perdido para siempre.

Jessica Stanley. La _acosadora_. Al menos, así la llamaba en su mente. Durante las primeras semanas de instituto allá a donde levantaba la vista, allá se la encontraba, con una sonrisa falsa, un escote inmerso y un mechón del pelo en un dedo. Hasta le pidió ir a un baile, algo donde las chicas elegían o algo por el estilo. Y después de decirle que no, tenía la sensación que había sido ella quien había divulgado el rumor de que estaba metido en drogas.

Bueno, mejor eso que la verdad.

-Parece agradable- insistió Alice.

-Lo sería. Hasta ahora- rebatió Rosalie- Quiero ir a la manicura. Necesito que alguien me lleve y me espere porque no podré conducir si tengo la manicura recién hecha.

Esa sugerencia iba dirigida directamente a Emmett que dejó de jugar con una pelotita de papel para empezar a implorar perdón. Rosalie le haría sufrir lo suficiente para volver a tener a su esclavo servicial que besaba el suelo que ella pisaba. Era incómodo verlo, pero le alegraba. Le alegraba que su familia se quisiera tanto, hubieran tenido la fortuna de encontrarse y de poder estar juntos cuando cada uno tenía una triste historia a sus espaldas. Y como en parte lo hacían por él, se levantó arrastrando la silla para acudir a su siguiente clase.

El profesor de Biología era acaso peor que el profesor de Matemáticas. Llevaban semanas con la misma práctica porque estaba seguro que no sabía resolverla. Los microscopios eran horriblemente malos, con sus oculares llenos de hongos por la cantidad de estudiante manazas que había pasado por ellos que poco se podía aprender con ellos. De hecho, una vez a la hora de la cena, lo comentó en casa y su padre a punto estuvo de donar una partida nueva que detuvo a tiempo. Con suerte no se llegaría a graduar allí y se mudarían antes de que el mal material afectara a su salud.

Entró en el aula y llegó a su pupitre, junto a la ventana. El revuelo estaba a su alrededor, por el resto de los estudiantes que se acomodaban, pero se centró en el día inusualmente soleado que había en la calle, donde incluso pájaros revoloteaban sobre el césped. Pájaros pequeños y de colores. Nunca había visto nada así en Forks, que no fuera un aves de rapiña o un carroñero. Por eso, sólo por eso, quizás, _ella_ le pilló desprevenido.

Primero entró en el aula _la acosadora_. Venía seguida de su amiga, la morena de las gafas, parloteando y parloteando sin parar. _Blah, blah, blah_. Podía escucharla desde el fondo del aula y aún así le molestaba. Como a su amiga. No sabía como una chica tan prudente y tan silenciosa podía soportarla. Entraron para sentarse en sus pupitres, tras él y notó, como siempre, como le seguía acosando hasta en la lejanía- dejó caer su bolso con sus libros sobre donde había colgado su cazadora.

Bueno, eso era lo máximo que iba a conseguir de él.

No, no, los pájaros no le distrajeron. Fue _la acosadora_.

Antes de que se cerrara la puerta, alguien interrumpió al profesor, abriendo la puerta tras picar levemente. Escuchó, mientras él buscaba su práctica manoseada por el tiempo que la llevaba terminada, algo de un permiso o una firma en un parte, que no le interesó porque no era asunto suyo. Después el profesor le contestó que no pasaba nada, que se sintiera bienvenida y que tomara el único asiento libre, porque la clase estaba prácticamente completa.

El _suyo_.

Entonces, alguien movió el taburete junto a él con un chirrido contra el linóleo. Y ahí levantó la vista para quedarse prácticamente con los ojos cristalizados.

_Ella_. La chica nueva. La chica de la que había hablado Alice. La chica de la que cuchicheaba todo el instituto. La hija del jefe Swan. Lo primero que pensó que a él no se parecía, porque era rudo, tosco y tenía bigote. Y ella era suave, frágil, estrecha y prácticamente etérea, como si no perteneciera a aquel sitio, con aquel jersey de lana y unas botas de pelo. Era morena de pelo largo con unas suaves hondas, de piel fina y limpia y ojos marrones. Unos ojos no especiales por su color, si no por la manera con la que le miraron.

Y porque le hicieron darle un vuelco al corazón, algo que no le había ocurrido antes.

Siempre le había parecido que había algo _malo_ en él. No es que no tuviera la capacidad de amar, porque amaba a su madre con locura, a su padre y a sus hermanos, a cada uno a su modo aunque pelearan, pero siempre le había parecido que nunca podría sentir nada más de eso. Nunca le había llamado la atención ninguna chica, como él se lo llamaba a ellas. Porque llevaba una carga muy grande sobre su espalda, una carga que hacía sufrir a su familia, que había hecho infeliz a su madre poniéndola al borde de la muerte, pero que le había regalado a su padre, así que siempre se había dado por satisfecho.

Hasta ese momento donde todos sus esquemas se rompieron.

-Eh...- dudó aquel ángel etéreo señalando el taburete- ¿Está libre?

Se quedó paralizado sin saber qué decir o qué hacer y tras varios segundos asintió torpemente con la cabeza. La chica sonrió, se sentó, puso sus libros sobre la mesa y con las mejillas encendidas le miró de reojo.

Ahora sintió varias cosas, la primera huir de allí. Decir que estaba enfermo. ¡Quizás estaba enfermo! Estaba sufriendo una taquicardia, eso era. Así le dejarían estudiar en casa y graduarse para marcharse a la Universidad.

Si era un buen momento para volver a cambiar de nombre, ese era. No quería que esa chica lo pronunciara. No quería ver a esa chica nunca más. Porqué tenía que latirle el corazón así. Ya era suficiente afortunado. No merece saber que no tenía ninguna tara y que era una persona... _normal_.

* * *

><p>Quizás Jessica tenía razón y Edward Cullen era un creído y un presuntuoso porque salió de la clase de Biología prácticamente empujándole y despareció del instituto el resto del día, e incluso el resto de la semana. Sus hermanos si estuvieron en su mesa al día siguiente, al siguiente y al siguiente, incluso la semana próxima, pero Edward Cullen no estaba. Quizás lo de las drogas era verdad. No creía que fuera un camello en un pueblo tan pequeño, menos que su padre no lo supiera, pero definitivamente algo le pasaba a ese chico.<p>

-Papá...- dijo mientras ponía la mesa de la cena- Me preguntaba si... ¿Conoces a los Cullen?

Limpiándose el bigote de la leche, doblo la servilleta para ponerse un plato delante antes de decir.

-¿Al doctor Cullen y a su esposa? Sí, se encarga de la Clínica Social, además de llevar el Servicio de Urgencias del Hospital. Su mujer tiene un negocio de antigüedades, creo. Importan y exportan muebles o algo por el estilo. Se mudaron desde Denver, el año pasado. ¿Por qué? ¿La gente ya te ha hablado _mal_ de ellos?

-¡No!- exclamó- Bueno, un poco. Son un tanto... extraños. No sé- se sentó a la mesa también- Están juntos y no hablan con nadie. De hecho, uno de los chicos, Edward, comparte una clase conmigo pero no ha asistido más.

-Creo que el sistema educativo del instituto de Forks se les queda un tanto pequeño, antes asistían a clases avanzadas e incluso estuvieron escolarizados en casa por lo mucho que se mudaban. Varios profesores se quejan de ellos porque sobresalen al resto de los alumnos, pero la asociación no tiene dinero para ponerlos en otra aula. Además, la gente del pueblo se lo ha puesto un tanto difícil y son buenos chicos. A mí no me han dado ningún problema.

-¿Sabes por qué se mudaban tanto? Si su padre es médico y su madre compra antigüedades... ¿por qué tanta mudanza?

-No les gustará estar mucho tiempo en el mismo sitio- se encogió de hombros- ¿No quieres más maíz?

Aunque la mayor preocupación de su padre fuese el maíz o el bigote de la leche, a Bella la conversación se le repitió una y otra vez en la mente porque todo le parecía raro, que hasta le preocupaba. Si alguien tuviera el teléfono de Edward se lo pediría para llamarle porque quizás estaba enfermo, pero dudaba que Jessica lo hubiera conseguido, que lo compartiera y más qué decirle. Después recordó que Angela le habían dado el anuario del año pasado dado que colaboraba con el aula de fotografía para que fuera familiarizándose con nombres y rostros y que allí tendría información suya, pero al buscarle no aparecía, ni él ni sus hermanos. Después le googleó y menos: no apareció ni una mísera mención ni un enlace a algún otro anuario online de algún instituto más al que hubiera asistido.

Era como si no hubiera rastro alguno de Edward Cullen o su familia.

* * *

><p>-Edward, cariño, no puedes quedarte eternamente en la cama- dijo su madre con su sonrisa amorosa y su beso amoroso en la mejilla- Deberías levantarte y acudir hoy al instituto. Hace sol.<p>

Señaló el gran ventanal frente a la cama por donde se colaban los rayos de sol matutinos para suspirar, girarse en la cama y arroparse de nuevo. _Sol_, otra vez en Forks. Desde que se habían mudado de Denver no había visto el sol más de tres días seguidos, y ahora parecía que estaban en el Caribe. Seguro que era culpa de aquella chica, de sus ojos y del color de su pelo. Había tenido la tonta fantasía que _ella_ había traído el sol, aunque no fuera científicamente posible.

-Cariño...- insistió su madre- Por favor, no me gusta verte así.

-Ni a mí estar así- murmuró contra su edredón.

-Es por esa chica, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué chica?- repitió como un resorte volviéndose- ¿Papá te ha dicho algo de una chica?

¡Oh! ¡No se podía confiar en nadie de esa familia! ¿Acaso en eso se había convertido su día a día, en otra versión de chismes de instituto? Sabía que su padre daría la vida por él, que en más de una ocasión lo había hecho pero llegar a este punto...

* * *

><p>Después de quedarse bloqueado como lo que era, un chico de 17 años, delante de la chica nueva, durante ese segundo donde olvidó toda su carga, huyó de allí. Sí, huyó. Era cobarde y era infantil pero no pudo soportar estar más cerca de ella con taquicardia o sudores en las palmas de las manos. Y al primer sitio al que se le ocurrió fue acudir al Hospital en busqueda de su padre. Él era su ángel de la guarda, la razón por la que estaba vivo o tenía una familia, así que seguro que le ayudaría.<p>

Corrió por los pasillos y empujó la puerta de su despacho sin siquiera picar como si hubiera sido criado por una manada de lobos. Y así asustó a su padre, sentado al otro lado de la mesa, enfrascado en una lectura en su ordenador.

-Edward, hijo- preguntó alarmado- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Va todo bien?

-Hay una chica nueva en el instituto.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó totalmente confuso.

-Hoy ha llegado una chica nueva al instituto. A mitad de semestre. Alice dijo que era la hija del jefe Swan, pero no sabía que tuviera hijos o que estuviera casado. Comparte conmigo la clase de Biología y con Alice la de Literatura- dijo sin tomar aire- ¿Que sabes de ella?

Su padre le miró de hito en hito, suspiró, se pasó la mano por la frente y le indicó que se sentara. Pero Edward no le hizo caso y le volvió a increpar, incluso apoyándose en la mesa.

-¿No es un poco raro que se mudara a mitad de semestre o que comparta clases con los dos?

-Su padre lleva hablando de que vendría durante semanas. Estaba muy emocionado porque su exmujer y él llevan divorciados desde que su hija era apenas un bebé y solo le visitaba en las vacaciones escolares. Y no es nada raro, no es un instituto tan grande.

Entonces, el primer plan de Edward se desmontó por completo: huir de allí agarrándose a la paranoia que le acompañaba desde que tenía conciencia. Alguien les descubría o sabía que les habían descubierto o antes de que les descubrieran empaquetaban sus cosas y se marchaban sin más, una y otra vez. Menos en Forks. Donde parecía un sitio tan apartado y tranquilo que pudieron matricularse en el instituto y permanecer por más de los acostumbrados 10 meses antes de que alguien empezara a sospechar. Pero allí estaban anclados, y si podía evitarlo, lo evitaría.

-Quiero irme de aquí. No me gusta, no me hace sentir cómodo.

-¿Irte, a dónde, hijo?

-No lo sé. Me ha puesto muy nervioso.

-Edward, ¿no crees que son demasiadas molestias simplemente por una chica nueva? Ella estará tan incómoda como tú y si te ha dicho algo, seguro que sólo ha querido ser amable.

-Tú no lo entiendes, no me ha dicho nada, me ha...- exhaló de golpe- Papá, por favor, déjame irme unos días. Quiero alejarme de aquí, de todo esto. No lo soporto por mucho más tiempo.

-¿No nos soportas, a nosotros, tu familia? ¿Quieres alejarte de nosotros?

-¡No! Sólo que...- ahora suspiró- Papá, por favor, sé que no estoy en condición de pedir nada, que ya tengo bastante fortuna, pero... sólo unos días. Iré a casa de tía Irina y dejaré que me llames cada cinco minutos. Y volveré y no mencionaré de nuevo lo de volver a estudiar por correspondencia. Por favor.

Su padre suspiró, se volvió a frotar la frente y abrió un cajón de su escritorio para tenderle las llaves de su coche.

-El depósito está lleno, déjalo en el aeropuerto de Seattle, iremos a por él. Usa la VISA de oro para comprar el billete de avión y saca el suficiente dinero al contado, no uses los cajeros en cuanto salgas de aquí- dijo en su tono monocorde que tan bien conocía cuando planeaban una huida- Yo hablaré con tu tía y con tu madre, porque si te despides de ella, le partirás el corazón.

Pero la huida a la casa de los parientes no había resultado tan bien como le pareció en el despacho de su padre. Alaska le gustaba mucho porque allí había vivido parte de su infancia y era el sitio al que siempre regresaban entre mudanza y mudanza, pero huir de los problemas siempre traía problemas nuevos. Como su prima Tanya. Irina no era su tía biológica ni Tanya su prima carnal aunque se trataban como tal, así que a medida que crecieron empezara a confundir sus sentimientos le incomodaba más que lo que ocurría en Forks. No le gustaban nada ese tipo de cosas. Podía decirle a su madre y a sus padres que les quería, a sus hermanos, sobre todo a Alice al que estaba más unido, pero si se había alejado de todos ellos por su bloqueo por culpa de una chica, que no haría por no rechazar a su prima por enésima vez.

-Quizás si le pidieras a Carlisle que te dejara venir aquí al insituto conmigo, accedería. Si Forks no te gusta, no tienes por qué volver allí.

-Da igual si Forks me gusta o no me gusta, allí es donde vive mi familia.

-Siempre te puedes volver a mudar aquí, con nosotras- insistió ahora intentando cogerle la mano.

Ugh, el contacto físico. Podía abrazar a sus padre y a sus hermanos, pero no quería tocar a nadie más.

-Tanya...- dijo en un chasquido de lengua librándose de su mano- No quiero que esto te confunda. No he venido por ti. Mis sentimientos no han cambiado.

-Quizás cambien, con el tiempo. Yo te conozco, tú me conoces, sé tu secreto...

-Tal vez necesite a alguien que no sepa mi secreto-interrumpió- Tal vez necesite a alguien que me haga sentir... normal.

Y cruzando los brazos a la defensiva como cada vez que tenían la misma conversación, Tanya contestó:

-Eso es que ya tiene nombre. Hay una chica, estoy segura. ¿Cómo se llama?

Entonces se dio cuenta que...

-Ni siquiera lo sé.

* * *

><p>-Esa chica, Jessica Stanley- contestó su madre con su tono dulce y conciliador- ¿Ha vuelto a pedirte una cita?<p>

-No- dijo en un refunfuño- Es la presidenta de mi club de _antifans_, no creo que lo quiera volver a intentar.

-Entonces, deberías de pedírselo tú a otra chica. Deberías salir y divertirte. Cometer alguna locura. ¿No crees?- le pellizcó por el edredón- Beber una cerveza para que te eche una reprimenda.

-¿Quieres en serio que me beba una cerveza?

-No, sólo quiero que sonrías- dijo con una caricia en la mejilla- Que seas un chico normal.

-Yo también quiero ser un chico normal.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo- repitió.

-No hay más que hablar- sacudió el edredón- los chicos normales acuden a clase, así que sal o haré la cama contigo dentro.

Hoy sería un chico normal. Se lo había prometido a su madre. Y nunca rompía las promesas de su madre.

* * *

><p>-Esto...- murmuró Bella- Me preguntaba, Angela, si el año pasado tú te ocupaste de las fotos del anuario.<p>

-Sí, claro- dijo ella jovial- Los últimos tres años. ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres unirte al club de fotografía?

-No creo que lo mío se la fotografía- suspiró negando la cabeza- Sólo quería saber por qué... Verás, el otro día los estuve hojeando y me di cuenta que ninguno de los Cullen salen.

-Oh, sí, faltaron el día de las fotos. Después intenté quedar con ellos, pero no mostraron ningún interés, así que lo dejé correr.

-Vaya...- suspiró para morderse el labio inferior- ¿No es un tanto extraño? Quiero decir que... Jessica lo único que hace es meterse con Edward, pero... ¿todo no es un poco extraño? Eso de que se muden tanto y sean todos hijos de acogida...

-Tienen que tener todos historias muy tristes, ¿no crees? Todo el mundo habla de que si están juntos, los coches que tienen o la ropa que llevan, pero nadie se da cuenta de que tiene que haber una historia terrible, quizás sus padres murieron o les retiraron la custodia. Y ahora se tienen los unos a los otros, así que hasta entiendo que no hablen con nadie porque la gente no se ha portado muy bien con ellos desde su llegada.

Bella asintió a lo que decía su amiga Angela. Sí, apartir de hoy Angela sería su _amiga_ y Jessica su _compañera_, porque le había hecho ver las cosas con otro prisma. Se había obsesionado en saber por qué no había rastro de los Cullen cuando ella tenía razón, quizás tenían una historia trágica a sus espaldas que nadie tenía derecho a conocer. Así que decidió que no le importaba. Y lo decidió a tiempo porque cuando cruzó las puertas de la clase de Biología vio a Edward sentado en su pupitre, junto al suyo, vacío.

El pulso se le aceleró de golpe cuando sus miradas coincidieron y sintió como toda la sangre de su cuerpo se iba a su cara, sobre todo cuando él apartó los libros de su parte de la mesa como si asumiera que iba a sentarse allí. Bueno, eso llevaba haciendo todo el tiempo en el que él había faltado, pero no tenía por qué saberlo. Incluso uno de los días se sentó en su taburete porque le gustaba ver el jardín por la ventana. Pero mejor no decírselo no fuera que volviera a desaparecer.

Carraspeó, agachó la cabeza – para que el pelo se le fuera hacia delante- y fue hacia su sitio para sentarse y dejar los libros sobre la mesa.

-Hola- dijo una voz varonil y aterciopeladamente perfecta- Siento no haberme presentado el otro día. Soy Edward Cullen.

Bella dio incluso un saltito en su asiento de la impresión para mirarle, con mejillas encendidas, como si no creyera que le hablara. Pero no sólo le hablaba, hasta le sonreía mientras le miraba. No es que sonriera abiertamente mostrando todos los dientes pero al menos tenía las comisuras de los labios curvadas ligeramente hacia arriba y sus ojos no destilaban hostilidad como la última clase que compartieron, sino cordialidad. Y eran de color verde. Unos ojos verdes, preciosos. El otro día, con los nervios, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Verdes esmeralda, parecían algo de otro mundo.

-Bella- carraspeó- Bella Swan.

-La hija del jefe Swan- añadió él.

-Sí- suspiró divertida- Creo que lleva semanas pregonando por el pueblo que me mudaba con él.

-¿De dónde te trasladas?

-De Phoenix.

-Esto debe de ser muy diferente de aquello.

-No está mal- se encogió de hombros- Supongo que acabaré acostumbrándome a la lluvia. Aunque hoy hace sol- sonrió- Me gusta el sol.

Edward también sonrió levemente y miró por la ventana, al jardín, donde revoloteaban unos pájaros, de colores. Bella también se quedó mirando porque por el bosque tras la casa de su padre solo merodeaban pajarracos ruidosos, pero después tomó aire para decir:

-Desapareciste.

Edward la miró de golpe frunciendo el ceño, pero después meneó la cabeza para contestar:

-Tuve que salir del pueblo por... _motivos personales_.

-¿Y ya están bien... esos _motivos_? ¿Te vas a volver a ir?

-Creo que no. Por ahora.

-No te has perdido nada: llevamos más de una semana con esta misma práctica- dijo divertida.

Bella mostró su hoja arrugada por los bordes que dejó en el extremo de la mesa para cruzar los brazos sobre el libro. Edward le volvió a sonreír, esta vez divertido y sacó su hoja para ponerla encima. Se fijó entonces que en el brazo derecho lleva una especie de muñequera de cuero con un escudo de metal que tenía pinta de ser muy caro.

Por eso los Cullen caían mal en este pueblo de chismosos y envidiosos.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- añadió él apoyándose sobre sus libros, como ella estaba.

-Claro- respondió Bella en un sobresalto por si se había percatado que miraba fijamente sus pertenencias.

-¿Bella viene de...?

-_Isabella_. Pero todo el mundo me llama Bella. No me gusta demasiado. Suena muy formal.

-Yo te llamaré siempre Bella.

* * *

><p>El sol se había ido. ¡El sol se había ido! Al término de las clases, una lluvia fina caía sobre el Instituto tiñéndolo todo de aquel color grisáceo tan típico de Forks. Y su humor cambió, a medida que las nubes se apoderaban del cielo. Por eso, su teoría de que la chica nueva, de que <em>Bella<em>, había traído el sol, no iba tan desencaminada.

Después de Biología tuvo que ir a su soporífera clase de Matemáticas y más tarde a la de Francés. Pero eso no fue lo peor, porque en la clase de Química se tuvo que someter a un examen que había perdido en sus días de huida que seguro que no tendría buena nota, lo que disgustaría a sus padres.

Esta noche no pegaría ojo para hacer algún trabajo para sorprender al profesor, y así hacer que lo olvidara. Tenía uno muy bueno sobre _pilas voltaicas_ del instituto de Nueva York. Allí sacó un 10. Aquí no tendría por qué ser diferente, a no ser que el profesor no lo comprendiera como le ocurría habitualmente.

Bajó las escaleras desde el edificio hasta el aparcamiento y allí vio a Emmett y a Rosalie, esperándoles junto a su coche.

No les había visto porque se había incorporado a las clases después de la hora de la comida, y todos excepto Alice iban un curso adelantados con respecto a él. Patanes del Instituto de Forks. Separarles para que lo pasaran peor. Su expediente era el mejor de todos, tenía muchos créditos, los suficientes para adelantarle un año y poder graduarse con sus hermanos, pero allí estaba, en su purgatorio personal. Pero estaba seguro que no necesitaron de más para saber que estaba allí. Ni siquiera un vistazo al aparcamiento en búsqueda de su coche – donde destacaba entre los destartalados modelos de los otros estudiantes- porque habrían oído a alguien decirle a otro alguien que _Edward Cullen ya había salido del agujero donde llevaba metido una semana._

-¡Mira quien se digna a acompañar al resto de los Mortales!- exclamó su hermana en cuanto le vio- ¿Se encuentra ya de mejor humor, su Excelencia?

-¿Necesitas a alguien que te lleve a la manicura? ¿O quizás que te lleve a la peluquería? Ya se te empiezan a notar las raíces.

Aunque en un primer momento se llevó las manos a las raíces de su pelo justo en la raya que se abría su flequillo, después le mostró su cara de indignación y le dio un codazo a Emmett que se había reído con su chiste.

-No, necesitamos que alguien nos lleve a casa. Emmett está castigado sin el Jeep por haber suspendido y Carlisle me quitó las llaves del Mercedes por las multas de aparcamiento. Y no pienso llamar a Esme para que nos venga a recoger como si fuéramos unos parvularios.

Le sonaba extraño oír a Rosalie dirigirse a sus padres por sus nombres de pila. En la intimidad siempre los habían utilizado, pero allí, con público le daba hasta... _miedo_. Una tontería, porque ahora estaban integrados en el pueblo con esas identidades, un sitio tan pequeño y seguro que merecía tal privilegio, pero aún así tras tantos nombres y tantas historias aún se le hacía raro. Cuando era niño recordaba llevarlo escrito en la palma de la mano. Lo escribía y los escribía cada vez que se le borraba y a los pocos días ya lo recordaba a la perfección, pero una especie de salvavidas, aunque hasta hace bastante poco nunca le habían dejado ir solo a ninguna parte o integrarse en ninguna actividad social por el peligro que entrañaba.

-A _mamá_ y a _papá_, Rosalie- le recriminó.

-Lo que sea. Abre de una vez. Se me está empezando a apelmazar el pelo. Odio este clima. Y este pueblo. Está a dos horas en coche de la primera boutique decente. Yo si que debería irme, pero para no volver más.

Edward acalló el mitin de su hermana desactivando la alarma del coche con una rafaguita de luces y pitidos para que abriera la puerta del copiloto y se metiera dentro sin más.

-¿Vienes o qué?- le gritó desde dentro a Emmett

-¿Y Jasper y Alice?- preguntó inocentemente éste.

-¡Que se busquen la vida!- volvió a bramar- ¿Acaso Edward es un servicio de taxi? Y si lo fuera, le pertenece al primero que da con él. Osea: tú y yo. ¡Vámonos de una vez!

Emmett iba a obedecer pero le dijo a su hermano que creía que Jasper tenía algo del club de debate y que Alice le acompañaría para esperar juntos a que Esme les recogiera, pero Rosalie volvió a exclamar. Él le pidió calma, algo que enervó más a la chica, así que cuando Edward sacó su teléfono móvil para llamarles, estaba a punto del infarto.

Pero hasta se le olvidó. Se olvidó de su hermana y sus exigencias. O de su hermano fanfarrón y bromista castigado también sin entrenamientos hasta que aprobara. O de la lluvia fina de Forks, porque _Bella_ bajó las escaleras para cruzar el aparcamiento en dirección a una camioneta vieja, aparcada delante.

Llegó hasta ella sin darse importancia, sin preocuparse de que él – y el resto- le miraran. Incluso la última parte la hizo dando una pequeña carrerita poniéndose los libros sobre la cabeza para protegerse de la lluvia. Los dejó en el capó, buscó las llaves y entonces, solo entonces, levantó la vista y se percató que le miraba. Se sonrojó como se había dado cuenta que le pasaba a menudo, se quitó uno de los auriculares que llevaba puestos, le sonrió e incluso le saludó levemente con la mano antes de abrir la puerta y meterse dentro.

Y ahí, el corazón, volvió a latirle con normalidad.

Así que eso era... ¿lo que te pasa cuando te gusta una chica? ¿Lo que le ocurrió a Rosalie y a Emmett cuando éste segundo llegó a casa y a Carlisle le empezó a urgir poner pestillos en las puertas y que nadie se levantara por la noche sin permiso? ¿O lo que les pasó a Alice y a Jasper en su orfanato por lo que Carlisle y Esme no pudieron separarles y les acogieron juntos? ¿Esas eran las mariposas en el estómago de las que hablaban las novelas?

Porque Bella... le gustaba, eso seguro. Le hacía sentir... _normal_. Le hacían tener ganas de sonreír. Le ponía nervioso. Quería mirarla. Mirarla sin pestañear a ser posible. Lo del otro día debía de ser un flechazo. Y olía tan bien, como a flores, a flores y a sol.

Bella le daban ganas de olvidar todo su pasado y sólo saber cosas sobre ella.

-¿Que...?- la voz de su hermano le trajo a la realidad- ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Batió las manos delante del rostro de Edward para llamar su atención y después miró atrás, donde Bella daba marcha atrás a su camioneta. Después adelante de nuevo. Y por último a la camioneta.

-¿Que me he perdido? ¿Que ha sido esa sonrisita y ese saludo? ¡Edward, tío!

Ahora le dio una palmadita en la espalda que casi le hacen perder el equilibrio acompañada de una carcajada.

-¡No me toques!- le exclamó- Y no ha sido nada. Así que cierra el pico y métete en el coche o le diré a mamá y a papá lo de la hierba que tienes escondida.

Emmett levantó ahora las manos el signo de rendición y se sentó en el asiento trasero del coche junto a Rosalie. Edward lo rodeó para entrar por el asiento del conductor y sin más, bloqueó las puertas para poner el motor en funcionamiento.

-¿Que mosca le ha picado?- susurró Rosalie.

-La chica nueva- le contestó en un guiño de ojo teatral que pudo observar por el espejo retrovisor.

Y ahí supo que otro purgatorio personal acababa de comenzar.


	2. Normal

Mudarse a Forks, al fin y al cabo, no estaba tan mal. Hasta le veía su encanto a la constante lluvia, al frío, las tormentas y hasta los chismosos del pueblo. El enjambre que eran los pasillos del instituto incluso le dejó de molestar porque estar entre todos aquellos estudiantes a los que aborrecía, sólo significaba una cosa: podía ver a Bella.

Desde el día en el que _habían roto el hielo_, como lo había llamado en su mente, su relación no es que hubiera avanzando mucho, pero ni siquiera le importaba. Se empezaron a saludar cuando se topaban – lo que esperaba que fuera a menudo – y en su clase en común hablaban. No mucho, porque Bella parecía una estudiante responsable como él, pero incluso unas frases típicas sobre el tiempo le sabían a gloria.

Hablar del tiempo con Bella, le encantaba.

Hasta ahora, en estas semanas, había descubierto que la Biología no le gustaba demasiado porque odiaba la sangre. Hojeando su plan didáctico de prácticas le preguntó cuales habían hecho y cuales no y se sintió muy aliviada cuando le comentó que la del grupo sanguíneo del _RH_ era del semestre anterior. Resultaba que se mareaba y no soportaba su visión, pero que necesitaba los créditos de Ciencias, donde andaba algo más floja.

Tampoco le gustaban mucho los bichos, ni los disecados, y por la disección de la rana pediría hasta un justificante médico. Ni le gustaba mucho tampoco la comida de la cafetería. Día a día la veía coger una manzana, una ensalada y un brick de leche, que en ocasiones sustituía por un refresco. Como el maquillaje o las cosas de chicas que usaban sus hermanas. En estas semanas apenas la había visto cambiar de bolso para los libros una vez.

También había descubierto que Jessica Stanley le había dejado de gustar, gran alivio. Se seguía sentando a la hora de la comida en su mesa con su grupo de amigos, pero en los pasillos normalmente la veía con Angela Weber, la morena de las gafas, callada y respetuosa, cosa que no podía más que aprobar y demostrarle lo inteligente que era. Incluso podía estar ayudándola con los quehaceres de la chica del periódico, lo que la alejaba de las asquerosos inquietudes de aquella acosadora.

Aunque para _acosador_ estaba él. Hasta había llegado a su casa conduciendo. En su defensa sólo pasaba allí, y ni se bajó ni tenía intención de hacerlo, pero se imaginaba que el jefe Swan vivía por aquella zona y al ver la camioneta de Bella aparcada fuera...

Pero no era malo, ¿verdad? Se conformaba con tener a Bella así, en la lejanía. Estaba bien. Era algo _normal_. Tan normal como sus hermanos tomándole el pelo constantemente con el tema, desde aquella fatídica noche.

Siempre había dado gracias por la vida que llevaba. Vale, no era convencional, ni _normal_, pero amaba a su madre por todas las cosas, a su padre y cada nuevo hermano era una bendición. Con Rosalie, su primera hermana adoptiva, no se llevaba muy bien porque ambos eran de carácter muy fuerte y chocaban a menudo, pero sí con Emmett, que llegó detrás y tapó todas las carencias de su hermana. Jasper y Alice les siguieron y Jasper le aportaba lo que no hacía Emmett y Alice era... Alice, su debilidad.

Allá donde fuera su familia estaba para apoyarle, respaldarle y darle seguridad, pero aquella noche hubiera preferido ser hijo único o hermano de un montón de _mudos_.

Las noches en las que Carlisle libraba del Hospital y no tenía guardia hacían una copiosa cena en familia, en la mesa del comedor, de varios platos, con la vajilla buena y un montón de charla. En su casa se hablaba de todo, nadie tenía secretos con nadie porque bastante secreto ocultaban entre todos, pero no sabía que su pequeño secretito iba a dejarlo de ser tan pronto.

-Bueno, hijos- dijo Carlisle poniendo los codos sobre la mesa para mirar a todos y cada uno- ¿Que hay de nuevo? ¿Que tal las clases? ¿Emmett?

-Lo recuperaré, lo prometo. A finales de semana tengo el parcial. ¿Podré entonces volver al equipo?

-Solamente si sacas buena notas- contestó amorosamente su madre, sentada al otro lado de la mesa- Conoces las normas, cariño.

-Pero...- insistió él- El equipo me necesita. Están sin _quaterback_. Pondrán a ese patán de Mike Newton.

-Conoces las normas, hijo- repitió Carlisle para zanjar el tema.

-¿Hablamos entonces ahora de recuperar mi coche?- preguntó Rosalie soltando su tenedor ruidosamente sobre su plato- Necesitamos un método de transporte para que Esme no tenga que cruzar el pueblo cuatro veces al día.

-A mí no me importa, Rose. Y sobre recuperar tu coche creía que ya habíamos zanjado el tema- dijo su madre- No hasta que pagues las multas de aparcamiento.

-No podré jamás si tampoco tengo las tarjetas de crédito- dijo en tono lastimoso.

-Quizás debieras de buscarte un trabajo- intervino Edward.

-Después de que tú lo hagas- le inquirió su hermana- ¿Y si Emmett recupera el Jeep? Es bochornoso que nos tengas que ir a llevar y a recoger.

-A mí el Jeep no me importa- dijo él rápidamente- Sólamente volver a los entrenamientos. Podemos venir e ir con Edward cada día- insistió.

-¿Ir y volver con Edward cada día? ¿No crees que Edward tiene algo que decir? Edward tiene vida- le recriminó.

-¿Ah, sí?- intervino Rosalie - ¿Con esa nueva _novia_ tuya?

El silencio se hizo en el comedor durante un instante. O al menos eso le pareció a él porque dejó de respirar momentáneamente mientras el corazón le daba un vuelco a la vez que notaba cada par de ojos de su familia clavado en él. Sobre todo los de Rosalie. Mezquina manipuladora. Con tal de salirse con la suya, le daba lo mismo quien cayera. Le pincharía las ruedas de su precioso descapotable rojo llamativo y presuntuoso, el mejor regalo que se le ocurrió al cumplir la mayoría de edad cuando la siguiente opción seguro que eran unos apliques de _silicona_. Y posiblemente no se daría ni cuenta: ya lo habían llevado al taller en infinidad de ocasiones porque podía tener un campo de futbol para aparcar que siempre se rozaba con alguna farola.

-¿Qué novia?- dijo su madre- ¿Le has pedido una cita a alguna chica? ¿Quién es?

Incluso en el bombardeo de preguntas, notó la felicidad en su voz. Era un paso para cumplir la promesa que le había hecho, ¿no? ¡Pero no! Ni había novia, ni cita, ni siquiera una chica. Solamente un par de bocazas con muchas ganas de meterle en líos.

Disimulo. Cortina de humo. Impasibilidad. Si alguien mentía, no le echarían la culpa a él. Él era el buen estudiante, el que no tenía multas, ni hierba escondida. Antes de caer, se los llevaría a los dos por delante. Preferiblemente a Rosalie.

-No sé de qué está hablando- dijo intentando parecer impasible.

-De la chica nueva. De la del aparcamiento- insistió ponzoñosamente Rosalie- La de la sonrisita. _Hasta luego, Edward_- la imitó saludando a un público inexistente.

Pero ni siquiera era una imitación... ¡porque Bella no había abierto la boca! ¡Mezquina, mezquina, mezquina! Estaba estropeando lo mejor que le había pasado en ¡meses! Para conseguir su objetivo. Que nadie se diera cuenta de sus escasos valores como persona.

-¿La chica nueva?- repitió Carlisle- ¿La hija del jefe Swan?

-Sí. No- se corrigió- Quiero decir que la chica nueva es la hija del jefe Swan, pero no ha pasado nada de lo que Rosalie dice. No sé de dónde saca eso. ¿Qué le podéis quitar ahora por mentir? ¿Las extensiones del pelo? ¿Las uñas falsas?

-¿Quieres ver cómo te clavo las uñas falsas, imbécil?- se defendió Rosalie.

-Nadie va a clavar nada a nadie. Y la mesa no es lugar para las amenazas- contestó Carlisle- Así que... la chica nueva...- añadió con otra sonrisa de felicidad.

-Parece muy agradable- respondió Alice, desde el otro lado de la mesa- Quizás necesite que alguien la lleve de compras. ¿No sería una buena idea que la invitara? Y tú podrías llevarnos.

-¡No! No voy a llevarte de compras y menos a Bella. Quizás no le guste ir de compras. ¿No lo has pensando? Quizás ni siquiera le caiga bien y sólo pretendía ser amable, por eso me saludó en el aparcamiento. Sólo ha sido un saludo. No sé por qué me estáis interrogando entre todos.

-Nadie te interroga, hijo- dijo divertido Carlisle- Sólo que es curioso que comentaste lo nervioso que te había puesto con su llegada y ahora... realmente te veo nervioso- añadió jocoso.

Iba a resoplar al humor de su padre, pero antes de que tomara aire, Alice volvió a intervenir diciendo:

-Entonces, no te importa que sea amiga suya, ¿verdad? Si tú ni siquiera le caes bien, quizás yo sí. Tengo la sensación de que podríamos ser muy buenas amigas.

Porque además de tomarle el pelo constantemente, Alice se había puesto ese objetivo: ser amiga de Bella. Planeaba emboscadas en la clase que compartían cuando no estaban ni en el mismo grupo, debía de sujetarla cuando sugería invitarla a comer en su mesa, imaginaba dejarle tal prenda que seguro que a Bella le quedaría mejor,...

Aunque por suerte, por ahora, se había quedado en eso. Por _ahora_.

* * *

><p>Mudarse a Forks había sido la peor idea del mundo. No sólo estaban apartados de cualquier comunicación con el mundo desarrollado, si no siempre envueltos en aquella espesa y abominable lluvia, su frío y sus chismosos.<p>

Cada vez soportaba menos a Jessica Stanley y se había sorprendido metiendo un frasco de aspirinas en su bolsa automáticamente cuando se daba cuenta que compartían más de tres clases al día. Era insufrible. Hablaba, hablaba y hablaba aunque se diera cuenta de que nadie escuchara sus patrañas, donde además, la inmensa mayoría eran mentiras. Por ejemplo, de la historia de que Edward le dijo que _no_ a un _baile feminista_, había evolucionado que alguien le había asegurado que diría que _sí_, pero que ella al final no accedió porque no quería mezclarse con chicos que andaban metidos en drogas.

¡Eso le molestaba mucho! Las mentiras, por un lado. Y sobre Edward, más. No podía considerarle un amigo porque no se trataban más allá de la clase de Biología, pero era una persona... _especial_. Al menos así se sentía con él, _especial_. Era una tontería, ¿no? Pero le gustaba que le sonriera, cuando se había dado cuenta que no solía hacerlo a excepción que cuando estaba con sus hermanos a la hora de la comida. Su voz era aterciopelada y preciosa, le encantaba cuando le hablaba, aunque fuera del tiempo. A él también parecía gustarle mucho el sol. ¡Y no estaba metido en drogas! Ni siquiera fumaba, y parecía llevar una dieta bastante equilibrada porque combinaba los sándwiches de la cafetería con ensaladas, zumos y un refresco de naranja.

No es que le espiara, pero siempre se sentaba en el mismo sitio y si ella se colocaba de lado en su mesa, le veía a la perfección sin que fuera fijamente.

Vestía mejor que cualquier chico que hubiera en el instituto de Forks o que cualquier chico que hubiera en el mundo. Tenía unos pantalones vaqueros que le sentaban como si los hubieran diseñado pensando en él. Como una cazadora de cuero que tenía pinta de ser muy cara. ¡Y olía tan bien! A veces en clase tenía que controlarse para no inhalar de golpe para llevarse toda esa esencia suya maravillosa. O para cogerle de la mano cuando la estiraba al otro lado del microscopio. Tenía unos dedos largos y finos perfectos con una piel que parecía muy suave. ¡Como su pelo! Debía de ser la cosa más sedosa del mundo.

En medio de hacer sus deberes en casa o preparando a la cena de su padre se sorprendía pensando en él, se lamentaba por no saber más cosas suyas, por a veces no hablar de más que del tiempo o de las clases y por qué no podía haberse hecho una foto en el anuario el año pasado para poder mirarla antes de irse a dormir.

Porque eso, Edward, era lo único bueno de ese maldito pueblo. Sobre todo esa mañana. Hubo tormenta por la noche, afectó al tendido eléctrico de la casa y su despertador no sonó, lo mismo que el de su padre. Y si ella estaba atacada, más lo estaba su padre por no llegar a tiempo a trabajar, como si los malhechores de ese pueblo aburrido estuvieran esperando que el jefe Swan no estuviera en su puesto de trabajo. Para colmo algo le ocurrió también a su camioneta que se negó a arrancar por lo que tuvo que llamar a su padre para que volviera a por ella para llevarla al instituto, presentándose allí en un llamativo coche patrulla. Al menos, llegaba tarde a la primera clase, todo el mundo estaba dentro del edificio y así nadie la vio.

Y mejor hubiera sido invisible el resto del día.

Si había alguien más molesto que Jessica en el instituto de Forks, éste era Mike Newton. No era muy entendida en esas cosas por su _lapso de experiencia_, pero tampoco era tonta y sabía que le tiraba los tejos. Al principio no le dio importancia porque pensaba que se trataba de la _novedad_, al fin y al cabo ella era la _nueva_ de un grupo de chicos que se conocían de toda la vida y casi hasta lo vio _normal_, pero ahora ya le estaba empezando a importunar. La perseguía por los pasillos con excusas patéticas y preguntas absurdas y ahora a eso se había sumado una especia de competición con otro chico llamado Tyler que la desesperaban totalmente.

¿Por qué eran esos dos patanes los que le preguntaban sus planes para el fin de semana y no era Edward? La vida era realmente injusta.

Aunque bien pensando, ¿por qué acaso Edward debía de tener ningún interés en ella? Era extremadamente guapo, inteligente, estudioso y brillante. El tipo de chico que podía conseguir a la chica que quisiera. Seguro que no se relacionaba con nadie del pueblo porque tampoco los encontraba interesantes. Si había vivido en tantos sitios conocería un montón de cosas y tendría un montón de experiencias. Era tonto por su parte ensoñarse con él porque le sonriera cuando se topaban. Seguramente sólo era amable con ella.

¿Había mencionado que hoy no tenía Biología y que además tuvo que recuperar la clase de Literatura perdida durante la hora de la comida? Por menos, había gente que atentaba contra su vida.

* * *

><p>-Quizás esté enferma- dijo Alice.<p>

Edward miró a su hermana levantando las cejas para que se explicara mientras seguía masticando aquel engrudo que la cocina del instituto entendía por sándwich. Por eso tuvo que sujetar a su padre otra vez para que no donara dinero para que cambiaran a un servicio de catering. Aunque ahora que Bella comía allí también era momento de considerarlo porque no quería que esa bazofia le afectara a su organismo.

-Bella- sonrió- No vino a clase de Literatura y no la he visto en todo el día- añadió- Si me hubieras dejado hablar con ella, tendría su teléfono y así podría llamarla para preguntarle si todo iba bien.

Edward suspiró negando con la cabeza para dar otro mordisco. En toda esta historia, Alice parecía la única de su lado y con la que podía hablar sin ponerse a la defensiva, lo que le ocurría con Rosalie, Emmett e incluso sus padres. Se les ponía esa cara de felicidad como si fuera ciego y hubiera recuperado la visión cuando lo único que había hecho era mostrar un _leve_ interés por alguien del sexo contrario. _Leve interés._ Que en leve se quedaría porque tampoco pensaba hacer más.

-Lo sé, lo sé...- contestó Alice haciendo un aspaviento- Nunca nos hemos relacionado con nadie y sería un poco _sospechoso_- suspiró teatralmente- Pero es que... es tan... agradable. Seríamos muy buenas amigas. Como hermanas. Estoy segura.

-¿Por qué no paras de repetir eso?- preguntó él tras tragar ruidosamente- No tenéis nada en común: ella es silenciosa y callada y tú eres un torbellino. Parece que la moda y la manicura son la última de sus preocupaciones. Y siempre que puede se extrae poniéndose sus auriculares cuando a ti te encanta enterarte de todo.

-Vaya, vaya...- dijo con otra sonrisita- Parece que estudias más que Biología en la clase que compartís...

Volvió a suspirar ahora poniendo los ojos en blanco para embutirse el último trozo de sándwich y así echó otro vistazo a la cafetería. En la mesa del centro la silla seguía vacía. Ahora acababan de unirse Mike Newton y Tyler Crowley, dos patanes con alma de _hooligan_. El primero retiró la silla de Bella para sentarse con el respaldo hacia delante y en ese momento le dieron ganas de pedir a su padre una partida de nuevo mobiliario para que Bella no tuviera que estar cerca de donde aquel cretino había puesto sus posaderas.

-Tío, tío, tío- la voz de su hermano Emmett además del chirrido de las patas de su silla contra el suelo mientras se sentaba- Vas a besarme el culo cuando te diga de lo que me he enterado.

Volvió a poner los ojos en blanco pero ahora le prestó atención a su hermano, incluso levantó las cejas como saludo a Rosalie que le seguía tomando su habitual silla. Hoy parecía que iba a comer sólo una manzana, estaría haciendo una de sus dietas que preocupaban a su madre hasta la enfermedad cuando Rosalie era hermosa sin necesidad de maquillaje, tinte, uñas falsas, delgada y con un cuerpo espectacular, pero si él tenía su lastre de no sentirse normal, el de Rosalie era la inseguridad física, así que no dijo nada más y dejó a su hermano hablar.

-En los vestuarios, el _imbécil_ de Newton y su _novia_ Crowley hablaban de _tu_ Bella. Resulta que este fin de semana irán todos a la playa de la Push y están haciendo apuestas por quien se decidirá porque ambos se lo han pedido.

El sándwich asqueroso que pretendía ser de pavo, le cayó al estómago como una bomba. Una bomba que se accionó de golpe sin ser detonada y empezó a subir en forma de calor incontrolable que estallaría en el momento que se levantara y le partiera la cara a esos dos cretinos.

Ya podía verlo. ¡Y sentirlo! Escuchar como los huesos de sus cráneos vacíos se deshacían a la presión de sus dedos. La sangre saltar. Era una suerte que Bella no estuviera allí con lo poco que le agradaba la visión de la sangre.

Pero después pensó que... cómo esos dos chicos no iban a pelearse por Bella. Esos dos y otros tantos de los que él no tuviera conocimiento. Todo el instituto. Era un ser delicioso, etéreo y perfecto. Como un ángel. De esas chicas que pueden conseguir al chico que quieran, aunque no la hubiera visto interesada por nadie y siempre estaba acompañada por chicas. ¿De qué la conocía? Quizás hasta tuviera un novio allá donde vivía. Quizás el sol no era lo único que añoraba.

Que tonto había sido por haberla tenido incluso en la lejanía.

-¡Es tu oportunidad!- le sacó de sus pensamientos con un empujón- Tienes que pedirle una cita ya porque a ninguno de los dos les ha dicho que sí.

-No pienso hacer eso- dijo en un refunfuño.

-¿Por qué no? Ella te gusta. Está claro. Puedes negarlo, patear, ignorarme y poner los ojos en blanco las veces que quieras, pero esa _pava_ te _mola_. Así que quita esa cara de asco, encuentra el modo de conseguir su teléfono y llámala antes de que la llame yo en tu nombre.

Entonces, la bomba de su interior, estalló. Estalló sin honda expansiva porque ni siquiera levantó la voz pero sentía como su presión arterial se elevaba y elevaba.

-No vas a llamarla porque nadie va a importunarla. Y nadie va a volver a hablar de Bella. Esto se ha acabado. Estoy harto de vosotros. Peor que venir a este instituto asqueroso es aguantar vuestros consejos de _alcahuetas_. Olvidaros de mí para siempre.

Pretendía levantarse de su silla, coger su bandeja para dejarles allí con la palabra en la boca, pero cuando pasas todo el tiempo de tu vida con las mismas personas saben cómo va a actuar porque le coartaron su mutis por el foro con un:

-Acuérdate de que Esme te pidió que nos llevaras a casa, así que espéranos en el aparcamiento después de séptima hora- dijo hiriente la voz molesta de Rosalie.

* * *

><p>Tyler Crowley y Mike Newton, asquerosos bichejos inmundos. Cerdos malolientes. Indignos. Les odiaba. Por encima de todas las cosas. Les odiada tanto que le dolía. Podía hasta llorar, allí, ahora, en la soledad de su coche mientras las gotas de la lluvia menuda resbalaban por el cristal delantero esperando que terminara la séptima hora para volver al cobijo de su habitación donde no saldría así se lo imploraran. Ahora sí que tenían que dejarle retomar los estudios por correspondencia. Aquello era tan inhumano que sus padres no le permitirían pasar por ello.<p>

Crowley y Newton, parecían los nombres de dos ángeles caídos.

Suspiró para llevarse la mano a la frente y miró por enésima vez el reloj del salpicadero donde sólo avanzaban los segundos. Miró por el cristal, por el retrovisor y después al reloj de nuevo. Seguía en su agujero temporal. Se tocó el bolsillo trasero para sacar su teléfono y comprobar la hora allí, pero estaban sincronizados así que le tocaba seguir esperando. Así decidió conectar el teléfono al coche para escuchar música y por lo menos distraerse en otra cosa, que funcionó por lo menos durante los 15 segundos de la primera canción.

Le recordaba a Bella. Últimamente todas las canciones le recordaban a Bella. Siempre decían algo que tenía que ver con Bella: o la protagonista de la canción era morena – como Bella- o tenía una bonita sonrisa – como Bella- o hacía latir su corazón – como Bella le hacía a él.

Que miserable era su vida.

Amargado se echó hacia atrás en su asiento, pero entonces una sombra cruzó delante de su coche para cambiar por completo la luz gris de ese día por preciosa claridad dorada entre la lluvia.

* * *

><p>Lluvia, otra vez lluvia. Y con esa cazadora tenía frío. La otra estaba en su camioneta. En su camioneta averiada en casa. Y eran más de las 4, no había comido y su padre no estaba allí. Con las prisas se había dejado el móvil en casa y estaba incomunicada sin poder llamar para recordarle que tenía que recogerla. ¿Habían más cosas que podían salir mal hoy? Sí. Seguro. Abandonada a su suerte en el aparcamiento del instituto a merced de cualquier maníaco. Podía leer los titulares: <em>la hija del jefe Swan encontrada descuartizada por la tardanza de su padre<em>. Todo se hubiera evitado si hubiera tenido una batería de repuesto.

¿Y ahora qué hacía? Tenía ganas hasta de llorar. Podía volver dentro e implorar a alguien que la llevara, pero sólo quedaban los alumnos que tenían séptima hora y posiblemente se encontrara con Mike y Tyler. Hoy había descubierto porqué Jessica había cambiado su fingida amabilidad con ella siendo arisca porque ambos le habían pedido que les acompañara a la excursión a la playa del fin de semana y según parecía _todos los chicos del instituto eran suyos:_ Tyler, Mike e incluso Edward. Y los dos primeros a ella le importaban un bledo, de hecho le incomodaban sus atenciones y como pudo les rechazó a ambos educadamente diciendo algo como "_mejor vayamos todos juntos_".

Pero Edward... ¿por qué él no le había pedido que le acompañara a la playa?

Que vida tan miserable la suya. Allí, sola, escapando de una popularidad que nunca había tenido en un sitio de locos donde ella parecía lo más interesante.

Volvería a Phoenix aunque fuera caminando.

-¿Bella?- dijo una voz tras de sí.

Dio un respingo y se giró de inmediato para ver allí a un ángel celestial, y eso que hoy vestía de negro e iba encogido por la lluvia menuda con las manos en los bolsillos. ¿Como a alguien le podía quedar tan bien vestir de negro? Su madre siempre decía que el negro era triste y no favorecía. Hay que añadir a esto que le encantaban los tonos flúor y los estampados chillones. Pero Edward era perfecto, llevara el color que llevaba.

-Me has asustado- contestó a la par que notaba sus mejillas encenderse.

-Perdona- le sonrió levemente como solía hacerle- ¿Va todo bien?

-Eh...- dubitó más abochornada- Sí. Estoy esperando a mi padre, parece que se retrasa. Tengo la camioneta averiada.

-Oh- suspiró dejando los labios formando una perfecta "o", pero después sonrió- Espero que no sea muy grave y tenga reparación.

-Sí, sólo era la batería. Un amigo de mi padre prometió traer una nueva esta tarde. ¿Qué haces aquí tú?

-Espero a mis hermanos- señaló el edificio- Aún tienen clase. Tengo que llevarles a casa.

A su hermana _la modelo de pasarela_ y a su hermano _la estrella deportiva_, siempre les veía marcharse juntos. Claro, cómo iba a fijarse en ella, se rodeaba de tal belleza cada día que para él sería nada más allá de una _andrajosa_. Que vergüenza. Allí tirada porque su antigualla se había estropeado cuando él tenía aquel cochazo tan bonito...

-¿Quieres que esperemos juntos?

A la vez que sentía cómo una legión de hormigas le caminaban por la columna vertebral, fruto del nerviosismo y la excitación, Edward señaló su coche, indicando que de esperar juntos, ser ese el lugar. Pero sus hormigas se fueron todas directas a su garganta porque le impidieron pronunciar sonido, quedando cual bobalicona allí, debajo de la lluvia.

-Hace frío y te estás empapando- insistió él.

-No quisiera...- balbuceó torpemente-... molestar.

-Más molestia sería verte ahí, debajo de la lluvia- añadió para sonreír- ¿Por favor?

Asintió levemente – sobre todo para no parecer totalmente desesperada y maníaca – y empezó a caminar hacia el coche. Edward le volvió a sonreír haciéndole un gesto para que le adelantara, pero en vez de girarse e ir a la puerta del conductor la siguió para... ¡abrirle la puerta del copiloto!

-Gracias- dijo tímidamente con más rubor de mejillas.

Ahora sí rodeó el coche, abrió su puerta, la cerró y sin decir nada más, movió la llave del contacto. Quiso mirar para ver qué hacía pero allí olía tan bien – a automóvil nuevo mezclado con el olor maravilloso propio de Edward – que tuvo que controlarse para no empezar a inspirar de golpe, hasta que notó el leve calorcito de la calefacción en los pies.

-¿Mejor? ¿Está muy fuerte?

-Está perfecta, gracias- repitió para quitarse las manoplas que llevaba.

Volvió a sonreír mientras manejaba algo en el panel de coche, quizás la orientación de los difusores, cuando se dio cuenta que del reproductor de música salía y cablecito blanco que se conectaba a su teléfono móvil, al lado de la palanca de cambios. Menudo chisme. Había visto anuncios por internet y aquel aparato costaba unos 500 dólares. No le extrañaba que todo el mundo en Forks le mirara receloso.

-¿Ese _chisme_ también tiene... música?

-Oh, sí- lo cogió- ¿Quieres escuchar algo en concreto? Debo de tener unas 3000 canciones.

-Lo que sea, lo que estuvieras escuchando. ¿No tiene como un "_play_"?

Asintió en su sonrisa, toqueteó algo del aparato y lo volvió a dejar en su sitio mientras por los altavoces del coche el habitáculo de una preciosa música con una calidad impresionante. Era como si tuviera concertistas interpretando sólo para ella.

-Es Claro de Luna de...

-_Debussy_. Sí, lo conozco- dijo ella- No supiera que nadie de nuestra edad más lo llevara en su reproductor de música- añadió divertida.

-En el Conservatorio de Nueva York donde estudié, me dieron una gran formación de Clásicos. Y es la favorita de mi madre, supongo que por eso la llevo- dijo en una sonrisa.

Bella también sonrió porque en todo este tiempo, en estas semanas, era la primera vez que Edward daba dato alguno _personal_. ¿Eso les elevaba a otra categoría, no? Por ejemplo a la categoría donde ella también podía hacer preguntas, pero en la infinidad que podía plantearle – qué estudió en el Conservatorio, si tocaba algún instrumento, si seguía estudiando música, que otros clásicos le gustaban,...- su boca decidió por su misma y pronunció si previo aviso:

-Tu madre debe de ser una persona excepcional por haberos acogido a ti y a todos tus hermanos.

Casi en el momento que puso el punto final se arrepintió y sintió ganas de taparse su bocaza con ambas manos porque que le cobijara en su coche no le daba derecho a hablarle sobre su familia, porque, como Angela le había hecho ver, quizás su historia era muy _trágica_ y ella no tenía derecho en hacérsela recordar, pero Edward en vez de mostrarse molesto, asintió con la cabeza y sonrió para decir:

-Lo es. Tanto ella como mi padre. Son las mejores personas del mundo. Me siento muy afortunado por tenerles.

Bella también sonrió feliz y así le observó. Ahora mismo tomaba el teléfono para tocar algo en su pantalla, que hizo que saltara a otra canción. Una balada de rock. También una perfecta elección.

-¿Echas de menos a tu madre?- dijo sin levantar la cabeza- ¿Sigue en Phoenix?

-No, se ha mudado a Florida, no deja de decirme cada vez que hablamos por teléfono que sopese la opción de matricularme allí en la Universidad para poder vernos a menudo. Aunque no sé- suspiró- Sería un cambio muy drástico de esta humedad y este frío a una parte del país tan calurosa, ¿no crees?

Pero Edward ahora no sonrió, siguió centrado en su móvil por lo que añadió:

-La echo de menos, es mi mejor amiga, pero ya era hora de cortar el _cordón umbilical_. Ella necesita hacer su vida y yo, empezar la mía.

-¿Por eso decidiste mudarte entonces? ¿Para alejarte un poco de ella?

Ahora le miró dejando el teléfono donde lo tenía apoyado con una expresión que la dejó más que desconcertada. No era seriedad, ni siquiera acritud, como el primer día que se sentaron juntos en Biología, ni tampoco curiosidad dado que le estaba haciendo una pregunta de su vida, así que cuando contestó lo hizo con desconcierto y a media voz.

-No, aunque bueno, quizás en parte: mi madre se ha vuelto a casar. Supongo que con una adolescente en medio no es una buena manera de empezar una vida, y le dejé su espacio.

-Pero con tu decisión, ahora eres infeliz- añadió él.

-No soy infeliz. Forks no está tan mal. Echaba de menos a mi padre. Y él me echaba de menos a mí.

-Eso es muy amable por tu parte. La gente de nuestra edad, y los adultos en general, suelen pensar primero en sí mismos, anteponiendo su felicidad a la de los demás. Dice mucho de ti.

Ruborizada más que nunca, sonrió para agachar la cabeza jugueteando con sus manoplas. De repente ya no las necesitaba, e incluso la calefacción sobraba. El cumplido le había dado un montón de calor.

Como a Edward, por el rabillo de ojo le vio de repente incómodo, tanto que hasta carraspeó, se pasó la mano por los cabellos y añadió desviando el tema:

-¿Has terminado los deberes de Biología?

-¿Los de la _división celular_?- contestó ella- Aún no, algo le ocurre a mi cerebro que no es capaz de procesar eso de la _mitosis_ y la _meiosis_. Y el libro de texto es un galimatías. Ayer estuve buscando información por internet y terminé más liada que cuando empecé.

-Te lo puedo explicar en el tiempo de estudio, si quieres- se ofreció amable- Y tengo unas notas muy buenas de mi Instituto de Denver, te los puedo enviar por email.

-Oh, sí- dijo jovial- Te lo anoto y...

-No, no te preocupes. Lo buscaré en el _directorio_ de alumnos. Lo tendrás esta misma tarde.

El _directorio de alumnos_ de la web del Instituto. Donde él tampoco salía. Una luz de esperanza se abrió entre la nubosidad de aquel día. Sólo significaba tener su email, pero ya era algo. Estaba segura de que Jessica no lo tenía. Ni Ángela, porque no pudo contactar con él ni con sus hermanos para repetir las fotos del anuario. Eso sí que la hizo sentir _especial_. Era como tener una parte - impersonal- de Edward sólo para ella.

-Muchísimas gracias.

-No hay de qué.

-Oh, sí, sí, si apruebo tendrás a una esclava para siempre.

-¿Por unos apuntes antiguos? No es necesario- se rió- Es un poco tarde, ¿crees que va todo bien con tu padre?

-Se habrá olvidado- suspiró- A veces se olvida que tiene una hija que vive con él- se adelantó en el asiento para mirar hacia la entrada del aparcamiento- Supongo que es difícil hacerle perder a una persona sus hábitos.

-¿Por qué no le llamas? Quizás esté fuera del pueblo y se vaya a retrasar mucho.

-Me he olvidado el móvil- contestó intentando separar los labios lo menos posible por el bochorno.

-Entonces, ¿que te parece si te llevo a tu casa? Desde allí podrías avisarle de que has llegado y que no tenga que recogerte.

-Oh, no, no- suspiró moviendo las manos en su negativa- ¿Y tus hermanos? Ya te dije que no quería molestar.

-Aún falta un rato para que salgan y tampoco les matará esperar bajo la lluvia. Quizás con eso Emmett apruebe Álgebra, nuestros padres le devuelvan su coche y yo recupere mi independencia. Ya estaría en casa de no ser por su _cabeza de chorlito_.

¿Primero su email y ahora este ofrecimiento? No se podía ser más dichosa. ¿Y hoy había pensando en su desgracia? No sólo iba a tener esa pequeña parte impersonal de Edward, si no que ahora sabría donde vivía y podía estar unos minutos más en su coche, que con suerte haría que su maravilloso olor se pagara en su ropa. Le sonrió para asentir con la cabeza y después se pellizcó una oreja disimuladamente para que la sangre de sus mejillas se dispersara.

-Tu me guías- dijo Edward al poner el coche en marcha.

* * *

><p>-Es aquí- anunció Bella- Puedes dejar el coche aquí.<p>

Obedeció y levantó la vista para mirar la construcción blanca de madera de dos pisos que servía de residencia de los Swan, donde la camioneta de Bella estaba aparcada al otro lado del camino.

¿Disimulaba lo suficiente como si fuera la primera vez que estaba allí? ¿Llevaba disimulando correctamente todo este tiempo, desde que le ofreció a Bella guarecerse de la lluvia en su coche? Era increíble tenerla allí, para él solo. A aquel ángel etéreo. Esperaba que su olor floral e incluso su sonrisa se quedaran allí dentro cuando se bajaron.

Si es que la dejaba bajar. Tenía las manos en el volante porque le daban ganas de tomarla de las suyas. ¡Él, queriendo coger a alguien de la mano! Tanya enfurecería sólo de pensarlo. Pero es que aquella piel cremosa y clara no era para menos.

Como todo lo que había descubierto de ella: el gran corazón que demostraba tener, sus gustos musicales, su educación y discreción cuando de haber sido otro del pueblo le había interrogado sobre su vida cada vez que contaba algo sobre sí mismo...

Había sido tan dichoso este rato con ella que no quería que se acabara nunca.

-Muchísimas gracias. Hoy pareces mi ángel de la guarda o algo por estilo- dijo para reírse con aquel adorable rubor.

¿Él su ángel de la guardia? Sólo tenía los medios suficientes. Y buenas notas. Era una suerte que sus padres nunca le hubieran quitado el móvil o el coche por holgazán.

-Ha sido un placer- respondió.

-Bueno, pues...- suspiró Bella- Será mejor que...

-Nos vemos el lunes.

-Claro.

Suspiró ruidosamente, le sonrió de nuevo con su rubor y cogió su bolsa en bloque para incorporarse al abrir la puerta. Él inspiró fuerte para atrapar su olor floral pero cuando se controlaba para no estirar la mano y acariciarle su cabello castaño que caía hacia su espalda, Bella se detuvo para volverse hacia él.

-Esto...- dubitó mordiéndose el labio inferior- Quería preguntarte sí...- dudó de nuevo- Este fin de semana algunos chicos del instituto van a ir a la playa de La Push de excursión, a hacer surf y a preparar una barbacoa. ¿Te gustaría venir?

Se quedó con los pulmones a medio llenar y posiblemente con el corazón parado como la primera vez que la vio, hacía semanas. ¿Le estaba pidiendo que la acompañara a esa excursión cuando sabía que esos dos patanes se lo habían pedido a ella? ¿A él? ¿Podía tener tanta fortuna? Podía escoger a quien quisiera y... ¿se decidía por él?

El cerebro se le quedó más bloqueado que nunca antes, por lo que sólo acertó a decir:

-¿A... la... playa?

-Sí, ya sé que parece imposible con este tiempo, pero para el fin de semana escampará. ¿Vendrás?

No quería ir a esa playa, menos con esa gente. Seguro que la _acosadora_ estaría allí, y aquellos mequetrefes. Bella tampoco debía de perder su tiempo con gente tan vacía, sin valores, ni educación, ni civismo. Pero ni tenía derecho a decirle eso ni fuerza para vencer otro tipo de fantasmas, por lo que se quedó sin saber qué decir.

A su falta de interacción, el rubor volvió a Bella e incluso su bonita sonrisa se curvó hacia abajo. Si hubiera tenido el valor suficiente hubiera añadido un nuevo plan, quizás invitarla a otra actividad o dar una excusa mejor, pero como no lo tuvo, Bella se recompuso para salir del todo del coche y decir desde fuera.

-Piénsalo, ¿vale? Seguro que es divertido. Gracias, de nuevo.

* * *

><p>Las calles de Forks se sucedían mientras conducía de vuelta al instituto con su cabeza convertida en un torbellino de emociones, sentimientos y contradicciones. Suerte que eran tan pequeñas y fáciles de recordar que ni rebasó el límite de velocidad, ni mucho menos atropelló a nadie lo que le metería en problemas, primero, con el jefe Swan, y segundo, con sus padres.<p>

Pero bien podía haber conducido por las aceras y no se hubiera dado ni cuenta.

_Bella, Bella, Bella_... eso era lo único que su cerebro procesaba.

_Bella_ y que le hubiera invitado a él, cuando había rechazado a otros dos chicos. _Bella_ y que quisiera que él se incluyera en su grupo de amigos. _Bella_ y...

Sólo estaba intentando ser amable y agradecida. Era una tontería pensar otra cosa.

_Bella_ y marcharse a la Universidad. Por primera vez en, quizás toda su vida, tenía miedo que su suerte cambiara e irse de Forks. No quería dejar de ver a Bella, aunque fuera en la lejanía. No quería que nada estropeara vivir allí.

Eso hasta le puso un nudo en la garganta, con el que llegó al aparcamiento del instituto, donde estaban todos y cada uno de sus hermanos, esperando bajo la lluvia.

Genial, el olor de Bella se estropearía. Y de categoría de _taxi_ había pasado a la de _bus escolar_.

-¡Dios Santo!- exclamó Rosalie abriendo la puerta del copiloto antes casi de que hubiera detenido el coche- ¡Ya era hora! ¿Dónde demonios estabas? ¡Has tardado una eternidad!

-Han sido apenas cuatro minutos, Rosalie- le contestó él- Así que cierra el pico y mete tu trasero en el maldito coche.

-¡Vaya!- añadió Emmett, que la seguía- ¿Alguien sigue de muy mal humor?

-Ser vuestro chófer me pone de mal humor- reprochó- Jazz.

Jasper le sonrió al seguir a Emmett para echar el asiento hacia atrás y él le devolvió la sonrisa. Jasper, el único silencioso y respetuoso con el espacio en su familia. Rara vez reprochaba algo, levantaba la voz y se quejaba. Ojalá el resto fueran como él, aunque con él siempre venía Alice, que se sentó de un salto en el asiento del copiloto para cerrar la puerta.

-¿Alguna novedad en mi ausencia?- le preguntó con su sonrisa jovial.

-Si Emmett no ha aprobado Álgebra y el Jeep no está de vuelta, ninguna- contestó Edward.

-¡Eh! ¡Deja de quejarte!- exclamó Rosalie empujando su asiento desde atrás- ¿Crees que nos gusta soportarte a ti y viajar como si fuéramos sardinas en lata? ¡Todos tenemos problemas!

-Y tú, siempre más que el resto, ¿verdad, Rosalie?- respondió encarándola- Porque aunque no cesamos de repetírtelo, sigues creyendo que el mundo gira en torno a ti y a tus extensiones.

-¡No llevo extensiones!

-Eh, chicos, haya paz, seguro que podemos solucionarlo- intervino Jasper.

-Claro que podemos solucionarlo, cuando _Barbie Malibú _pague sus dichosas multas y _Ken Deportes _apruebe la dichosa Álgebra.

-¿Es la hora de los calificativos? ¡Está bien! ¡Ahora voy yo!- exclamó Rosalie.

Un griterío se emprendió en el coche donde nadie escuchaba a nadie. Jasper intentaba calmar a Rosalie, lo mismo que Emmett aunque más bien éste se reía, con carcajadas socarronas porque no había nada más divertido para él que ver a Rosalie peleando con Edward. Incluso Alice emitió un gritito, batió los brazos y como nadie le hizo caso, se entornó hacia el volante para hacer sonar el claxon.

Y en ese momento fue cuando Edward se dio cuenta de que no quería hacer de árbitro, si no ponerle en la cara algo que llevaba en la mano.

-Son de Bella. Se las he visto. Son las manoplas de Bella- dijo batiendo la prenda adelante y atrás- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

El cerebro se le volvió a parar a la vez que la garganta se le bloqueaba, por segunda vez esa tarde. E incluso sintió que se sonrojaba, cuando normalmente no le ocurría. Un calor empezó en su cuello, corriendo hacia la raíz de sus cabellos haciéndole sentir que se podía derretir en ese mismo lugar.

-¿Se los has robado, tío? ¡Que enfermo!- dijo Emmett volviendo a reír- Aunque mejor eso, que unas _bragas_.

-Emm, seguro que Edward tiene una mejor explicación que esa- contestó Alice volviendo a batir las manoplas- Como que...

Pero Edward no contestó: se las arrebató para meterlas en el bolsillo de su puerta, sacó su cartera para darle a Rosalie una tarjeta de crédito y después señaló a Emmett.

-Voy a hacer hasta tu último trabajo de Álgebra. Así que cuando cada uno de vosotros podréis venir en vuestro coche, no tendré que soportaros nunca más.

En la parte trasera del vehículo se hizo el silencio, sólo roto por el sonido de la cremallera del bolso de Rosalie donde guardó la tarjeta de crédito. Edward puso en marcha el motor y cuando salió por la rampa del instituto, Alice dijo con voz suave y baja.

-No estaba enferma, ¿verdad?

Edward negó con la cabeza.

-¿La has llevado a casa por alguna razón? ¿Por eso no estabas aquí y ella hoy ha faltado a primera hora?

Volvió a asentir. Su hermana dio un gritito sordo de felicidad e incluso batió palmas.

-Pero aún no puedes intentar ser su amiga. Porque ni siquiera sé es si es buena idea que yo lo sea suyo.

-Esperaré lo que haga falta, Edward. Te lo prometo.


	3. Club de antifans

e_ c_ 0000 forkshs. com

Llevaba mirándolo tanto tiempo que si cerraba los ojos, seguramente vería la dirección en la parte interna de sus párpados. Y era la dirección más extraña del mundo. Sus iniciales y... un montón de ceros. ¿Quién hacía eso? Normalmente se escogía el nombre completo para que todo el mundo lo recordara y fuera fácil de teclear, no aquel galimatías. Bueno, bien pensando, en Edward nada era _normal_, así que no sabía por qué se había esperado otra cosa.

Como que apareciera en la playa. En serio, ¿en algún momento pensó que aceptaría? La invitación había sido torpe y atropellada y en el coche ni siquiera le contestó. Seguro que pensaría que era algún tipo de agradecimiento por haberla llevado hasta su casa, un agradecimiento a modo de _castigo_ porque llovió todo el fin de semana y en la playa estuvieron a punto de morir de frío y hambre, además de ella de tortícolis por estar mirando hacia el aparcamiento con la vaga esperanza de ver el coche de Edward aparecer.

En vano.

Porque para colmo, si las cosas con Jessica estaban mal desde que Tyler y Mike le habían pedido que le acompañara, peor se pusieron cuando se enteró de que ella se lo había preguntando a Edward.

-¿Cómo va ese fuego, Bella?

Tardó unos instantes en contestar porque seguía mirando el alto del cerro por si acaso aparecía algún coche plateado, pero no, sólo una ráfaga de aire frío y húmedo que le heló hasta el último músculo facial.

-¿Bella?- repitió Angela dándole un codacito.

-Eh, sí, sí, muy bien- dijo en un respingo.

La chica se rió y tomó otra ramita para intentar avivar el fuego como hacía Bella, sin ningún éxito. Ésta le sonrió pero volvió a mirar cerro arriba. Nada, ningún coche plateado.

-¿Esperas a alguien?

-¿Que?- preguntó en otro sobresalto.

-Llevas todo el rato mirando hacia el aparcamiento. O te quieres ir, o es que esperas a alguien.

Miró a ambos lados, cerciorándose de que nadie les escucharía y se adelantó hacia Angela. Nunca había sido muy de contar sus secretos porque tampoco había tenido muchas amigas antes, pero Angela era muy discreta, callada y sensible, así que seguro que la escucharía y necesitaba compartir sus desvelos con alguien que no estuviera al otro lado del país, como su madre.

Tyler hablaba con Ben a varios metros, Jessica hacía el tonto con Mike aunque no les quitara ojo, Lauren perseguía a Eric que le había gastado una broma con un palo...

-Verás...- carraspeó- El viernes, cuando se me estropeó la camioneta, mi padre tenía que ir a recogerme al instituto, pero se olvidó. Edward estaba en el aparcamiento esperando a sus hermanos y... se ofreció a llevarme.

La chica, que seguía palabra por palabra, abrió la boca hasta que terminó de hablar, para repetir:

-¿Edward? ¿Edward Cullen?

-Sí, fue muy amable. Me invitó a subir a su coche y hablamos un rato mientras esperábamos, pero después como era tan tarde sugirió llevarme a casa. Me envió incluso unos apuntes de Biología por email, así que creía que vendría a la playa. Me hubiera gustado mucho. ¿Sabías que ha estudiando en un Conservatorio y que le gusta la música clásica? Ha vivido en Nueva York, en Denver, en... ¿Por qué me miras así?

A la vez que hacía esa pregunta notó cómo se sonrojaba, aunque el bochorno fue menor dado que Angela también se sonrojó a la par que cerraba la boca. Se subió las gafas y carraspeó antes de contestar:

-Perdona, sólo que estoy muy sorprendida. Edward jamás ha hablado con nadie, y eso que _muchas_ lo han intentado de todas las formas posibles- señaló con la cabeza a Jessica- Debes de gustarle mucho.

-¿Gustarle yo?- repitió nerviosa- Que dices. No. Sólo quiso ser amable. Y me hubiera gustado mucho que viniera, siempre está solo con sus hermanos, y seguro que se hubiera divertido. Aunque le dije que escamparía y ha estado peor que ningún día.

Angela se rió y con su palo, atizó de nuevo el fuego, del que sólo salía humo por la humedad de los troncos. Allí jamás se haría fuego ni podría preparar la barbacoa, así que morirían de hambre si alguien no pensaba en otra alternativa.

-Quizás le surgió otra cosa y no pudo avisarte.

-Podía haberlo hecho por email.

-Es muy frío a una invitación personal- insistió Angela.

-Qué invitación personal, a lo mejor no lo tomó como tal. Se preguntaría por qué debería de perder más el tiempo conmigo si ya me había traído a casa- suspiró- Estoy _comiéndome el tarro _por nada. Edward no sabe ni que existo.

-Te gusta Edward. A ti te gusta mucho. ¿Verdad?

-No, es sólo...

-Bella, en mí puedes confiar. ¿Sabes quién me gusta a mí?- dijo bajando el tono- Ben. Siempre espero que me pida una cita o que le acompañe después de clase, pero resta que nunca lo hace.

-¿Y por qué no se lo pides tú?

-¿Pedírselo yo?- repitió.

-Somos mujeres independientes. Ahora ya no se espera a que un chico te pida una cita. A mí no me ha salido muy bien, pero quizás tú tengas más suerte con...

-¿Una _cita_?- preguntó una voz chillona tras de sí- ¿A quién le has pedido una _cita_?

Casi dando un salto, Bella se volvió para comprobar que la voz efectivamente era de Jessica y que para colmo venía seguida de Tyler y Mike. Bueno, eso no era de extrañar, porque últimamente cada vez que se giraba, allí estaban esos dos chicos con sus tonterías y sus chistes sin gracia. Pero en ese momento ninguno tenía cara cómica, menos Jessica quien le lanzaba dagas envenenadas con la mirada.

-No era una cita, sólo...- balbuceó en un rubor rojo profundo-... pretendía ser amable.

Jessica levantó la ceja en busca de más información y fue en busca de la otra persona componente de la conversación, pero ésta no aguantó más la presión y dijo:

-Bella invitó a Edward Cullen. Y a mí me parece muy bien, nunca nadie le invita a nada.

-Ni falta que hace- bramó Mike Newton- No queremos a ese perdedor por aquí. Ya es suficiente con aguantar a su hermano en el equipo.

-Sí- le coreó Tyler- No es más que un _friki_ que se cree superior a los demás porque tiene un cochazo último modelo.

-O ese teléfono _mega-caro_. Alguien debería de robárselo y metérselo en el váter. Yo creo que es marica.

-Es simplemente un creído- añadió Jessica- Aunque no es el único. Hay gente que parece que _nunca_ tiene suficiente- dijo clavando su mirada con su daga en Bella- ¿Vamos a por los perritos, chicos? Tendremos que comer algo y el fuego _parece_ no estar listo.

Y a partir de ahí, Bella pensó que más castigo que Jessica le lanzara sus dagas, era que le hiciera el vacío y cuchicheara con Lauren cuando sabía que hablaba de ella en todo momento.

Quizás por eso, nunca había sido persona de muchos amigos. Ni de multitudes. ¡Ni de chicos! Porque podía darle consejos a Angela de que invitara a Ben, como si ella supiera lo que hacía, cuando era la primera vez. ¡Y menudo éxito! Creyéndose que iría a la playa porque le había mandado unos apuntes. Con aquel email tan raro. Si hoy no aparecía por el instituto, ni le sorprendería.

Pero sí estaba. Por lo menos su coche. Al lado de un BMW rojo descapotable en su plaza habitual como si allí no pasara nada. Y eso la enfadó muchísimo. Quizás no tenía motivos para enfadarse, pero lo estaba. Porque no le había gustado que los chicos le insultaran o le pusieran motes y él aparcaba allí, como si nada. Y no estaba por el pasillo. ¡Demonios, no era un instituto tan grande! Por lo que cuando llegó la hora de la comida, sería capaz de golpearle de indignación.

Entró en la cafetería, miró directamente a la mesa pero sólo la pequeñita, Alice, y el chico rubio, estaban allí. Bueno, aparecería. Y entonces le diría que...

-Hola, Bella.

Se volvió casi tirando la bandeja porque lo que menos que esperaba era que le hablara o que estuviera allí, de pie, junto a la fila de la caja. Como si le estuviera... ¿esperando? ¿Esperando a ella? Le pareció más alto que al verle de pie en el aparcamiento y más guapo y atractivo que cada día en clase, si eso era posible. Era el chico más increíblemente perfecto que había visto en su vida.

-Hola- dijo con un hilo de voz por la impresión.

-Te las dejaste el viernes en mi coche- añadió él levantando las manoplas- Quería dártelas hoy a primera hora, pero no pude esperar demasiado porque tenía examen de Francés. Lamento si las has necesitado.

Bella abrió la boca para contestar, pero apenas cogió las manoplas y las estrechó contra su pecho, como si no fueran un andrajo de lana vieja, rezando porque se les hubiera pegado algo del olor de Edward. Que afortunadas, dos días completos con él. Si se reencarnaba, querría hacerlo en sus manoplas.

-No, no, está bien. Gracias por acordarte. Y gracias por los apuntes.

-Podemos hablar de ellos en el tiempo de estudio de Biología, si te parece bien.

-Claro, estaría genial.

-Tus amigos creo que te esperan- señaló cafetería adelante- Este es tu tiempo con ellos y te estoy usurpando demasiado. Te dejo marchar. Hasta clase, entonces.

¿Sus amigos? ¿Que amigos? Miró y en la mesa estaba Angela sonriente, Jessica con cara de asco y Mike y Tyler dispuestos quizás a echar un pulso para que vieran quién era más fuerte de los dos. En esa cafetería no había gente que le importara más que quien tenía enfrente.

Meneó la cabeza y como no estaba dispuesta a que sus conversaciones giraran solo en torno a la estúpida Biología, tomó ella el _toro por los cuernos_. Fue el centro de sus consejos. Así que le echó valor y añadió:

-Sobrevivirán- contestó- Han estado todos estos años sin mí, así que superarán estos minutos. No viniste. A la playa.

El gesto de Edward cambió y se le pintó uno que no había visto antes: no era la acritud, ni la indiferencia, ni su sonrisa preciosa. Vio incluso unas líneas sonrosadas en sus mejillas y no le sostuvo la mirada, incluso se la rehusó mirando hacia el comedor.

-Sí que fui, os vi desde el acantilado, pero no creí que fuera buena idea.

Su corazón saltó de una manera que nunca se lo había hecho con un montón de sentimientos: felicidad, tristeza, indignación, molestia, simpatía...

-¿Por qué?- insistió Bella a media voz.

-Había demasiada gente- añadió- No me van los sitios tan concurridos. Y a tus amigos no les caigo demasiado bien

-Podías haberme avisado y hubiéramos hecho _algo_ juntos. A mí tampoco me van los sitios concurridos como tampoco les caigo demasiado bien.

-Entonces, ¿no te divertiste?

-No. Estuve demasiado tiempo pendiente del aparcamiento para divertirme. Y hacía mucho frío.

-Lo lamento mucho. La fiesta parecía al menos, _interesante_.

-¿Interesante?- repitió Bella.

-Olvídalo- hizo una mueca con la boca- Tengo que irme a mi mesa, mis hermanos me esperan. Nos vemos en Biología.

Y sin más, como si ni siquiera hubieran estado hablando, cruzó la cafetería para sentarse en su habitual silla, junto con sus hermanos. La pequeñita, Alice, le dijo algo pero él negó con la cabeza y el chico rubio, Jasper, le dio hasta una palmadita en la espalda, pero sólo la rubia, Rosalie, se le quedó mirando a Bella como si... ¿le debiera algo? No logró entender el por qué de aquella mirada, pero como tampoco se la pudo sostener sin ruborizarse, cruzó la cafetería para dirigirse a su mesa.

-¿Que tal, Bella?- la saludó Angela cordialmente sin borrar su sonrisa- Te estuve esperando a la salida de la clase de español.

-Tenía prisa. Tenía que recoger unos libros de mi taquilla- se disculpó tomando su silla- Perdona por no avisarte.

-¿Sólo recoger unos libros de tu taquilla?- repitió Jessica- ¿No habías quedado con alguien que el domingo ya te dio _plantón_? Quizás deberías de sentarte con ellos en su mesa, si tanto te gustan.

-Eso, eso- le coreó Tyler- Y de paso que vas, róbale el móvil. Vale unos 500 pavos.

Esa fue la gota que colmó su vaso. ¿Qué pasaba con toda la gente en Forks? ¿No podían ser como Angela, por ejemplo? Metiéndose en la vida de los demás y metiéndose verbalmente con ellos. Si había cosas que no soportara, la falta de respeto era una de ellas.

-Los Cullen ni me gustan particularmente, ni me dejan de gustar. No les conozco, como vosotros, así que antes de juzgarles deberíais de intentar conocerles, quizás os estáis perdiendo alguien extraordinario que ha visto más mundo que vosotros y que os pueda enseñar un montón de cosas nuevas.

Al menos, con eso se sintió bien... por un rato.

* * *

><p>-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó su madre picando ligeramente a la puerta para asomarse con su amorosa sonrisa.<p>

Edward suspiró y se echó hacia atrás en la silla de su escritorio para que su madre se adentrara para ante todo, darle un abrazo y un beso. Hacía eso cada vez que estaban más de cinco minutos separados, desde bebé, como si el tiempo que estaban el uno sin el otro fuera insoportable. Aunque, a veces, lo era. Antes su madre lo podía solucionar todo: un raspillón en la rodilla, un bolsillo de la chaqueta desgarrado, el dolor de barriga... Ella vendría, le abrazaría, le besaría, le diría "_mamá está aquí_" y se le olvidaba el mal.

Hasta hoy.

No había otro tema de conversación en su familia desde el hallazgo de las manoplas en su coche que Bella, _él y Bella_. Por cada esquina de la casa y eso que era enorme, y por fortuna su habitación estaba alejada del resto y no compartía baño con nadie. Pero incluso cuando bajó a la cocina para comer algo, se topó con Emmett por el pasillo y éste le regaló un muestrario de besos y arrumacos consigo mismo que no le hacían más avergonzar.

Así que sabía, como si les conociera como su propio reflejo en el espejo, que en el momento que su madre puso un pie en la casa al llegar a casa de trabajar, alguien la había asaltado para ponerla al corriente.

-Hoy ha sido un buen día, ¿verdad? Parece que el instituto al fin y al cabo, no es un sitio tan malo.

Con eso le guiñó un ojo y le dio un codacito, que le hicieron volver a suspirar. Vale, ya sabía quién no había podido tener la boca cerrada ni durante cinco segundos, y Rosalie debía de estar muy ocupada con su tarjeta de crédito en su poder.

-Alice te ha contado que he llevado a Bella a su casa. Además, me ha invitado este fin de semana a ir a la playa, pero esa parte, hasta ahora, era _secreta_.

Iba a dar un gritito, o unas palmaditas, incluso un saltito feliz, tal como haría Alice mientras se lo contaba, pero cómo él no interactuó más, su madre ladeó la cabeza y le preguntó extrañada:

-¿Por qué no estás más emocionado? Esa chica, parece que te gusta.

-¿Me gusta?- preguntó él levantando una ceja.

-Claro que te gusta, Edward. Soy tu madre y soy mujer, entiendo de esas cosas. No has hablado más de volver a estudiar por correspondencia desde que regresaste de Denali y estás de mucho mejor humor. Si esa chica tiene algo que ver, deberías de presentármela. ¿Es guapa?

Edward bajó la cabeza y jugueteó con la costura lateral de sus pantalones, sin saber qué decir. Aunque siempre lo había hablado todo tanto con su madre como con su padre, esos temas eran novedosos. _Chicas_. Él preocupándose por chicas. Inaudito. Y en cierto modo le daba hasta vergüenza, porque pensar en Bella hasta ahora había sido algo ciertamente _íntimo_ y en su familia, se había abierto la veda.

-Es la chica más guapa que he visto jamás.

-¿Y después de eso vas a decirme que no te gusta? Oh, cariño- le volvió a abrazar- Estoy tan contenta por ti. De que por fin tengas algo _normal_ en tu vida, de que seas un adolescente como cualquier otro. De que puedas compartir algo con otra persona del mismo modo que hacen tus hermanos entre ellos.

Volviendo a suspirar, tomó la mano de su madre en su diálogo para entrelazar sus dedos y después jugueteó, como cuando era niño, con su alianza de boda y con el anillo de compromiso. Objetos que a su madre le daban esa _normalidad_ que tanto ansiaba, pero que en su caso tampoco iba a poder lograrse con tanta facilidad.

-¿Y si no es buena idea?

-¿Cuando el _amor_ no es buena idea?

-Cuando tienes un secreto que es _tu vida_ y has llevado una _identidad falsa_ hasta ahora. Mamá, ni siquiera puedo hablar con ella.

-Claro que puedes hablar con ella- le rebatió- Puedes hablarle de tus gustos, de lo que haces en tu tiempo libre y de tus aficiones.

-Pero... ¿y si llegamos a conocernos más? ¿Si pregunta algo que no puedo contestar? ¿Y si me enamoro? No creo que soportara alejarme de ella, porque ya me cuesta y ni siquiera es nada mío.

-Edward, hijo mío, ojalá tuviera una respuesta a todas tus preguntas, pero a veces, nadie las tiene. Sólo puedo darte un consejo y es que no te cierres a esta experiencia. Bella puede que sea tan maravillosa como te lo parece y sólo te aporte cosas buenas que te mereces.

Haciendo caso a las siempre sabias palabras de su madre, el domingo se subió a su coche y comprobó en el GPS de abordo donde diantres estaba esta playa de La Push, porque el día era de perros. No cesó de llover y ventar todo el camino, y cuando por fin dio con el lugar, se dio cuenta de que no había accedido por el aparcamiento donde había dos furgonetas, un utilitario y la camioneta de Bella, si no por el acantilado. Así que como si el destino le hubiera llevado a ese sitio para observar sin ser visto, se deleitó unos instantes antes de decidir nada.

Bella venía recogiendo leña para lo que parecía un fuego, dando unos saltos encantadores entre las rocas, cogiendo una ramita y después otra. Sabía lo suficiente de supervivencia por las acampadas que hacía con su familia, que aquello tan mojado no ardería ni así lo impregnase de gasolina, pero le gustó que Bella fuera de _esas_ chicas, de las que no tienen remilgos de ir a buscar leña o saltar entre rocas. Había más chicos y chicas por los alrededores – lo que su vista distinguió, su amiga Angela, Ben, el chico del periódico, Lauren, la _acosadora_ de Jessica Stanley,...- pero Bella parecía realmente cómoda por estar sola, incluso si su vista no le engañada, aquello blanco que colgaba por debajo de su gorrito de lana eran sus auriculares. Caminó aquí y allá, saltó entre más rocas y después gritó. Estuvo a punto de correr hacia su coche para rodear aquel estúpido acantilado e ir a comprobar que estaba bien cuando se dio cuenta de que no era más que el estúpido de Mike Newton asustándola, tanto que hasta dejó la leña caer. Al instante ambos se agacharon a recoger el montón y cuando estaba la lecha repartida se añadió el imbécil de Tyler Crowley, así que como tres ya eran multitud, decidió volver a casa.

Quizás, estar cerca de Bella no era tan buena idea como le parecía a su madre. Así que mejor alejarse ahora que dolería menos. Él no era nadie libre como Mike Newton y Tyler Crowley para competir por ella. Y era injusto ponerla en esa situación, en una situación que jamás cambiaría, jamás podía confesarle y siempre tenía que darle la mitad de él: la mitad de la verdad, la mitad de un pasado y la mitad de un futuro. Le devolvería las manoplas que secó cuidadosamente y guardó como oro en paño en su armario por si Emmett pretendía pedir rescate por ellas, hablarían de Biología y nada más. Como arrancar una tirita: rápido e indoloro.

No era nada suyo y nunca lo sería. Punto final.

Ese era su plan y lo llevaría a cabo hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Cuando Bella cruzó el umbral del laboratorio de Ciencias, ya le parecía de mal humor. Podía decir que hasta enfadada. Y no era para menos, porque aquellos dos patanes la seguían pisándole los talones, aunque ella fuera con los auriculares puestos, ladraban algo tras ella, e incluso Mike Newton batía su gorro lleno de _caspa_ y _pulgas_ sobre la preciosa cabeza de Bella. Pero ella no parecía percatarse, porque le miró directamente a él y cruzó el aula para sentarse al lado, arrastrando incluso la banqueta, sin dejar de mirarle.

¿Le había hecho algo para que estuviera así con él? Había sido amable, educado, respetuoso y le había devuelto sus pertenencias. No la había acaparado demasiado para que sus amigos no la interrogaran a preguntas cuando hablar con él fuera de clase seguro que era lo que provocaba y después no la había mirado durante la comida para no incomodarla.

-¿Va todo bien?- le preguntó.

-¿Te parece que algo va bien?- le espetó quitándose los auriculares- No, nada va bien, _Edward_.

Un respingo sintió por toda la espalda por escucharle llamarle por su nombre. Le ocurría normalmente desde que ese nombre, su nombre _real_, había salido de su ámbito íntimo y familiar y cualquiera lo podía usar, lo que le ocasionaba diferentes reacciones, desde el agrado, como cuando Bella le llamó por primera vez para pasarle la hoja de los deberes, hasta asco, como ocurría con la _acosadora_ de Jessica Stanley. Pero ahora lo dijo con tanta inquina que le puso hasta el último vello de punta.

-¿He hecho algo que te haya contrariado?

-Más bien es algo que _no_ has hecho- replicó Bella.

¿Se refería a la conversación anterior? ¿Estaba así porque le había dicho que no había bajado a la playa aunque la hubiera visto? Quizás le había molestado la confesión. No era para menos, y después él se quejaba de que Jessica Stanley le acosaba. Mejor dejar las cosas claras.

-Mira, Bella, creo que es mejor que no seamos _amigos_.

-¿Cómo?- repitió abriendo los ojos como platos.

-No es nada personal, pero es mejor dejar las cosas como están. Eres muy amable y me siento muy bien en tu compañía, pero es lo mejor, confía en mí.

-¿Que confíe en ti?- repitió de nuevo, elevando ligeramente el tono- Estás de broma, ¿verdad?

-No, no lo estoy. Así que entendería si le pidieras al señor Banner que nos asignara otros compañeros de laboratorio.

La cara de Bella cambió por completo. Se sonrojó, pero no de su manera natural y adorable, si no de un tono rojo brillante como si estuviera a punto de explotar. Y ahora le pareció furiosa, muy furiosa. Más molesta que antes cuando esos patanes la acosaban siguiéndola.

-No voy a pedir nada: Acabo de llegar con el semestre empezado, no quiero generar más molestias en la clase y necesito mis créditos en Ciencias para graduarme.

-Bien- respondió él- Yo tampoco lo voy a hacer. Podemos seguir compartiendo apuntes si no tienes inconveniente.

-Entonces, ¿a qué viene esto? ¿Tanto te disgusto?

¡Disgusto! ¿Cómo podía creer eso? Si ocurría algo, era concretamente lo contrario, así que mejor conservar el tipo y dejar que las habladurías le precedieran y en cosa de unas horas ella ya sería la tesorera del _club de antifans de Edward Cullen._

-No es eso, no lo entiendes. Da igual.

-No da igual, y necesito entender las cosas.

-He dicho que sería mejor que no fuéramos amigos, no que no lo desee.

-¿Y eso qué diantres significa?- insistió Bella.

-Que quizás no sea el tipo de persona que tú crees que soy- espetó.

-¡Oh!- suspiró- ¿Ahora se trata de adivinar?- dijo irónica- Déjame intentarlo a mí primero: te escondes tras una máscara y creas un muro a tu alrededor para disimular el rechazo que esta gente cerrada y anticuada tiene por ti y tu familia, pero sólo se trata de un mecanismo de defensa. Quizás estés intentando alejar a la única persona en todo este condenado pueblo que te entiende.

Se quedó durante unos segundos aguantando la respiración, mirándola fijamente e incluso sintiendo la fortuna de que en aquella aula estaban ellos dos solos, sin nadie molesto alrededor. Bella no sólo era preciosa, dulce, inteligente y brillante, sino que era intuitiva y sensible con los que tenía cerca, lo que le hizo que el nudo que se le ponía en la garganta cada vez que la tenía enfrente, casi le ahogara.

Pero no, no tenía razón. Bella no sabía de lo que hablaba. Era lo mejor para ella, para los dos. No le entendía, ni podría jamás. Había cosas que nunca le podría confesar, que comprometerían su vida y la de su madre. Tenía que ser fuerte por toda la familia. E incluso por ella.

-Entonces, espero que disfrutes de la decepción.

Bella le miró más turbada que antes, más turbada que en toda la conversación. Le miró como si en ese momento pudiera saltarle a la cara y arrancarle los ojos, pero cuando tomó aire para rebatir en su efímera discusión, un portazo le hizo sobresaltarse y mirar hacia adelante, donde el profesor accedía.

Recogió sus libros en un montoncito, se puso en la esquina contraria de la mesa y se echó el pelo de lado. Y con ese gesto sintió que serían las últimas palabras que cruzaría con Bella Swan.

Ese era su tirón para arrancar su tirita.


	4. Decálogo de Edward Cullen

-¿Y cómo va todo, cariño? ¿Que tal las clases?

El ruido tras la línea telefónica de su madre era como poco ensordecedora, así que no le extrañaba que le hiciera la misma pregunta que ya le había formulado al principio de su conversación semanal. O posiblemente se le hubiera olvidado la respuesta. Su madre era así. No es que fuera una mala madre, o despreocupada, todo lo contrario, pero a veces el ritmo de su vida era tan vertiginoso que el resto se quedaba atrás.

-Bien, mamá. Tengo exámenes esta semana. Estoy bastante ocupada- contestó Bella.

-Pero no lo suficiente para salir y divertirte, ¿no? ¿Que hay de ese grupo de chicas del que me hablaste? Parecían muy majas y fueron muy agradables contigo cuando llegaste.

Grupo de chicas agradables. ¿Que quedaba de ellas? Angela y poco más. Jessica le había jurado odio a muerte cuando supo que había invitado a Edward a la dichosa playa hacía semanas, rechazando a _lo mejor que ninguna chica podía aspirar en Forks_, según ella decía, regocijándose cuando éste la había plantado y dejado de hablar en clase. A Jessica se le había unido la estirada de Lauren y si no fuera por Angela, le pediría a su padre terminar el instituto por correspondencia.

-Todas estamos muy ocupadas, mamá. Además, ellas están preocupadas por un baile y...

-¿Un baile?- le interrumpió a la vez que un chirrido sonaba tras la línea- ¿Y tú no vas a ir?

El baile. El dichoso baile. Últimamente no oía hablar de otra cosa. Allá donde estuviera: en clase, a la hora de la comida, en el aparcamiento... Parecía la diversión número uno de Forks, donde sólo había una cafetería, una pizzería y una bolera y que además cerraban a la diez de la noche. Las chicas hacían cálculos de quién se lo pediría y los chicos sumaban quién no les diría que no. Y en medio de todo eso estaba ella, quien nunca había ido a ningún baile, sus preocupaciones iban más allá de encontrar un buen vestido y no tenía coordinación para hilar dos pasos al ritmo de ninguna canción.

-No, mamá, no creo. Los bailes no son lo mío.

-¿Y eso, cómo lo sabes? ¡Nunca has ido a ninguno! ¡Tienes que ir! Dile a Charlie que se rasque un poco el bolsillo y te de dinero para un vestido nuevo. ¡Y para unos zapatos! Tienes que hacerte un montón de fotos y mandármelas, ya que me voy a perder la primera vez que vayas a un baile del instituto.

-Mamá...- suspiró- No voy a ir, así que no te pierdes nada.

-¿Cómo?- repitió acompañada de un nuevo chirrido- ¡Claro que vas a ir! ¿O es que acaso es que nadie te lo ha pedido?

Bella suspiró de nuevo a la vez que ponía los ojos en blanco. Las peticiones del baile, que horror, lo que estaban generando más mal rollo en su pequeño mundo si eso era posible. Nadie se lo había pedido oficialmente pero sabía que Mike se lo iba a pedir. Y que Tyler se lo iba a pedir. Incluso Eric. Y eso la ponía muy nerviosa. Porque sabía que otras chicas querían que esos mismos chicos se lo pidieran y ella iba a rechazarlos. Uno detrás de otro. Rezaba día tras días para que su burbuja de popularidad explotase y que nadie le diera cuentas ya. No, en eso mentía. No quería que todo el mundo dejara de verla interesante e increíble. Sólo había una persona que le preocupaba, le seguía preocupando y le quitaba el sueño por las noches. Pero para esa persona seguía sin existir y debía de vivir con ello.

-No exactamente- contestó- Pero está bien, no importa. Supongo que no soy una chica de bailes.

-Oh, cariño- dijo su madre con el nuevo chirrido al otro lado- Tú eres todo lo que te propongas. Quizás _él_ sea demasiado tímido- soltó una risita.

_Él_ no era tímido. Era... ¡imbécil! A veces podía hasta golpearle y gritarle cuatro cosas. Su indignación y nerviosismo llegaba a tal grado en la clase de Biología que cuando tocaba el timbre anunciando el final de la misma podía estamparle los libros en esa cabeza dura suya. Dura, perfecta y preciosa. Le observaba tanto desde la lejanía de su pupitre que sabía cada cuando inspiraba e inspiraba, cada cuando tragaba saliva o cada uno de los ruidos perfectos que salían de su cuerpo: tosidos, carraspeos... Solía pasarse los dedos por los cabellos cuando estaba nervioso, se llevaba los dedos al caballete de la nariz cuando algo le frustaba y cuando la clase le aburría apoyaba la barbilla en su muñeca y miraba a la ventana, sobre todo cuando fuera hacía sol.

A estas alturas podía escribir un decálogo de Edward Cullen para todo aquel el que estuviera interesado y quisiera conocerle tan bien como lo hacía ella.

Aunque dudara que alguien quisiera conocerle con la mala prensa que seguía haciéndole Jessica cada vez que pasaba cerca o lo que le coreaban los chicos cuando claramente sólo hablaban así por celos.

-¿Cómo era su nombre?- insistió su madre- ¿Edwin? No has dicho nada sobre él desde que me contaste que le habías dicho que se pasara por la playa.

-Porque no hay nada que contar. Y se llama Edward, mamá.

-Entonces, deberías de pedírselo tú- añadió nuevamente.

¿Ella hablando de nuevo con Edward? El infierno estaría a punto de congelarse si eso pasaba. Porque no puedes hablar con una persona que no va a contestarte. Más cuando medio instituto está pendiente de tus movimientos. Cuando llegaba a clase y se sentaba al lado le levantaba las cejas como saludo y lo máximo que le había dicho era una corrección en una práctica que ella tenía mal. Lo que la hacía sentirse aún peor porque su decálogo la estaba convirtiendo en una obsesa de sus movimientos, sus suspiros y su olor y él la detestaba.

Pedírselo ella a él. Con eso podía aún soñar.

-Mamá, creo que Edward sale con otra chica- mintió- De otro instituto. Así que no se lo pediré. Ni a él ni a nadie. Asúmelo: tienes una hija paria social. Vivirás mejor.

Su madre se rió y el ruido cesó. Quizás el camión del área de descanso desde donde llamaba ya había acabado de descargar o lo que diantres estuviera haciendo para molestar tanto, así que con ello dejó de meterse el móvil por la oreja como si con eso pudiera escuchar mejor a su madre, aunque no fuera necesario porque con tanto jaleo parecía que había perdido la audición y siguió hablando al mismo volumen de antes.

-Ya nos han contestado de la casa de Jacksonville, cariño. ¡Te encantará! Está al lado de la playa, apenas a un paseo. Tiene jardín y tendrás tu baño propio. No puedo esperar para que pasemos el verano juntas. ¿Cómo van tus ahorros?

Sus ahorros iban sobre ruedas dado que por fortuna en ese pueblo no hubiera muchos sitios donde derrocharlo. Los billetes de avión eran muy caros así que cuando le planteó a su padre pasar un mes en verano en Florida con su madre para volver al curso en otoño éste le ayudó a buscar un trabajo con el que costear las vacaciones. El pueblo era canijo y no había mucha oferta de empleo, así que cuando los Newton le ofrecieron un puesto en su tienda de deportes se sintió más que afortunada.

Después le pareció un suplicio porque allí casi no entraba nadie, la tienda era de la madre de Mike y él se pasaba allí media tarde o que por ofrecerle un empleo parecía que le debía la vida y debía besar el suelo que él pisaba.

Todo fuera por las vacaciones. Y por alejarse de Forks y de la lluvia.

-Enseguida tendré para los billetes, mamá. Yo tampoco puedo esperar a verte. ¿No le importará a Phil?

-¿Por qué ha de importarle? Tú llevas en mi vida 16 años más que él- se rió- Iremos a la playa, pasearemos e iremos a yoga.

_Introduzca 50 céntimos más si quiere seguir hablando._

-¡Cariño!- exclamó tras la locución- No tengo más dinero suelto y tengo que ir a cenar. Hablamos en unos días, ¿de acuerdo? Te quiero. Hasta pronto.

Y sin más, su madre interrumpió la llamada, antes si quiera que se hubiera despedido. Bueno, algo normal en ella. Colgó su teléfono móvil y se echó hacia atrás en la cama para mirar el techo de su habitación. Fuera llovía, llovía a mares. Incluso tronaba. Así que cerró los ojos y esperó a que si no soñaba con un mundo donde Edward le hablaba, un sitio donde hacía sol y calor.

* * *

><p>Llevaba media tarde descargando plantas. Plantas grandes, pequeñas, con flores, sin flores, verdes, marrones, violetas, azules... No sabía para que diantres su madre quería tantas plantas, sobre todo contando que vivían en mitad del bosque y que cuando estaban más de seis días sin pasar el cortacésped, la maleza les empezaba a acechar y a meterse por las ventanas. Sobre todo si llovía sin descanso, como hoy, porque no sólo tenía que entrar y salir con las dichosas plantas para dejarlas en el garaje, debía de ir a buscarlas al jeep cubriéndose con la capucha de su cazadora que en este momento no le cabía ni una gotita más de agua.<p>

_Quería hacer algo bonito en la casa_, le había repetido después de salir por tercera vez del invernadero. Menuda tontería. La casa era preciosa, quizás la más bonita de todas las que habían vivido. Y si ya era bonita de por sí, con su diseño vanguardista, su espacio y su enclave, con la decoración de su madre ya era exquisita. Pero si quería hacer algo bonito con ella lo mejor era las maletas para largarse de allí porque Forks le hacía cada segundo más infeliz.

No Forks en concreto. El pueblucho no tenía culpa de nada y ya era suficiente con ser el lugar más llovioso de todo el condenado país. Era su gente. La gente del instituto para ser más exactos. Sus absurdas inquietudes. Ahora era un baile. Un baile de primavera o algo por el estilo. No es que escuchara las conversaciones ajenas pero no estaba sordo y todo el mundo hablaba de ello a su alrededor. Quién iría con quién o quién se lo pediría a quién. Sabía que un montón de chicos hacía cola para pedírselo a Bella. Lo que le enfurecía. Y más le enfurecía no saber por quién se decidiría o que color escogería para su vestido. ¡Él pensando en colores de vestidos! Estaba para que lo encerraran.

Era ese pueblo, antes no le ocurrían esas cosas.

Azul. Seguro que el azul le sentaba muy bien. Tenía un jersey de color azul que le iluminaba la cara, incluso sus mejillas cuando se sonrojaban se veían más adorables cuando llevaba ese jersey. Odiaba al malnacido, fuera quien fuera, que tuviera el honor de que Bella le acompañara a ese estúpido baile o a donde fuera.

-¿Ya está todo, cariño?- le preguntó amorosamente su madre desde la escalera que comunicaba la cocina con el garaje.

-Sí, sólo quedan unas hojas que se han soltado en el viaje, pero creo que voy a dejarlas junto al montón de porquería que Emmett amontona en la parte de atrás.

Le sonrió tan amorosamente como antes y le tendió la mano para estrechársela a la vez que ascendía hacia la casa. Su madre dio un respingo a la temperatura y se la abrigó con las dos suyas.

-¡Estás helado, hijo! Y empapado. Quítate esa ropa húmeda antes de que enfermes.

Antes de que pudiera pronunciar sonido, su madre ya le estaba quitando la cazadora, primero para sacudirla y segundo seguramente para tirarla al fuego por si había osado a no cumplir su cometido: abrigarle del frío y protegerle de la lluvia. Su salud siempre había sido la obsesión de su madre y cada vez que se refriaba como cualquier otro niño siempre la tenía encima comprobando sus constantes vitales cada cinco minutos no fuera nada más grave que no pudieran curar en su casa que les llevara a un hospital donde comprobarían que los datos médicos de su seguro no eran reales porque no era quien decían que era y alguien les descubriera. Siempre lo habían mantenido todo a raya gracias a que su padre era médico y jamás tuvo nada más grabe que un constipado o las infecciones típicas infantiles hasta que una vez, jugando con Emmett, se dislocó un hombro y necesitó unas radiografías y todo se puso bastante tenso cuando el equipo médico del hospital sólo aplicó el protocolo normal ante los servicios sociales cuando un niño aparece herido en urgencias.

-¿Quieres un chocolate caliente?- añadió sin dejar de sacudir la cazadora- Con una aspirina. Te daré una aspirina con el chocolate ahora mismo.

-Estoy bien, mamá, no es necesario- dijo- Este clima me está curtiendo. No hace falta.

-¿Seguro?- preguntó levantando una ceja.

Asintió y se acercó para que le tocara la frente como sabía que iba a ocurrir a continuación, donde estaba la temperatura normal. Como con la mano no pareció calmarse lo suficiente lo siguiente sería comprobarlo con los labios para lo que, desde hacía varios años, tuvo que agacharse ligeramente porque era más alto que ella.

-Si te encuentras mal, no dudes en decírmelo. Llamaremos a tu padre de inmediato- insistió.

-No hará falta- respondió.

Le sonrió amorosamente como siempre y le dio otro beso, esta vez en la mejilla, enorme y sonoro, tanto que retumbó en toda la cocina. Pero lo que pensaba que se iba a prolongar con besitos cortos y ruidosos, los mismo que le daba cuando era pequeño, se terminó abruptamente para que exclamara:

-¡Edward! ¡Pinchas! ¿Desde cuando no te afeitas?

Se llevó directamente la mano a la misma mejilla y no le hizo falta hace mucha memoria porque su madre tenía razón y sí, rascaba. Hacía ese sonido típico cuando pasaba la mano donde el vello facial despuntaba. Y hacía varios días. Normalmente nunca le importó mucho su aspecto físico pero últimamente si no fuera por las normas de civismo ni se ducharía. Estaba tan desganado que estar enfrente del espejo mientras se cepillaba los dientes le aburría y si por él fuera iría a clase en pijama porque no soportaba que Alice le conjuntara como si fuera un Ken gigante al que le encantaba vestir y peinar.

-¿Cuándo te has hecho tan mayor, hijo?- añadió para reírse.

-Creo que entre Denver y Syracusa- respondió Edward.

-Recuerdo cuando esta carita me cabía en una sola mano y era sonrisadita y preciosa. Ahora sigue siendo preciosa, pero deberías de afeitarte para que a alguien le apetezca besarte y no se deje los labios contra tu piel.

-Oh, mamá- suspiró avergonzado apartándose- Si a ti no te molesta, no sé porqué debería de afeitarme. Tú y Alice sois las únicas chicas que me besáis.

-Estoy segura, de que eso es porque tú no haces más para conseguir besos- le guiñó un ojo- Habrá una cola de chicas en alguna parte deseando que las beses.

-Una cola inmensa...- le hizo burla abriendo los brazos abarcando una cantidad imaginaria.

Su madre se rió para darle un codacito a punto de tomar aire para decir algo más cuando Alice irrumpió en la cocina con su energía habitual. Venía dando saltos mientras exclamaba algo a un público inexistente que ahora sería ellos.

-¿Puedo ir, verdad? ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo? Dí que sí, _mami_, dí que sí.

Sin dejar de dar sus saltos se plantó delante de Esme para pegarle prácticamente en la cara un sobre con una cartulina que tuvo que coger y retroceder para poder averiguar de que se trataba. Esme miró la cartulina, miró a Alice que esperaba con las manos cruzadas en gesto de súplica y después miró a Edward para suspirar.

-Cariño, conoces las normas.

-Pero ahora es diferente, ¿no? Forks es _seguro_. E ir a un _baile_ parece tan inofensivo...

Su madre volvió a suspirar y a mirarle, en busca de ayuda. En busca de la voz lógica de esta locura cuando todo era por culpa de él. Pero ahí no podía ayudar porque lo único que podía desear era que suspendieran ese dichoso baile y que así nadie fuera: ni que Alice pasara ganas de asistir ni que nadie invitara a Bella y tuviera la fortuna de entrar con ella del brazo. Dichoso baile y dichoso instituto. Por qué no se graduaría ya y se largara de allí. A Europa. O a donde fuera. Pero lejos.

-Por fa, por fa, por fa...- imploró juntando más las manos a la vez que apretaba los ojos.

-Quizás...- dudó su madre.

O no, la perdían. Se ablandaba. Las armas de Alice ganaban.

-... debiera hablarlo con tu padre. Si os aseguráis que nadie os toma fotografías o... no veo por qué no.

Alice dio un gritito de los suyos y se lanzó a los brazos de su madre para seguir dando saltos. Saltos de felicidad jovial como todo lo que Alice representaba.

-Seremos muy pero que muy cuidadosos. Te lo prometo. No, te lo juro. Te lo juro por lo más sagrado.

-No blasfemes, Alice- dijo él- Estás a punto de salirte con la tuya, así que cierra el pico antes de que juegue en contra tuya.

-¿Y por qué no vienes tú también, Edward?- respondió con el mismo tonillo angelical y su cara de no haber roto un plato jamás.

-Es cierto, hijo. Si a tu padre le parece bien y nadie os hace ninguna fotografía, no veo por qué tú no vas a ir. Suena divertido.

-¿Divertido?- repitió él- ¿Un baile? ¿Con Alice y Jasper? Como si no tuviera suficiente con ser su carabina todo el día para hacerlo en mi noche libre. Ni lo sueñes.

-No hace falta que vayas solo- insistió Alice.

-Mamá no puede ir a un baile de instituto- replicó.

-No me refería a mamá, bobo- le sacó la lengua- Me refería a cualquier chica del instituto: Jessica estaría encantada de que se lo pidieras.

-Y yo de tener una orden de alejamiento contra ella- dijo- La vida es así de injusta.

-Y... ¿Bella Swan? ¿Qué te parece si se lo pides a Bella Swan? El otro día en Literatura estaba hablando con Angela Weber y aún no tienen pareja.

Un soplo de alivio le recorrió todo el cuerpo, tanto que ya no tenía la espalda agarrotada de cargar con las plantas como si fuera un mulo, ni tenía las manos frías por culpa de la lluvia. Bella no tenía pareja. Ningún desgraciado había cambiado su fortuna gracias a ella. Por un segundo se imaginó un hipotético salón donde estuvieran los dos. No, un salón no, quizás un césped, donde hacía sol y cantaban los pájaros. Una playa, donde no llovía ni hacía frío. Pero su sueño se volvió realidad cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía estar cerca de ella y que no podía pedirle ir a un baile después de retirarle la palabra, menos cuando posiblemente le aborrecía para inventarse cualquier excusa para no posar en las fotografías de la entrada o estar alejados lo máximo posible de gente que pudiera hacer preguntas.

No podía hacerle eso a Bella.

-¿Bella aún no tiene pareja?- repitió su madre como si fuera otra cotilla del instituto.

-No, aún no. Le dijo a su amiga que lo suyo no eran los bailes, pero eso sólo se dice cuando aún no te lo ha pedido el chico que quieres. ¿No crees, mami?- volvió a decir en su tono inocente.

-Suena mucho a psicología inversa femenina. Y si lo dijo en voz alta tal vez era para que tú lo oyeras y se lo dijeras a Edward, ¿no te parece?

Entonces, no pudo más. No solamente tenía que ser el centro de habladurías en el instituto, si no que ahora era de su propia madre y su propia hermana. ¡Era suficiente! Ni en casa podía estar un rato tranquilo de tanto chismorreo.

-No, no me parece- exclamó- No te parece, Alice. Bella y yo no hablamos, ni siquiera en clase, así que no creo que lo dijera con ese fin porque posiblemente me deteste. Si la oíste tal vez es que pasabas demasiado pegada a ella. Y no pienso pedirle a ella ni a nadie que me acompañe a un estúpido baile.

Esme le dio un codacito disimulado a Alice para que cortara el tema porque conocía muy bien el temperamento de Edward y no aguantaría ni un segundo más la broma, y la chica no le quedó más remedio que exhalar el aire de golpe. Aunque una de las facultades de Alice no era quedarse con la palabra en la boca y aún así murmuró:

-El baile no es estúpido. Yo quiero ir.

-Está bien, cariño- insistió su madre- Irás. Lo hablaremos esta noche con tu padre.

-¿Puedo comprarme un vestido nuevo? Habrá que ir muy elegante.

-Podemos ir a la ciudad este fin de semana. Edward, cariño, ¿querrías acompañarnos?

¿De compras? ¿Con su madre y su hermana? ¿Acaso estaba muerto y eso era el purgatorio? Debía de haber sido muy malo en otra vida, un asesino en serie o algo por el estilo, para vivir como vivía y seguir recibiendo castigos.

-Cenaremos en un restaurante agradable y no tardaremos mucho, te lo prometo- insistió su madre.

Todo fuera por salir un rato de casa con ella, cosa que hacía muy poco tiempo que podían hacer. Bueno, no era tan suplicio. Se quejaría lo máximo posible en cada tienda y así se irían directos a cenar. No estaba mal para pasar el fin de semana. Era eso o ver deportes con Emmett sin descanso. Por lo que asintió antes de que la jovialidad de Alice volviera a llenar la cocina con grititos y vítores.

* * *

><p>-Yo creo que me lo pedirá tarde o temprano. Lo que no sé es por qué tarda tanto. Hacemos una pareja ideal. Si fuera nuestro baile de graduación seríamos el Rey y la Reina de la promoción- cotorreó Jessica sin descanso.<p>

Llevaba fantaseando con ese momento, con el momento en el que Mike le pidiera que fueran al baile de primavera días. No, semanas. Meses. Años. ¿Cuanto llevaba en Forks? Allí no pasaba el tiempo como en el resto del país. Entre lluvia, niebla, granizo y Jessica se veía atrapada día a día en su sopor donde solamente veía la luz al final de túnel pensando en las vacaciones con su madre o en su _decálogo de Edward._

Ahora mismo pasaba por delante en dirección a la mesa de sus hermanos. Llevaba _los vaqueros_. Esos que estaban diseñados pensando en él. Alguien le había dicho que los Cullen nunca repetían ropa y que la tiraban en vez de lavarla, pero eso era mentira porque podía organizar un ropero con toda las prendas que conocía de Edward. La cazadora, por ejemplo, solía ponérsela cuando sólo había niebla y no llovía. Y esos pantalones le gustaba llevarlos más con unas zapatillas deportivas de cordones blancos. La sudadera quizás si que era nueva, pero era de un color grisáceo de la que tenía otra ropa.

Casi podía olerlo si se concentraba. Era un olor indefinido. Una colonia bastante sutil con quizás el gel fijador del pelo, algún cosmético masculino los días que estaba afeitado y con lo que fuera que lavaban la ropa. Su hermana, Alice, la chica de la clase de Literatura, olía también a eso. No es que fuera oliendo a los Cullen, pero pasó por detrás de ella y ya se dedicó a festejar junto con sus fosas nasales.

-Yo le daré hasta hoy a Tyler. Si no lo hace, se lo pediré a otro chico- contestó Lauren.

-¿A quién?- preguntó Jessica- ¿Quién podría ser tan importante para que tú se lo pidas? Yo no se lo pediría a ningún chico ni muerta. Son ellos los que deben de venir y pedírnoslo.

-¿Has oído hablar de la igualdad de sexos, Jess?- se autoinvitó Bella a la conversación de la mesa.

-Sí, he oído hablar y no estoy de acuerdo. No soy una _bollera_ con pelos en la axila que va por ahí sin sujetador. Yo creo en la _caballerosidad_. Por eso espero que un caballero me pida que vaya con él al baile.

Bella aguantó por enésima vez poner los ojos en blanco y se tragó su contestación con un poco de yogur. Se centró de nuevo en Edward. En su espalda. ¿Cómo alguien podía ser guapo hasta por la espalda? Hasta la manera en la que se reclinaba en la silla era perfecto. O como se apartaba de la pelotita de papel que le lanzaba su hermano, el grandullón. Si cerraba los ojos y seguía ignorando la conversación absurda de Jessica y Lauren, podía escuchar su risa. El mundo debía de pararse cuando Edward se reía, cosa que no pasaba a menudo. Era como una sinfonía preciosa.

-¡Chicas! ¡Chicas!- exclamó Angela arrastrando la silla, traiéndola a la realidad- ¡No os lo vais a creer! Fui hacia Ben y asumí el control. ¡Se lo pedí! ¡Y me dijo que sí!

-¿Te dijo que sí?- repitió Jessica.

-¿Se lo pediste?- preguntó Lauren.

-Felicidades, Angela. Sé que tenías muchas ganas de ir con él. Te lo pasarás genial- contestó Bella.

-¡Estaba tan nerviosa!- añadió- Me dijo que él también quería pedírmelo hace tiempo, pero que no encontraba el momento. Es tan tímido y tan mono. Estoy muy feliz de haberme decidido.

-Claro que sí. Tenéis un montón de cosas en común, sólo era cuestión de tiempo- dijo Bella.

-Ahora sólo necesito el vestido perfecto. ¿Tenéis planes este fin de semana? Podíamos ir de compras. ¿Jess, Lauren?

-Oh, sí, sí, iremos. Tenemos que ir antes de que se lleven los mejores- dijo Jessica- Podemos ir el sábado y pasar el día en la ciudad.

-¿Bella?- insistió Angela.

-¿Yo?- tragó yogur- Bueno, yo no voy a ir al baile y no necesito ningún vestido así que...

-Pero quiero que me ayudes a escogerlo. Por favor...- rogó- Será divertido.

Ir de compras y más con Jessica y su verborrea le parecía una tortura, pero tampoco tenía nada mejor que hacer. Quizás encontrara alguna librería o incluso una tienda de discos. Estaba cansada de los que se había traído de Phoenix y en casa de su padre no había ningún material que no fuera de caza o deportes. Se podría escaquear y así éste no le echaría en cara que apenas salía.

-Claro, iré.

Entonces, en la mesa, el silencio se hizo. Sí, Jessica cerró el pico y miró a alguien que se acercaba a Bella por la espalda. Éste alguien carraspeó y dijo:

-Bella, ¿crees que podríamos hablar?

* * *

><p>-El capullo de Newton a las 10. Dios, este tío camina por la Tierra como si los demás tuviéramos que arrodillarnos a su paso. Se está jugando que un día le lance la pelota a esa bocaza suya y le saque unos cuantos dientes- murmuró Emmett.<p>

Edward iba a levantar la vista, gesto instintivo cuando alguien habla de alguien que tienes a la espalda, pero detuvo el movimiento de su cuello a la mitad porque ni Newton le importaba lo suficiente para volverse y menos para ver que seguramente cruzaba hacia la mesa donde Bella y su jersey azul estaban sentados. Últimamente pasaban demasiado tiempos juntos y por eso le odiaba más y más: ahora Bella trabajaba en la tienda de sus padres y el muy patán la acompañaba a la salida para ir juntos. Le daba tanto asco que podía vomitarle encima. La tenía sólo para él durante 20 horas a la semana en aquella tienda donde no entraba ni un alma. Podía importunarla lo que quisiera, hacerla reír, llorar y conocerla, lo que él no podía hacer. Genial, la comida ya le estaba sentando mal.

-Mierda. El muy capullo ha ido hacia _tu_ Bella, le ha dicho algo y ahora le acompaña.

El pánico se apoderó de él, tanto que tuvo que sujetarse a la mesa para no darse la vuelta y lanzarse encima de ese despojo humano. A Bella no le caía bien, eso lo sabía. Sólo hacía falta observarla cinco minutos para conocer un repertorio de muecas y tics nerviosos que repetía cuando algo le agradaba o le desagradaba. El yogur de fresa, por ejemplo. Le encantaba. Relamía la cuchara y se le pintaban dos líneas en las mejillas. El olor del formol, lo detestaba. Se mordía los labios por dentro evitando respirar e incluso metía los puños dentro de las mangas del jersey. Cuando miraba al microscopio se pasaba el pelo tras la oreja, signo que lo que fuera le interesaba. Y Jessica le desagradaba, porque ponía los ojos en blanco muchas veces.

Y ese imbécil no juntaba ni un sola línea sonrosada en las mejillas de Bella.

Inspiró y expiró e incluso rezó para que Emmett narrara la siguiente parte: que Bella se volvía indignada sin tener más que hablar con aquel patán. Pero no, salía de la cafetería y se perdía por el pasillo donde ya no podía verles.

Así que hizo algo que, aunque le pasara factura después, seguro que su salud coronaria lo justificaba.

-Alice, si me quieres, tienes que hacer algo. Te llevaré de compras hasta el fin de mis días. Pero, por favor...

-¿Que pasa, Edward?- preguntó su hermana soltando el tenedor de golpe, alarmada.

-Síguela. Pasa disimuladamente a su lado, chócate si hace falta, pero tienes que enterarte dónde va con ese gilipollas y qué quiere. Dime que no he metido la pata y que tengo alguna oportunidad.

Alice arrastró su silla hacia atrás y antes de que pudiera pestañear su hermana ya patinaba cafetería adelante. Su concentró para no girarse, para que no se notara mucho a donde la había mandado, pero eso fue fácil porque tres pares de ojos le miraban como si no le conocieran de nada.

-Tío...- murmuró Emmett el primero- No sabía que te había dado tan fuerte.

-Yo tampoco lo sabía.

-¿Por qué no le has pedido que te acompañe al baile, ahora que Esme y Carlisle nos dejan ir a ese tipo de sitios?- inquirió Rosalie.

-Porque no puedo.

-Lo que no puedes es tenernos de _alcahuetas_ eternamente.

-Nadie te ha pedido que lo seas, Rosalie- replicó- ¿Te llamas Alice? No. Pues cierra el pico.

-Yo también quiero un esclavo de por vida que me lleve de compras cuando considere.

-Mala suerte- espetó.

-¿Y qué harías por mí si consigo que pierdas la virginidad?- añadió Emmett antes de reírse a carcajadas.

Rosalie le dio un codazo pero la risa socarrona de su hermano se cortó de seco mirando a lo que venía a su espalda. De dos pasitos de los suyos se plantó a su lado y le puso una mano en el hombro.

No hizo falta preguntarle qué había pasado o de qué se había enterado para saber por su expresión que era malo. Tenía las cejas curvadas hacia abajo lo mismo que los labios, su gesto de _cachorrillo abandonado_ con el que lo conseguía todo, pero ahora no le dieron ganas de llamarla _chantajista_ como de costumbre, si no se le partió el corazón.

-Lo siento mucho, Edward. Estaban junto a su taquilla y él le pedía que le acompañara ir al baile. No pude acercarme más porque no había nadie en el pasillo, pero ella le ha dicho que _era muy amable por invitarle_.

Le había dicho que sí a esa parásito. Bella iría con él al baile. Estarían más a solas de lo que normalmente ya estaban durante esas 20 horas semanales que la tenía para sí. Bella le había hecho el tipo más afortunado de la Tierra. Él le había hecho el tipo más afortunado de la Tierra. Y ahora sería testigo mudo de su felicidad. Les vería sentarse juntos días tras día en el almuerzo o esperarla entre clase y clase. Porque no regresaría a Forks una vez se graduara, pero seguramente en la reunión de antiguos alumnos habría tenido la oportunidad de conocer a los futuros hijos de ese patán con Bella cuando ella se apellidara Newton.

En un segundo su hipotética cita con Bella en su sitio soleado se había convertido en la familia perfecta de los Newton-Swan. Si con eso sus padres no le dejaban volver a estudiar en casa, es que sabían de qué asesino de la historia se había reencarnado.


	5. Malentendido

Con ésto seguro que se estaba ganando el cielo si no se lo había ganado días atrás: de tienda en tienda de un sitio tan aburrido y lúgubre como era Port Angeles que para la gente de Forks lo consideraban _la ciudad._ ¡Y ella ceryendo que los vestidos perfectos estarían en algún sitio civilizado como Seattle! Que ilusa. Habían salido temprano de Forks, conducido por una carretera infernal hasta allí de la manera temeraria que Jessica conducía el utilitario de su madre y a estas alturas ya le dolía la cabeza y la espalda de esperar probador tras probador a que tanto Jessica, Lauren y Angela encontraran el vestido de sus sueños, ahora que todas tenían pareja.

-¿Y éste que te parece, Bella?- preguntó Angela.

-Me gusta el color- respondió ella.

Bueno, era rosa, pegado y con pinta de barato. Era el mínimo calificativo que se le podía permitir.

-A mí me gusta cómo se ven mis pechos en éste- dijo Jessica mirándose en el espejo de un lado y del otro.

Jessica no necesitaba ningún tipo de ayuda porque su ego había crecido aún más desde que tenía pareja para el baile. Pareja y que éste además se lo había pedido. La cosa se puso tensa a horrible cuando Mike se acercó a la mesa de la cafetería y le preguntó:

-Bella, ¿crees que podríamos hablar?

Y ante la miradas asesinas del resto, no le quedó más remedio que decir:

-Sí, claro. ¿Qué pasa?

Pero él añadió:

-En privado.

Entonces, como ya notaba las dagas, lo siguiente fue levantarse y seguirle. En cada paso la espalda le quemaba, como el odio de Jessica y Lauren crecían hasta aplastarle porque ese era _el momento_. Se lo iba a pedir. Se respiraba, se saboreaba. Desde hacía días lo presentía y de hacerlo esperaba que tuviera la decencia de preguntárselo sin público para que no la crucificaran de por vida, así que se sentía como un reo camino de la horca.

Cruzaron la cafetería, salieron al pasillo y hasta que no llegó a su taquilla, testigo mudo de la situación, no se detuvo para hablar.

Mike Newton era un chico pelicular, cuanto menos. Ni era especialmente guapo, ni interesante, ni intrigante, ni siquiera inteligente, pero era el más popular de Forks. Sus padres parecían dueños de medio pueblo porque tenían aquella tienda que ganancias daban pocas, pero quizás por su poder adquisitivo era tan admirado. Poder adquisitivo que parecía quedar ensombrecido por el de los Cullen, que poseían una Mansión a las afueras que nadie conocía y los chicos tenían su ropa de marca y sus coches caros. De ahí el odio. Además, por lo que podía intuir, Mike había sido la estrella del equipo de fútbol hasta que Emmett Cullen se mudó allí y Jessica la presidenta del club de debate, hasta que Jasper Hale se había apuntado, creciendo el rechazo más y más. Además, parecía ser que Lauren ganaba todos los concursos de belleza hasta que Rosalie Hale también se había matriculado en el instituto y que se había dejado de presentar por si acaso ella lo hacía, donde claramente no tendría nada que hacer.

Ah, también se había enterado que no todos los Cullen compartían apellido porque los Hale – Rosalie y Jasper – eran sobrinos de la señora Cullen, eran huérfanos y habían conservado su apellido de soltera.

Su decálogo de Edward Cullen se completaba más y más.

Pero no nos desviemos del tema. El momento temido durante días y días.

-Verás, Bella- dijo en un carraspeo- Me preguntaba sí... Bueno, si sabías lo del baile de primavera. Estará genial, irá todo el mundo y habrá hasta una banda.

_Sonaba realmente fascinante._

-¿Te gustaría venir conmigo?

Bella respiró hondo, tragó saliva y se mordió los labios por dentro aguantando un abrupto "_no_". No, no quería ir a ese baile y menos con él. No quería que Jessica le odiase más y le hiciera la vida imposible por un chico insignificante y molesto. Y anodino. Tenía un diccionario de eructos. Sí, como sonaba. Y se lo demostró un día de camino a la tienda de sus padres, porque ahora era su chófer particular y ya que ella iba hacia allí tras las clases, qué le importaba que fueran juntos...

-Eres muy amable por invitarme, Mike...

-¡Perfecto!- exclamó casi sin tomar aire- Alquilaré una limusina y te iré a recoger. Tienes que decirme de qué color es tu vestido para comprarte un ramillete y...

Ahora había que sumar a sus escasos calificativos que su impaciencia le impedía escuchar. Y a ella ni tomar aire. Ni dejarla ser suave para que su rechazo no sonara frío y premeditado. Así que con la saliva a medio tragar tuvo que proferir la siguiente parte, atropellada:

-No, no- le interrumpió nerviosa- Quiero decir que me halaga tu invitación pero tengo que declinarla.

-¿Por qué?- frunció el ceño- ¿Alguien te lo ha pedido? ¿Tyler? Dijo que no lo había hecho. Mentiroso...

-No, no me lo ha pedido, pero no soy de... bailes. Ya sabes, no bailo.

-Pero podemos ir y no bailar- insistió- Irán todo el mundo, será divertido.

-Gracias, pero no- repitió.

Y entonces tuvo una idea genial. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? ¡Al menos intentarlo! El odio a menos se disiparía y no sería porque ella no lo hubiera intentado y si alguien se enteraba, lo negaría hasta la muerte, por lo que añadió:

-Quien si que creo que se muere por ir es Jessica.

-¿Jessica?

-Sí, tengo entendido que le encantaría ir contigo. Así que... deberías de pedírselo a ella.

-¿Jessica?- volvió a repetir- Oh, nunca lo había pensando. ¿Haríamos buena pareja, verdad?

-La mejor, sin lugar a dudas.

-Entonces, se lo pediré. Aunque si cambias de opinión...

-Oh, no, no cambiaré.

Así que desde aquella tarde Jessica cotorreaba lo bien que se lo pasaría con Mike y lo bonito que sería su vestido o el perfecto peinado que le quedaría de miedo. Sin parar. Cuando había acabado empezaba de nuevo. Porque en su mundo había sido ideal de Mike, no se lo había pedido a otra chica antes que le hubiera rechazado y se hacía de rogar para que su interés creciera. ¿Y para qué le había pedido que la acompañara en el comedor? Para asegurarse, preguntándole a una de _sus __mejores amigas_, que aún seguía libre.

¿Plan magistral, o no?

-¿Y éste, Bella? ¿Te gusta más?

Levantó la vista de nuevo hacia el espejo. Si recordaba bien era igual que el otro pero verde. Con la misma pinta de barato.

-El color también es bonito- dijo.

Angela suspiró y dejó las manos caer con las que se sujetaba el pelo. También estaba pletórica pero Jessica... a su modo. Jamás pasaría su felicidad por las narices de nadie, y sabía que Ben le gustaba un montón. Estaba seguro que lo suyo no quedaría en una cita para el baile, como lo de Jessica y Mike, porque volvería a darle la tabarra tan pronto tuviera que regresar al trabajo después de ese fin de semana. Ansiaba la felicidad de su amiga educada y discreta, a la que sí, consideraba una _amiga_.

-Esto no es lo tuyo, ¿te aburres?

-Un poco. Lo siento- suspiró- Pero en serio, ese color me gusta.

Era verde. Le gustaba de antes, pero ahora le recordaba a Edward, al color de sus ojos. Tenía unos ojos preciosos, de un verde que jamás había visto. Eran como... magnéticos, esa era la palabra. Cuando le tenía enfrente, tenía que recordarse no mirarle a los ojos porque podía perderse en ellos. Aunque ese verde ni se asemejaba al esmeralda de Edward. No, era un color barato.

-Quizás me pruebe un par más. ¿Quieres ir a algún sitio mientras?

-Oh, sí- cogió su bolso a tal velocidad que se dio cuenta de lo descortés que pareció porque deseaba huir y ni había disimulado- Había encargado unos libros por teléfono a una librería que queda aquí cerca. ¿No os importa, verdad?

Pero Jessica, la que decidía, que por eso había venido en el coche de su madre, seguía observando en el espejo su escote, así que Angela contestó por ella.

-Te llamaremos cuando acabemos- dijo en una sonrisa.

Aliviada, se colgó su bolso al hombro y salió de la zona de los probadores. Otras dos chicas estaban en la tienda revolviendo entre los percheros, a las que prácticamente tuvo que esquivar, pero lo hizo con tanto brío que empujó pisando con todo su peso en un pie a una mujer que tomaba otro vestido en una percha. La mujer emitió un suspirito de dolor y antes de que se pudiera quejar, Bella se disculpó con su rubor.

-Disculpe, no la había visto.

-No pasa nada- le sonrió- Está bien, yo también a veces no miro por donde voy.

-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!- exclamó otra chica del otro lado del probador- ¡Y éste que te parece!

De dos saltos, se plantó delante de la mujer y de Bella, tan rápido que ni le dio tiempo a girarse y a seguir su camino, sobre todo porque la chica añadió:

-¡Bella!

Como si la conociera.

Sí, claro que la conocía: era Alice Cullen, la _hermana_ de Edward y la chica de Literatura, en ese orden. Y la mujer era... ¿la _madre_ de Edward? Se puso nerviosa de golpe. ¡Ahora sí que la odiaría para siempre! Agredía a su madre e importunaba a su hermana. Le pondría una demanda de alejamiento, seguro. Aunque antes de huir y de recobrarse de la impresión inspiró aquel maravilloso olor que compartían con él. Como el estilo. Todos los Cullen vestían maravillosamente bien y su madre no les andaba a la zaga: llevaba una elegante gabardina, altos zapatos de tacón, una falda de tubo y un jersey de cuello subido. Parecía haber salido de cualquier escaparate de una tienda de modas, con más moda de la que había en esas perchas.

-¿_Bella_?- repitió la mujer- ¿Eres Bella Swan?

Se puso roja de golpe, tanto que temió hasta desfallecerse. ¿La conocía? ¿Le habían hablado de ella? ¿Edward le había hablado de ella? Le abofetearía, por seguro, por hacer las clases de su hijo tan desagradables y por martirizarle cada segundo de Biología, con lo buen estudiante que él era.

-Eh, sí, soy Bella Swan- dijo con un hilo de voz.

-Tu padre habla mucho de ti- sonrió dulcemente- Me pidió una mesa de estudio para tu habitación antes de que te instalaras pero las que le mostré no eran de su agrado.

Oh, su padre, menos mal. El rojo no disminuyó, pero sintió un leve alivio por su cuerpo. Claro, claro, su padre, los muebles, aunque debiera de haber insistido, porque la mesa de estudio que le había puesto en su habitación era pequeña y cojeaba y tuvo que calzarla con varias hojas de papel para que quedara estable.

-Los gustos en decoración de mi padre son un tanto... peculiares- balbuceó.

Entonces, la señora Cullen, se rió, dulce y musicalmente. El alivio se convirtió en nerviosismo porque juraría que tenía la misma risa preciosa y perfecta que Edward. Y su color de pelo indefinido, entre castaño, bronce y rubio oscuro, según la luz, cosa imposible si era su madre de acogida.

-El de todos los hombres, cariño- añadió para incluso acariciarle un brazo.

-¿Ya has escogido el vestido para el baile, Bella?- preguntó Alice Cullen.

-No, no, yo no voy al baile.

-¿Ah, no?- preguntó levantando una ceja a la par que intercambiaba una mirada con la señora Cullen- ¿No vas?

Esa mirada sólo significaba una cosa: _la paria social_. A saber qué mote le tenían en su familia. Bella Swan, la hija del jefe Swan, con muebles feos y que no va a bailes. Además de amargar la existencia de Edward, así que intentó remediar la situación lo mejor que pudo.

-No, los bailes no son lo mío- repitió, una vez más- Ni los vestidos- rió nerviosa- He venido con unas amigas, pero como no les soy de mucha ayuda, iré a hacer unos recados mientras.

-Que te diviertas- contestó la señora Cullen con una sonrisa brillante y preciosa- Y saluda a tu padre.

-Lo haré. Hasta luego.

Cuando salió evitó mirar atrás, tropezarse o no huir para no parecer aún más patética.

* * *

><p>Su teléfono vibró sobre la mesa y aunque levantó una ceja al verlo iluminarse no movió ni un músculo más y siguió tumbado en el sofá cambiando de canal.<p>

-¿No vas a mirar quién es?- le preguntó su padre sin dejar de hojear el periódico.

-Será Alice con otra de sus tonterías, lleva toda la tarde mandándome mensajes. No deberías de haber contratado esa tarifa plana.

Su padre se rió y pasó una nueva hoja, pero como al segundo volvió a vibrar, ahora lo bajó.

-Quizás sea algo importante. Está insistiendo mucho.

-Sí, y me acabará la batería- se cambió de postura mullendo el cojín- ¿Te apetece ver una película? Puedo preparar palomitas.

Ese era el plan para hoy. Con un dolor de cabeza momentáneo que nadie discutió, se libró de ir de compras con su madre y su hermana o de paseo al río hoy que no llovía con Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett. Desde las noticias que le había traído Alice días atrás en la cafetería sorprendentemente todo el mundo comprendió que no tuviera humor para salir de casa, nadie le volvió a maltratar con el tema y el baile y sus preparativos habían sido una especie de _tabú_. De hecho, Alice dejó de hablar de vestidos y zapatos en su presencia o Emmett dejó de rogar a Carlisle el Mercedes para esa noche, como si con eso el dolor por ser el único patán de la historia, se le mitigara.

Había dudado en la cafetería si darse media vuelta e irse. Pedir que le borraran del instituto para empezar la escolarización en casa, pero entre el dolor lo pensó fríamente: quién era Bella para generar tantas molestias a su familia. O Mike Newton. El muy cretino había sido listo y valiente y había jugado bien sus cartas al contrario que él. Mike Newton era libre y no escondía nada y podía ir donde le placiera. Lo mismo que Bella. Bien por ellos. Después pensó que tres de cada cuatro parejas que se conocían en el instituto y se casaban acababan en divorcio, así que ellos mismos. Más tarde recordó lo que le gustaba el color de las mejillas de Bella y se hundió en el pozo sin fondo donde aún no había salido donde sólo tenía ganas de estar tirado en el sofá cual colilla y con su padre, un hombre callado, bueno y comprensivo que no le interrogaría ni le obligaría a hacer nada que él no quisiera.

-Tú eliges.

Se iba a levantar para ir hacia la cocina e ir preparando las palomitas mientras las opciones de pago por visión se cargaba en la televisión por cable, pero el teléfono volvió a vibrar tanto que resbaló de un punto a otro de la mesa. Una llamada. Enseguida la pantalla mostró el nombre de Alice como indicativo que era su teléfono el que llamaba, así que antes de que se cayera al suelo, no le quedó más que cogerlo, porque ella tampoco le había hecho nada para ignorar sus llamadas.

-¿Sí?- contestó como si no llevara evitando descolgar ese teléfono media tarde.

-¿Donde estás? ¿Por qué no contestas a mis mensajes?

-No los había visto- mintió- ¿Que tripa se te ha roto?

-Vas a empezar a besar el suelo que piso cuando te diga de lo que me acabo de enterar. _Nos_- corrigió- mamá y yo.

-Hay rebajas en el centro, no me digas más- exclamó como haría ella.

-No- refunfuñó- Han subido hasta los precios, pero eso ya no importa. Si antes no era tu hermana favorita, a partir de ahora me vas a adorar y hacer un altar. Idolatrar. Me llevarás en brazos si te lo pido.

-Cielo santo, suéltalo ya antes de que cuelgue y apague el teléfono.

-Bella estaba en la tienda de vestidos.

_Bella_. En la tienda de vestidos. Escogiendo un vestido. Para ir con Mike. La cogería de la mano. La besaría. La...

-Alice, por favor...- contestó con un hilo de voz.

-¡No! ¡No es lo que tú crees! ¡Lo entendí mal! Cuando le decía a Mike Newton que "_había sido muy amable por invitarla_" le estaba rechazando. ¡Lo siento tanto! Porque ahora... ¡todo me encaja! Mike Newton irá con Jessica Stanley. ¡Era ella la que se estaba comprando un vestido para ir con él! No Bella. Mamá y yo la vimos salir de los probadores, y el vestido era horrible, todo hay que decirlo. Bella sólo estaba allí porque las acompañaba. ¡Aún puedes pedirle tú que vaya contigo al baile!

La mano le tembló y a punto estuvo de caérsele el teléfono. Bella... le había dicho que _no_ a Newton. Claro, por qué lo dudó. Bella no era de _esas_ chicas, y Newton le desagradaba, tanto como el formol o los bichos muertos. No le diría que _sí_ por simplemente ir a un baile. Bella tenía valores. Y Bella merecía algo mejor que aquel estúpido pueblerino al que todo el mundo parecía que debía algo.

Aunque quizás eso que Bella merecía no fuera él, sin duda.

No, no lo era.

O no lo sabía. Tenía que darse una oportunidad. No cerrarse como decía su madre. Sus aficiones, sus gustos, lo que hacía en su tiempo libre. Había muchas cosas de las que hablar. Podía tener una cita tan maravillosa como el tiempo que compartieron en el coche, hacía semanas.

Y si Bella le decía que _no_, le dejaba claro su disgusto y lo estúpido que había sido por retirarle la palabra, entonces no tenía que culpar a ningún malnacido más que él.

-Alice- contestó- Eras mi hermana favorita aunque no me hubieras dicho esto. Pero gracias.

Sin soltar el teléfono móvil se sentó de nuevo en el sofá donde miró a un punto no muy concreto ni muy centrado de lo que tenía a su alrededor, hasta que su padre la pasó la mano por delante atrayendo su atención.

-¿Y las palomitas, hijo?- preguntó sonriendo.

-¿No te apetece más que salgamos a cenar pizza? Me apetece una pizza.

-Si tu sonrisa es por eso, no seré yo quien te la quite- bromeó.

* * *

><p>-¿Cómo ha ido tu tarde de compras, Bella?<p>

Dando un mordisco más a su fragmento de pizza, Bella asintió con la boca llena para después incluso subir el dedo pulgar como respuesta. A Charlie, al contrario que a su madre, esas cosas le valían. No podía decir que le agobiara ni se metiera en su espacio. Sus mayores preocupaciones eran que llegara cada mañana a clase y qué había para cenar. Se habían repartido las tareas y cuando le tocaba a él, como hoy, normalmente, era algo para llevar. Pero estaba bien, al menos asumía de sus escasas dotes culinarias y no investigaba como Renee.

Se preguntaba de dónde había heredado ella su afición por los fogones...

-Mientras las chicas se probaban vestidos encontré una librería antigua y una tienda de discos usados y he añadido unos cuantos a mi colección. Ha estado bien.

-Entonces...- añadió Charlie Swan mientras daba un sorbo a su cerveza-... sigues con la idea de no ir al baile.

-Sí, sigo- repitió.

-¿Acaso ningún chico te lo ha pedido? ¿Que hay del chico de los Newton? Pasáis mucho tiempo juntos...

-Mike es solamente un...- buscó la palabra adecuada: cretino, anodino, simple, prepotente, desagradable- _compañero de clase_. Y él se lo ha pedido a Jessica.

-¿Y los otros chicos del pueblo? ¿No hay ninguno que te interese?

-Papá...- suspiró- ¿Vamos a hablar de chicos? ¿En serio?

-Supongo que no- dio otro sorbo a su cerveza- Aunque estaría bien que salieras y te relacionaras con tus amigos del instituto. No quiero que también inventen bulos de ti, como hacen con los chicos de los Cullen porque no se mezclan con el resto. El _menor_, estaba con el doctor Cullen cenando en la pizzería cuando pasé por el local a recoger mi pedido.

El _menor_ de los Cullen. Hizo cálculo mental para saber a quién se refería su padre, pero no hacía falta. Chicos eran tres y Edward era el más pequeño de todos, los otros dos iban al último curso. Y entre cálculos procuró que no se le saliera el corazón del pecho o que el bochorno no lo percibiera su padre por simplemente nombrarle.

-Parece, cuanto menos _educado_, cosa que no puedo decir de los hijos de otras familias que han nacido aquí.

Era educado y respetuoso, quizás tímido, además de intrigante, inteligente, brillante, perfecto, guapísimo... Maldijo la idea de decirle a Jessica que la dejara en su casa en vez de en la comisaría como le había sugerido, porque así ella podía haber entrado en la pizzería y verle cenar con el doctor Cullen, al que aún no conocía, pero seguro que compartía con él el mismo olor que la señora Cullen y Alice. Lo único con lo que podía conformarse.

-La gente del pueblo, es muy cruel. La señora Cullen y Alice, la chica menor, estaban en la tienda de vestidos. Me envió recuerdos para ti.

-Muy amable, devuélveselos si la ves otra vez- se limpió con la servilleta- Iré a ver los deportes al salón, yo recogeré mañana.

Y sin más, como si se pudiera dormir con ese centenar de cacharros sin recoger o las servilletas usadas sobre la mesa su padre desapareció hacia el salón, sin hacer pregunta más. Puede que fuera un poco desordenado, pero en el fondo no estaba mal. Vivir en Forks le estaba poniendo a prueba con muchas cosas.


	6. La novedad

Estaba igual de nervioso que el primer día que tuvo que cruzar ese mismo pasillo por primera vez porque la _nueva norma _al mudarse en ese pueblo sería matricularse en el instituto e integrarse en esa sociedad para no _llamar la atención_. El primer sitio en 17 años donde podía ir libremente, entrar y salir de casa y hacer las cosas _normales_. Y hoy no era por tener que tratar con esa gentuza que eran sus compañeros, si no porque iba a hacer algo que no había hecho antes.

Prácticamente, no había dormido. No era una novedad porque siempre había sufrido de insomnio, pero cuando por fin lo había logrado había tenido infinidad de pesadillas donde Bella le decía que se perdiera, que le odiaba y que no se volviera a acercar a ella. Luego se mezclaron con sus _pesadillas típicas_ donde tanto él como su madre estaban en peligro de muerte, las amenazas a que les encontraría se hacían realidad o les separaba entre un tumulto de gente y no podía llegar a ella, así que cuando bajó a la cocina a desayunar bien temió que su purgatorio se alargaría un día más porque su madre querría darle su mediación para la ansiedad obligándole a quedarse en casa.

-¿Le has visto estas ojeras, Carlisle?- insistió una vez más- ¿Hasta que hora estuviste levantado? Y ayer prácticamente no cenaste. Está incubando algo- repitió, refiriéndose de nuevo a su marido- ¿Qué te parece si le examinas?

-El chico está bien, cariño- respondió su padre en su tono calmado habitual- Como mucho _mal de amores_, pero poco más- bromeó.

Eso, eso, bromas para su nerviosismo, lo que lo mejoraría. Emmett tampoco le dejaba en paz. Ni Alice. Seguía insistiendo en que Bella y ella eran algo como _almas gemelas _y que se llevarían como _hermanas_, así que más tensión que añadir a la situación. Le narraba hechos hipotéticos de actividades imaginarias que compartiría con Bella los que a él también le encantaría disfrutar, pero que le desviaban del tema porque ante todo no sabría si Bella querría volver a hablar con él, más saber si aceptaría una cita.

¡Una cita! Las solo cuatro letras ya le ponían al borde del frenesí.

Como Emmett, juraría que estaba pasándoselo mejor que en toda su vida. Si se reía más, explotaría, lo mismo que si le tomaba más el pelo. Hiciera lo que hiciera él tenía respuesta para cada situación en la que abochornarle.

La primera vez fue en el aparcamiento. Tenía planeado, por ejemplo, y siendo casual, saludarla. ¿Qué había de malo? Ella le había saludado a él en una ocasión. Si había suerte podría hilar una frase y para ser totalmente feliz ella le dejaría caminar a su lado hasta su primera clase, que sabía que era _Trigonometría_.

Mal. Cuando aparcó su coche el de Bella ya estaba allí, y no había rastro de ella por los alrededores. Por qué tuvo que desayunar...

Después estaba chocársela por un pasillo, repetir el saludo e intentar hablar.

¡No! Todas sus clases del día eran en el edificio B.

¿Algo más podía salir mal aparte de que Bella le repudiara? Quizás eran señales. Podían ser, ¿no? Una fuerza del más allá le decía que se alejase de ella y que siguiera con su _técnica de la tirita_. Que tres de cada cuatro parejas que se conocen en el instituto terminaban en divorcio. No, eso era ir demasiado lejos. Que su _padre biológico_ también conoció a su madre en el instituto, fueron a un baile juntos y todo fue de color de rosa hasta que se tornó a rojo sangre y que él lo tenía escrito en su ADN, pero se negaba a pensarlo.

Coincidencias, meras coincidencias.

Así que cuando llegó la hora de la comida, tenía el estómago encogido y esperaba que el segundero avanzara para que llegara la clase de Biología.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó Emmett sentándose a su lado- ¿Ya? ¿Has hablado con ella?

-Ni siquiera la he visto- murmuró sin separar los dientes.

Echó otro vistazo rápido a la cafetería. Nada. Ni en la cola de la caja, ni depositaba su bandeja. En su mesa habitual sólo estaba _la acosadora_, su perrito faldero, de la cuál no recordaba el nombre y Crowley que jugaba con un trozo de queso fundido como si fuera un chicle. Que asco de gente. Le repugnaban.

-Estaba en Literatura- contestó Alice a una pregunta sin formular- Pero después no la he visto más.

-Menuda mierda- murmuró sin separar los dientes de nuevo.

Rosalie se sentó a la mesa y comenzó a manipular la conversación por lo que pudo abstraerse y meterse en sí mismo durante un rato. De su lista de hipotéticas situaciones ya quedaban más bien pocas, excepto la de hablarse en clase de Biología. Quizás eso no sería muy forzado. No podía acecharla con lo que le había molestado la confesión de la playa, así que podría decirle cualquier cosa de la clase. Bella era educada y agradable, no le soltaría ningún exabrupto en el aula. Y tenían que estar juntos hasta final de curso, eran adultos y no perderían las formas.

La idea ya le relajó más.

-Oh, ahí viene ese patán- murmuró su hermano.

Edward levantó la vista para ver como Mike Newton cruzaba la cafetería hacia su mesa, como de costumbre, regalándoles con la visión de su presencia. Era un tipo odioso e insignificante. Y _rechazado_. Recordarlo le daban ganas de carcajearse en su cara. Era gracioso que caminara como si fuera superior al resto de los mortales y Bella le había rechazado sin más.

-¿No has pensado la de cosas que tenéis en común? Él irá al baile con alguien a quien tú mandaste a paseo y tú quieres salir con quien a él mandó a paseo- se echó a reír- Aunque las dos no podían ser más diferentes, porque Jessica tiene _dos buenos melones _y Bella es más bien _planita_.

Que Emmett hablara así de la anatomía femenina le molestaba soberanamente, pero que además fuera de la de Bella comparándola con la de la _acosadora_, era enfermizo, pero no tuvo ni que tomar aire pare recriminarle, alguien ya lo hizo por él.

-A todos los hombres no le gustan las mujeres _voluptuosas_, Emmett- contestó Alice, visiblemente ofendida- No es nada personal, Rose.

Rosalie apenas levantó una de sus perfectas cejas perfectamente depilada y terminada en pico para dar un mordisquito a su manzana. Porque sí, seguía con una de esas absurdas dietas. Solamente comía fruta y bebía caldo. A este paso no sabía cómo conservaba alguna curva de su anatomía y no se había convertido directamente en un pájaro con lo poco que ingería.

-Mientras haya algo donde agarrar- insistió en una socarrona carcajada- Eh, cariño- añadió tirando de la silla de Rosalie hacia él.

-Déjame en paz- le espetó para volver a su posición original.

-Cambios de humor- dijo Emmett- Ya te acostumbrarás.

Edward meneó la cabeza y dio una nueva pasada a la cafetería. Nada, ningún cambio. Los mismos patanes en la misma mesa de siempre. Bueno, con una novedad, Mike se había sentado junto a Jessica y éste le pasaba el brazo por los hombros, en signo de _posesión machista_. Ella parecía a punto de explotar de gozo, pero fue un punto más para que Newton le parecía el cerdo que ya le parecía. Ningún hombre merecía coger a ninguna mujer así. Aunque fuera Jessica Stanley. Después dio gracias porque no era Bella o no lo contaría.

Rosalie le contestó algo molesto a Emmett, él le rezongó y en medio de la discusión dialéctica de sus hermanos que se estaba perdiendo metido en sus pensamientos el móvil le vibró en el bolsillo. El pinchacito no sólo le resultó molesto contra la pierna si no que le sacó de su bucle interior asustándole realmente.

Lo sacó con todo el disimulo que pudo para observar la pantalla, dado que el uso de móviles estaba prohibido en el instituto, y el salto del aparato en su bolsillo fue poco al comprobar de quién era la llamada entrante.

Podía ser alguien confundido, la compañía telefónica para ofertar algo...

No, era su padre. Y eso sólo significaba nerviosismo y estrés. ¿A qué iba a llamarle su padre en hora escolar si no fuera para darle una mala noticia?

-¿Que pasa, Edward?- preguntó Alice.

-Es papá. Está llamando.

Los unos se miraron a los otros y con un leve movimiento de cabeza, Alice le indicó que saliera. Lo hizo y cuando cruzó media cafetería sus hermanos seguían con la misma cara de sorpresa y preocupación. Hasta Emmett.

En esos momentos, en los momentos de tensión y de miedo, lamentaba que ellos tuvieran que pasar por eso cuando no habían hecho nada malo.

Salió al pasillo, miró a ambos lados y se apartó entre el final de una fila de taquillas y una puerta abierta. Comprobando que ningún profesor estaba cerca, volvió a sacar el móvil que seguía vibrando y se protegió en el hueco de la puerta y el metal de la taquilla.

-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo más alarmado que nunca.

-Nada, hijo. Sólo quería saber cómo te iba.

-¿Qué?- repitió.

-Que quería saber si ya habías hablado con Bella o no. Esta mañana estabas un poco ansioso y... Ya sé que estás con tus hermanos, pero si necesitas hablar con alguien...

El estómago se le encogió más si era posible porque no sabía si estaba oyendo mal o se había vuelto loco de repente.

-¿Me estás llamando para saber cómo me va?- insistió como si tuviera problemas de audición.

-¿Para qué otra cosa iba a ser, hijo?

-Pues para _la cosa_. Para lo único que puedes llamar a estas horas. Para que nos marchemos corriendo y no dejemos rastro. Para decir que nos _ha encontrado_ aquí, en el culo del mundo.

-Oh, hijo, deja de preocuparte de esas cosas- suspiró- Y modera tu lenguaje- se rió- Preocúpate de las cosas que se preocupan los chicos de tu edad: de chicas- añadió- Yo me ocuparé de eso. Como hago siempre. Tú ya has sufrido suficiente. Cuando nos mudamos aquí y volvimos a usar nuestras identidades te prometí que no ocurriría nada hasta que cumplieras la mayoría de edad. Así que olvídate de esa idea, ¿de acuerdo?

En eso tenía razón. En ambas cosas: que siempre se ocupaba de todo, salvándole y cuidándole como si fuera su ángel de la guarda, y que ya había sufrido lo suficiente. Todos lo habían hecho, y seguían haciéndolo por su culpa.

-Entonces, ¿qué?- prosiguió- ¿Alguna novedad?

Negó con la cabeza como si su padre le fuera a ver mientras se giraba apoyando ahora la espalda en la pared y se quedó unos segundos sin respirar. Después sonrió y le importó un bledo que alguien le viera allí, con su teléfono en la oreja. Enfrente al bloque de taquillas donde estaba, otra puerta abierta mostraba el interior de la sala que utilizaban los chicos que trabajaban en el _periódico escolar_. Una gacetilla de apenas dos hojas con noticias tontas. Angela Weber estaba dentro apilando unas hojas en cajas y Bella le ayudaba, dándole los montones, llevando su maravilloso jersey azul y siendo una buena amiga que se perdía la hora de la comida que ayudaba a otra persona, cuando podía estar holgazaneando como Jessica Stanley.

Y esa sola visión, le arregló toda la mañana.

-No, aún no, pero espero que no tarde mucho.

-Hablaremos a la hora de la cena.

-Claro. Hasta luego.

Ahora podía esperar perfectamente hasta la clase de Biología.

* * *

><p>Hoy era un día un tanto extraño. Sí, extraño era la palabra. Los lunes normalmente no le gustaban porque acumulaba mucho cansancio del domingo donde se dedicaba ha realizar las tareas de casa y a cocinar para no tener que hacerlo el resto de los días, y cuando se daba cuenta sus tareas estaban a medio terminar y se acostaba realmente tarde.<p>

Luego estaba el hecho que el lunes era el día que la gente se reunía para contar qué tal sus fines de semana. No estaba en contra de eso, pero generalmente ella no tenía nada que contar. La colada, la aspiradora, el horno y los cristales. Poco interesante. Aunque hoy se hablaban de más cosas, como del dichoso baile, quién quedaba libre aún sin pareja o el vestido que tal chica había encargado.

En esas estábamos dado que Jessica seguía exultante, a Lauren le llevaban los demonios porque nadie le había invitado aún y Mike había dejado de incordiarla porque ahora parecía totalmente prendado de Jessica. Así que cuando Angela le pidió si la ayudaba en el aula del periódico a mover unos números antiguos para que el hombre de mantenimiento pudiera arreglar una gotera, se alivió de no tener que compartir mesa y comida con gente tan vacía.

-No sabes cómo te agradezco que me hayas ayudado, Bella, yo hubiera tardado una eternidad.

-Ha sido un placer, me ha encantado ayudarte- respondió- Parece un sitio agradable para trabajar.

-Oh, sí que lo es. No tenemos muchos recursos pero está muy bien- añadió Angela- ¡Oye! ¿Por qué no te apuntas? ¡Sería genial! Y así podríamos pasar más tiempo juntas.

Bella hizo una mueca a la vez que tomaba de su taquilla lo necesario para su clase de Biología antes de cerrar la puerta. En sí, la idea de pasar más tiempo junto a Angela le agradaba, ya que cada día le tenía más y más estima, e incluso tener como tarea escribir en un periódico no estaba mal. Escribir nunca le supuso mucho esfuerzo aunque su imaginación era más bien carente, pero siempre podía dedicarse a hacer cualquier tipo de ensayo, como los de las clases de Literatura. Pero después pensó en que seguro que habría que cubrir los partidos de fútbol donde jugaba Mike, que ya le veía bastante, o entrevistar a personas, y siempre le gustaba pasar desapercibida.

-Estaría muy bien, pero no tengo mucho tiempo libre. Ya sabes, entre el trabajo, los deberes y la casa...

-Claro- dijo con una sonrisa tímida- Nunca recuerdo que prácticamente eres una ama de casa que cocina y esas cosas- añadió en un codacito.

-Sí, siempre he cuidado de quien tengo alrededor, aunque debiera de ser al revés. Ya estoy acostumbrada.

-Quizás ahora debieras de buscarte a alguien que se ocupe de ti, ¿no crees?

Cuando le guiñó el ojo no supo muy bien a que se refería, pero le bastó levantar la vista y mirar hacia su mesa, en el aula de Ciencias, a Tyler Crowley esperándole. No, no podía ser cierto. ¿Qué demonios hacía allí? Él se sentaba al final del aula y normalmente entraba cuando el señor Vanner ya estaba dentro para hacer una de sus gracietas.

No había disfrutado lo suficiente de su rato de paz con Angela.

Ésta se despidió con un rápido _luego hablamos_ y cruzó hacia atrás, a su pupitre. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, Bella siguió su camino hacia su mesa donde ni siquiera podía dejar los libros porque Tyler estaba sentado sobre ella.

-¿Qué tal, Bella?- preguntó jovial dando un salto para quedar en pie.

-Bien- respondió escuetamente aprovechando el movimiento para tomar asiento y evitar que volviera a tomar posesión de lo que era suyo.

-No has ido a la cafetería a la hora de la comida.

-No, tuve una hora libre de estudio antes y fui al periódico a ayudar a Angela.

-¿Vas a apuntarte al periódico?- preguntó levantando una ceja- No lo hagas.

-¿Por qué no?- dijo.

-Porque el periódico es para _cerebrines_ y _perdedores_. ¿Sabes lo que deberías de ser? _Animadora_.

¿Animadora? ¿Ella? Tuvo que sujetar una carcajada y dejar los ojos en blanco. ¿Bella Swan agitando pompones? Si hasta ese momento creyó que la gente de Forks veía en ella algo que no era, esa fue la prueba más que definitiva.

Tyler Crowley era tan peculiar como Mike Newton o quizás más. Quizás lo único que se le daban bien eran los deportes porque era un zote como estudiante. Era alto y fuerte, pero nada en comparación con Emmett Cullen, del que siempre echaba pestes. Además, creía que era gracioso, pero tampoco, si es que lo de ser animadora no era un chiste. Su máxima en la vida era una furgoneta con _un colchón en la parte de atrás,_ lo que no cesaba de repetir, y una baca para la tabla de surf como si vivieran en California. Por lo demás ni tampoco era guapo, ni listo, ni interesante, ni integrante, ni olía deliciosamente bien...

En resumen, no era Edward.

El que entraba ahora mismo en el aula.

Contuvo la respiración en ese mismo momento como hacía siempre que le tenía cerca, para cuando tuviera la necesidad de respirar hacerlo captando su esencia. Oh, hoy no lo había visto aún y se dio cuenta que le había echado de menos. Echado de menos a una persona con la que apenas te saludas con un levantamiento de cejas. Era tan infeliz por eso...

-No creo que lo mío sea animar. La verdad- dijo sin quitar ojo a la puerta- tengo entendido que es necesario coordinar manos y pies para poder hacer una coreografía.

En unas décimas de segundo en las que computó la información – o que ni siquiera le miraba cuando hablaba- dio una palmada y una carcajada para decir:

-¡Que graciosa eres!

Hasta la manera de poner sus pies, uno delante del otro, al caminar, era perfecta. Con una mano en un bolsillo y la otra sujetando los libros. No sabía ni para qué cargaba con ellos, Edward era con mucho el mejor estudiante de Forks. Jessica decía que era porque su padre era médico y le hacía los deberes. Estaba segura que el tiempo que los demás perdían inventando cosas sobre él, Edward las aprovechaba estudiando.

-Sí, quizás me apunte al club de la comedia- añadió cortante- Oye, ¿querías algo?

_¿Despedirte? ¿Desaparecer? ¿Dejar de estropear las inhalaciones y exhalaciones antes de que Edward llegue y me pierda respirar su maravillosa esencia?_

-Eh...- se rascó la cabeza- A decir verdad, sí. Mike me ha dicho que te pidió ir al baile y que le dijiste que no. ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo?

Bella notó como el color subía a sus mejillas. Ardían, seguro que literalmente. Si hubiera tardado menos en dar rodeos y en rascarse la cabeza para despertar a su neurona, ya se había ido y Edward no lo hubiera oído. ¿Algo podía ir peor? Incluso se quedó quieto en medio del pasillo porque el muy patán de Tyler no le dejaba pasar a su asiento. Y le miró como si fuera capaz de matarle. Durante un segundo sintió un miedo que su vergüenza tapó pronto, así que si de ahí saliera directo al profesor para pedir una compañera menos banal a la que los chicos le pedían ir a un estúpido baile delante suya, le apoyaría totalmente.

-Esto...- balbuceó. No respiró, arriesgándose a perder el olor, y menos le miró, para no ahogarse en sus ojos. Estaba allí delante, a un palmo de ellos, pero mejor actuar como si no estuviera. Total, él llevaba haciendo lo mismo con ella, por semanas- No voy a ir al baile, Tyler. Eso es lo que le dije a Mike.

-¿En serio que no vas a ir?- repitió incrédulo.

-No, los bailes no son lo mío.

-Creí que le habías dicho eso a Mike porque no querías que él te acompañara, pero sí que irías.

-No, no iba a ir, pidiera quien me lo pidiera.

-Oh, bueno...- murmuró en otra rascada de cabeza- En otra ocasión, quizás. Aún nos queda el baile de graduación.

Y sin más, dio otro salto apoyándose en la mesa para pasar hacia la parte de atrás.

Vale, eso sí que era el momento más bochornoso de todo el día. Ella se quedó quieta. ¡Edward se quedó quieto! Uno frente al otro, y por lo menos ella sin fuerza para subir la mirada más allá de sus pies. Podía volatilizase y convertirse en polvo de la vergüenza que estaba pasando.

-Bella- dijo una voz perfectamente aterciopelada como saludo.

Levantó la cabeza de golpe porque no quería creer que los nervios le estaban jugando tan mala pasada de creer que Edward le hablaba, pero cuando lo hizo no sólo le vio allí, parado, de cuerpo entero, si no además un amago de sonrisa.

-Hola- balbuceó.

Levantó sus cejas como siempre y sin más, pasó hacia su lado de la mesa. Tomó asiento, dejó los libros y miró fuera. Los mismos movimientos que hacía cada día. Después sacaría sus bolígrafos y abriría su cuaderno mientras ella se acomodaba, pero no, le volvió a mirar.

-¿Te gustó Port Angeles?

Juraría que el corazón se le paró en el pecho si las orejas no se le habían vuelto locas de nuevo. ¿Edward le seguía hablando? Quizás lo de las drogas no era bulo del todo. O había esperado este momento para echarle en cara molestar a su madre y su hermana. Quién sabe por qué se puso a la defensiva.

-¿Por qué?

-Alice y mi madre dijeron que se _toparon_ contigo en la ciudad. ¿Encontraste algo interesante?

-A decir verdad, no- contestó cortante- ¿Y Alice y tu madre?

-Alice quería un vestido para el baile, aunque creo que al final lo ha encargado por Internet, no vio nada que le complaciera.

-Sí, eso parece definir muy bien Port Angeles.

-De todos modos- añadió- es muy difícil satisfacer a Alice en lo que a vestidos se refiere y sobre todo contando que es la primera vez que asiste a un baile. Está muy emocionada con la idea.

-Todo el mundo lo está y no es más que eso, un estúpido baile.

-Seguro que tu amigo no piensa lo mismo, estaba ansioso por que asistieras con él.

-No es mi amigo y me importa un bledo su ansiedad- escupió- La suya y la de Mike Newton. Podían pedírselo mutuamente e ir juntos.

-¿Mike Newton también?- repitió jocoso levantando su ceja- Estás realmente _solicitada_.

-Es la novedad, nada más. Dentro de poco seré parte del mobiliario, otra cara de la rutina. Y entonces podré respirar a gusto. Seguro que esto también pasó contigo y las chicas hicieron cola para pedirte que asistieras con ellas a algún baile donde ellas fueran las que eligieran.

-Apenas fue una, no debo de ser tan interesante como tú- dijo divertido- Y en defensa de las gente que sí que quiere ir a bailes, debo decir que por aquí no hay mucha otra diversión.

-Ya lo creo que hay más diversión en Forks- rebatió igual de cortante- La pizzería, por ejemplo: ¿Te interesa la pizzería del pueblo?

Con un gesto con no había visto antes, Edward levantó una ceja y le sonrió de medio lado, totalmente jocoso, lo que hizo que se pusiera más a la defensiva. Estaba preparada para soltar cualquier exabrupto, ya había precalentado con Tyler.

-Sí, no está mal la _especial de la casa_. ¿La has probado?

-Sí, yo también la cené el sábado por la noche. Mi padre la encarga todos los fines de semana. De saber que estabas allí y que hoy ibas a hablarme, hubiera ido a buscar la pizza yo misma.

La sonrisa de medio lado y la ceja al alza, desapareció de Edward, como quien borra una pizarra. En un instante esta jovial y al siguiente estaba turbado mientras se pasaba las manos por los cabellos.

-Lamento mucho cómo me he portado estas semanas, sobre todo si te he incomodado, pero créeme que _sentí_ que era lo mejor.

-¿Y qué ha cambiado? Porque si vas a dejar de hablarme de nuevo, preferiría que me avises, para estar preparada, ya sabes.

-No me gustaría que eso ocurriera, sobre todo porque he sido muy injusto.

Exhaló de golpe porque de la defensiva pasó a estar visiblemente molesta. De hecho, Edward le sacó de quicio, cosa que nunca pensó que ocurrirá. Ahora mismo estaba en el mismo saco que Tyler, Mike o el resto del instituto porque ese galimatías la superaba.

-Mira, Edward, no entiendo ni una palabra, pero me da igual. Tus cambios de humor son como latigazos y estoy cansada de este fustigamiento. Si quieres hablarme, háblame, pero si vas a dejar de hacerlo, hazlo ahora mismo.

Edward ahora frunció el ceño y se le quedó mirando, como si estuviera examinándola. Y el examen le hizo que se activaran de nuevo todas sus defensas. En ello hasta se olvidó de no mirarle a los ojos para que el verde esmeralda no le atrajera como el canto de una sirena y vio incluso más allá, como que tenía ojeras o que estaba perfectamente afeitado. Últimamente iba a clase bastante desaliñado, aunque no le restaba un ápice su atractivo. Sostenerle la mirada le hizo que le temblaran las rodillas y que se le sonrojaran las mejillas pero aguantó todo lo que pudo.

Algo que no sirvió de mucho cuando él relajó el rostro, meneó la cabeza y suspiró divertido, torciendo la sonrisa de nuevo.

-No dejaré de hablarte a menos que sea lo que tú deseas.

-No, por supuesto que no quiero.

-Perfecto. Perdona por haber sido tan maleducado.

-Está bien, yo tampoco he sido el paradigma del civismo. Es muy difícil estar junto a una persona cuatro horas por semana evitando cualquier intercambio de palabras.

Asintiendo, separó sus libros para poner el de texto en medio y abrió su cuaderno de notas. Se le quedó mirando en sus movimientos perfectamente habituales y sólo alzó la vista cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse y el profesor saludar a todos.

Entonces, pensó, que ojalá esa clase no acabara nunca.

* * *

><p>Bella era una persona de carácter, lo que le gustó aún más. Parecía una persona de principios y con ideas que no se dejaba llevar por la mayoría, pero se lo dejó bien claro, cantándole las cuarentas, lo menos que se merecía. Verla como se ruborizaba a la vez que le echaba en cara lo imbécil que había sido por dejar de hablarle fue incluso mejor que ver cómo rechazaba a Tyler en vivo y en directo. Eso le dejaba las cosas muy claras: que estaba dispuesta a escuchar sus disculpas, a que volvieran a hablar y que la idea del baile no le atraía en absoluto.<p>

La clase fue la más amena de todas a las que había asistido y eso que seguían con esos estúpidos cuestionarios sobre las partes de la célula eucariota que parecían no acabarse nunca. Los respondieron entre los dos, completaron unos ejercicios e incluso comentaron unas dudas durante el tiempo de estudio. Y todo esto con todo el relax y la naturalidad que poseía. Bella había eliminado todos los nervios que llevaba sintiendo horas.

Por eso, cuando el timbre sonó le dieron ganas de poseer el poder de detener el tiempo para seguir allí con Bella.

Recogió sus cosas, las metió en la bolsa, se las colgó al hombro y a la vez que se levantaba, le volvió a mirar. Le sonrió, gesto que él le imitó y cuando parecía que tomaba aire para decir algo más – algo que esperaba que no fuera un "_hasta mañana_" o "_nos vemos_"- su amiga Angela estaba junto a la mesa.

-¿Qué tal, Bella?- dijo tímida y apocada- ¿Lista para marcharnos?

-Eh...- dudó. Miró a la chica y le miró a él, y esa mirada le gustó más de nuevo que las calabazas a Tyler Crowley- Sí, claro. Aunque tengo que ir a mi taquilla a recoger unas cosas. ¿Nos vemos en el aparcamiento?

Educada como era, asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Lo hizo tras_ la acosadora_ que le miró de reojo, a Mike Newton que estaba soldado a ésta y a Tyler Crowley, que ni las calabazas le habían borrado su sonrisa de tarado. Pero Bella, sin más, empujó la silla hacia atrás y se puso en pie.

-Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana- repitió.

La observó caminar también hacia la puerta, a la vez que hacía lo que cada día: ponerse los auriculares de su reproductor de música y cuando ya no pudo ver más sus cabellos castaños bailar sobre su espalda, se dio cuenta de que hablar con ella no era todo el plan de hoy, por lo que empujó la silla de golpe para seguirla.

Quiso, a cada paso, sopesar fríamente lo que iba a hacer. Le había quedado claro que el baile no era para ella, una cosa menos de la que preocuparse. Tampoco para él, así que ni idear cómo evitar fotos, ni los tumultos, ni los grupos concurridos. Se le habían disipado las conjeturas sobre si le interesaba alguien de sus admiradores, a los que desengañó casi en fila india. Y no había duda de que perdonaba su cabezonería y que sus clases ahora serían una delicia.

Pero no quiso aplazarlo más. Basta de cobardías. La normalidad, la promesa a su madre. Su padre no le había llamado para preguntarle qué tal iba todo y él no tenerle nada que contar a la hora de la cena. Aunque eso supusiera seguir soportando a Alice y que Emmett le hiciera de rabiar.

Ya no se iba a esconder más en su propia desgracia.

En ese último punto ya estaba tras la puerta abierta de la taquilla y envuelto en su esencia floral que debía poder conservar en un botecito.

-Bella.

Movió la cabeza para asomarse desde el otro lado de la puerta y se quitó los dos auriculares para mirarle extrañada. Extrañada y deliciosamente ruborizada, como siempre.

-¿Ocurre algo, Edward? Me he llevado la hoja del cuestionario, perdona.

A punto de revolver su taquilla, la detuvo abriendo más la puerta hacia el lado contrario.

-No, tengo la mía.

-Entonces...- insistió levantando las dos cejas invitándole a continuar.

-Hoy tenía el firme propósito de pedirte algo, pero has dejado claro que no te interesa absolutamente nada.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó confusa.

-El baile te parece una estupidez y no querría ponerte en el compromiso de que tuvieras que rechazarme, así que...- tomó aire decidido- me gustaría que consideraras la opción de que saliéramos el sábado. Quizás a cenar o al cine.

Bella se quedó lívida. Y eso no era lo que esperaba. Entre todas las hipotéticas reacciones en sus pesadillas nocturnas, esa no estaba. Lo que hizo que los nervios, volvieran. Quizás un poco de rubor, hasta la ofensa y la molestia como con Crowley, pero no...

-¿Como... una _cita_...?- balbuceó.

-Sí, creo que se llama así- respondió.

-Contigo.

-Esa es la idea.

Meneó la cabeza – lo que casi interpreta como un no- y alargó la mano para cerrar la taquilla. Lo hizo torpemente y de un empujón, pero después se apoyó con un hombro sobre la puerta.

-¿Eso significa que quieres que seamos _amigos_?- preguntó a la par que el rubor volvía a su cara.

-A decir verdad- se humedeció los labios- tenía la leve esperanza que fuéramos algo _más_.

Y sonrió, vaya que sonrió. Fue la sonrisa más maravillosa de todas las que le había regalado, porque supo que era sólo para él. Se mordió los labios por dentro, asintió y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho como si tuviera frío.

-Puedo recogerte en tu casa- añadió- ¿Habrá algún problema con que vayamos a la ciudad? ¿Le importará a tu padre?

-Mi padre libra los fines de semana y se suele ir de pesca. Además, creo que le aliviará que salga, siempre dice que no me relaciono demasiado.

-Me ocurre lo mismo, pero de todos modos sería mejor que intercambiáramos nuestros teléfonos por si no le parece buena idea y quieras cambiar de planes.

-No voy a querer cambiar de planes, Edward- contestó sonriendo- Pero me gustaría mucho tener tu teléfono.

La confirmación le hizo revolotear aún más su corazón de felicidad, así que sin necesidad de más, sacó su teléfono móvil para tocar la pantalla, activar el email e introducir al destinatario nueve dígitos antes de pulsar la tecla de "_enviar_".

Pero sus movimientos fueron o muy rápidos o no los que esperaba Bella, porque cuando la volvió a mirar, su gesto era el de la viva confusión, más cuando un silbido retumbó por todo el pasillo.

Emmett. Mierda. No sólo Emmett. Alice también. Que manía tan fea la suya silbarle para captar su atención como si fuera ganado. Y Alice. ¡Parecía a punto de explotar! Esperaba que Emmett la sujetara y no corriera hacia ambos para hablar con Bella ahora que era claro que él también lo hacía.

-Ya tienes mi teléfono en tu email, contéstame para saber si lo has recibido- dijo- Me tengo que marchar, mis hermanos me esperan.

-Claro- respondió Bella- Nos vemos mañana.

-Hasta mañana.

Pletórico, hinchido y lleno de felicidad, se giró sobre sus talones para seguir caminando pasillo adelante. Incluso inspiró y expiró varias veces calmado, regodeándose de su fortuna. Bueno, ya estaba hecho, lo más _normal_ que podía hacer como un chico de 17 años: pedirle una cita a la chica que le gustaba. Y ella, para más datos, había dicho que sí. No se quejaría jamás de su suerte. Si algo terrible ocurría después de esto, si _lo terrible _ocurría, viviría el resto de su vida pensando que a Bella le importaba lo suficiente para querer cambiar el baile por una cita con él.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué ha dicho? ¿Iréis al baile? ¡Podemos ir todos juntos!- exclamó Alice dando pequeños saltitos de felicidad- Ya hablas con ella, por lo que no puedes evitar que yo lo vaya a hacer. ¿La ves?- señaló con la cabeza, pasillo adelante- Allá va mi mejor amiga del instituto de Forks.

-¿Has tomado cafeína en la comida? Estás más hiperactiva que de costumbre- bromeó él.

-Déjate de chorradas- le pellizcó el brazo- ¿Qué ha pasado? Empieza a hablar y no acabes hasta que la historia llegue al momento en el que yo comencé a hacerte preguntas.

-Saldremos el sábado a cenar, no le gustaba nada la idea del baile, a lo que sólo le veo ventajas.

Alice dio otro de sus grititos acompañado de saltitos a la par que vitoreaba algo pero los sentidos de Edward se quedaron captado primero por la sonora carcajada de su hermano y después por la palmada tan fuerte que le dio en la espalda. Maldito Emmett y su fuerza que nunca controlaba. Siempre se había valido de ella para sacarle de infinidad de situaciones, pero ahora no era falta que la empleara y menos con él, visiblemente más delgado y enclenque para recibir tales golpes. Le sonó la caja torácica con el impacto y bien temió que le rompiera un par de costillas.

-¡Tío! ¡Eso es directo al grano!- se rió- Recuérdame que te dé un par de _condones_ por si el postre te apetece tomártelo en algún descampado antes de volver a dejarla en su casa.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?- repitió abochornado- No quiero tal cosa, y tú tampoco deberías de tenerla: creo recordar que hay una norma sobre no visitar la habitación del sexo contrario en casa.

-¿Crees que lo hacemos en casa?- se volvió a reír- ¿Por qué iba a estar Rose tan ansiosa por que recuperáramos el Jeep?

-Por Dios, que asco,- rezongó- no me volveré a subir en él. ¡Ni mamá! Más vale que hagas limpiar la tapicería si no quieres que me chive.

-Hazlo si quieres que nos los confisquen, no sea que los vayas a necesitar ahora que tú también tienes una chica...

Y aunque la conversación con su hermano – como la mayoría con él- le avergonzaban soberanamente, pensó que en la última parte, por primera vez, tenía razón. Ahora él también tenía a _alguien_.


	7. Primera cita

En ese armario suyo no había nada decente que ponerse para una cita. ¡Y menos para una cita con Edward! La sola idea ya le ponía nerviosa y los nervios aumentaban y aumentaban cada segundo que el reloj avanzaba. Y a medida que la pila de ropa crecía sobre su cama.

¿Este jersey? No, demasiado cuello.

¿Esta camiseta? Se moriría de frío.

Sólo tenía ropa de Phoenix y ropa para cobijarse de las inclemencias de Forks. Quizás debía de haber salido de compras para que Edward no recogiera a una andrajosa.

Con ese pensamiento se asomó por enésima vez a la ventana de su habitación no fuera que estuviera abajo.

No, todo despejado.

Aunque a decir verdad, en la idea de qué se pondría no había reparado hasta hacía escasamente cinco minutos, porque el resto de la semana había estado de lo más ocupada ignorando lo que le emocionaba la cita.

Cuando salió hacia el aparcamiento, se sentía tan pletórica y feliz que estaba a punto de ir dando saltos. Y de pellizcarse porque no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. Edward no solamente le volvió a hablar e hizo que en su compañía la clase fuera una maravilla – en vez de una agonía como estas últimas semanas – si no que cuando estaba con la cabeza metida en el desorden de su taquilla, aquella maravillosa voz aterciopelada la llamó desde el otro lado de la puerta de metal.

Entonces todo empezó a pasar tan deprisa que no supo ni en qué momento dijo que sí. ¡O si lo dijo! Porque no creía que Edward estuviera allí de pie, tan alto y tan guapo, diciéndole algo de que no quería que le rechazara y proponiéndole salir a cenar o ir al cine. Como después asintió a la palabra cita, hizo algo extraño con ese móvil suyo y cuando sus hermanos aparecieron por el otro lado del pasillo, le afirmaba que ya tenía su teléfono en el email.

Así que cuando se volvió y empezó a bajar las escaleras, puede que aún estuviera sonrojada y el corazón le latiera errático.

-¿Va todo bien, Bella?- preguntó Angela- Has tardado.

Miró a su alrededor porque en ese momento se dio cuenta de que ya estaba en el aparcamiento y que el grupo de Jessica – Mike, que seguía soldado a ella, Tyler, Eric, Lauren y Ben- también la miraban extrañada. Normal, sonreía cual bobalicona y sólo llevaba colgada su bolsa, porque se había dejado los libros dentro.

-Eh, sí, sí. Me he dado cuenta de que...- señaló el edificio- tengo que volver a por unas cosas, no me esperéis.

-Yo llevaré a Mike a casa- anunció Jessica.

Una cosa menos de la que preocuparse, de transportar a Mike Newton por el pueblo. ¿El día podía ser mejor?

-Nos vemos en la tienda- contestó sin más.

Y a punto estaba de volverse, cuando Jessica volvió a abrir la boca:

-Vendrás al baile de todas formas, ¿verdad? Aunque no tengas pareja. Todos estaremos un rato contigo, ahora que Tyler por fin se lo ha pedido a Lauren.

¿Hoy otra persona le volvía a hablar? Era como una especie de milagro. Pero que Jessica no hiciera un mohín al referirse a ella no iba a empañar lo mejor que le había pasado en meses, menos cuando tenía que ver con ese estúpido baile cuando ella ya tenía otro plan fantástico que nadie quería que estropeara ¡ni que conociera!

-No, Jess, no voy a ir al baile. Además, este sábado voy a ir a... la ciudad, ya he hecho planes.

-Siempre queda el baile de graduación- añadió con una sonrisa falsa.

Eso, el baile de graduación, para lo que faltaba tiempo y para el que antes tenía que pasar ese sábado. Podía olvidarse por semanas de quién se lo pediría a quién o que alguien se lo preguntara a ella porque ahora tenía más cosas en las que centrarse, como cruzar el aparcamiento para regresar al edificio.

Echó una carrerita y ascendió por las escaleras pero en cuanto puso un pie en el primero de los peldaños se tuvo que quedar quieta porque los Cullen bajaban por el mismo camino, como cada día. Desde que asistía al instituto y más desde que Edward le había dejado de hablar, sentía que ese era su camino y que ella ni nadie debía interferir dadas las molestias que todo el mundo les generaba con bulos, insultos y motes, así que en ese momento no fue diferente. Durante unos instantes se quedó pegada al muro para que la rubia, Rosalie, no tuviera que desviarse y continuar descendiendo junto al otro chico, Jasper, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que Edward venía detrás con la pequeñita, Alice, o el mayor, Emmett, algo en su interior le dijo que ella era diferente al resto de las personas del instituto y que no iba a tratarles de manera inusual.

Además, Edward venía riéndose. Esa risa podía resucitar a un muerto. Cuando se reía se le formaban un arruguita en el entrecejo preciosa, y era de esas personas que cuando se reían todo su rostro cambiaba, mostrando su felicidad con el brillo de sus ojos. Parecía colmado de gozo, que sin ser ególatra esperaba que una pequeña parte fuera gracias a ella.

-Hasta luego, Bella- dijo una voz de campanilla.

-Hasta luego... - respondió con la boca seca- Alice.

La chica también le sonrió y siguió escaleras abajo dando saltitos. Como saltitos dio su corazón cuando Edward llegó a su escalón para sonreír de nuevo, levantar la cabeza sin borrar su gesto y seguir descendiendo sin quitarle la vista.

Con eso podía vivir, sí, sí. Aunque fuera solo con eso. Porque en los días anteriores a la cita, fue todo lo que ocurrió. Sabía que tenía que proteger la noticia para que nadie lo estropeara, y como secreto se quedó. Podía sonreír desde la esquina del instituto que fuera porque sabía que le correspondería y su clase de Biología se había convertido en su favorita de todo el programa.

Como el jersey azul. ¿Se lo había puesto demasiadas veces? Lo llevaba ese día y se había convertido en su amuleto. Con él nada podía salir mal.

Ya se había levantado ansiosa y con ansia esperó a que su padre preparara sus útiles de pesca y se marchara. Apenas le dijo que saldría a la ciudad y que quizás llegara un poco tarde, éste sólo le contestó que tuviera cuidado y que tampoco vendría a cenar. En otros momentos le molestaría, pero hoy sólo le vio ventajas a que su padre fuera un hombre independiente que llevara viviendo solo 16 años.

Se cepilló el pelo una vez más, se puso un poco de colonia en las muñecas y detrás de las orejas y cuando se aplicaba un poco de brillo de labios oyó el ruido de un motor bajo su ventana.

El pulso se le desbocó más que quizás en todos estos días, al comprobar que era el coche de Edward haciendo maniobras para estacionarlo delante del camino, justo junto a su vieja camioneta, que parecía aún más desgraciada al lado de ese último modelo. Una comparativa graciosa como lo que le ocurriría a ella junto a él. No entendía mucho de coches ni de marcas, pero para completar su decálogo le había llevado a una búsqueda por internet y había descubierto que el modelo de Volvo que Edward poseía, era manual porque no se fabricaba automático y que con todos los extras se vendía por encargo. De ahí a que más de un chico del instituto su envidia le pidiera que se lo rayara. Pero estropear el color plateado seguro que era como una blasfemia.

Edward descendió del vehículo, lo cerró y en cuanto le vio caminar hacia el empedrado que delimitaba el jardín, salió rauda de su cuarto tomando su bolso para bajar las escaleras a las que llegó de dos en dos antes de que finalizara la musiquilla del timbre.

Cuando entornó la puerta hacia sí, ya le llegó esa maravillosa esencia, aunque hoy, quizás, ligeramente diferente. Diferente no a peor, solamente potenciado, aunque podía inhalarlo y des fragmentarlo en las partes de la que estaba formado: el fijador del pelo, colonia, aftershave, otro cosmético que no podía identificar y el detergente de la ropa, común a todos los Cullen. Y hoy y cada uno de ellos sensorialmente mejor. Como su sonrisa, cuando le sonrió al tenerle enfrente, aunque llevara gafas de sol y eso le impidiera perderse en el verde de sus ojos.

-Hola- dijo.

-Hola- respondió sonriendo también.

-¿Estás lista? ¿Nos marchamos?

-Oh, sí, claro... Quizás... Bueno, quisieras pasar.

Levantando una ceja por debajo de sus gafas de sol, se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su cazadora de cuero. Eso también se incluía en su olor y lo mejoraba, si cabe. Tenía pinta de ser tan suave como cara. Y calentita. Ella también debía de matar a alguien y despellejarle para tener una prenda de abrigo tan exquisita.

-En otra ocasión, tal vez. No creo que a tu padre le parezca bien que ningún chico entre en su casa con su hija sola si no está presente.

La afirmación le hizo ponerse nerviosa de golpe y hasta sonrojarse, lo que denotaba más su falta de experiencia en estas lindes. Pero Edward le sonrió e indicó su coche con el codo.

-Después de ti.

Asintió en un carraspeo, tiró de la puerta para cerrarla de un empujó y caminó para que le siguiera, pero como hizo el día del aparcamiento, se adelantó un paso para abrirle la puerta del copiloto, esperar a que se acomodara, rodearlo y sentarse tras el volante. Pero después pasó algo que no ocurrió entonces, que fue que bloqueó las puertas con un ruido sordo antes de poner el motor en marcha.

-¿Alguna película que te apetezca ver?- preguntó.

-No, la verdad es que no he mirado la cartelera. ¿Y a ti?

-Soy bastante conformista, a al menos al tener cuatro hermanos debes de serlo- sonrió- Debe de ser genial eso de tener el mando de la televisión para ti sola, ¿no?

-Bueno, no suelo ver mucho la televisión y mi padre tiene un calendario de eventos deportivos bastante apretado, así que yo también soy muy conformista- bromeó.

-Entonces...- dijo Edward- ¿Dejamos lo del cine para otro día? Podemos ir directamente a cenar. Mi hermana Alice me ha hablado de un restaurante italiano donde se come muy bien. La Bella Italia. Bastante poético, ¿no?

Aunque sintió una punzada en el pecho cuando formuló la primera pregunta – temiendo que quisiera cancelar la cita o que hubiera metido la pata por algo – se volvió a sonrojar al escuchar todo el contexto: que quizás la cita se repitiera otro día o un piropo. Porque aquello era un piropo, ¿no? Para ella lo era.

-Me gusta la comida italiana- musitó en su sonrojo.

Edward le sonrió para centrarse en la carretera, ya tomaban la calle principal que les haría salir del pueblo. Además, así de perfil le podía ver los ojos aunque no disfrutara del todo de su color verde, lo que mejoraba la cita y eso que acababa de empezar. El día estaba claro y no llovía. Sólo podían pasar cosas buenas. Como la charla. Charlar con Edward era lo mejor que podía pasarle desde que volvían a hablarse.

-¿Algo de música?- preguntó.

Bella asintió y en apenas un par de movimientos, tocó algo de ese teléfono suyo conectado al panel del coche por el cablecito blanco y al segundo el habitáculo se llenó de una melodía. Parecía soul. No la conocía, pero era agradable. Todo allí dentro era agradable.

-¿Sigues con tus estudios de música?- preguntó Bella.

-No, al mudarnos tuve que dejarlos, aunque en cierto modo me aburrían. Supongo que soy autodidacta.

-¿Tocas algún instrumento?- añadió curiosa.

-Sí, el piano y la guitarra. ¿Y tú?

-No- se rió- Tengo falta de coordinación con mis extremidades, así que ni siquiera lo he intentado nunca. Mi madre me apuntó a clases de danza de pequeña porque no se resignaba a que no tengo ningún tipo de ritmo, pero cuando fastidié la enésima puesta en escena, afortunadamente me borró. Aunque aún no lo haya admitido.

La historia pareció divertir a Edward que le miró un par de veces durante la explicación para volver a centrarse en la carretera, añadiendo después:

-¿Es por eso que no querías ir al baile?

-Quizás- dijo- Aunque no. No lo había pensado, pero si me lo hubieras pedido antes que Mike y Tyler, a ti te hubiera dicho que sí.

La confirmación turbó a Edward. Bajo la pasta negra de sus gafas de sol y de perfil, Bella pudo percibir dos líneas rosadas preciosas, y al contrario que antes, no retiró la mirada de la carretera un segundo, por lo que cuando contestó, supo que había hecho bien:

-Entonces, espero ser el primero para el baile de graduación.

-Yo también lo espero- contestó Bella- Porque Tyler amenazó con invitarme también y me cansa rechazar a las personas.

-Lo recuerdo, y lo tendré en cuenta- observó divertido.

-¿Todos tus hermanos acudían al baile?

-No, sólo Alice y Jasper. Estaba muy emocionada por el vestido, el maquillaje y esas cosas, así que parecía que un batallón acudía a ese baile. Rosalie y Emmett también tenían permiso para acudir, pero prefirieron no hacerlo al final.

-Será de un gran alivio para muchos- confesó Bella- Tu hermana Rosalie es preciosa y se ponga lo que se ponga estará muy hermosa, lo que generará un montón de envidias.

-Entonces, deberíamos dar la vuelta para contarle eso, porque si algo le gusta a mi hermana es que la gente la envidie y admire.

-Eso ocurre a cada paso que da en el instituto de Forks. No sólo con tu hermana, si no con todos vosotros.

-A mí, como a ti, me gusta pasar inadvertido, pero Rosalie necesita la admiración del prójimo. Y entre la lluvia y la niebla no puede brillar como le gusta- aseguró- Pero basta de hablar de las carencias de mi hermana, y hablemos de ti.

-¿De mí?- repitió Bella.

-Sé que te gusta el sol, no te gusta la Biología, te gusta la música y bailar no está entre tus cualidades. ¿Puedes hacerme otro resumen sobre ti misma? Para añadirlo a los datos con los que ya cuento.

¿Sus datos? ¿Edward hacía acopio de sus datos? Eso sí que la llenó de felicidad y orgullo. Como su decálogo. Le daban ganas de pellizcarse porque no podía ser real primero que estuviera allí con él y segundo, que le interesara tanto como él le interesaba a ella.

-Me gusta mucho cocinar, aunque en cierto modo seguro que es una habilidad por propia supervivencia porque mi madre es una pésima cocinera y lo de mi padre es la comida para llevar. Me encanta leer, sobre todo clásicos. Nunca he tenido ninguna mascota, aunque recuerdo que mi padre me prometía siempre de niña que tendría un perrito cuando viviera con él. Y aunque mi madre siempre se empeñó en que tuviéramos nuestros pasaportes en regla, jamás he salido del país y los únicos vuelos que he tomado han sido de Phoenix a Seattle.

Edward se quedó callado, sonriendo, sin apartar la vista de la carretera. Bella también sonrió pero cuando la única voz dentro del coche era la de la cantante de la canción que sonaba se temió que hubiera hablado mucho. ¡Ella hablando mucho! Esa idea le horrorizó, porque detestaba a la gente que te agobiaba con sus banalidades, como Jessica Stanley. Ugh, Jessica, fuera de ese coche. Pero unos instantes después y mojándose esos maravillosos labios, Edward contestó:

-Yo tampoco he tenido nunca una mascota y no he salido del país.

Que alivio, sólo necesitaba procesar su absurda información, así que como los silencios con él realmente le incomodaban porque no quería cesar de oír su voz, añadió:

-Pero has vivido en un montón de sitios.

-En demasiados.

-¿Hay alguno que te haya gustado especialmente?

-Los Angeles estaba muy bien, vivíamos cerca de la playa. En Syracusa teníamos un jardín enorme. En Toledo tuve una casita en un árbol. Denali es muy frío y húmedo pero tengo muy buenos recuerdos. Aunque creo que, por ahora, mi sitio favorito, sin lugar a dudas está siendo Forks.

Menos mal que seguía llevando las gafas de sol porque dejó de mirar la carretera para mirarla a ella y se podía fundir allí mismo. Otro piropo, y que nadie se lo discutiera.

-A mí...- balbuceó- también me está gustando mucho vivir en Forks.

-¿No hechas de menos nada de Phoenix?- preguntó- ¿No te gustaría volver?

-Traería el sol y el calor- bromeó- y así los dos lo podríamos disfrutarlo.

-¿Y no hay nadie allí que echara de menos el sol, el calor y a ti? ¿No hay nadie en Phoenix a quien eches de menos?- insistió.

-No- dijo muy segura. Que lo apuntara en su decálogo, bien claro, junto con que no le importaban ni Mike, ni Tyler ni ningún chico del instituto o que iría a un baile si él se lo pidiera- No lo hay. Sólo echaba de menos a mi madre y ahora vive en Florida. ¿Y tú? Has vivido en un montón de sitios y habrás conocido a un montón de gente.

-No creas, apenas he estado matriculado en tres institutos porque siempre he estado escolarizado en casa.

-Entonces, no hay nadie especial en ninguna parte del país que echa de menos a Edward Cullen y cuente los días para volver a verle.

-Si la hay, él no la echa de menos a ella- volvió a sonreír haciendo que se derritiera en su asiento.

Podía saltar, pegar un bote bien fuerte, bajar la ventanilla para gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. ¿Se podía ser más feliz? Lo dudaba mucho. Las mariposas de su estómago revoloteaban como locas y seguro que a punto estaban a punto de salírsele de la boca. Mariposas del amor. Había leído de ellas infinidad de veces, y su madre siempre tenía ataques de las mísmas, una persona enamoradiza por naturaleza. Hasta en alguna ocasión creyó que ella jamás las sentiría porque jamás le había llamado la atención ningún chico, pero solamente estaban esperando a Edward. Así que a estas alturas ya no sabía ni donde estaba el cielo ni la tierra, ni mucho menos por dónde avanzaba el vehículo, así que menos mal que aquel coche parecía conducirse solo porque él anunció.

-El restaurante está al final de la calle, aparcaré cerca.

Como si le llevaba al fin del mundo, le importaba un bledo porque estaba con él.

* * *

><p>Aunque hubieran creado una burbuja de felicidad y seguridad dentro del coche que no quería que acabara y de donde no deseaba salir, tampoco iba a matar a Bella de hambre ni a conducir de vuelta a casa porque seguro que salir de allí y entrar en el restaurante haría que la cita continuase, la que no podía ir mejor. No podía creer que hubiera temido tanto este momento, que hubiera temido no poder hablar con Bella cuando con ella fluía todo de manera natural, sin preguntas indiscretas ni presiones en las que tuviera que mentir. Bella era así de especial.<p>

Estos últimos días habían trascurrido con la misma naturalidad: no podía parar de contar las horas para que llegara el sábado, pero todo en el instituto había ido genial. Todo el mundo parecía tan emocionado con el baile que si se había quedado más tiempo del habitual mirándola en la cafetería o por los pasillos nadie se había dado cuenta y continuaron hablando en Biología, pero a su alrededor nada había cambiado.

¿Acaso esperaba algo diferente de Bella? No, era extraordinaria.

En su familia, al contrario, todo el mundo parecía pletórico. A su madre a punto estuvieron a punto de saltársele las lágrimas cuando se lo contó. Le achuchó abrazándole y besándole diciéndole lo orgullosa que estaba de él y asegurándole que todo iría bien. Como su padre, que también se lanzó a sus brazos. Lo que sentían los unos por los otros era tan grande que esas eran las reacciones a un acto normal de un chico normal como el que les atañía.

Emmett había seguido con sus bromas, de las que nunca se cansaba y a él le levantaban dolor de cabeza además de abochonarle. Menos mal que siempre tenía a Jasper para sus momentos de tranquilidad. Hoy, por ejemplo, mientras Rosalie rozongaba por la casa insistiendo que no iría a ese estúpido baile porque no había adelgazado lo suficiente, habían estado jugando al ajedrez, en silencio y tranquilos. Tras el septimo portazo donde su madre le rogaba que recapacitara que se vería preciosa llevara con lo que llevara, Alice irrumpió en el estudio a medio vestir y a medio maquillar amenazándole que si pensaba que estaba muy ocupada para ayudarle a prepararse para su cita. Claro, como no. Cómo iba Alice a perder una ocasión en la que maltratarle con trapos de ropa como esa. Pero era un alivio. Así no tuvo que apostarse delante del vestidor pensando qué escoger para un momento tan especial.

Cuando salió de su cuarto para despedirse, su madre seguía picando a la puerta del cuarto de baño que sus hermanas compartían donde sabía perfectamente que Rosalie llevaría encerrada vomitando, media tarde.

En momentos así, odiaba como Rosalie era tan ególatra de hacerla preocuparse por semejantes tonterías cuando tenían otros problemas mayores.

-Me voy ya, mamá.

Dejó de picar a la puerta para volverse de inmediato al oír su voz y lo hizo sorbiendo la nariz. Maldita, maldita Rosalie. Su madre ya había llorado lo suficiente y sus hábitos alimenticios no se merecían ni una sola lágrima.

-Oh, cariño, diviértete mucho. Y ten mucho cuidado.

-Lo tendré.

-Activa el GPS y...

-Sí- la cortó- Papá ya me leyó la cartilla. No te preocupes, todo irá bien. Port Angeles es pequeño y tranquilo y tomaré todas las precauciones posibles.

-Está bien- sorbió la nariz de nuevo para tomarle de las manos- Estás muy guapo. Estás más que guapo- le besó la mejilla- Y suave- sonrió, aunque tristemente.

-Sólo sigo tus consejos- se rió- Llegaré sobre las 11.

Asintió y le volvió a besar, colgándose prácticamente de su cuello. Él la estrechó y contuvo las ganas de elevarla en el aire, lo que solía hacer desde que era más alto y podía con ella porque mejor empleó esa mano para aporrear la puerta del baño.

-¡Rosalie!- exclamó- Por mucho que vomites no entrarás en un vestido que no es de tu talla, así que sal de ahí porque estás haciendo llorar a mamá.

Su madre emitió un suspiro de impresión y le susurró algo como que estaba bien, pero la manilla se desbloqueó desde dentro para que Rosalie apareciera en el umbral con cara de sí, haber vomitado, gesto descompuesto y pelo revuelto.

-Nadie os ha pedido que os metáis en mis asuntos, así que lamento si estoy fastidiando lo feliz que te sientes por tu cita o si estoy haciendo llorar a Esme.

-Tus asuntos y los nuestros son los mismos porque somos familia- replicó- Y por mucho que lo intentes, no vas a estropear mi cita.

-Entonces, lárgate, no sé qué haces aquí.

-Pídele perdón a mamá.

-Edward...- musitó Esme.

-No, que te lo pida. Lleva semanas con esa dieta estúpida que lo único que consigue es que tú te preocupes y la hará enfermar, así que creo que te lo debe.

Esme volvió a susurrar algo para quitarle hierro al asunto, que estaba bien o incluso mentir diciendo que no lloraba, pero el duelo de miradas asesinas le estaban agotando lo poco que le quedaba de paciencia con su hermana así que rechinó los dientes en su espera hasta que ella escupió:

-No le debo a nada a nadie porque bastante castigo es tener que vivir aquí, en este pueblo asqueroso, así que por mucho que me sacarais de ese orfanato de mierda no tengo que seguir dando las gracias eternamente.

Salió del cuarto de baño dándoles un empujón y cuando quiso recomponerse de sujetar a su madre que se tambaleó, Rosalie y su mala leche ya estaban en mitad del pasillo. Hasta empujó a Emmett que accedía por la escalera en ese momento, que se quedó perplejo con el siguiente portazo que la encerraba en su habitación, pero como siempre en esos casos, como era la otra mitad que completaba a Rosalie, dijo en un suspiro:

-Yo hablaré con ella. Perdón por... lo que fuera que dijera.

Sabía a ciencia cierta que Rosalie haría algo así. No era mala persona pero siempre que ocurría algo, tenía que hacerse notar. Por eso siempre intentaba mantenarla alejada de cualquier cosa personal que a él le incumbiera y por eso se había propuesto que su escena dramática no le fastidiara la cita. No lo iba a hacer, por supuesto, aunque Bella hubiera hablado de ella, definiéndola como todo el mundo con ojos la definía, lo que era hasta gracioso. Bella no tenía que envidiar en nada a su hermana porque ella no sólo era hermosa por fuera, si no también por dentro.

Así que tras ese maravilloso viaje con su charla, después de confesarle que no añoraba a nadie más allá de Forks, ya estaban en la calle del restaurante.

Bien, para no asustarla y que nada le pareciera fuera de lo común, recorrió la calle en coche primero en dirección norte y después en dirección sur. A Bella le parecería que buscaba un aparcamiento, nada de extrañar. Una vez cerciorándose que todo estaba limpio, estacionó el vehículo en el hueco más cercano a la puerta, asegurándose que podía hacerlo en línea para que nadie le bloqueara ninguna de las dos puertas. Desactivó la alarma del vehículo, se bajó para abrirle la puerta y una vez en la calle, lo volvió a cerrar. Apenas le separaban una docena de pasos hasta la escalera del restaurante y la calle estaba vacía, así que no podía ir mejor.

-Es aquí- le anunció.

-Parece agradable- respondió Bella con una sonrisa.

Lo era, y con ella ahí aún más, le indicó que subiera las escaleras y al llegar arriba le abrió la puerta para que en décimas de segundo una camarera saliera a recibirles. La chica puede que dijera algo e incluso puede que Bella contestara, pero él se ocupó más de estudiar el local, como hacía cada vez que entraba en un sitio nuevo.

Como Alice le había contado, era pequeño con dos salas independientes, una única salida, la cocina al fondo que tendría otra salida a algún callejón, la puerta de los baños estaban cerca de la cocina por lo que tendrían ventanas y un pasillo separaba las dos salas, lo suficientemente grande para salir por la zona del metre.

Sí, había sido una buena elección. Como la mesa; la chica les acompañaba a una apartada, junto a la pared con salida tanto hacia la calle como hacia la cocina. Y eso que ni llamó para reservar. Así que cuando les dejó las cartas sobre el mantel y pudo retirarle la silla a Bella, se relajó del todo y se quitó las gafas de sol.

-Ahora volverá- dijo Bella- La camarera- señaló con la cabeza la puerta donde estaba la chica.

-¿Como?- preguntó extrañado.

-Oh, vamos, no hagas como que no te has dado cuenta porque le ha faltado poco para quitarse el delantal y echarlo en el suelo para que pisaras sobre él: _soy Tracy y haré todo lo posible por ayudarles_- imitó una voz chillona- Y eso que ni siquiera te había visto los ojos.

-¿Que...- titubeó de nuevo sin entender nada- les pasa a mis ojos?

-Que son muy bonitos- añadió con su rubor bajando la vista para coger la carta- Puedes añadirlo al resumen que he hecho sobre mí misma antes: que mi color favorito es el verde esmeralda.

El piropo le cogió tan desprevenido que durante un segundo dejó de respirar. No podía creer que se hubiera perdido lo que hubiera pasado con la camarera que no era nadie por estar estudiando las posibles vías de escape del local, pero menos que Bella hubiera dicho algo tan bonito, aunque fuera sobre sus ojos. Por lo que contestó:

-A mí no me gustan demasiado, así que en eso no estamos de acuerdo.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó- Es un color precioso.

-Supongo que... es lo que le ocurre a todo el mundo, cuando tiene algo y lo ve todos los días- mintió- Además, me molesta mucho la luz- añadió- No son tan maravillosos como parecen desde fuera.

-Tienes razón- concedió- Pero a mí me gustan- añadió- Y seguro que a la camarera también.

-¿Que ocurre con ella? ¿No ha sido amable?- insistió.

-Ha sido demasiado amable, sobre todo contigo. En serio, no puedo creer que no te des cuenta el efecto que produces en los demás. Jessica Stanley no es la única de tus admiradoras, sobre todo cuando la tal Tracy escupa en lo que vaya a pedir.

-Pasará a odiarme a la misma velocidad que Jessica Stanley lo hizo- bromeó- Ese es el único efecto que sé que produzco en la gente.

-Espero ser inmune- rió Bella.

-Yo también- contestó tomando la carta- ¿Sabes lo que vas a pedir?

-Mmm...- murmuró mirando la carta- Todo tiene muy buena pinta y estoy hambrienta. Mañana cenaré pizza así que quizás... raviolis. Ravioli que setas.

Bella cerró su carta para dejarla en el borde de la mesa y él le imitó por lo que la camarera casi patinó para llegar a ellos. Por primera vez levantó la vista y la miró aunque el olor a perfume penetrante mezclado con tabaco porque seguramente fumaba, la precedió. Y laca. Esa laca que picaba los pulmones para sujetar el cardado que se prendía con una flor de color rojo. Tenía pinta de tener unos 20-21 años, aunque era difícil de asegurar por el maquillaje que tenía encima, y sí, le sonrió y no sacó su libreta para tomar nota como debía de hacer.

La propina iba a ser muy pequeña si además trataba mal a Bella.

-¿Ya han elegido?- preguntó con otra sonrisa.

-Sí- con un levantamiento de cejas le indicó a Bella que respondiera, pero ella antes de hacerlo se sonrojó adorablemente- Yo tomaré lo que tome ella.

-Raviolis con setas.

-Bien- dijo la camarera anotando para volver a dirigirse a él con un...- ¿y para beber?

Levantó las cejas de nuevo y Bella respondió:

-Coca-cola.

-Eso es todo- concluyó él.

La camarera le volvió a sonreír y anotando se giró para entrar en la cocina. Apareció de nuevo al segundo a dejar una cestita de pan con otra sonrisa y se volvió a su posición al otro lado del pasillo, sin quitarle ojo.

Normalmente, cuando una persona le miraba de esa manera le ponía nervioso porque pensaba que tenía otras intenciones. Intenciones no muy buena con él. Pero quizás estar ahí con Bella le había quitado su velo de paranoia y le hizo recordar las miradas de Jessica Stanley.

Vale, quizás a esa chica le interesaba, pero todo lo que a él le interesaba lo tenía al otro lado de la mesa.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Bella levantando las cejas- Ahora tienes que admitir que te has dado cuenta.

-Yo no soy por quien han hecho cola para que les acompañara a un baile.

-Oh, está bien- suspiró- ¿Vas a seguir recordándomelo?

-No, porque eso no va a pasar más si yo puedo impedirlo- dijo- Como ha sido de gran alivio saber que no hay nadie en Phoenix al que tenga que odiar.

-Tonterías- contestó bajando la mirada para juguetear con la servilleta con su rubor- Ya cuento con el odio de la camarera, Jessica, Lauren y un montón de chicas más del instituto de las que no tienes ni idea. No sé qué hubiera pasado si hubiera entrado hoy en el gimnasio de tu mano, con un vestido y zapatos de tacón.

-Que hubiéramos sido el centro de atención y eso no nos gusta a ninguno de los dos- se rió.

-Las bebidas- interrumpió la camarera con un carraspeo.

Bella levantó las manos de la mesa para que dejara el vaso que tintineaba con sus hielos y Edward hizo lo propio con las gafas de sol, pero ella lo hizo donde le apeteció y sin cesar de sonreír. Una vez colocadas, se incorporó limpiándose las manos en su delantal y añadió:

-Si necesitan algo más, esto allí mismo.

-Gracias- dijo Edward escuetamente- ¿Y bien, por dónde íbamos?

Antes de hablar, Bella miró cómo se volvía a ir la camarera, suspiró y meneó la cabeza, pero después estiró las manos por la mesa, cogió sus gafas para juguetear con las patas y tras dar un sorbo a la coca-cola, dijo:

-Hablemos de ti. Hazme ese resumen. Yo también tengo datos sobre ti.

-Me gustaría oírlos para no repetirme.

-Te gusta el sol...- dio un sorbito-... la música, los coches caros y la tecnología. Eres muy buen estudiante y de lo más intrigante. ¿Voy desencaminada?

-No, has acertado tanto que no necesitas nada más.

-Seguro que sí- dijo frunciendo el ceño- Por ejemplo, tus hermanos. ¿Eres el menor? ¿Alice va por detrás de ti?

-Soy el menor biológicamente hablando, pero el primero legalmente, aunque eso no me da ningún tipo de privilegio, sobre todo cuando uno de ellos es Emmett, que me dobla en peso y masa muscular.

-¿Cómo...- dudó- quiero decir... en qué orden os adoptaron?

-Primero a mí, después a Emmett y por último a Alice. Rosalie y Jasper llegaron después al quedarse huérfanos y no contar con más familia que nuestra madre.

-¿Eráis muy pequeños?

-Rosalie y Jasper tenían unos diez años. Emmett y Alice, ocho o nueve. Yo era bebé.

-Entonces, no recuerdas el orfanato y...

Edward negó con la cabeza lo que visiblemente incomodó a Bella, que volvió a dar un sorbito. Afortunadamente su sensibilidad captó que no quería que fuera allí y añadió un nuevo hilo a la conversación.

-Tienes que ser genial eso de tener tantos hermanos. Yo soy hija única, siempre he querido tener un hermano mayor.

-Tiene sus pros y sus contras, pero tener una familia tan grande es algo muy bueno. Siempre tienes alguien con quien hablar. Aunque no quieras- sonrió.

-¿Con quién hablas más?

-Soy bastante introvertido, pero aparte de con mi madre, con Alice. Aunque con Alice es imposible no hablar, es un torbellino. Y después supongo que con Emmett, aunque me consuma los nervios.

-Parecéis muy unidos y tu pareces muy feliz cuando estás con ellos, sobre todo con ellos dos.

-Eres muy observadora- concedió.

-Lo intento- dijo en una sonrisa- Como he observado, incluso antes de que nadie me dijera nada, que entre tus hermanos hay sentimientos más allá de los que tú procesas por ellos.

-Cierto.

-¿Como llevas eso? ¿No te es incómodo?

Edward sonrió porque era la primera vez que alguien le preguntaba algo así. Alguien antes incluso que sus padres. Cuando Emmett y Rosalie empezaron a interesarse el uno por el otro más allá de lo fraternal, la máxima preocupación de sus padres eran las visitas nocturnas, poner normas respecto al comportamiento o charlas sobre sus responsabilidades como adolescentes, pero nadie reparó en lo incómodo que sería para él compartir vida con una pareja tan enamorada que sólo tenían en mente escabullirse a cualquier esquina a darse arrumacos. Después Alice y Jasper llegaron juntos, casi sin soltarse de las manos por miedo a que les separasen por mucho que les hubieran prometido que no, y aunque en principio simplemente parecía una protección de supervivencia del ambiente del que venían, según fueron creciendo su amor se fue transformando más allá del fraternal que supuso más normas y más vigilancia, aunque Alice y Jasper fueran tan especiales que nada se asemejara su relación a la de Emmett y Rosalie que era temperamental y pasional, a partes iguales.

-Aunque sus relaciones no me incomoden, al contrario, me alegra que se tengan, siempre es incómodo ser el impar o que se turnen para no ser yo el que siempre esté solo para hacer una cosa u otra. O la pareja de nuestra madre para cualquier cosa, dado que nuestro padre trabaja muchas horas fuera de casa.

-Te comprendo, porque a mí tampoco me gustaba ser la carabina de mi madre y Phil, aunque él sea muy buen tipo y sepa que la vaya a cuidar.

-Otra cosa que tenemos en común- dijo en una sonrisa.

-Los raviolis- carraspeó nuevamente la camarera.

Bella se apartó de nuevo soltando las gafas de sol y esperó que le sirviera el plato. Lo hizo, se lo dejó a él y volvió a quedarse allí, esperando...

-Muchas gracias, si necesitamos algo, ya la llamaremos- le contestó Edward.

… a desaparecer por otro buen rato. Cuando miró de nuevo a Bella, le sonreía mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-¿Ahora es mi turno de preguntas?

-Supongo que sí- dijo Bella- Dispara.

¿Por qué el tiempo pasa tan deprisa cuando te lo pasas bien? No era justo que en el reloj del salpicadero de Edward marcaran las 11 de la noche o que acabara de llamara a su madre – con un aparatito manos libres – para decirle que se retrasaría unos minutos porque aún no la había dejado en casa, por lo que se sentía hasta culpable porque fue ella la que propuso dar un paseo por Port Angeles antes de tomar el coche de vuelta. Pero es que la cena había sido tan agradable que le daba pena concluirla regresando irremediablemente a Forks. Y aunque en un primer momento no pareció que entrara en sus planes, accedió de inmediato y llegaron casi hasta el puerto sin dejar de charlar.

Sus manos iban nerviosas dentro de los bolsillos de la cazadora, porque en más de una ocasión tuvo que reprimirse para estirarse hacia las suyas y aferrarle. O cogerse de su brazo. No tocarle le suponía un esfuerzo monumental. Pero que él pareciera despreocupado en ese campo le cortó cualquier esperanza ya que cuando iban por la calle se dedicó a hacer equilibrio en el borde de la acera que hasta le divirtió, por lo que supuso que su cita no iba de eso.

Y ahora seguían nerviosas mientras detenía el coche tras su camioneta porque ya era la hora de la despedida.

-Tu padre aún no ha llegado- observó.

-Me avisó que se retrasaría.

-Mejor- sonrió- No me gustaría tener problemas con el jefe Swan por hacer llegar a su hija tan tarde.

-No sabe que salimos.

-¿No?- repitió levantando una ceja.

-No es que se lo ocultara y tampoco lo preguntó- se encogió de hombros- Charlie es de esos padres que dejan espacio.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando, porque los míos lo deben de saber todo de mí. Hasta el otro día mi padre me llamó en el instituto para saber...

Se quedó callado de golpe y se pasó las manos nervioso por los cabellos haciendo una mueca que no comprendió del todo, añadiendo un carraspeo que tapó con un:

-Para saber la nota de un examen. No pudo esperar a llegar a la noche- rió, nervioso.

-Charlie es todo lo contrario- suspiró- Así que todo a su debido tiempo.

-Hablando de tiempo- señaló el reloj- Es tarde. Te acompaño a la puerta.

-Como quieras- respondió Bella.

Como acostumbraba, desbloqueó la alarma, salió el primero y rodeó el coche para abrirle la puerta. Podía hasta acostumbrarse a que alguien la llevara entre algodones como si fuera una dama del siglo pasado. Pero ahí se acababan las atenciones, porque volvió a cerrar la puerta del coche, sus manos fueron a sus bolsillos y caminaron uno junto al otro hacia el porche.

-Me he...- dijo, incómoda- divertido mucho. Gracias por invitarme.

-Gracias por aceptar. Yo también me he divertido mucho. Me gustaría mucho que quisieras que lo repitiéramos.

-Claro- respondió sin que pasara un segundo para pensarlo- El próximo sábado podríamos ir al cine.

-Me apetece mucho, aunque preferiría...- contestó Edward- quizás vernos algún día, por semana, si te parece bien.

No es que le pareciera bien, es que era música celestial y con eso olvidaba que sus manos estaban en sus bolsillos como las de él, así que sin dejar tiempo a la meditación, volvió a contestar:

-Los miércoles libro en la tienda.

-El miércoles, entonces- dijo con una sonrisa- Y el lunes nos veremos en clase.

-El lunes- repitió Bella.

Le sonrió más, asintió con la cabeza y movió las manos dentro de sus bolsillos. Después suspiró y miró a su coche para despedirse con un:

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Que le llevó de vuelta escaleras abajo hacia el camino y hacia el coche.

Pero aún así, fue perfecto.

Fue una perfecta primera cita.


	8. Miércoles

Antes de salir de su coche, miró por retrovisor para comprobar que el portón se cerraba, perdiéndose la claridad que daban los farolillos del camino, como cada día. Normalmente, esta rutina con sus pautas que nunca debía desatender le aburría y le agobiaba, pero hoy, ponía el punto y seguido a su cita con Bella.

El coche aún olía a ella. Sí que le dio pena bajarse. Aunque cerró la puerta rápido para que se escapara lo mínimo posible.

El jeep de Emmett estaba allí lo mismo que el BMW de Rosalie, así que seguiría encerrando en el baño. Lo que no estaba era el Mercedes de su padre, así que el pobre por dejárselo a Jasper y Alice para ir al baile, habría venido en taxi desde el trabajo.

Bloqueó el Volvo, como siempre, y caminó hacia las escaleras que comunicaban con la cocina. Y antes de entrar en casa tecleando el código de seguridad de la puerta, comprobó, como siempre, que todo era _normal_.

-¿Ya estás aquí, hijo?- preguntó su madre.

Fue bastante cómico, porque ambos, su padre y su madre, fingieron que no le esperaban cuando claramente lo hacían. Estaban sentandos ante sendas tazas de té, cuando era después de las 11 de la noche y en la casa todo el mundo tenía problemas para conciliar el sueño, más para tomar excitantes a aquellas horas. Además, le había llamado de camino comunicando que se retrasaría unos minutos para que no se preocuparan, aunque sabían exactamente donde estaban por el GPS de su coche, así que podían calcular lo que le llevaría dejar a Bella en su casa y recorrer el camino a la Mansión.

-Sí- contestó sonriendo- Aunque ha sido una lástima que la cita con Bella acabara.

-Intuyo entonces que ha ido bien- dijo su padre.

-Más que bien. Muchas gracias, a los dos, por animarme a que le pidiera que saliéramos.

-Oh, cariño- suspiró su madre- Y los dos estamos muy contentos de que hayas disfrutado. ¿Habrás más citas?- preguntó sonriendo.

-El próximo sábado, aunque nos veremos por semana también. ¿Hay algún problema? Quizás debiera haberlo consultado con vosotros.

-No, hijo, por supuesto que no- contestó su padre- No hay problema ni para la próxima cita ni para las que le sigan. Tienes todo nuestro total apoyo y sabemos que eres muy cuidadoso con la seguridad.

-Por supuesto- afirmó él.

-¿Ha habido beso?- insistió su madre con su sonrisa.

Notó, como le pasaba a Bella, un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Y un acaloramiento momentáneo. Vaya, debió de esperárselo, porque en su familia se hablaba de todo, eso no iba a ser menos. Pero... no era el momento, por supuesto que no. Por mucho que le gustara Bella ni quería apresurar las cosas, ni dejar de disfrutar otras, como era la libertad de poder ir a un restaurante o pasear por la calle con alguien que no fuera de la familia. Estuvo tentado en infinidad de ocasiones de cogerla de la mano, la cintura, apartarle el pelo de la cara o acariciar ese piel suya de la mejilla que parecía cremosa, pero no era el momento. Y por lo que le gustaba Bella y le gusta tener esa normalidad, esperaría lo que haría falta.

-No- murmuró- No lo ha habido.

-¿Ves, Carlisle?- dijo su madre- Te dije que no la besaría en la primera cita. Hemos criado a un caballero. En eso, sin duda, se parece a ti- bromeó.

Perplejo, observó como su padre se reía, y perplejo observó más cómo Emmett accedía a la cocina con el mando de la Wii y su accesorio de escopeta en ristre, dando sonoras carcajadas. Claro, si tenía que haberlo esperado. Habría hecho hasta apuestas. No se esperaba menos si las encabezaba ese majadero.

-Edward, tío, ¿a qué esperas? ¡la lengua también es un músculo y hay que ejercitarlo!

Pudo caerse redondo allí mismo de la vergüenza, pero se libró como mejor pudo huyendo a su habitación. El sueño siempre jugaba a su favor, sobre todo cuando decía que estaba cansado y que quería dormir. De echo, quizás conseguía cerrar la puerta y que nadie le importunara con tal bochorno que había pasado en la cocina.

-¡Cuéntamelo todo! ¡Cuéntamelo todo! ¡Cuéntamelo todo!

Alice danzó por su habitación sin más, con aún su vestido de fiesta puesto y con los zapatos en la mano sin importarle que estuviera ya acostado o con la amenaza siempre de que estaba desnudo, porque a su hermana le daba exactamente igual. _¿Tienes algo que no tengan los demás?,_ respondía siempre. Y al segundo estaba en medio de su alfombra.

-No hay nada que contar- replicó

-¡Claro que lo hay!- dio un salto para quedar de rodillas sobre la cama- ¡Escúpelo! ¿Le has hablado de mí?

-¿Por qué iba a hablarle de ti?

-¡Por que seré su mejor amiga!- exclamó ofendida- ¿Le has dicho lo genial que soy?

-Sólo hemos hablado de nosotros, intentando conocernos mejor, y no ha habido sitio para ti.

-Entonces, no le quedará más remedio que descubrirlo por sí misma- dijo jovial- ¿Estaba guapa? ¿Qué llevaba puesto?

-Estaba muy guapa, Bella es una chica preciosa. Llevaba su jersey azul.

-¿Otra vez?- frunció el ceño- En serio, veo su potencial, pero va necesitando que la lleve de compras _ipso facto_.

-Creo que no le gusta ir de compras, Alice. ¿No salió despavorida de la tienda de vestidos?

-Porque estaba con Jessica y su escaso gusto en moda. Deberías de haberla visto al completo, con unos zapatos de pedrería de hace cuatro temporadas, un moño recargado y joyas brillantes. ¿Esa chica nunca ha oído que _menos es más_? Tantos brillos estuvieron a punto de dejarme ciega. Pero Bella es muy discreta. Sé exactamente qué estilo le quedaría de fábula.

-Lo que sea- le cortó- Pero que haya salido con ella hoy no te da carta libre para hacer con ella lo que te dé la gana.

-¿Acaso no ha ido bien?- volvió a fruncir el ceño.

-Ha ido todo muy bien y ha sido muy fácil: Ninguna pregunta indiscreta, ningún atolladero y muy pocas mentiras. Sólo las necesarias. Hemos quedado para el próximo fin de semana y nos veremos el miércoles, el día que libra en la tienda.

-Entonces... ¿por qué no iba a hablar con ella ya?- exclamó más emocionada que nunca- ¡Eso es genial! ¿Y por qué esperar al miércoles? El lunes la invitaremos a comer en nuestra mesa.

-No vayas tan rápido, Alice. Sabes que eso no lo podemos hacer, y menos ahora. Bella se mueve con un grupo de gente que la interrogarán y la pondrán en una posición comprometida de integrarse con nosotros, así que todo a su debido tiempo. En mano de Bella está si quiere hacer eso o no.

Haciendo un gesto con la boca y después emitiendo un suspirito, se dejó caer en la cama, haciendo que el tul del faldón de su vestido revoloteara. Se lo apretó contra el cuerpo y después concedió:

-Tienes razón. Además, Rosalie está en esa especie de cruzada con el mundo y no creo que sea muy buena compañía. La asustará y no quiero que espante a mi proyecto de mejor amiga, que parece tan sensible, inteligente y educada.

-Es aún más que eso, no sabes lo cómodo que me ha hecho sentir toda la tarde.

-¿La has besado?- preguntó levantando una ceja dándole un codacito.

-No, no lo he hecho- refunfuñó.

-¿La has cogido de la mano?- insistió.

-Tampoco. No ha habido ningún tipo de contacto.

-Entonces, tú eres de esos chicos que no besan en la primera cita- insistió juguetona.

-Parece ser.

Riéndose, Alice volvió a recobrar su vitalidad, soltó la tul del vestido y se puse de nuevo a saltar, de rodillas, como si su colchón se tratara de una cama elástica. Saltó arriba y abajo, haciendo que las capas de su faldón la acompañaran, exclamando de jovialidad:

-¡Estoy tan contenta, Edward! Ya nos veo... ¡a los seis! De excursión. ¡En la playa! ¿Crees que mamá y papá nos dejarán ir a alguna feria a subirnos en la noria?

Pero a él el vaivén no le divirtió tanto: no sólo estaba que con cada bote se daba contra los barrotes del cabecero, sino que los pies de Alice iban y venían y miedo le daban si en vez de posarse a cada lado de sus piernas, se posaban en medio, por lo que protestó:

-¡Alice! ¡Cuidado con las rodillas que estoy debajo!

-¡Oh!- suspiró quedándose quieta en el acto- Lo siento- dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior- A veces, estando contigo, olvido que eres un chico y que debes de proteger ciertas partes de tu cuerpo- rió.

-¡Gracias!- contestó ofendido.

* * *

><p>Miércoles. Creía que ese día no llegará nunca. Como cada día la hora de la comida o la hora de Biología. Al menos, hoy que no tenía esa clase, la agonía sería mínima porque podría ver a Edward tras la clase. El pensamiento le hacía cosquillas en el estómago. Y la hacía sonreír. Desde el sábado sonreía constantemente y seguro que la gente la tomaría por loca. Pero le daba igual.<p>

El lunes seguía con la sonrisa impertérrita pintada en el rostro así que cuando Angela, Jessica y Lauren venían cotorreando del baile, no fingió ni que no las escuchaba. Bueno, eso las dos últimas, porque Angela sólo le contó que se lo había pasado muy bien y que lamentaba que ella se lo hubiera perdido. Pero ni le importó. Vivía en una burbuja de felicidad y ensoñación que la colmaban plenamente, allá donde estuviera: con las tareas del hogar, en la tienda, haciendo los deberes, a la hora de la comida con Edward al otro lado del comedor...

Era todo muy extraño. Las plantas de los pies le quemaban para que cruzara con su bandeja y se sentara con los Cullen en su mesa ya desde ese mismo lunes, pero a su vez en su interior sabía que no era el momento. Edward estaba de cara a la puerta, en vez de perfil como de costumbre, y su sonrisa se lo dijo todo, lo mismo que la breve conversación que tuvieron en Biología porque ese día tenían que entregar unos tests.

Y así el martes y hoy, miércoles. Cruzó las puertas y lo primero que se topó fue con Mike y Jessica. Ugh. Desde el baile estaban pegados como lapas y esperaba que alguien les reprendiera por tal actitud. Él la llevaba de un lado a otro como si fuera una muleta pero le repetía en la tienda que no tenía nada seria, acto que a Bella ni le iba ni le venía. Más que la incluyeran en su pareja, como ahora:

-Eh, Bella, como hoy libras en la tienda y mi madre está liada con el pedido del mes próximo... ¿qué te parece si hacemos algo todos juntos? ¿Eh, Jess?- añadió estrujándola contra sí.

Otra cosa que no había cambiado eran las miradas asesinas que Jessica le continuaba lanzando. Puede que se coartaran un poco cuando consiguió la codiciada cita para el baile, pero ahora seguían, vaya que seguían. Incluso ayer le había pasado una nota en Español por medio de Angela preguntándole si le interesaba Mike.

Definitivamente, Forks estaba en algún Universo alternativo.

-Si a Bella le apetece...- contestó retorciendo el labio.

Levantó la vista automáticamente hacia la cafetería, antes de contestar y cuando sus ojos no encontraron a Edward, quiso gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. En la mesa estaban sus hermanos, la pequeñita aún de pie, pero su silla estaba vacía. No, no tenía ganas de perder el tiempo con aquella gente cuando hoy aún no le había visto.

-Podemos ir a la pizzería a cenar, ¿qué me dices?

-Hoy tengo mucho que hacer, Mike- suspiró- Voy atrasada con algunas tareas y el miércoles es el día que adelanto trabajo.

-Puedes hacerlo después- insistió.

-No, muchas gracias, pero no.

Mike tomó aire pare decir algo más con aquella cara de patán que se le ponía cuando las cosas no salían a su gusto, pero Jessica ni se alegró, ni arrugó el labio: se quedó mirando a la fila del mostrador de la cafetería para decir:

-Me pregunto qué hará ahí- murmuró- Lleva ahí parado desde que llegamos.

-Espero que no vaya a pedirte otra cita como si el primer _no_ no le hubiera valido porque le daré una patada en ese pomposo culo suyo- contestó Mike tirando más de Jessica.

Pero el cielo se abrió para Bella. No le molestó la mentira, ni la amenaza, ni que Jessica posara sus ojos en él, porque sí, Edward estaba allí parado, mirándola, con la bandeja con su sándwich de atún favorito. Sus mariposas, las mariposas que Edward creaba en ella cada vez que sus ojos le miraron, se volvieron locas, erizándole hasta el último vello de su cuerpo. Sus piernas le temblaron, la boca se le secó...

-Tenemos que concretar algo sobre el trabajo de Biología- mintió socorridamente- Será mejor que vaya a hablar con él.

Pero en vez de dejarla ir a su suerte, Mike la sujetó por el brazo.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? Ese tío tiene pinta de loco. No deberías de quedar con él fuera de clase.

Le miró la mano que le sujetaba el antebrazo como si fuera capaz de arrancárselo y después le miró su cara de patán, como si fuera capaz de partírsela. Si había un loco en todo Forks era él, si había una persona molesta era él y si repudiaba a alguien era él. Pero Edward estaba esperando y no quería perder más tiempo.

-Hasta luego- contestó para seguir caminando.

* * *

><p>Mike Newton. Esa asquerosa babosa repulsiva que se iba arrastrando por el instituto, sobando a unas y a otras como si cada chica fuera de su propiedad, entreteniendo a Bella con su conversación banal y... ¡tocándola! La sujetaba del brazo sin dejarla avanzar, poniendo sus pezuñas sobre su delicada piel, algo que ofendía mucho a Bella. ¿Acaso no lo veía? Se mordía los labios por dentro como con el formol y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos le había aventado para caminar hacia él.<p>

El corazón le dio un vuelco como el primer día en clase de Biología.

Y las rodillas le flojearon.

Y sentía estar en un sitio tan lleno de gente para no acariciarle ese brazo donde aquel capullo la había tocado.

-Hola- dijo en una sonrisa plantándose delante de él con sus mejillas adorablemente encendidas.

-Hola- respondió él- ¿Tus amigos no te dejaban marchar?

-No son mis amigos- contestó- Apenas compañeros de clase.

Le sonrió tanto que seguro que todo el mundo les miraba, pero le importó un bledo. Y más sujetó la bandeja porque sí que tenía ganas de tocar aquella piel de su brazo, fina y delicada.

-Te envié un email- añadió.

-¿Sí?- se volvió a turbar- Lo siento, no lo he mirado. La conexión en casa de mi padre va a tirones y ayer me tardó tanto en cargar que lo dejé por imposible. ¿Que decía?

¿Decir? Nada, circunstancialmente, pero en eso se reducían los emails que se habían enviado desde la noche del sábado. Empezaron a la mañana del domingo con un:

_Buenos días;_

_ Ayer lo pasé realmente bien y estoy deseando que llegue el miércoles para repetir. Incluso que llegue el lunes para ir al instituto, algo que creía que nunca diría._

_ E._

Pero ella le contestó diciendo lo mismo, así que puntualmente cada noche hacía la misma rutina. Necesitaba que el sobrecito se iluminara como respirar y que fuese Bella, le hacía inmensamente feliz. Y cuando tardó hoy tanto en contestar se sintió tentado a llamarla, pero como decía Emmett _eso agobia a las chicas_, y al ser él más entendido, le hizo hasta caso porque quizás tenía hasta razón.

-Nada- se rió- Era para proponerte que fuéramos hoy a la pizzería del pueblo a cenar.

-¿La pizzería?- repitió repentinamente visiblemente nerviosa- No, mejor vayamos a otro sitio.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó.

-Sí. O no. Es que Mike y Jessica van a ir hoy. Y creo que otros chicos. No me apetece... estar en el mismo sitio que ellos.

No podía estar más de acuerdo. Quería a Bella solo para él y no suficiente con tener que dar esquinazo a sus hermanos, menos quería estar a dos mesas de distancia de tales patanes y las chicas que le seguían. Así que pensó rápido, un sitio donde poder hablar, que no entrañara ninguna maniobra de seguridad y que...

-¿Conoces la desembocadura del río? Tiene unas vistas muy bonitas de toda la península. Y hoy parece que no va a llover.

-Me encantará que me la enseñes- dijo con otra sonrisa.

-¿En el aparcamiento después de clase? Puedes seguirme con tu camioneta.

Bella asintió feliz con la cabeza y sin más, tomó su bandeja para ponerse a la cola. Desde allí le volvió a sonreír y cuando cruzó la cafetería hacia la mesa de sus hermanos, Bella le seguía mirando.

Y con eso, podría tirar una buena temporada. Lo justo hasta el fin de las clases.

-¿Te doy hoy los condones?- preguntó Emmett.

-Por el amor de Dios- le recriminó él arrastrando la silla- Cierra el pico.

* * *

><p>Nunca salió de clase más rápido, ni cruzó el pasillo a más velocidad, ni recogió su taquilla más rauda. El segundero avanzaba inestimablemente y eso la acercaba más a Edward. Salir de aquellas aulas normalmente la ponían feliz – más los miércoles que no trabajaba – pero hoy aún más.<p>

-¡Bella!

Vaya por Dios. Ángela se acercaba batiendo la mano corriendo pasillo adelante con la lengua fuera.

Angela no le molestaba, al contrario, disfrutaba mucho de su compañía. Y estaba feliz y radiante. No obstante su relación con Ben se consolidaba día a día. Para empezar, no la arrastraba de un sitio a otro del instituto bajo su brazo como Mike hacía con Jessica, y para seguir sólo hacía falta tener ojos en la cara para ver que se pertenecían.

Con la idea de que ojalá eso le pasara a ella con Edward, las mariposas volvieron, si es que algún momento se habían marchado.

-¿A dónde vas tan deprisa?- añadió sofocada por la carrera- No me ha dado tiempo a decirte adiós.

-Tengo muchas cosas que hacer- mintió- Y la verdad que ya llego tarde.

-¿A dónde?- insistió- ¿Ha hacer la colada?- dijo con una sonrisa divertida- ¿De verdad que no te puedes pasar por la pizzería ni cinco minutos?

-De verdad. Pero... ya me contarás mañana. Será como el baile, tanto me hablásteis de ello, que sentí que yo también fui.

-Preferiría 1000 veces que fueras tú en vez de Jessica- susurró bajando el tono- Desde que está con Mike, es incluso más insoportable.

Sí, daba fe. Insoportable, posesiva, irritable...

-También va Ben, así que no necesitas a nadie más- le dio un codacito en broma- Pásalo muy bien, y mañana hablamos.

Porque sin más, sin esperar a que su amiga se despidiera, echó a andar pasillo adelante. Y a galopar escaleras abajo aunque peligrara su integridad. Después disminuyó el paso soplando con la mano en el pecho al llegar a las que comunicaban con el aparcamiento y aminoró a paso casi normal para cruzar hacia su camioneta.

El coche de Edward ya estaba en marcha, fuera de su plaza, casi atravesado en mitad del camino. Era imposible no verlo de normal, pero allí plantado, menos. Sus hermanos, por lo menos la rubia y el grandullón estaban junto al Jeep, y la pequeñita y el otro estaba en medio de este y un BMW descapotable. Interactuaban entre ellos, pero cuando Bella cruzó, juraría que hasta se callaron y se le quedaron mirando.

El nerviosismo estuvo a punto de paralizarla, porque aunque día a día veía a los Cullen y ellos la miraban – era algo difícil de obviar cuando estaban junto a Edward cuando Edward no estaba en Biología, e incluso a veces le esperaban en la puerta de clase – pero se sintió, de nuevo, que se metía en su territorio y que les incomodaba. Sobre todo a Rosalie, la chica rubia, le miraba como si tuviera un problema personal con ella, cuando el problema más grande que a ambas les podía unir era Edward y que acudían a una cita.

Quizás era eso. Quizás era que no les gustaba. Claro, cómo les iba a gustar. Ella era un andrajo y Edward era perfecto, guapo, increíble y maravilloso. Pensarían por qué su hermano perdía el tiempo con alguien así y hasta le dieron ganas a correr edificio adentro y desaparecer si no hubiera sido porque la pequeñita, Alice, que dando saltitos llegó hasta ella.

-Hola, Bella.

-Ho...la- titubeó- Alice.

-¿Adónde vas a ir con Edward?- dijo sonriendo- No nos lo ha querido decir.

¿Lo preguntó con asco? No, ¿verdad? Sonreía de la misma manera que sonreía Edward. Y el olor. ¡Ese olor! Podía abrazar a esa chica si no se contenía. Parecía curiosa, amable y jovial. Las tres palabras que describían a Alice Cullen que no la miraba como si le fuera a dar un puntapié.

-A... La desembocadura del río, creo. No sé muy bien donde queda.

Sonrió dando otro saltito y... ¡la cogió de la mano! Tenía una piel fina y suave como se imaginaba que tenía Edward y sintió incluso una descarga eléctrica, lo mismo que si tuviera la fortuna de que fuera su hermano quien la cogiera.

-¡Diviértete! Y dile a Edward que te dé mi teléfono, así nosotras también podríamos charlar, ¿no te parece?

-Eh...- dudó- Sí, claro.

¿Alice Cullen quería ser su amiga? No, tonterías, sólo sería amable. ¿Para qué la necesitaría? Ya se tenían los unos a los otros. Pero antes de que dijera algo más o Alice contestara, Edward tocó el claxon que le hizo dar un respingo. Alice la soltó de inmediato y volvió dando saltitos a donde estaba cuando Edward sólo había bajado la ventanilla unos centímetros y ni se había asomado.

Eso ayudó aún más a llenar de misterio el aura que rodeaba siempre a los Cullen.


	9. Secretos

Edward estaba enfadado. O al menos se lo parecía, lo que no le ayudaba a tranquilizarse. Quizás molesto, aunque no era de extrañar. La desembocadura del río quedaba vagamente alejada tras un largo trecho de carretera y tuvo que levantar el pie del acelerador varias veces para que ella no se perdiera al seguirle lo que parecía crisparle por la manera que movía la cabeza, lo que ella alcanzaba al ver en el reflejo de su retrovisor. O que para llegar a la desembocadura hubiera que cruzar un montón de rocas enormes, dar saltos entre ellas y deslizarse entre grietas lo que con su coordinación no era muy recomendable: ésta era la tercera vez que la sujetaba para no caer.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Edward.

-Sí, sí- suspiró- Puse el pie en mal sitio. Gracias.

Edward asintió y le soltó de nuevo el brazo que le sujetaba para regresar la mano al bolsillo de su cazadora, lo que de nuevo hizo que Bella se sintiera mal, pudiendo masticar la tensión. Edward seguía serio, con el ceño fruncido y evitando el contacto visual.

Cuando a punto estuvo de pedir perdón por su torpeza o por tener tal antigualla, las rocas desaparecieron dejando delante de sus ojos una planicie con una vista espectacular: a ambos lados los frondosos bosques de la Península de Olympic y bajo sus pies la dehesa que se formaba en la desembocadura del río.

-Es aquí- dijo Edward sin más.

-Es...- titubeó. El sitio era grandioso, mágico. Le daban ganas de inspirar y llevarse todo aquel aire fresco y puro que había llevaba allí, no la opresión húmeda y enfermiza del pueblo. Podría hasta gritar. Sus ojos querían registrarlo todo, pero ni podían. Era un sitio típico de un cuento de hadas, de un sueño- es precioso. ¿Cómo sabías de este lugar?

Antes de contestar, Edward se sentó en una de las rocas para dejar sus piernas colgando. Meneó los pies e incluso cogió una chinita y empujándola con la yema de los dedos la hizo volar hacia la planicie.

-Lo encontré gracias a ti.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó confusa.

-El día que dijiste lo de la playa, cuando observé desde el acantilado que estaba tan _concurrida_, empecé a conducir y llegué hasta aquí.

-Oh- suspiró- Quizás seas la primera persona que lo visita, tiene un acceso bastante difícil.

-Ojalá, así le hubiera podido poner tu nombre, como si fuera un antiguo conquistador. Pero había unas latas de cerveza oxidadas entre las rocas- se rió- _El acantilado de Bella_. Es bonito, ¿verdad?- sonrió.

Las piernas le temblaron y notó cómo sus mejillas ardían, no sólo sus mejillas, su frente también, tanto que dejó caer el pelo hacia adelante y borracha y abrumada trastabilló hasta llegar a él y sentarse en la misma roca. Para eso Edward tuvo que hacerse un lado pero por el rabillo del ojo vio que seguía sonriendo, por lo que la tensión había desaparecido.

Quizás eso hacía a Edward tan especial.

-Gracias- musitó.

-¿Por qué?- ahora rió, musicalmente.

-Por esas cosas tan bonitas que dices.

-¿Como cuales?- volvió a reír.

-Cuando...- titubeó más, jugueteando con el botón del puño de su cazadora, nerviosa y cobarde como para mirarle- dijiste que tenías la _leve esperanza_ de que fuésemos algo _más_ que amigos o lo de que si tú pudieras evitarías que ningún chico me invitara al próximo baile.

-Es lo que siento.

Respirando hondo se armó de valor y levantó la mirada con la sonrisa más feliz que su boca pudo, pero... Edward ni siquiera le miraba. Notó cómo su gesto se caía, como quien desinfla un globo. Estaba más ocupado en empujar chinitas al vacío que en ella, y eso, ahora, le molestó. Le hizo sentir boba. Sí, boba, esa era la palabra. Una de cal y otra de arena. Y eso no estaba nada bien. Así que, como estaba ahora misma en la capa de arena, tentó suerte.

-Tu hermana Alice me dijo en el aparcamiento que...

No pudo hablar más porque Edward la miró. Sí, la miró. Hacía medio segundo hubiera dado algo para que sus pupilas verdes estuvieran fijas en ella, pero ahora le dieron ganas de volatilizarse y convertirse en un montoncito de polvo. Y parecía como antes, enfadado o molesto. Quién sabe qué. Edward era la persona más difícil de interpretar del mundo.

-¿Te importunó?- preguntó rápidamente- Mi hermana Alice puede ser de lo más pesada.

Con la boca abierta por la impresión, Bella pestañeó rápidamente.

-¿Alice? No, no, es muy amable. ¿Por qué iba a hacer tal cosa?

-Tiene la absurda idea de que podréis llegar a ser _inseparables_, como hermanas- volvió a mirar al horizonte para empujar con la punta de los dedos otra condenada chinita- Siempre está contando las imaginarias actividades que podríais compartir, como ir de compras o celebrar una fiesta de pijamas. No me gustaría nada que con su hiperactividad te sintieras _acosada_.

Bella volvió a pestañear y se obligó a cerrar la boca no fuera que con la sorpresa se le cayera la baba. Así que... ¿iba de eso? Por eso Alice siempre le sonreía y hoy se había acercado en el aparcamiento a la misma velocidad a la que Edward la había espantado con el claxon de su coche. ¡Alice quería ser su amiga! No se pellizcaría por si el sueño en el que vivía donde parecía interesar a más de un Cullen terminara.

-Oh, no, por supuesto que no. A mí también me encantaría ser su amiga. Aunque no sea el tipo de chica que hace esas cosas, como ir de compras o celebrar fiestas de pijamas- soltó una risita nerviosa- Puedes darle mi número de teléfono y mi email, me encantará charlar con ella.

-¿Seguro?- levantó una ceja para mirarla de nuevo- No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres.

-Me apetece- sonrió- Me apetece mucho.

Edward asintió levemente con la cabeza y después, sin más, se bajó de la roca de un salto para caminar entre las rocas hacia la planicie, lentamente, poniendo un pie delante del otro, como si hiciera equilibrio, lo mismo que hizo durante su paseo por Port Angeles en su cita. Sonrió lo mismo que aquel día, porque le recordó a que ella siempre lo hacía de niña, que jugaba a caminar por la línea que dibujaban las baldosas del suelo como si el resto fuera un precipicio muy peligroso.

Como Edward parecía muy entretenido con su juego, sacó su teléfono móvil. Allí ni siquiera había cobertura, lo que hacía el sitio hasta mejor. El sol estaba en medio de un cielo de color anaranjado rodeado de nubes aborregadas, reflejado en el agua de la desembocadura, como si de una postal se tratara, así que aunque la cámara íntegrada de su teléfono no fuera de muy buena calidad, enfocó para tenerlo como recuerdo.

Lo pondría de papel tapiz, eso haría. Era de ese tipo de gente aburrida que dejaban lo que el móvil traía de fábrica, como si no tuviera nada más importante por lo que cambiarlo, y ahora eso ya no era así.

Enfocó, usó el zoom y se preparó para pulsar pero...

-¡¿Qué haces?

Gritó tan alto que su voz resonó contra las rocas, espantó a algunos pájaros que levantaron el vuelo estrepitosos y le hizo saltar sobre la roca, dejando caer su móvil al suelo. A su suspiro de impresión le acompañó un crujido, un chasquido y quizás un cristal roto que quedaron tapados por las zancadas de Edward de vuelta hacia ella.

-¿Qué crees que haces, Bella?- le increpó de nuevo Edward.

Se agachó tan rápido a recoger el móvil y lo levantó de nuevo tan veloz que apenas le dio tiempo a articular sonido. Pero a él poco le importó porque parecía muy ocupado en el teléfono, del que parecía que no iba a poder arrancar nada, a no ser las teclas con las uñas: efectivamente el cristal estaba roto, lo mismo que la carcasa y la batería había volado a algún sitio cercano.

-Una... foto...- balbuceó.

-Eso me lo imagino- volvió a espetar- ¿Y no crees que deberías de pedirme permiso?

-¿Para fotografiar al paisaje?

Edward levantó la vista arrugando la frente como si le hubieran pinchado.

-¿Al paisaje?- repitió.

-Sí, está muy bonito y quería ponerlo... ya sabes... en vez del logotipo de la empresa de telefonía. ¿Creías que te la hacía a ti?

Entonces el gesto de Edward cayó, más que nunca antes: no era el rictus de enfado, molestia o desagrado. Ni siquiera las tres cosas a la vez. Las arrugas se multiplicaron en su frente, sus labios se convirtieron en una línea muy fina y en sus ojos desapareció el brillo para aparecer... tristeza.

-Lo...- titubeó él- siento mucho, creo que está roto.

Le tendió la mano para devolvérselo y se lo dejó caer en las suyas. Y si no hubiera estado más asustada por toda la situación quizás le hubiera molestado que no quisiera tocar siquiera la palma de su mano porque las dos suyas, temblaban.

-Soy muy torpe, las cosas se me caen miles de veces.

-Ha sido culpa mía, no debí levantar la voz- contestó negando con la cabeza- Perdona. Te compraré otro.

-No hace falta.

-Sí, es lo menos que puedo hacer. Dime qué modelo quieres y mañana lo tendrás.

-No es necesario, Edward- repitió- Mi madre me mandará otro en cuanto llame un par de veces y no pueda hablar conmigo.

-Pero...

-Está bien- le cortó para saltar de la roca y ponerse en pie- Sólo quiero saber una cosa: qué es lo que te ha enfadado tanto.

* * *

><p>Todo se había acabado, aunque, a decir verdad, su relación con Bella ya había llegado más lejos de lo que pensaba cuando la vio por primera vez. Una cita maravillosa, algunos intercambios de emails y punto. ¿Acaso confiaba en otra cosa? Su vida estaba demasiado llena de secretos y mentiras para hacer sitio para nadie más.<p>

Todo había empezado ya bastante mal, en el aparcamiento. Alice cada minuto que pasaba estaba más y más pesada con el tema de acercarse a hablar con Bella para que se hicieran amigas, así que como un _ave de rapiña_ se tiró sobre ella en cuanto cruzó y él estaba en el coche lejos como para amedrentarla.

Después estaba que quizás la visita a la desembocadura del río no había sido tan buena idea como le había parecido. No había avisado a sus padres porque en principio pensaba invitarla a cenar, así que quizás estaban preocupados si el GPS del localizador del móvil perdía cobertura allí. La camioneta de Bella tuvo serias dificultades para seguirle porque su motor parecía tan viejo y quejumbroso como su carrocería. Y el sitio era de tan difícil acceso que Bella estuvo a punto de caerse varias veces porque allí había que ir bien equipado con ropa de montañismo.

Pero el colmo de los colmos, lo que lo había echado todo a perder y alejaría a Bella para siempre de él era su reacción desmesurada y su paranoia cuando se giró y la vio apuntándole con el móvil. Gritó y corrió hacia ella lo mismo que si le apuntara con un arma. Como un loco. Mientras las voces de sus padres se repetían en la cabeza con sus advertencias de que se asegurara que nadie le tomaba fotografías que podía compartirse con cualquiera y llegar a las manos más indeseadas de la manera más casual posible.

Su grito asustó a Bella e hizo el móvil caer al suelo. Lo pisaría, lo desintegraría, lo reduciría a la mínima expresión con tal de que esa foto no saliera de allí. Y aún cuando la pieza más mínima fuera una tecla, seguiría desmenuzándolo como si fuera la raíz de todos sus problemas.

Pero en medio de su psicosis el único que se hizo pequeñito como una tecla fue él cuando Bella confesó que sólo tomaba una foto al paisaje, que se había abalanzado sobre ella como un ogro y que además merecía algún tipo de explicación que quizás, jamás, pudiera darle.

-Edward, me gusta mucho estar contigo: me gustó mucho la cita del sábado, poder quedar hoy y poder hacerlo el próximo sábado. Me está encantado conocerte y eres la única razón que me retiene de hacer la maleta e irme con mi madre a Florida porque este sitio es tan agobiante como su clima. Pero siempre hay... algo. Pareces... dos personas a la vez: la persona que es capaz de dejar de hablarme durante semanas y actuar como si no existiera, y la persona que me dice cosas bonitas que me hacen sonrojar.

Bajó la cabeza más y hubiera querido volatilizarse, desaparecer, convertirse en una chinita pequeña pequeña, porque Bella era la persona más inteligente, intuitiva y observadora del mundo que además había tenido los arrestos de confensárselo cuando además él ni podía abrir la boca, ni debía y con eso les separaba más y más.

-Bella...- suspiró- sólo te puedo decir que confíes en mí.

-Yo confío en ti- respondió Bella- pero... ¿por qué tú no lo haces en mí?

Porque no podía, no confiar en ella, si no confiarle su secreto. Un secreto del que pendía su vida, la de su madre y la de todos sus hermanos. Personas inocentes como Bella que no merecían la lacra con la que vivían por su culpa.

-Hay cosas de mí que no puedo contarte.

-¿Qué tipo de cosas?- insistió- ¿Tienes fobia a las fotografías, a los espacios públicos, eres un maniático del orden?

-¿Cómo?

-Tienes un ritual cada vez que te subes a tu coche: lo cierras, te pones el cinturón y miras por el retrovisor. Siempre en el mismo orden. Como en clase: te sientas, miras por la ventana, miras a tu alrededor y después sacas tus cosas, siempre las mismas de la misma manera para colocarlas igual. En la cena en Port Angeles prácticamente estábamos solos en el restaurante, aparcaste en la puerta y paseamos por las calles más intransitadas. ¿Es eso lo que no puedes contarme?

La boca se le quedó seca de la impresión por dos motivos: el primero que no sabía que había sido tan poco cuidadoso cuando creyó que Bella no se había dado cuenta de todas sus maniobras de seguridad compulsivas y segundo, porque la palabra _observadora_ se le quedaba corta. Aunque no era nada comparado con lo suyo, que catalogaba cada gesto, mohin o tic, conocía cada una de sus prendas de ropa y podía encontrarla por los pasillos del instituto siguiendo su suave esencia floral.

-Más o menos.

-Me da igual- respondió Bella.

-¿Qué?

-Que me da igual. Tus manías, lo que sea, tus paranoias porque todos tenemos. Sólo quiero que sepas que estoy aquí y que confío en ti y que el día que me volviste a hablar fue el más feliz de mi vida. Y que yo también tengo la esperanza que seamos más que amigos.

Asintió sin saber más que hacer, bloqueado, abrumado, porque no se merecía aquella respuesta. Bella no sabía lo que decía. No podía confiar en él porque nunca podría contarle nada, nunca podría darle nada de él excepto un par de piropos para hacerla sentirse bien. Nunca podrían posar juntos para una fotografía, ir a un sitio concurrido o dejar de cumplir sus rituales.

Por eso, allí, en su sitio especial, con ella, se sintió tan mal como en la cafetería del instituto cuando creyó que él había perdido y Mike la había ganado.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos a casa, el coche está bastante lejos y se nos hará de noche- fue lo mejor que acertó a decir.

Bella asintió, apretó los labios en algo que pareció una sonrisa y le tendió una mano, en un gesto que le petrificó más que toda la conversación anterior. Podía haber sido un gesto para que caminara antes y le guiara, o incluso su manera de decir que estaba de acuerdo, pero no, Bella le estaba tendiendo la mano porque quería que se la... aferrara.

Quizás el tacto de su piel sobre la suya, el calor de su palma contra la suya y saber que sus dedos encajaban a la perfección fue lo único que le dio sentido a aquel maldito día, a la semana, al mes, al año y posiblemente a toda su vida.

Y ese sí que fue el momento más feliz aunque ni siquiera se lo mereciera o como que insistiera en su cita del sábado porque era la persona más deplorable.

* * *

><p>-¿Dónde estabas, Edward?- preguntó su madre, presa de los nervios.<p>

Dejando la puerta de la cocina que comunicaba con el garaje abierta, algo que no estaba permitido hasta que el portón se cerrara del todo, salió a su encuentro rauda, bajando los escalones de dos en dos y precipitándose sobre el coche.

-He pensado un montón de cosas horribles, ¿por qué no me has llamado?- añadió.

-Estaba bien, mamá, estaba con Bella- respondió.

-¿Y por eso has apagado el GPS? Estuviste fuera del monitor casi un par de horas. Si no hubiera sido por tus hermanos, habría llamado a la policía.

Levantó la vista entre los aspavientos de su madre y en la puerta abierta estaba Alice, sujeta al marco, acompañada de Jasper. Ella le sonrió levemente y él le regaló una mirada de suficiencia así que con eso supo que la tragedia se mascaba en casa lo mismo que en su cita. Parecía haber sido un día terrible para todos, y eso por no asegurarse de varias cosas como que Bella jamás le haría una fotografía sin pedirle permiso o que tenía cobertura 3G en la puñetera desembocadura del río.

-No lo apagué, sólo...- musitó, para después suspirar- Ha sido mala idea, lo siento. Siento que te preocuparas. Pero si te quedas más tranquila, no volveré a quedar con Bella.

-¡¿Por qué?- exclamó Alice dando un salto que la hizo bajar dos escalones a la vez- ¿Por qué no ibas a quedar con ella?

-Oh, cielo- dijo su madre- Sólo necesito que me prometas que serás más cuidadoso, pero puedes quedar con Bella cuantas veces quieras.

Miró a su madre, con la frente perlada de sudor por el nerviosismo y ese jersey de cuello subido que nunca se podía quitar, miró a Alice que parecía a punto de explotar de decepción por la noticia y después miró a Jasper que se apoyaba en el marco, y suspiró.

¿Otra víctima más? No si lo podía evitar.

-¿O es que ha ido mal?- añadió su madre, amorosamente.

-Ha ido mal, muy mal. Me ha hecho preguntas que no le puedo contestar.

-Bella es una chica muy educada y respetuosa, seguro que no ha sido tan terrible- intervino Alice- Y si te preguntó algo, seguro que fue por ser amable.

-Le grité y su móvil se rompió en mil pedacitos cuando creí que me estaba tomando una foto.

Su madre le miró con todo el amor que pudo y le acarició la mejilla para después tomarle de la mano y besarle la mejilla. Curiosamente se dio cuenta que ahora mismo su madre y Alice no eran las únicas chicas que le cogían de la mano. Y ni siquiera con ese pensamiento, su sensación mejoró.

Se temía que le esperaba, de aquí en adelante, un gran calvario.


	10. Insomnio

Tenía los nervios alojados en el estómago como una bola desde que la tarde anterior se había despedido de Edward en el cruce de la entrada del pueblo para que él tomara el camino a su casa y ella regresara a la suya, porque como si fuera posible se había vuelto a esconder tras ese gesto taciturno. Se despidió incluso frío y sin emoción por mucho que hubieran caminado de la mano o lo último de lo que hubieran hablado hubiera sido de su futura cita del sábado.

-He pensado...- dijo ella-... que el sábado sí que podíamos ir al cine e ir después a la pizzería.

Pero apenas asintió o hizo comentario alguno más que no fuera referente a lo tarde que se estaba haciendo, así que le dejó ir. Se subió a su coche con su ritual, le saludó con la cabeza y desapareció, dejándola con aquella sensación de vacío y su bola del estómago que apenas se mitigó cuando se llevó las manos a la nariz para respirar esa maravillosa esencia suya que había dejando en ella.

Caminando de la mano. La idea le hacía sonreír. Aunque con tristeza. Porque ahora quería hacerlo a todas horas, aferrar sus manos con las suyas, decirle que todo iría bien y que le pasara lo que le pasara, a ella no le importaba.

Por eso, quizás, no le sorprendió que hoy no hubiera acudido al instituto.

A estas alturas tenía un _sexto sentido_ sobre Edward. Tanta observación se lo había desarrollado. Su coche no estaba en el aparcamiento, sus hermanos había venido en los suyos propios y no se lo había topado por el pasillo. Podía pasarse el día sin encontrarse con él hasta la clase de Biología, pero había cruzado por la zona de su taquilla y no estaba.

Como tampoco estaba en la mesa con sus hermanos. Estaba la rubia, Rosalie, el grandote, Emmett e incluso el otro chico, Jasper, pero sólo había una silla más para Alice, a la que había visto en clase de Literatura.

Tomó su bandeja con su nudo en el estómago, apenas cogió un sándwich y un yogur, saludó a Jessica y a Mike y se disculpó para sentarse sola diciendo que tenía que terminar unas tareas porque no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, así que se sumergió en sí misma sin levantar la cabeza hasta que una vocecilla de campanilla le habló:

-Hola, Bella.

Alice Cullen estaba allí, delante de ella, sonriendo, jovial, con su esencia familiar, un bolso precioso colgado al hombro, su bandeja y una caja con un lazo color rosa. Pestañeó cual bobalicona y después miró tras ella, donde el resto de los Cullen – menos Edward – estaban en su mesa.

-¿Puedo sentarme?

Asintió e incluso retiró su bolsa andrajosa para que no tocara la fina y delicada piel del bolso de Alice, que le sonrió más y se sentó en un saltito encantador para sonreírle tanto que casi le hizo deslumbrar, como sus hermanos a su espalda. Cada uno de los Cullen presentes parecían pendientes de ellas: Jasper estaba enfrente mirándoles aunque sin la acritud que mostraba siempre Rosalie. Emmett por el contrario le saludó levemente con la mano.

-Para ti- añadió Alice tendiéndole la caja con el lazo- Edward me contó lo de tu móvil.

-Oh, no, no- lo rechazó- Ya le dije a él que no era necesario.

-Se lo dijiste a él pero no a mí- insistió- Un pequeño presente conmemorando el comienzo de nuestra amistad.

-Alice, no... De verdad, no puedo aceptarlo. Y no tienes que hacerme ningún regalo: ya le dije a Edward que me encantaría ser tu amiga y que hagamos cosas juntas.

-Entonces, no hay más que hablar- puso la caja sobre la bolsa- Mis amigas aceptan mis regalos. Y lo necesitarás para que hablemos: ya está en la memoria mi teléfono y el de Edward, por ejemplo- añadió en un guiño de ojo.

Sonriendo tímidamente asintió y metió la caja dentro de su mochila, librándola de las miradas ajenas. No solo las de los Cullen, las que hasta comprendía, siempre en su círculo que la verían como una intrusa molesta, si no la de Jessica y Mike a los que les faltaban las palomitas.

-No...- titubeó- vendrá hoy, ¿verdad?

-No, no se encontraba muy bien.

-¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Está enfermo?

-No, no te preocupes. Edward tiene muchos problemas de _insomnio_ y nuestros padres prefieren que se quede en casa descansando.

-¿Insomnio?- repitió.

-Sí, puede pasarse días sin dormir.

¿Días sin dormir? Ahora sí que quiso tomarle de la mano, incluso abrazarle y mecerle. La explicación a sus ojeras – que la gente achacaba a unas supuestas drogas – los días que no se afeitaba o estaba ligeramente descuidado se abrió ante sus ojos. Incluso a los cambios de humor, a sus silencios y sus manías: las personas se ponían insoportables cuando tenían hambre y cuando tenían sueño.

Pero Alice no le dio más importancia a la revelación y abrió su yogur para lamer la tapa y disponerse a comer.

-¿Le ocurre muy a menudo?

-Bastantes veces.

-¿Y... vuestro padre no puede hacer... nada? Es médico, quizás...

Alice se encogió de hombros y le volvió a sonreír en su próxima cucharada para añadir:

-¿A qué hora sales de la tienda de los Newton?

-Eh...- dubitó- Suelo salir a las 6.

-¿Crees que podremos quedar después? Para tomar un café y charlar un rato. En un sitio más tranquilo.

Bella miró por encima del hombro de Alice. Sí, tenía toda la razón. Los Cullen les seguían mirando, pero para la actitud del resto de los presentes no había calificativo: Mike se había quedado incluso con la pajita de su refresco a unos centímetros de su boca en forma de "o" como si no pudiera respirar, tragar ni pestañear sin saber lo que ocurría en su mesa.

-Me apetece mucho, pero hoy tengo muchas tareas atrasadas- y como le sonó a excusa, aunque no lo era, añadió rápidamente- ¿El domingo? ¿Qué te parece? Aunque si Edward se encuentra mal quizás vaya a cancelar lo del sábado...

Se entristeció más que en todo el día, si era posible, y la bola de su estómago se hizo hasta más grande. No ver a Edward ese sábado. La idea era cuanto menos insoportable. Quería verle y hablar con él. Respirar la esencia que compartía con su hermana. Con eso, ya se conformaba.

-El domingo me viene muy bien- sonrió- Eres mi primer amiga, ¿sabes?

-¿No has tenido otras amigas?- preguntó extrañada.

-No- meneó la cabeza- En el Orfanato la gente no era muy amable y cuando me adoptaron empezamos a mudarnos mucho, así que nunca he estado en ningún sitio demasiado tiempo para tener amigas. Perdóname si no lo hago bien- sonrió de nuevo.

-No te preocupes, yo tampoco he sido de muchas amigas. Siempre he estado con mi madre, así que quizás tú también seas mi primera amiga.

-¿Y la chica del periódico de las gafas?- frunció el ceño.

-¿Ángela? También puede ser amiga de las dos.

-Sí, quizás- sonrió de nuevo- Aunque te querré más a ti- se rió- ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

-El... verde. ¿Por qué?

-¡Por nada!- exclamó levantándose para reírse- Hablaremos para el próximo domingo. Volveré con mis hermanos antes de que se acabe la comida. Me ha encantado que charlemos, Bella.

Y sin más, como había aparecido, Alice, desapareció para tomar asiento en su mesa de siempre – saludándola con la mano – y regresar con los Cullen.

Verse allí, sola, le hizo sentirse más ridícula que en toda la mañana, por lo que agachó de nuevo la cabeza y volvió a meterse en sí misma, analizando toda la información con la que contaba: Alice era una chica jovial e hiperactiva que derrochaba felicidad por allí por donde pasaba. Y parecía no tener tantos tabús como Edward porque le había hablado de su Orfanato e incluso de él. Sí, su personalidad podía ser arrolladora, pero su presencia le gustaba y no sólo por su olor. Además, le había ayudado a poner una pieza más en el _puzzle_ de Edward que le daba llave a numerosas cuestiones sin resolver. Y con ello un regalo, algo que no le ocurría muy a menudo.

Mirando la caja en su bolsa, el timbre sonó y los alumnos empezaron a levantarse.

-¿No vienes, Bella?

Mike estaba delante de su mesa con su pinta de bobalicón, pero ella había tenido otra idea mejor, por lo que cogió su bolsa y se puso en pie.

-No, tengo una hora de estudio. Nos vemos en la tienda.

* * *

><p>-No tengo ganas de hablar. Déjame en paz- rumió, inmóvil, de lado en la cama sin separar apenas los labios.<p>

-Sólo vengo a comprobarte la tensión, no hace falta que digas nada si no lo deseas, hijo.

Escuchar la voz aterciopelada de su padre le asustó, por lo que se volvió de inmediato, aunque en un primer momento casi no pudo diferenciar su silueta en la oscuridad del cuarto en la que llevaba inmerso desde ayer noche. Su habitación estaba tan oscura como estaba ahora mismo él por dentro. Quizás esa era su manera de fustigamiento sin proponérselo. No le importaba saber qué había más allá de las cortinas de su habitación porque probablemente llovería y le deprimiría más.

-Creía que era Alice, me ha parecido oírla en el pasillo- explicó.

-No, aún no ha llegado, sería Rosalie. ¿Me permites? A penas serán unos segundos.

-Estoy bien, no me encuentro mareado ni nada.

-Lo sé, pero tu madre se ha empeñado- insistió para acercarse a la cama- ¿Puedo?

Edward suspiró y se dejó caer en la cama para tender el brazo, pero su padre en vez de sentarse a su lado y ponerle el manguito para proceder con la claridad que había en el cuarto una vez te acostumbrabas a las tinieblas, encendió la lamparilla lo que golpeó en la parte interna de los ojos. Se los cubrió quejoso y se quedó con la mano sobre ellos.

-Casi no has comido, hijo- hizo en referencia a la bandeja intacta que había sobre la mesilla.

-No tengo hambre.

-Deberías intentar aunque fuera tomar líquidos, o tu madre querrá que te ponga una vía para hidratarte esta noche.

-Mamá debería de buscarse una nueva afición porque esto te trastorna demasiado- replicó.

-Eso es cruel, Edward. Sabes que todos nos preocupamos mucho por ti porque te queremos- dijo en tono severo.

-Lo sé- suspiró- Perdona. No sé lo digo. Ojalá pudiera dejar de preocupar a mamá y ser un chico normal, de los que salen con chicas, suspenden y se meten en líos. Como Emmett.

-Ya tenemos un Emmett y nos conformamos contigo, con unas horas de sueño- sonrió- ¿Has conseguido dormir algo?

-Creo que 20 minutos.

-Deberías salir un rato e intentar distraerte, estar aquí tumbado no creo que te ayude demasiado.

-Sí, luego bajaré.

El hombre sonrió de nuevo y ahora sí tomó el manguito del esfigmomanómetro para ponérselo alrededor del brazo y proceder, centrándose en su trabajo por lo que Edward volvió a cerrar los ojos, suspirar y disfrutar del silencio de la habitación sólo rota por el soplar de la pera y de la tensión del velcro cuando llegó a apretarle al máximo.

-Estás bien, hijo. Sólo necesitas volver a regular tus ciclos de sueño.

-Y podré volver al instituto.

-Por ejemplo.

-Y ver a Bella- añadió.

Carlisle asintió mientras quitaba el manguito para enrollarlo y sólo cuando acabó dijo con voz suave:

-Sabes que nunca te diría qué hacer y qué no hacer y sólo quiero que seas feliz, pero a veces las cosas no son blancas o negras, Edward. Cuando conocí a tu madre sabía que no era el mejor momento y lo más fácil hubiera sido darme la vuelta y seguir con mi vida, pero nunca me he arrepentido ni un sólo segundo de mi decisión. Porque con esa decisión te tengo a ti y todos nos tenemos los unos a los otros.

La palabras sobrecogieron a Edward más desde que toda la situación ya lo llevaba haciendo: desde la tarde anterior con Bella hasta la extenuación de su madre cuando supo que el insomnio había vuelto y que no había pegado ojo en toda la noche porque la sabiduría de su padre era como la luz a ese día de sombras. No sólo podía haberles dado la espalda, no sólo se había sacrificado, no sólo había perdido a su propia familia para estar con ellos, sino que además era la voz en la locura y la calma en su tempestad.

-Así que quizás no deberías de precipitarte y ver qué pasa- añadió con una sonrisa- Los grises, tienen muchas escalas.

Le revolvió los cabellos, le besó la frente y sin más, con el silencio que le caracterizaba, se levantó de la cama y salió del cuarto dejándole allí, mirando el techo de estrellas luminosas que adornaban su cama.

Era muy bonita, nunca le había agradecido a su madre lo suficiente por haber escogido una habitación tan acogedora como la suya: no sólo estaba en la parte más alejada de la casa lo que le evitaba discutir o escuchar innecesariamente a sus hermanos, si no que tenía baño propio y unas vistas al bosque impresionantes. Le había instalado de todo: su propia televisión con todos sus accesorios, su propio ordenador, su propia colección de libros y su propia colección de música. Tapaba la ausencia de fotografías que toda familia tenía con bonitos dibujos, grabados y arte, tenía un sofá muy cómodo en el que tumbarse y la cama era tan exquisita que sus hermanas bien se pelearon para tener ellas una igual: labrada y con techo para ponerle un dosel como si fuera una persona que disfrutara de muchas horas de sueño.

Cuando se instaló allí por primera vez pensó que sería una pena tantas molestias para lo que estarían en ese pueblo, pero ahora se daba cuenta que era la manera de su madre de darle su propio espacio en el mundo.

El timbre de su móvil sobre su mesilla le distrajo de sus pensamientos y a punto estuvo de silenciarlo para volver a cerrar los ojos – creyendo que sería Alice con sus trivialidades- cuando vio en la pantalla que la llamada entrante era de Bella. La sangre se le heló en las venas, miró instintivamente el reloj de la mesilla y mentalmente calculó que sus clases habían acabado y que estaría en la tienda de los Newton o camino de ella.

Dudó en cogerlo. Hasta lo dudó. Décimas de segundo. Después descolgó porque quería oír su voz para que le dijera lo que tuviera que decirle, fuera bueno o malo.

-Hola.

-Hola- dijo la dulce voz de Bella desde el otro lado.

-Ya tienes móvil- observó absurdamente- ¿Has conseguido arreglarlo?

-No, Alice me lo ha regalado. Me ha sabido mal decirle que no. Dice que es en conmemoración de nuestra amistad- rió- Espero que no te importe, tú te ofreciste primero.

-Oh, no, no. Le daré las gracias porque así... podemos volver a hablar.

¿Volver a hablar? No, no, era la primera vez que hablaban por teléfono. Su voz por el hilo telefónico era incluso más bonita. Por una vez no se molestaría de la hiperactividad de su hermana, de su ansia consumista y de no obedecer a sus deseos.

-Es un modelo muy moderno, tiene muchas cosas, como el tuyo. Me ha llevado un buen rato saber cómo se encendía, dónde iba la tarjeta y cómo se llamaba- volvió a reír.

-¿Qué modelo es?- preguntó tontamente.

-No lo sé. Tiene una teclas muy pequeñas- rió de nuevo- Es de color rosa. Y le ha puesto una foto de una flor en la pantalla. Creo que no pega mucho conmigo.

-¿Por qué dices tal cosa?

-Bueno, yo no soy tan femenina como tu hermana Alice, que lleva toda su ropa a juego y el pelo perfecto. O qué decir como tu hermana Rosalie. Cualquier teléfono viejo me hubiera valido.

-Bella, eres la chica más bonita del instituto. Y cualquier flor tendría envidia de poder compararse contigo.

-Vale. Ya me has hecho sonrojar de nuevo.

Suspiró divertido y cerró los ojos imaginando la preciosa cara de Bella con sus mejillas encendidas. ¿Qué llevaría puesto hoy? Con cualquier cosa estaría muy linda. Y la echaba de menos, tanto como a sus horas de sueño. Debió ser valiente, haberse tomado su medicación y hoy habría estado con ella, en vez de allí escondido como un cobarde. Si no quería saber de él y de sus manías, tenía que afrontarlo. Ni blanco ni negro. Como decía sabiamente su padre.

-No lo hago intencionadamente, perdona- añadió.

-¿Seguro?- rió Bella- ¿Te encuentras bien? Alice me ha dicho lo de tu insomnio y que tus padres no quieren que salgas de casa.

Se incorporó de golpe, alerta, deseando matar a Alice. No sólo la había agasajado con su regalo y quién sabe más cosa, si no que contaba sus trapos sucios. Su insomnio, lo que le faltaba. Como si no tuviera suficiente con saber de sus rituales que ahora se pasaba las noches en vela como si la conciencia no le dejara dormir.

-Alice debería cerrar su bocaza- espetó.

-No digas eso, ha sido muy amable. Me ha gustado que se sentara conmigo a la hora de la comida. Ahora tú y ella sois lo que más me gusta de Forks.

Alice no saldría viva de allí. Empezaría cortándole el pelo, lo que la volvería loca. Después rompiéndole las uñas y por último tiñéndole las cejas. Una venganza lenta y dolorosa. Así aprendería a respetarle.

-¿Se ha sentado contigo? ¿En la cafetería?

-Sí, un rato. Y deberías de estar aliviado porque hoy la gente no ha hablado de tu ausencia, si no que el tema de conversación hemos sido Alice y yo.

-Bella, siento mucho que...- murmuró- Sé que te gusta pasar inadvertida, pero te prometo que Alice no te volverá a importunar.

-¡No, no!- exclamé- Alice no me inorportuna, y la gente chismosa del instituto hablarán, sea de lo que sea. Inventarán bulos sobre ti o sobre mí o sobre ellos mismo. Ya te lo dije ayer, no me importa. Confío en ti y me gusta estar contigo y con Alice. Quiero que vuelvas a clase, Edward. ¿Cuando crees que podrás volver?

¿Bella le estaba diciendo que quería verle de nuevo? La falta de sueño le hacía oír cosas irreales. No podía ser cierto. Le había gritado, sabía de sus carencias, soportaba a Alice y aún así seguía allí, al otro lado del hilo telefónico. Y así quiso haber sido fuerte y estar con ella, poder cogerla de la mano como el otro día y ver sus mejillas encendidas. Porque era maravillosa y su color gris.

-No lo sé, quizás el lunes si duermo bien.

-¿Y la cita del sábado? ¿La vas a cancelar?

-No, no quiero cancelarla, pero quizás mis padres no me dejen salir.

-¿Y si...? No sé, intentas relajarte y dormir. Cuando era pequeña y no podía dormir, mi madre me preparaba un baño caliente y después me daba un vaso de leche.

Sonrió más mientras se frotaba los ojos porque no podía creer que Bella le estuviera dando consejos para su insomnio porque se preocupaba por él. Bella se preocupaba por él, aún sabiendo de sus manías, los problemas legibles y haber portado como un energúmeno con ella.

-Si mis padres al final no me dejan salir, puedes quedar con Alice y hacer algo juntas.

-Preferiría hacer algo contigo, pero está bien- rió- Te he guardado tus tareas de Biología, te las mandaré por email en cuanto llegue a casa.

-Gracias, Bella. Por todo.

Sin borrar la sonrisa dejó el teléfono sobre la mesilla y se levantó para subir las persianas. La claridad del exterior le volvió a molestar y entornó los ojos, para sorprenderse que al contrario de lo que creía no llovía aunque tampoco hacía sol; el cielo estaba cubierto por nubles blancas esponjosas que ni siquiera amenazaban en descargar. Miró unos segundos fuera y después se giró para entrar en el cuarto de baño, darse una ducha, lavarse los dientes y salir al vestidor. Con un par de vaqueros y una camiseta cruzó al pasillo para empezar a bajar las escaleras.

Desde el primer descansillo pudo escuchar el sonido de la tele casi a todo volumen y la musiquilla infernal del juego de consola al que Emmett se estaba convirtiendo en adicto. Sonaban los ruidos de una espalda imaginaria blandiéndose en el aire y luego topando con metal de lo más real que se te metían por los tímpanos, así que supuso que desde que había llegado de clase era todo a lo que se había dedicado. Como Rosalie, que estaba sentada en el sillón individual, para variar, pintándose las uñas. Su madre, por el contrario, retocaba un jarrón de rosas frente al ventanal del jardín y su padre, como si la pelea que tenía Emmett contra el aire no le molestaba, leía el periódico en el otro sofá individual.

-¡Edward!- exclamó su madre, la primera que se percató de su presencia- ¿Te encuentras mejor, hijo? ¿Has dormido?

-No, la verdad que no, pero me he dado cuenta de que tampoco hago nada en la cama auto compadeciéndome de mí mismo.

-Enhorabuena- gruñó Rosalie sin dejar su actividad.

Su padre le sonrió para seguir al periódico y Emmett apenas separó la vista de la pantalla un segundo para dar otro golpe en el aire con el mando.

-¿Queda algo de comer? Estoy hambriento.

-Si no queda, te prepararé lo que quieras, hijo- respondió su madre amorosa.


	11. La otra mitad

Sin apartar la vista de la ventana, Bella siguió mordisqueándose las uñas nerviosa deseando mentalmente que el coche que tomara la curva en dirección a su casa fuese el Volvo de Edward, porque no tenía nada en contra de Alice y pasar esa tarde juntas, pero seguro que todo el mundo entendía que preferiría estar con él.

Apartó la mirada un segundo para comprobar en el reloj de su mesillas que faltaban unos segundos para la hora convenida y volvió a quedarse eclipsada mirando por la ventana.

El día anterior había sido un calvario de nuevo en su ausencia aunque supiera que le tenía al otro lado del email para mandarle sus tareas o que incluso que si le telefoneara, le respondería. Y a punto estuvo de hacerlo en varias ocasiones, pero entonces empezó a emparanoyarse de que quizás estuviera durmiendo o descansando y que le importurara, así que siempre desechó la idea.

Como desechó la idea de compartir sus horas con nadie más. Sabía que Jessica querría interrogarle sobre Alice, e incluso Angela parecía curiosa, así que como no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, apuró al máximo sus horas lectivas con actividades para correr de aula en aula al llegar tarde y volar hacia el aparcamiento a la hora de marcharse.

Al final del día estaba agotada, pero bien mereció la pena.

Como hoy. Casi echa a su padre de casa a escobazos. Desde que vivía allí de nuevo, los fines de semana se los pasaba pescando. Pero hoy no parecía tener ganas e incluso le preguntó sus planes. Seguramente sólo lo hizo para tener un tema de conversación durante el almuerzo, pero bien le puso los pelos de punta como si quisiera cancelar sus planes para quedarse en casa con ella. Pero al menos su mentirijilla de que iría a la ciudad con unos compañeros de clase y quizás al cine no era falsa del todo. Edward y Alice compartían clase con ella y uno de ellos aparecía de un momento a otro.

El reloj del salón sonó anunciando la hora en punto y ahora contuvo la respiración cuando un coche viró. Un coche plateado. Estaba a punto de aplaudir, aunque el pánico se apoderó de ella. ¿Y si Edward le había dejado el coche a su hermana? Tanto esperar y no había servido de nada. El coche aminoró la velocidad, se detuvo junto al camino y Bella puede que hasta que rezara, que le implorara al que estuviera escuchando que al abrirse la puerta apareciera Edward porque no soportaría otro día más sin oler su esencia, por mucho que Alice la compartiera.

Apagó las luces, abrió lentamente la puerta, puso un pie en el suelo ¡un pie con una zapatilla deportiva! Así que corrió fuera de la habitación para que cuando tocara al timbre ella ya estuviera al otro lado conteniendo las ganas de abrazarle.

-Has... venido- dijo como una tonta que no llevaba esperándole media tarde entre las sobadas cortinas de su habitación.

-Hola- dijo con una sonrisa.

Su maravilloso olor ya le golpeó cuando aún estaba en el último escalón, pero su sonrisa hizo que temblaran las rodillas, y eso que fue una sonrisa con esfuerzo, como si estuviera muy cansado. No era posible que en apenas dos días Edward hubiera adelgazado pero parecía más escuálido e incluso pálido, como si hubiera pasado una gripe, y juraría que hasta podía percibir sus ojeras al otro lado de sus gafas de sol.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Lo suficiente para que pueda salir de casa- contestó.

-Pareces... cansado.

-No te preocupes- añadió sin más- ¿Estás lista? Si no nos damos prisa no llegaremos a la sesión de la tarde.

-No hace falta que vayamos al cine, podemos hacer cualquier otra cosa.

-¿Como qué?- preguntó- Es temprano para ir a cenar.

-Podemos quedarnos en casa y ver algún DVD. En casa de mi padre todo se cae a pedazos, pero deberías de ver el tamaño y la calidad de su tele- insistió.

-No creo que esté bien que entre en tu casa si no está presente tu padre, ya te lo dije el otro día.

-No pasa nada, se lo diré cuando vuelva, Charlie es muy enrollado- insistió- Y prefiero eso que tengas que conducir ida y vuelta a Port Angeles y luego a tu casa.

Edward suspiró para apretarse el puente de la nariz sin quitarse las gafas de sol. Por un momento Bella pensó que mostraría su desacuerdo, pero meneó la cabeza para decir:

-Tengo que avisar a mis padres de que hemos cambiado de planes.

Sonriendo triunfal, Bella abrió más la puerta indicando que el salón estaban a la izquierda, lo que Edward obedeció arrastrando los pies mientras sacaba su móvil del bolsillo. Cerró la puerta y para darle unos segundos de intimidad si quería telefonear, Bella propuso:

-Prepararé palomitas, ¿te apetecen?

-Gracias- dijo él.

* * *

><p>Estar allí, en casa del jefe Swan, sin el jefe Swan y con Bella, le hacía sentir incómodo cuanto menos, pero acababa de telefonear a su madre y a ella le había parecido bien así que intentaría serenarse. Tampoco iba a hacer nada malo, así que intentaría disfrutar de una cita donde sus manías podían quedar aparcadas y sólo estar pendiente de Bella.<p>

Se adentró más en el salón y se quitó las gafas de sol.

Cuanto menos, la decoración era... peculiar. Había un sofá de piel y otro de color negro desgastado al lado que no pegaba con nada de lo anterior y un mueble de madera a reventar de trofeos de pesca, una enciclopedia anticuada y varias fotografías. Se intercalaban entre cajas de DVD la gran mayoría de deportes, viejos VHS e incluso un taquillón desde la que se veían varias armas, pero las ignoró para centrarse en los retratos: Charlie Swan con una mujer mayor en una silla de ruedas, una pareja en blanco y negro, el mismo hombre vestido de policía y el jefe Swan, visiblemente más joven, con una mujer rubia con un bebé en brazos. Ese bebé se repetía en el resto de las fotografías por lo que no le costó sumar dos más dos para averiguar que sería la madre de Bella, con Bella.

-Las he preparado con mantequilla y sin mantequilla. Escoge las que más te gusten.

Se volvió para verla sonriendo entrar en la estancia llevando dos cuencos repletos de apetitosas palomitas, y ahí se dio cuenta de lo que la había echado de menos estos dos días. Su sola presencia hacía notar su sangre fluir por todo su cuerpo lo que le hacía sonreír cuando hace esos mismo dos días había estado inerte tirado en su cama como si no tuviera vida. Estaba preciosa con una camisa blanca que le iluminaba la cara y su cabello suelto se movía con cada paso, dándole ganas nada más que de acariciárselo.

-Cualquiera de las dos están bien- respondió.

Le sonrió de nuevo y dejó sendos cuencos sobre la mesa para limpiarse las manos en la parte trasera del vaquero. Sin saber muy bien por qué se sonrojó y añadió:

-¿Has escogido alguno? Creo que tengo más en mi habitación.

-Tu eliges- dijo- Es tu casa, tu eliges la película.

Le volvió a sonreír, se acercó al mueble y tras pasar los dedos por un par de cajas, tomó una para mostrársela. Le asintió con aprobación y respondió:

-Me encantan los clásicos.

Bella pareció feliz por su elección por lo que sacó el DVD de la caja y encendió la televisión. Sin más invitación, él se sentó en el sofá, enfrente.

-Te pareces mucho a tu madre- observó.

En su maniobra de conectarlo todo, Bella levantó la vista para que él señalara la fotografía que Bella siguió con la mirada para sonreír.

-Sí, sobre todo cuando era más joven. Aunque ella es más guapa.

-No estoy de acuerdo- respondió él.

Bella le volvió a sonreír con su rubor, tomó el mando a distancia y se sentó a su lado para darle un codacito.

-¿Qué les pasó? ¿Por qué se separaron? En esa foto parecían realmente enamorados.

-Forks no era para mi madre. Se conocieron en el instituto y se casaron nada más graduarse. Enseguida se quedó embarazada de mí. Supongo que se vio sobrepasada en este pueblo, con un bebé y con mi padre.

-Pero se llevan bien, si no no te habría dejado venir a vivir aquí.

-Sí, se llevan mejor en la distancia- suspiró divertida- ¿Y los tuyos? ¿Llevan mucho tiempo casados?

-Sí- respondió.

-¿Cómo se conocieron?

El nerviosismo se apoderó de golpe de él, echando a patadas de su mente la versión oficial que debía de contar: que se habían conocido en la Universidad, se habían casado antes de que su padre entrara en la Escuela de Medicina y adoptado a él cuando se dieron cuenta que no podrían tener hijos biológicos. Y no tenía motivos para ello, ya que había sido él el que había sacado el tema y husmeado en sus fotos familiares, así que no le extrañó que le mirara suspicaz cuando carraspeó incómodo y señaló la tele.

-La he visto muchas veces, es una de mis favoritas.

-¿Escojo otra?

-No, está bien.

-Traeré unos refrescos. ¿Cola? ¿Naranja?

-Lo que tú bebas- dijo.

Bella se levantó sin más para cruzar a la cocina, lo que le dejó unos instantes para serenarse e incluso acomodarse. Se quitó la cazadora, dejó las gafas de sol sobre la mesa que colgaban del bolsillo y mullió el cojín. El sofá crujió pero era confortable, tenía hasta la forma de un trasero que se amoldó al suyo. La sola idea del jefe Swan allí repanchingado, al menos le divirtió.

-¿Te han dicho algo tus padres sobre el cambio de planes?- preguntó Bella al poner los refrescos sobre la mesa.

-No, pareció gustarle que no tuviera que conducir tanto.

-¿Ves?- sonrió en otro codacito para sentarse de nuevo- Había pensado invitar mañana a Alice a casa también, ¿vendrás con ella?

-Oh, no, no. Es tu tarde con Alice.

-Puede ser la tarde de los tres. Estaré sola en casa desde por la mañana, podéis venir a comer. Cocinaré para vosotros.

-No tienes que hacerlo, de verdad.

-Quiero- afirmó- Dí que sí. Por favor.

En un segundo, Bella le tomó su mano con las dos suyas, cálidas y suaves, como la otra tarde, en la desembocadura de río. Eso le hizo sentir bien, la manera que sus manos encajaban, como los dedos se entrelazaban, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Así que con eso no pudo negarse a nada, por mucho que supusiera una discusión con Alice, que esperaba la tarde del domingo con anhelo y asintió. Bella sonrió más que nunca e incluso se apoyó en su hombro. Ese gesto le hizo más feliz que todo lo anterior.

-Pero ven sin las gafas de sol porque echo de menos ver tus ojos.

-Ya te he conté que mis ojos no me gustan y me molesta la claridad- contestó, tensando las mandíbulas.

-¿Solamente fuera del instituto? Las llevas cuando te sales de tu rutina. ¿Es otra de tus manías?

Le soltó la mano como si le hubiera dado una descarga eléctrica, lo que hizo a Bella incluso dar un saltito en el sofá, asustada. Esto estaba siendo muy difícil, era imposible relajarse, dejar ver lo que pasaba, buscar el gris, como decía su padre. No podía abrir la boca o hacer algo sin que en Bella surgiera la curiosidad lo que le ponía en alerta y nervioso. ¿Por qué no regresaban a la cita del sábado pasado? Entonces todo fluyó más fácil.

-Bella- se llevó los dedos al caballete de la nariz- Dijiste que confiabas en mí.

-Y lo hago- apenas susurró.

-Entonces, respétame si hay algo de lo que no quiero hablar porque hay cosas de mí que no puedes saber.

Bella asintió, levemente compungida, pero en vez de levantarse para pedirle que se fuera, como era lo mínimo que se merecía, se volvió a estirar para aferrar su mano con las dos suyas. Estaban frías, como las suyas, pero quién sabe por qué se tranquilizó de inmediato. Más cuando además, se aproximó para besarle sonoramente en la mejilla.

-Está bien- susurró de nuevo- Tú sólo dime dónde no quieres que me meta.

Por dónde empezar: no podía hablar de sus padres adoptivos, ni de los biológicos, ni de sus hermanos, ni de sus ojos, ni de sus cicatrices, ni de...

-Gracias- respondió.

* * *

><p>La tarde no había ido tan mal como había empezado, por lo menos Edward ahora se reía. Había algo en su risa que le hacía olvidar los momentos tensos, los saltos y las manos frías, pero ni siquiera le importaba. Entraba en la complejidad de su ser y ella no era nadie para criticarle, porque seguro que su comportamiento sorprendía a muchas personas. A Jessica, por ejemplo, que la miró como si estuviera loca cuando le comentó sus ideas de igualdad o a su madre cuando le decía lo que le gustaba cocinar para Charlie en vez de salir de compras.<p>

Habían visto la película y realmente Edward la disfrutó: prácticamente se sabía los diálogos como ella, idea que le agradó. Le contó que cuando vivía en Alaska iba todas las semanas con su madre a un cine donde reponían clásicos y ella le había aficionado. También le contó que a Alice le encantaban las comedias románticas, que Emmett estaba enganchado a un video juego, que a Jasper le habían enviado un montón de cartas de aprobación a distintas Universidades y que Rosalie había descubierto que era alérgica a las fresas por culpa de una mascarilla del pelo.

Y cada palabra era como una perla que guardaría como un tesoro.

Cuando terminó la película y como se había ofrecido a cocinar al día siguiente, se empeñó a invitarla a cenar. Se intentó negar porque la otra vez también había pagado él y para qué servía aguantar a los Newton si no para gastar su propio dinero en las cosas que le gustaban, pero se mantuvo estoico así que finalmente aceptó. Así que ahora iban rumbo a la pizzería con la divertida anécdota de Rosalie y la mascarilla de fresa.

-Mi padre es alérgico a los cacahuetes- añadió ella- Lo descubrí de pequeña por accidente cuando estaba comiéndome un sandwich de manteca de cacahuete y fui a darle un beso con la cara y las manos manchadas. Creo que desde entonces me guarda rencor.

Edward sonrió y sin dejar de prestar atención a la carretera, añadió:

-¿Estás muy unida a tu padre?

Ahora, suspiró. Explicar su relación con Charlie era realmente compleja. No era mala, ni tampoco buena. Charlie simplemente iba a su aire. Y no es que no se preocupara por ella, porque siempre lo había hecho, pero quizás estaba demasiado acostumbrado a estar solo aunque supiera que se alegraba de que se hubiera mudado allí con él.

-Me gustaría estarlo más, a veces Charlie olvida que tiene una hija que vive con él. Y no me quejo, sólo que es... como si tuviera un compañero de piso en vez de un padre.

-Mi padre dice que echa de menos a las chicas desde que entraron en la adolescencia- contó- Rosalie siempre ha sido la más arisca, pero Alice, él y yo siempre hemos estado muy unidos. Luego Alice se hizo mayor y le dejaron de atraer las cosas que le atraían antes.

-¿Qué tipo de cosas?

-Antes siempre salíamos de excursión, durante días. Como estábamos escolarizados en casa no acudíamos al colegio y nos íbamos de acampada. Alice siempre era la que más disfrutaba. Ahora le preocupa demasiado la tierra bajo las uñas.

Suspiró divertida porque lo comprendía a la perfección. Ella no era una chica de campo ni deportista pero cuando era niña le gustaba ir a pescar o hacer tartas de barro junto al río mientras su padre se ocupaba de las cañas. Ahora la sola idea de coger un gusano vivo con los dedos, le repugnaba.

-Mañana no tendrá que preocuparse por eso- dijo con una sonrisa- Nada de tierra. Prometido.

-Me preocupa más tu integridad psíquica. No sabes lo que agota pasar tiempo con mi hermana- respondió divertido deteniendo el coche.

Le sonrió, abrió su puerta y salió para volver a cerrarla. Bella estuvo a punto de seguirle pero el día de la cita le abrió la puerta, lo mismo que antes para entrar así que dejó que lo hiciera. Así, además, cuando estuvo fuera pudo tomarle de la mano. Caminar hacia la pizzería cogida de él le hacía tan feliz que hubiera podido explotar.

-¿Coges mesa mientras yo voy pidiendo?- se ofreció.

-Claro- contestó.

Caminó hacia el interior del restaurante y escogió una mesa de la que aún le quedaban restos de sus anteriores comensales, como tres vasos de refrescos, servilletas arrugadas y los rebordes de la pizza mordisqueados. Le hacía gracia que a nadie le gustaran los rebordes de las pizzas, podían hacerlos sin ellos. Al instante vino una camarera a recoger así que apartó las manos para que pudiera pasar bien la bayeta y ponerles un mantel limpio.

-¿Ya está atendida?- preguntó sin ni siquiera mirarla.

-Sí, muchas gracias.

-¿Cuántos son?

-Dos.

Puso dos manteles individuales, casi en el mismo movimiento, un par de platos, los cubiertos y los vasos. Y sin más desapareció para ir detrás de la barra. Antes de que pudiera soltar la basura un hombre la interceptó para quejarse de algo, así que como no era de su incumbencia, dio una pasada visual al local. No había mucha gente, quizás media docena de personas, Edward ya estaba en la caja pagando y la puerta de los aseos se abría para que...

… Jessica y Lauren salieran de allí, pintadas como puertas.

El pánico se apoderó de ella y se sorprendió buscando la salida de emergencia para huir sin ser vista. Pero al revolotear los ojos por la sala de nuevo se percató ahora de que Mike estaba fuera, sentado en el capó del coche de su madre, un Nissan con un montón de abollones. Contó entonces los segundos para que la vieran, para que se pararan hablarle, para que le preguntaran qué hacía aquí y para...

-¡Bella!- exclamó Jessica, chillona- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Compraría números para la Lotería.

-Eh... Hola, Jess- balbuceo- Lauren- saludó levantando las cejas- Esperar para cenar.

-¿Con tu padre?- añadió, con su tono cínico- Podías habernos avisado. Mike y yo no somos de ese rollo, ya sabes. Lauren también vino sola- siguió, dañina- Siempre hay sitio para una más.

-¿Bella?- preguntó la voz aterciopelada de Edward por detrás.

Entonces, el tiempo en aquella pizzería y en Forks entero, se paró, literalmente. Durante segundos dejó de oír el trajín de la cocina, a las camareras con los platos o la caja registradora. Incluso Jessica y Lauren se volvieron lentamente para comprobar que sí, que no estaba con su padre, y que sí, que estaba con Edward Cullen en lo que tenía pinta de una cita.

Su cara fue todo un primor y si no estuviera tan nerviosa, se hubiera recreado en que por mucho maquillaje que llevara, Jessica no podía estar más roja. Y Lauren mucho más pálida, como si hubiera visto a un fantasma. La primera incluso apretó los puños y cuando quiso hablar – algo inaudito- le salió una especie de gallito por la falta de voz.

Pero lo mejor de todo fue la calma de Edward. Se quedó allí, de pie, guardándose la cartera y cuando le pareció suficiente, tomó la silla para indicar que iba a sentarse, para lo que Jessica tuvo que apartarse.

-¿Estás...?- balbuceó Jessica- ¿Habéis...? ¿Vais a...?

-Vamos a cenar juntos, Jess. ¿Vosotras ya os íbais?

-Sí, Mike nos espera fuera- señaló el ventanal- Que... os divirtáis. Y ya hablamos, Bella. Te llamo y... me cuentas.

Bella asintió y posiblemente no pestañeó hasta que Jessica decidió mover sus pies y salir del local. Eso sí, mirando hacia atrás como si no se creyera lo que viera. Lo hizo tantas veces que en un par de ocasiones Lauren la pisó. Y una vez fuera, volvieron a mirar, Mike se les unió y los tres juntos parecían animales en la vía del tren a punto de ser atropellados.

-Creo que volver a clase el lunes va a ser muy mala idea.

La voz de Edward le trajo a la realidad de la mesa para mirarle. Esperaba encontrárselo con su gesto molesto, pero sonreía a la vez que se le formaba esa arruguita tan encantadora en el entrecejo, lo que le llamó la atención, dado que siempre parecía muy incómodo cuando Jessica o Mike estaban alrededor.

-No me dejarás sola ante el peligro, ¿verdad?

-¿Propones algo?- añadió igual de jocoso.

-Me va a llamar y me va a interrogar. Tú la has oído. Querrá saberlo todo. Qué hacíamos aquí, si salimos juntos, cuánto llevamos...

-Mmm...- murmuró con su sonrisa- Lo mejor va a ser que le digas la verdad: cenar, sí y tres citas. En ese orden, porque si lo cambias no tiene mucho sentido.

La felicidad volvió a su cuerpo a la vez que el rubor a sus mejillas y de tan contesta que estaba estiró las manos por el mantel para aferrar la de Edward. Volvieron a entrelazarse sus dedos y como creyó que no podía ser más feliz, añadió:

-Eso quiere decir que... ¿somos novios o algo así?

Edward sonrió más que nunca y sumó su otra mano al montón que ya formaban las dos suyas entralazadas con su mano derecha para decir:

-Me parece que cuando dos personas salen juntas constantemente a citas, se les llama así.

Asintiendo compulsivamente por si acaso dudaba que ella estaba de acuerdo, aferró bien su otra mano para que sus dedos se entrelazaran también. Lástima que la camarera apareció con la pizza y tuvieron que separarse.

-Que aproveche- dijo la mujer explotando su burbuja de felicidad.

* * *

><p>-Me he divertido mucho, gracias por invitarme- dijo Bella en cuanto el Volvo se detuvo delante del camino de su casa.<p>

-Es lo menos que podía hacer después de las palomitas o que vayas a cocinar mañana para Alice y para mí.

-Ya te dije que no es molestia, me gusta cocinar y cuidar a quien tengo alrededor.

-Lo sé- le sonrió- ¿Te acompaño?

Asintió y esperó el ritual de siempre, apretando nerviosa el papel de alumnio de los trozos de pizza que habían sobrado. Edward se bajó, rodeó el coche y le abrió la puerta para tomarla de la mano. Podía acostumbrarse a eso.

-¿A tu padre no le parecerá mal? Ya he estado aquí hoy y mañana vendré con Alice.

-No te preocupes, yo sé cómo tratar con Charlie. ¿Sobre las 12?

-Aquí estaremos.

Volvió a apretar el papel de aluminio y como Edward metió las manos en los bolsillos de la cazadora al soltarla al llegar al porche, fue ella la que se adelantó. Se moría por besarle aunque fuera en la mejilla, notar de nuevo esa piel suave y fina contra sus labios como por la tarde y tener esa esencia prácticamente en su nariz, así que lo hizo, sonoramente para después decir.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches- respondió él con una sonrisa.

Cerró la puerta de casa para apoyarse en ella y hasta se apretó el papel de aluminio contra el pecho. Si las piernas le temblaban así por un beso en la mejilla, no querría saber del efecto de otro tipo de besos. Algo que nunca había experimentado. ¿Y si no sabía? Quizás sus narices chocaran, o sus dientes o... ¡Y eso no podía contárselo a nadie! Las piernas le temblaron absurdamente con su inquietud más cuando la luz del pasillo se encendió para que su padre bajara las escaleras.

-¡Bells! ¿Qué haces ahí a oscuras?

-A...acabo de llegar. ¿Y tú?

-También. Harry Clearwater me ha traído. Tenía los pies empapados y he subido a cambiarme. ¿Mañana harás la colada? No tengo más calcetines.

-Eh, sí, pondré la lavadora ahora mismo.

Le sonrió y se le plantó delante, para mirarla de arriba a abajo, curioso, algo que la puso más nerviosa. Y era una tontería porque nada le indicaría que acababa de llegar de una cita con Edward o que Edward hubiera estado allí toda la tarde. Porque no es que se lo quisiera ocultar pero tampoco estaba segura cómo se lo tomaría. Puede que pasara de ella o que le sentara mal.

En ese momento la idea de Charlie como compañero de piso que le dejaba su espacio le agradaba mucho.

-¿Te has divertido?

-Sí, ha estado bien. Te he traído pizza- le ofreció el paquete de aluminio.

-Gracias, hija. Estoy hambriento- respondió cogiéndolo- ¿Dónde habéis ido?

-Al cine y a cenar, como te dije. Mañana he quedado con los chicos para almorzar aquí, ¿te importa?

-¿Qué chicos?- levantó una cena.

-De clase, ya sabes, papá. Y también he pensado en invitar a Alice y Edward Cullen.

Con sólo pronunciar su nombre, ya notó que se ruborizaba, así que se evadió entrando en la cocina para darle un plato a su padre y hasta sacarle una cerveza, poniéndoselo todo en la mesa. Así era como se trataba a Charlie, dándole todo hecho para que no tuviera que pensar demasiado.

-¿Los Cullen?- repitió.

-Comparto clases con los dos y son muy agradables. Tú dijiste que te gustaban.

-Sí, si, no hay problema. Has hecho bien, Bells. Son buenos chicos, alguien debió ser amable con ellos mucho antes.

Repitiendo algo que acababa de hacer, Bella sonrió para besar a su padre en la mejilla, tan feliz como llevaba siendo horas.

-Gracias, papá.

* * *

><p>A ese portón qué le pasaba. Tardaba una eternidad en cerrarse y quería bajarse ya del coche para entrar en casa y decirle a Rosalie que su maldito descapotable cantoso ocupaba parte de su plaza. Qué pasaba con ella. Siempre tenía que estar haciéndose notar.<p>

El portón llegó al suelo con un ruido seco, desbloqueó su alarma y prácticamente corrió hacia la puerta de la cocina para decirle cuatro cosas.

-¡Edward!- exclamó Alice levantándose de la mesa de la cocina donde estaba sentada con Jasper- ¿Te ha dado Bella algún mensaje para mí?

-Que mañana nos espera para comer.

-¿Nos?- levantó una ceja- ¿A quiénes? ¿A ti y a mí?

-Ha sido idea suya.

-¡Pero...!- exhaló el aire- Tú has estado hoy toda la tarde con ella. ¿Por qué yo no puedo?- preguntó haciendo un mohín.

-Tú ya te has sentado con ella a comer en el instituto cuando yo ni siquiera lo he hecho, así que creo que perdiste tu oportunidad de quejarte por mucho que le regalaras un móvil. Mañana quiere pasar el día con los dos, así que lo tomas o lo dejas.

-Está bien- exhaló el aire de nuevo- Pero lo he comprado unos jerseys y se los llevaré. Siento que te vayas a aburrir.

-Lo superaré- contestó- ¿Dónde está Rosalie? He dejado su maldito BMW atravesado.

Jasper miró a Alice y Alice miró a Jasper, en esas conversaciones inaudibles que solían mantener. Después él le regaló una de sus miradas de suficiencia y entonces todo le empezó a oler mal. ¿Dónde estaba su madre para interesarse sobre su cita? ¿O su padre para no decir nada pero mostrarle su apoyo con su sonrisa? Y la puerta que comunicaba con el comedor estaba cerrada, como si quisieran aislarse de algo.

-¿Qué?- insistió- ¿Qué es?

-Mamá y papá le están echando la bronca a Rosalie y a Emmett- dijo Alice, bajando el tono.

-¿Por qué? ¿Les han pillado los condones?

-Peor- miró atrás para seguir hablando- Se fueron esta tarde a Seattle sin permiso y Rosalie se ha hecho un piercing en la lengua.

Cruzó el la cocina como una exhalación por mucho que Alice y Jasper le exclamaran que se quedara allí para plantarse en el salón: Emmett y Rosalie estaban sentados en el sofá, su madre estaba en el sillón individual y su padre estaba de pie. No le hizo falta prestar atención para saber de qué iba la charla porque se la sabía de maravilla: el peligro al que estaban expuestos, el cuidado que había que tener y los riesgos que se corrían. Así que sin que nadie le invitara, se unió a la bronca.

-¿Estarás contenta, verdad? Ya está todo el mundo pendiente de ti. ¡Enhorabuena! Te juro que si tenemos que mudarnos a toda prisa por tus tonterías te estaré dando patadas en el culo de aquí al próximo destino.

-Edward, por favor- sólo susurró su madre.

Porque en el salón se hizo el silencio. Emmett le miró con su cara de cordero degollado por lo que sólo había sido el peón en las maniobras maquiavélicas de Rosalie y ella ni se dignó a contestar, si no que se quedó allí, levantando una ceja y llevándose una bolsa de hielo a su boca, visiblemente hinchada.

-La castigaréis, ¿verdad? Sin salir hasta que se largue a la Universidad.

-Creo que no va a ser necesario, hijo- dijo su padre- El dolor y la hinchazón que tiene ahora mismo es suficiente castigo, contando a lo que se ha expuesto por haberse perforado la lengua en un sitio sin ningún control de sanidad: hepatitis, herpes,...

-¡Y una mierda!- volvió a exclamar- Primero vomitar y ahora esto, ¿es que nadie lo ve? ¡Quiere amargarme la vida! ¡Quiere que nos descubran y que nos tengamos que largar!

-¿Y qué más te da?- replicó Rosalie con un ininteligible seseo- El primero que te largaste fuiste tú. ¿Por qué contigo es diferente? ¿Porque eres su hijo biológico?

El salón se inundó del jarro de agua fría que les mojaba cada vez que alguien pronunciaba esas dos palabras: _hijo biológico_. Cada vez que alguien mentaba en voz alta la realidad de la tragedia que vivían. Que todo era culpa suya porque por sus venas corría parte de su madre y otra parte maldita, que esa condición le hacía diferente e incluso inferior, porque no era un ser inocente como ellos. Que era el único que no había dejado su maldición atrás cuando entró a formar parte de esa familia.

-¡Rosalie!- exclamó su madre- No digas eso nunca más. Sabes que os quiero a todos por igual, de la misma manera que quiero a Edward. Todos y cada uno sois mis hijos.

-¡Pero todo es culpa suya!- insistió, dañina- Ahora es todo incluso peor: normas, normas y más normas: el GPS, los teléfonos, las llamadas cada cinco segundos. ¿Para qué? Jamás podrás ser una persona normal. Y Bella se cansará de fingir que no le importan tus manías y le contará a todos lo que sabe.

Entonces no lo soportó más: le importó un bledo que Emmett estuviera al lado y que si intervenía le podría romper un hueso, que su madre practicamente sollozara y que su padre le rogara que se detuviera. Si el pendiente de su lengua no se la pudría, él se la arrancaría con sus propias manos.

Aunque se estuviera portando como le dictaba la otra mitad de su sangre.


	12. Oficial

-¡Bells! ¡Al teléfono!

Abrió un ojo para suspirar quejosa cuando se dio cuenta de la hora que era y después reptó por la cama hasta ponerse en pie. Su madre llevaría insistiendo en su teléfono móvil – que seguro que se habría descargado – hasta que se había aburrido y llamado a casa para contarle cualquier tontería que por seguro que podía esperar. Bostezó, se puso una sudadera y se asomó al pasillo para bajar las escaleras.

Su padre, sujetando el teléfono de la cocina, parecía molesto. Ya estaba vestido para ir a pescar y posiblemente se retrasaba. Charlie era muy estricto con los horarios. Así que prácticamente le tiró el auricular cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

-Dile que no son horas- rezongó- Hasta la noche.

-Hasta luego.

Meneando la cabeza, esperó que saliera de casa de un portazo y se puso el auricular a la oreja para decir:

-¿Qué le has dicho? No veas cómo se ha enfadado.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó una voz nasal al otro lado.

-¿Mamá?

-Soy Jess. Demonios, lo complicado que es hablar contigo. Tu teléfono móvil está desconectado y podías dignarte a contestar a los emails. ¿Eres de ese tipo de chicas? De las que se hacen las escurridizas cuando tienen algo que contar.

¿Jessica? ¿Jessica Stanley al otro lado del teléfono a las 9 de la mañana un domingo? Debía de estar soñando. Más después de decirle que le había llamado al móvil o mandado un email cuando nunca antes lo había hecho. Todo Forks debía de estar alrededor de ella y no alrevés, así que supuso que la curiosidad por saber qué estaba ocurriendo ayer en la pizzería, la consumía para dormir.

-Perdona, creía que se trataba de mi madre. ¿Qué tal?

-¿Qué tal? ¿Preguntas qué tal? Empieza a hablar. Cuéntamelo todo. Qué hacías ayer con Edward Cullen en el pueblo.

-Cenábamos.

-¿Por qué? ¿Era una cita? ¿Desde cuándo salís?

Bella suspiró y tiró de una de las sillas de la cocina, para sentarse. Tanta pregunta le hizo sentir mal además de por la hora, porque Jessica no era precisamente la primera persona a la que quería contarle nada, sabiendo cómo hablaba de Edward. Pero era tan palpable como que les había visto ayer y que sería capaz de presentarse allí para conseguir su propósito.

-Hemos estado saliendo últimamente. Quedamos por semana y los últimos fines de semana.

-¿Qué dices? ¿En serio? Me dejas flipando, Bella. ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Desde la noche del baile?

-Más o menos. Pero sí, salimos el sábado pasado.

-¿Por eso le dijiste que no Tyler? ¿Y animaste a Mike a que me lo pidiera?

¿Así que eso era lo que seguía ocurriendo en su cabeza? Al menos, su plan de quitarse de enzima a Mike echándoselo a ella había sido cuanto menos brillante. Le alegraba que las personas similares se juntaran, aunque era obvio que Mike iba a pasar de ella cuando encontrara otro entretenimiento.

-No, no iba ir al baile de todas formas. Pero después Edward me preguntó si me apetecía salir y pensé por qué no.

-¿Y cómo te atreviste? Con lo que la gente dice de él... ¿No te da miedo?

Miedo daba ella y su lengua viperina, había que estar vacunado contra sus palabras.

-Jess, sabes que son todo habladurías. Edward es un chico increíble, muy atento, educado y con el que se puede hablar de muchas cosas – _al contrario de con Mike_, pensó- Ni está metido en drogas, ni en una secta ni faltó a clase porque tenga _sífilis_. Pasó la gripe- mintió- una gripe común.

-Ya veo- pudo oír el chasquear de su lengua- parecéis almas gemelas, y me alegro por ti, Bella, en serio: rechazaste a todos los chicos y dijiste que él te gustaba. Enhorabuena. ¿Vais en serio?

-Muy enserio. Hoy pasaré el día con él y con su hermana Alice.

-¿Con la _rarita_? ¿Por eso el otro día te habló en la cafetería? En serio, Bella, te admiro, porque a mí estar entre todos ellos me pondría los pelos de punta. ¿Os sentaréis juntos en la comida?

¿También tenía algo para Alice? Era increíble. ¿Cómo había escondido la escoba antes? Era despreciable. La única que debía comer apartada del resto era ella. Por bruja.

-Tal vez lo haga.

-Suerte. Te seguiré guardando la silla por si, ya sabes, algo sale mal. Con los Cullen nunca se sabe.

-O yo os guardaré algunas a vosotros por si al final decidís darles una oportunidad.

-No te molestes.

El rezongar de Jessica quedó tapado con el pitido indicativo de la llamada en espera, sonido que nunca había escuchado en casa de su padre porque sólo hablaba ella por teléfono, pero muy habitual en las conversaciones con su madre, así que temiéndose que era ella y por miedo a perder su llamada, se despidió rápidamente porque ya llevaba demasiado rato dando explicaciones.

-Tengo que colgar, Jess, tengo otra llamada.

-Será Angela. Está muy enfadada, ¿Sabes? Se lo dije ayer y ella tampoco sabía nada. Menuda amiga que eres- bramó antes de colgar ella misma.

Bella meneó la cabeza, carraspeó y desbloqueó la llamada.

-¿Sí?

-Hola, Bella, ¿ocupada?- dijo la dulce voz de Angela.

¡Bruja, bruja, bruja! Habría sido capaz de poner a Angela en contra suya, la única persona cabal de todo Forks. En el siglo pasado, la habrían quemado en la hoguera.

-No, hablaba con Jessica. O más bien ella me recriminaba por no haberle puesto al corriente de los últimos acontecimientos de mi vida personal.

-Debo decir que ayer cuando me llamó para contármelo me quedé un _pelín_ sorprendida y entiendo que no se lo dijeras a Jessica que lo gritaría a los cuatro vientos, pero sabes que en mí puedes confiar.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero es que todo ha sido muy... repentino y las cosas con Edward no siguen un patrón. Lo normal hubiera sido que me hubiera pedido una cita y yo te lo hubiera contado, pero hasta que no le vi aparecer esa tarde, ni yo me lo pude creer.

-Es tan misterioso... no sé cómo puedes estar en la misma habitación que él sin desmayarte.

-Me cuesta mucho, no te creas- dijo divertida.

-Y es tan guapo... ¿te ha besado?- soltó una risita.

-No, no creo que Edward sea de esos chicos. Aunque me encantaría- dijo con un rubor que nadie podía ver.

-Es alucinante, Bella. Edward nunca hablaba con nadie, y llegas tú y lo hace. Era como... si estuviérais destinados, ¿no crees? Él se mudó aquí, tú te mudaste aquí...- volvió a reír.

-No hables como mi madre, por favor- respondió divertida- A ella le van mucho esos rollos astrales.

-¿Lo sabe tu padre?

-Aún no. O no todo. No creo que mi padre esté preparado para algo así. Pero se lo diré. Como a mi madre. Todo a su debido tiempo. Ahora todo está empezando y aún nos tenemos que conocer. Su hermana Alice ha sido muy amable conmigo, así que me encantaría que cuando tenga que conocer a la gente de mi entorno, sean tan amigables como ella lo ha sido.

-Cuenta conmigo para eso, Bella.

* * *

><p>-Deja de mover esa pierna, Alice, o te empujaré ahora mismo fuera del coche.<p>

Su hermana le miró de hito en hito para cruzar la pierna sobre la otra tirando del cinturón de seguridad incómoda y contestó:

-Últimamente estás de lo más violento, Edward, ¿lo sabes?

-Últimamente todos entrenáis para testar mi paciencia- rezongó.

-Estoy ansiosa- se disculpó- Bella me gusta mucho y no quiero que salga mal. Tengo muchas ganas de estar con ella.

Edward se tragó el "_yo también, pero sin ti presente_" porque como casi había tenido que rogar poder salir tras la pelea de ayer con Rosalie donde no se portó muy bien que digamos, era suficiente con acudir a su cita con carabina. Porque su malvada hermana no iba a ganar: ni le sacaría más de quicio ni se celaría de que Alice pasara tiempo con alguien que no era ella. Dentro de poco hasta le imploraría querer ser amable con Bella y entonces, él, se lo pensaría.

-¿Nos estará esperando?

-Seguro que sí. Intenta controlarte, ¿vale?- le advirtió- No la agobies, ni le empieces a preguntar cosas que insten a que ella pregunte también. Y si no quiere probarse ropa, no le obligues. ¿De acuerdo?

-En serio que me subestimas, hermano- dijo ofendida- Lo que tienes miedo es que yo le guste más que tú.

-Sí, me daría un poco de miedo- rió.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero- le sacó la lengua.

Edward suspiró divertido y aminoró la marcha para dejar el coche, como siempre, delante del camino de la casa de los Swan. Lo detuvo, comprobó que todo era normal y se bajó a la vez que Alice, cargada con su bolsa. Cuando la tomaba de los hombros para caminar juntos hacia el porche, la puerta se abrió para que Bella se asomara, tan hermosa como siempre: llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta y una sudadera, y con eso hacía competencia a cualquier vestido carísimo que tuvieran sus hermanas.

-¡Bella!- exclamó Alice.

Como si hiciera una eternidad que no se veían y fueran las mejores amigas del mundo que se echaban de menos, se escapó de él y corrió hacia Bella para lanzarse a sus brazos, que ella aceptó, cuanto menos, perpleja. Pero no hizo más que estrecharla, sonriendo al levantar la vista hacia él.

-¿Siempre es tan efusiva?

-Más o menos- contestó él.

-¡Tenía tantas ganas de verte hoy!- exclamó de nuevo Alice- Nos lo pasaremos genial, incluso con el muermo de mi hermano. Y te he traído más regalos- dijo blandiendo la bolsa que llevaba consigo.

La cara de Bella perdió el color y eso que, como siempre, estaba sonrosada, lo que a Edward le sirvió para confirmar – porque se lo intuía – que no era una chica materialista a la que se compraba con presentes. Debió obligar a Alice a dejar la maldita bolsa en casa con lo que fuera que había comprado para ella. Si quería hablar de trapitos ya tenía a Rosalie cuando se le curara la lengua.

-No, no, Alice, de verdad. No quiero nada- se disculpó incluso batiendo las manos.

-Te quedarán genial. Y son verdes. ¡De muchos tonos! Por favor, por favor...- insistió recurriendo a su tono infantil y angelical con el que lo conseguía todo en casa.

-Alice, ya está bien. ¿Qué te dije? Estoy a pulsar un botón para que Jasper te venga a buscar.

Pero eso también pareció molestarle, quizás incluso más que los regalos y la efusividad de Alice, lo que le dieron ganas de rebobinar y tragarse su reacción. Bella era delicada, amable y dulce incluso con gente que no se lo merecía. Él, ahora mismo.

-No pasa nada- respondió Bella- Pero no tienes que traerme un regalo cada vez que nos veamos. Yo no tengo nada para ti. Y eso no es justo.

-Lo acepto por ahora- dijo Alice con uno de sus guiños de ojos.

Bella le sonrió, le indicó que pasara, Alice obedeció y entonces los dos se quedaron a solas – todo lo a solas que se podía estar con su hermana a escasos metros-. Juraría que el tiempo se detenía cada vez que estaban tan cerca, sobre todo cuando ella se adelantó para...

… abrazarle refugiándose en su cuello.

Quiso que pasaran muchas cosas: que el abrazo no terminara nunca o incluso apartarla por como se había portado ayer durante la cita y sobre todo al llegar a casa como si viviera en una manada de lobos tirándose sobre Rosalie – por mucho que se lo hubiera ganado – él tampoco se merecía tal regalo. El cuerpo de Bella se amoldó perfectamente al de él y su suave aroma floral le embriagó lo mismo que su estuviera bajo su piel. Oír su respiración contra su cuello o su corazón contra el suyo era mágico así que si estaba dormido no quería despertarse jamás.

Más cuando además, terminó el abrazo con otro sonoro beso en la mejilla.

¿Se podía ser más feliz?

-¿Qué te ha...?- murmuró Bella al soltarle- ¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara?

Sí, se podía ser más feliz y se podía dejar de serlo a la misma velocidad porque no le hizo falta que preguntara a qué se refería, lo sabía a la perfección. Él se había tirado sobre Rosalie y Rosalie se había defendido estupendamente antes de que Emmett y su padre les separaran. Seguro que en su Orfanato estaba aislada por comportamiento agresivo del resto de los chicos porque sabía a la perfección dónde clavar las uñas y dónde apretar con las rodillas. Se habían peleado infinidad de veces, muchas de ellas de esas que empiezas de bromas y terminas queriéndole quitar la vida al de enfrente por el mando a distancia, pero ayer la sangre le pulsaba en la venas como si Rosalie fuera el mayor de sus problemas. Porque si tenían que mudarse por sus extravagancias y perdía a Bella por eso, juraría que la mataría.

La pelea se saldó con tres mechones de las extensiones arrancadas, cuatro uñas rotas y un dedo retorcido por parte de Rosalie y él doblado de dolor cuando utilizó la rodilla tras arañarle en el comienzo del cuero cabelludo – a lo que Bella se refería- y un morado en las costillas por un codazo que, afortunadamente no se veía.

Pero le hizo sentir peor que su madre sollozara y que su padre le mirara con su expresión de decepción, mostrarse ante Bella como un monstruo.

-Una pelea ayer con Rosalie- respondió apartándose- Nada que tenga importancia.

-¿Cómo no va a tener importancia? Tienes arañazos. ¿Qué os puede haber pasado tan terrible para que os pelearais?

-Bella, tú no tienes hermanos, no sabes lo que significa pelearse con ellos. Estas cosas ocurren constantemente- dijo a la defensiva.

-No creo que tener la cara marcada por una pelea entre hermanos sea algo habitual. ¿Rosalie está bien?

-Perfectamente- replicó- Mejor que yo. Quizás debieras de llamarla y pasar la tarde con ella y con Alice si tanto te importa- espetó.

La cara – la preciosa cara – de Bella palideció de golpe e incluso dio un paso atrás, a la misma vez que su corazón daba un vuelco porque no sabía cómo había sido capaz de hablarle así, un ser maravilloso y encantador que no cesaba de repetir que confiaba en él. Ni merecía estar ahí, ni merecía pasar tiempo con ella, ni merecía...

-Perdona, no sé...- se llevó los dedos al caballete de la nariz- Lo siento, no debí de hablarte así.

Bella asintió pero incluso cuando dio un paso hacia ella con intención de tomarle la mano, Bella volvió a recular, quedando con la espalda contra la puerta. Sonrió forzada y añadió:

-Está bien, aunque tienes razón- bajó el tono- no debes de hablar así ni pelearte con tu hermana, no está bien hacer daño a una chica.

Y con eso se sintió más monstruo que nunca antes. Su sangre mandaba e incluso Bella que no lo sabía, lo había visto.

* * *

><p>Alice era una chica muy divertida y vivaz, de esa gente que te hace cambiar tu estado de ánimo con simplemente estar en la misma habitación. Aunque realmente estando con ella era imposible estar pendiente de algo que no fuera ella porque lo llenaba todo con sonrisas, saltitos, palmadas y grititos. Además del olor familiar compartido que esperaba que inundara la casa y que cuando se fueran se quedara allí encerrado para respirarlo indefinidamente.<p>

Tras la tensa llegada – los regalos con los que Alice quería agasajarla o el cambio de humor de Edward – todo había ido a las mil maravillas: se sentaron a comer y parecieron disfrutar de su lasaña, le ayudaron a fregar los platos y a recoger la cocina aunque insistió que no fuera necesario, vieron uno poco la tv y después Alice propuso jugar a algo. Bella temió que Charlie no tuviera nada con lo que entretenerse pero en el armario encontraron una baraja de cartas y un viejo monopoli: primero ellos le enseñaron un juego de naipes con el que siempre jugaban en la familia y cuando Alice se quedó con todas las habichuelas que habían apostado, cambiaron al monopoli, el que ahora también parecía a punto de ganar.

Al menos Edward parecía feliz y relajado, cosa que no había pasado en sus citas hasta bien entrada la tarde. Quizás era eso, Alice, tener allí a su vivaracha hermana lo que le hacía ser él mismo, no cambiar de humor o estar a la defensiva, pero si para que se lo pasara bien tenía que quedar también con Alice, sacrificaría el tiempo que pudieran tener a solas por verle sonreír, oír su risa y hasta hacer bromas. Sus cambios de humor o sus desplantes le hacían estar siempre alerta y su miedo a meter la pata con algo la cohibían así que mejor que tenerle así, jovial, y a ella calmada y sentir que les conocía de toda la vida.

Era gracioso, pero así le hacían sentir. Infinitamente mejor que estar con Angela o qué decir de Jessica, Mike, Lauren o Tyler. Nunca le había gustado estar en grupos de más de dos personas, pero que Alice y Edward le hicieran formar parte de sus bromas, le llenaba de satisfacción.

-Y con esto- extendió Alice la mano para que su hermano le pagara con el dinero de mentira del juego- Edward pierde. ¡Oh! Muchas gracias por su visita y no olvide cerrar la puerta al salir.

Edward meneó la cabeza y empujó los billetes que le quedaban hacia la parte del tablero donde Alice tenía todas sus ganancias, lo que indicaba que sin duda era toda una mujer de negocios: había tenido mucha suerte con sus tiradas, con sus inversiones y con los dados de sus compañeros de mesa a los que había ido desplumando poco a poco, como ahora Edward en bancarrota.

-No sabes lo que odio que siempre ganes. Deberías retar a Emmett en cuanto llegues a casa a ese video juego infernal. Él te daría tu merecido.

-¿Tú crees?- preguntó la chica levantando una ceja, colocando ordenadamente los billetes en montones- Soy la mejor de todos vosotros, admitirlo pronto y todo será más fácil.

-¿Y si le das un adelanto y nos jugamos a todo o nada?- sugirió Bella.

-Oh, no, no- rió Edward- Esa es una norma inamovible de la familia: cuando te despluman al Monopoli, debes de abandonar el juego. Y así si le gano no tendré que aguantar que le hice trampas.

-¿No tienes ningún vídeo juego, Bella? Así demostraré que puedo ganar en todo que me proponga.

-No, lo siento- contestó divertida- Esta es la tecnología más punta que hay en los armarios de los Swan.

-Lástima- chasqueó la lengua- ¿Qué castigo te podemos poner por perder?

-¿Castigo?- repitió Bella curiosa.

-No, Alice- protestó Edward- No estamos en casa.

Pero Alice, ignorando a su hermano, explicó:

-Al que pierde siempre le ponemos un castigo. La última vez obligamos a Emmett a vestirse con la ropa interior por fuera de la ropa- rió- Mamá se enfadó mucho.

-Pero como te he dicho, Alice- replicó Edward entre dientes- No estamos en casa.

-Puedes ir a por la cena- le contestó.

-No hace falta- dijo Bella- Puedo preparar cualquier cosa.

-Ya has cocinado, Bella. Y él ha perdido. Que nos invite.

-Pero...- volvió a musitar Bella.

-¿Hamburguesas?- preguntó Edward sonriendo- Ayer ya tomamos pizza.

-La mía vegetal. Y tarda bastante, así Bella y yo podemos pasar un rato a solas y hablar de nuestras cosas- respondió Alice antes de sacarle la lengua a su hermano.

Y eso fue lo que pasó, mientras Bella se preguntaba cómo en un cuerpo tan pequeño y tan delgado cabía tanta actividad. Edward se despidió para ir a por las hamburguesas y antes de que pudiera ver la puerta cerrarse, Alice ya la arrastraba escaleras arriba para que se probara lo que fuera que contuviera la bolsa que le había traído.

Si hubiera sabido que Alice Cullen iba a visitar su habitación hubiera hecho algo más que la cama porque con la presencia de la chica sus muebles parecían aún más pobres, más desconjuntados y más andrajosos. Y ella más zarrapastrosa, desordenada y pordiosera porque de por seguro su habitación sería preciosa y exquisita como ella.

-Bella- dijo la chica deteniéndose en seco nada más cruzar el umbral- Me dijiste que tu color favorito es el verde.

La miró con una expresión de dolor como si le faltara poco para romper a llorar, haciendo incluso que su labio inferior temblara por lo que su voz tembló también al contestarle:

-Y así es.

-Entonces...- giró sobre sí misma- ¿Por qué todo es... morado?

Tenía razón, toda la razón. Su padre le había dado por pintar las paredes de morado cuando seguro que la humedad se las comía y en unas vacaciones escolares ella había contestado que le gustaban. De ahí sacó que debía ser su color favorito y ahora todo en su habitación era de ese color: el edredón, los cojines, las sábanas, las cortinas, la parte interior del armario, el papel con el que forrar los cajones, la pantalla de las lámparas... Y no era un color que le horrorizada, tampoco le volvía loca, pero desde esa revelación cada cosa que su padre compraba para ella era de esa tonalidad que pintaba si vida desde que se había mudado.

-Bueno,... a mi padre le gusta y a mí me da igual, así que...- se encogió de hombros- está bien.

-Menos mal- se llevó la mano al pecho- Podía haberlos cambiado, pero creo que el verde te sentará fenomenal, así que...- le tendió la bolsa- Pruébatelos.

Bella cogió la bolsa compungiendo el gesto mientras Alice daba uno de sus saltitos para sentarse en la cama, que respondió con un chirrido. Una cosa más por la que avergonzarse, el viejo somier sin engrasar. Como además desvestirse delante de alguien que no fuera su madre, más contando que su ropa interior era de todo menos sexy y que el olor que inundaba ahora su habitación le recordaba demasiado a Edward.

Carraspeando se giró hacia el armario y para darse un poco de intimidad incluso abrió la puerta hacia la pared, quedando del lado de dentro en su propio probador privado. Pero la maniobra pareció alertar a Alice, así que se levantó de la cama – con otro chirrido – y se quedó de espaldas, curioseando por la habitación, dándole su tiempo.

-Tienes muchos libros- observó frente a la estantería.

-Sí, me gusta mucho leer- respondió Bella.

-Edward también lee un montón, más que todos nosotros. También tiene libros por todas partes en su habitación.

-¿Quién es su escritor favorito?

-No tengo la menor idea- rió Alice- ¿Tú tienes un escritor o un libro favorito?

-Cualquier clásico, como habrás podido observar- dijo divertida.

-Si a clásico te refieres a todos estos libros viejos y manoseados, sí- rió de nuevo- Creo que lo siguiente que podemos renovar es tu Biblioteca: Edward tiene un montón de cajas de libros que ni siquiera han encontrado sitio aún en la casa, quizás te pueda dar algunos.

-Con esta ropa es suficiente- contestó.

Empujó la puerta del armario y se mostró con un jersey precioso de un verde más bonito aún. Alice sonrió, dio unas palmaditas y le ordenó que se pusiera la siguiente prenda. A Bella no le quedó más remedio que obedecer.

-¿Estos son todos tus discos?- preguntó Alice.

-Sí, bueno, todos los que me pude traer. Tenía una cantidad máxima que no podía sobrepasar en el avión y no me apetecía empujar cajas y cajas por el aeropuerto- explicó Bella sobre su pobre colección de música.

-Te grabaré unos CDs. Siempre quise hacer eso: grabar un CD para una amiga- dio otra palmadita.

-Sobre eso... que dijiste de que nunca has tenido amigas... me preguntaba si Edward... ¿Edward ha tenido otros amigos?

-Edward siempre ha sido una persona bastante...- chasqueó la lengua- solitaria. Emmett es su mejor amigo, aunque se peleen mucho. Y yo soy su hermana favorita- sonrió con orgullo.

-Pero...- insistió Bella- ¿Nadie? ¿Ninguna persona en otro colegio o instituto al que hayáis asistido?

-Sólo Tanya- explicó- Es una amiga de la familia. Vivimos con ella y su madre en Alaska.

-¿Esa Tanya es también amiga tuya?

-Más o menos- se encogió de hombros- Ella quería tener una relación seria con Edward pero...

Bella empujó la puerta de golpe para mostrarse con el siguiente jersey que hizo encajarse en el armario con un sonido seco tan fuerte que Alice incluso dio un saltito sobresaltada. Y ella también se sobresaltó, por haber sido tan brusca y por la revelación. Una bola se le cayó en el estómago, las palmas de las manos le sudaron y le dieron ganas de matar a esa Tanya, fuera quien fuera porque la odiaba más que a otra persona en el mundo, por mucho que viviera a miles de kilómetros de Edward.

-¿Edward y esa Tanya han...- titubeó-... salido juntos?

-¿Salido juntos?- repitió Alice.

-Sí, ya sabes, como...- la palabra le quemaba e incluso su lengua se hizo gorda y no la quiso pronunciar, por lo que probablemente sería ininteligible- novios.

-¡No!- exclamó para luego reír- Tanya siempre ha estado colada por Edward, pero a Edward no le gusta en absoluto. Como Edward tardó tanto en adaptarse al instituto de aquí, ella quería que Edward se mudara de nuevo a Denali con ella y con su madre para graduarse allí, pero Edward prefirió quedarse en Forks, así que posiblemente sólo le gusten las morenas- le guiñó un ojo- Y a mí tú también me gustas más que ella.

La nueva revelación le tranquilizó momentáneamente aunque sumara datos para odiar a esa persona sin rostro que era Tanya. Sería preciosa, sin duda, qué otra cosa iba a esperarse de Edward. Y rubia, si no a qué venía de que le gustaban las morenas. Y seguro que tendría más tacto que ella, que ponía a Edward tan nervioso y le hacía cambiar de humor sin darse cuenta. Se sintió pequeña e insignificante y poco sentido le vio ya a que hubieran estado prácticamente todo el fin de semana juntos y que ayer hubiera aceptado a su proposición de ser algo como "novios".

Era ridículo. Ella no se lo había contado a nadie. ¿Lo hacía eso oficial? Seguro que Edward tampoco, ni a sus hermanos. Todos sabían lo de esa Tanya y nadie sabía lo suyo. ¿Y qué había? Nada. Un par de citas dónde sólo se habían cogido de las manos. Y eso porque ella había dado el primer paso. Como el abrazo. Aún se preguntaba cómo había sido capaz de hacerlo. Como de besarle la mejilla. Si eso era todo con lo que se iba a quedar, era digna de lástima

-¿Bella?- preguntó la vocecilla de Alice tras sus instantes de inactividad- ¿Estás bien?

-Eh- se batió- Sí, claro. ¿Éste te gusta?- por el jersey.

-Sí, estás muy guapa- se encogió de hombros otra vez- ¿He dicho algo que... te haya molestado?

Suspiró, apartó la puerta del armario y hasta caminó hacia la cama – sobre su raída alfombra morada que vete tú a saber de dónde sacó su padre- para sentarse sobre ella con su crujido. Se sentía mal, muy mal. Qué era aquello que se apoderaba de ella. Cuando alguien hablaba de Edward en el instituto la sensación era completamente distinta, no ese agujero que la devoraba. ¿Eran acaso... celos? ¿Estaba celosa? ¡Claro que lo estaba! Porque esa Tanya conocía a Edward y ella poco más sabía de él que detestaba sus ojos, le molestaba la claridad o que le iba la tecnología.

-No, Alice, tú no has dicho nada. Es...- volvió a suspirar- ¿Sabes qué ocurre? Que no sé nada de Edward. Por ejemplo, no sé qué tipo de libros le gusta leer. Cuando hablamos, normalmente es él el que me pregunta pero siempre hay algo que digo que pone a Edward a la defensiva. Me encantaría saber un montón de cosas de él.

Alice la miró frunciendo el ceño pero al segundo lo relajó para caminar hacia ella e incluso sentarse juntas en la cama. ¡Y le cogió la mano! Entrelazar las manos con ella fue muy gratificante. Casi, casi como cuando ella se la cogió a Edward y él no se apartó. Una sensación de proximidad y complicidad que excepto con su madre, nunca había tenido con nadie.

-¿Qué cosas? Quizás yo te pueda ayudar.

-No sé- suspiró ahora nerviosa- ¿Cómo era de pequeño? ¿Era travieso?

-Yo le conocí con ocho años, pero no, no lo era mucho. Emmett era el travieso, y si Edward hacía alguna travesura era porque Emmett le retaba.

-¿Cuál es su color favorito?

-El azul. Le gusta mucho tu jersey azul- le guiñó un ojo.

-¿Ha tenido alguna novia?

En cuanto su lengua puso el punto final de la oración se arrepintió y a punto estuvo de soltar a Alice para cerrarse la boca de un puñetazo empujando las palabras dentro. ¿Tenía derecho a hacer eso? No, no lo tenía, porque si Edward no quería contestar a sus preguntas era rastrero sacar información a su hermana que no había hecho otra cosa que ser amable.

-No, no la ha tenido- contestó con una sonrisa- Y eso que Tanya se puso de lo más pesada. ¿Y tú, has tenido algún novio?

Negó, bajando la cabeza, para intentar difuminar el rojo de sus mejillas. Bueno, esa parte era buena, seguía sintiéndose rastrera pero al menos ya no odiaba a Tanya tanto. Sentía lástima por ella. Sí, eso era. Porque Edward estaba muy lejos y era de lo más pesada.

-Yo tampoco, excepto Jasper. Y nunca jamás, jamás tendré otro novio. Nunca encontraré una persona que me comprenda y me proteja tanto como Jasper lo hace.

-Me gustaría mucho conocerle- respondió Bella- A él y bueno, a todos.

-A mí también me gustaría mucho- sonrió de nuevo- ¿Seguimos con las pruebas?

-Está bien- suspiró Bella levantándose.

* * *

><p>El pueblo normalmente le deprimía, aquellas calles siempre mojadas por la lluvia constante, las construcciones de dos plantas, los tejados de madera y los baches de la carretera por mucho que ahora tuviera libertad para moverse, pero para los domingos no había calificativo. Generalmente no salía de casa a no ser que alguien le obligara – sus padres o sus hermanos – porque el pueblo bien podría prenderse fuego que nadie llamaría a los bomberos porque no había un alma por la calle, pero hoy recorría las calles con una sonrisa en los labios.<p>

Definitivamente, estaba para que lo encerraran porque todo había empezado muy tenso y ahora estaba completamente relajado. Alice había ayudado a ello, siempre llenando los silencios con risas, bromas y felicidad, y Bella parecía encantada en su presencia lo que le animaba aún más.

Quizás sí que llegaran a ser lo amigas que Alice deseaba aunque tuvieran pocas cosas en común.

Llegó hasta la hamburguesería del pueblo y aparcó entre un coche abollado y una furgoneta mugrienta, pero ni siquiera reparó en ello porque tenía una misión que cumplir: recoger la comida y volver con las chicas antes de que las patatas se enfriaran y fueran incomibles. Bella había cocinado una magnífica lasaña y él no iba a hacerle comer una patata pasada. Se bajó, lo bloqueó, saltó un charco junto a la acera y entró en el establecimiento a hacer cola. Como faltaban unas cuantas personas y la camarera era un poco lenta, sacó su móvil para telefonear a su madre no fuera que estuviera pendiente de la pantalla del GPS para decirle dónde estaba y como parecía tan contenta, eso le alegró más. Aún con el móvil en la mano, estuvo tentado de llamar también a Bella para decirle cuánto tardaría, pero como tampoco quería entrometerse en su rato con Alice, sólo escribió un mensaje.

_Espero que todo vaya bien._

Lo miró unos instantes hasta que la propia luz del móvil se apagó bloqueándose, así que se lo guardó. Bueno, era una tontería, quizás ni lo tenía cerca, Bella no era de esas chicas que vivían pegada a su móvil y eso que con el que Alice le había regalado bien podía hacerlo, así que cuando vibró en su bolsillo estuvo a punto de saltar.

_Alice es genial. Pero te echo de menos._

Eso sí que casi le hizo saltar de júbilo y alegría. Bella... ¡le echaba de menos! Guardaría ese mensaje siempre y eso que antes de darse cuenta ya estaba respondiendo.

_Y yo a ti. El próximo miércoles te enseñaré otro sitio especial. Y estaremos tú y yo solos._

En el momento en el que dio a la tecla de enviar, la persona que tenía delante se movió y llegó su turno de pedir. Explicó lo que quería Alice, repitió lo mismo para Bella y escogió él. Pagó, recogió sus bolsas y volvió a su coche. Pretendía meter la comida en el maletero y volver por el mismo camino ¡pero! Los dueños de los vehículos contiguos entre los que estaba aparcado su coche, había vuelto.

Vale. Forks era un sitio pequeño y las plazas de aparcamiento parecían estar contadas, pero... ¿qué posibilidad existía de que tuviera que haberlo hecho entre Tyler Crowley y Mike Newton? Debió darse cuenta que nadie más de toda la Penísula de Olympic condujera aquella basura de coche llena de abollones y además, con dignidad. La dignidad que le faltaría si le pegaba una patada a ese culo que pretendía plantarse encima de su capó.

Activó la alarma para que se desbloqueara – lo que emitió una rafaguita de luces y unos pitiditos – lo que hizo que Mike Newton se asustara y alejara su culo de su capó. Por su cara al verle llave en mano le quedó claro que sabía que el coche era suyo – no había ninguno así en varias millas, el concesionario de Seattle se lo tuvo que pedir a fábrica con todos los extras de seguridad, menos que se aparcaran delante de la hamburguesería del pueblo, así que quizás se trataba de una de sus bromas que sólo le hacían gracia a él. _El reto de sentarse sobre el coche de Edward Cullen sin que éste te mate_ o vete tú a saber. De aquellos patanes se podía esperar cualquier cosa.

-Cullen- dijo en una especie de mugido.

-Newton- respondió él sin separar casi los dientes.

Se apartó para que pasara, como si pretendiera amedrentarle o algo por el estilo, y vale que no era Emmett pero era más alto que aquel gusano. Sí, si tuviera que partirle esa cara de gilipollas no tendría mayor problema. Un rodillazo y una patada en las costillas como las de Rosalie y sólo le faltaría que le pasara por encima con el coche con lo que parecía gustarle tenerle cerca.

La cosa no se quedó ahí. De detrás del coche abollado de Newton salieron Crowley y el otro chico que siempre les seguía, Eric _lo-que-fuera_ para custodiar a su abeja reina no fuera que tuvieran que cambiarle los pañales, formando una pared sin dejarle pasar.

Dónde estaba Emmett y sus kilos cuando se le necesitaba. Con él al lado nadie se atrevía ni a toserle cerca.

-¿De compras?- preguntó el gusano.

¡Ah! ¿Es que quería que hablaran? Eso era nuevo. Desde que se había mudado excepto algún gruñido o chasquidos de lengua, su nombre era lo máximo que había salido de su boca de babosa. Pero él no le contestó, por qué debería de hacerlo, simplemente levantó una ceja y movió las bolsas indicando la obviedad.

Pero no fue suficiente. Claro que no. Como no valía que le ignorara, carraspeó y se arrastró hasta volver a ponerse delante y seguir contaminando el aire con su aliento para decir:

-Esto... Me preguntaba cuánto te valió el coche porque mis padres me quieren regalar uno. Y el tuyo mola bastante.

Ahora levantó las dos cejas. ¿En serio? ¿Pretendía que siguiera y más que le hablara de su coche? Siempre le pillaba despotricando de él, planeando abollárselo, rayárselo, pincharle las ruedas o mancharle los cristales, lo mismo que pasaba con los de sus hermanos. Y vale que eran últimos modelos por todos sus extras de seguridad, pero estaba seguro que así condujeran cuatro latas sobre ruedas, a Newton y al resto de los envidiosos del instituto, les molestaría.

-No lo sé, también fue un regalo- le contestó en un farfullo- Si me disculpas, tengo un poco de prisa.

Newton levantó sus manos de rata como rendición y le dejó pasar hacia el maletero. Bueno, hasta ahí bien. Dejó las bolsas, cerró el portón y Newton con su corte se habían apartado hacia la acera por lo que pudo llegar hasta su puerta y abrirla, pero cuando iba a doblar la pierna para entrar dentro el despojo humano volvió a abrir la boca:

-Creo que le voy a pedir a mis padres que me compren un deportivo- dijo, como si nada- porque si con este coche él consiguió meterle mano a Bella, qué me hará si yo la llevo y la traigo al trabajo en otro cochazo mejor.

Un calor empezó a recorrerle el cuerpo desde las plantas de los pies a la cabeza. Le haría tragar esas palabras, los dientes y su lengua y por ello a él le harían un monumento en mitad del pueblo porque así nadie tendría que soportarle más. Sus padres se preocuparían por si alguien tomara imágenes de la estatua, pero ya pensaría después en esa parte. Veía rojo. Rojo sangre que empezaría a brotar del cuerpo vomitivo de aquel ser que dentro de poco sería un despojo muerto sobre la acera.

La pelea de ayer con Rosalie sólo había sido el calentamiento.

Se dio vuelta en milésimas de segundo, cruzó la acera probablemente sin tocar el suelo y le empujó emportrándole contra la pared de la hamburguesería mientras le tomaba de las solapas de su camisa andrajosa. Pues sí que era más alto que él porque raramente Mike podía apoyarse en el suelo. Además, le faltaba la respiración, como a los otros chicos, que no gurgutaron ni media. Levantó el puño con intención de aplastarle el cráneo contra la pared, de dejar de ver su cara para siempre, porque aquel gusano era la personificación de todos sus males y no merecía ni tragar saliva, pero cuando estaba tomando el impulso para tener la fuerza suficiente, en medio de su visión rojo sangre, se coló Bella. Bella era la razón de todo eso y a Bella no le había gustado saber lo de la pelea con Rosalie. Claro estaba que a un ser tan etéreo como Bella detestaba la violencia y si ya formaba parte de su ADN y no podía luchar contra ella, no darle más razones para alejarse de él.

Mike compungía el gesto entre la falta de aliento y la espera por notar el puño contra su cara así que no vio que no iba a ser golpeado, pero como tampoco iba a salirse de allí de rositas le empujó de nuevo contra la pared para que se diera con la coronilla y así le escupió con todo el asco que pudo mientras le soltaba:

-Si vuelves a hablar de Bella así, te mataré.

Puede que Mike tosiera que incluso los otros chicos corrieran hacia él cuando se vio liberado pero Edward no quiso ni mirar atrás, así que se volvió y se metió en su coche para salir de allí derrapando. Si mañana el tema del día no había sido que le habían visto con Bella en la pizzería el sábado cenando en una cita, sería que había intentado apuñalar a Mike Newton o algo peor. Una mentira más. ¡Ja! Lo negaría hasta la muerte. ¿Él, amenazando a Mike Newton? A dónde iban a llegar los bulos y rumores. Bella tampoco se lo creería. Como no se creyó lo de las drogas y demás.

Por una vez los chismes del pueblo le servirían de algo.

* * *

><p>Llevaba cogida al móvil desde que vibró sobre su mesilla mientras esperaba a que Alice saliera del cuarto de baño porque Edward le había mandado un mensaje. ¡Su primer mensaje! Tenía emails y una llamada de teléfono pero era la primera vez que le escribía un mensaje de texto, además preocupándose por ella. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos le contestó y él tardó lo mismo en responder de nuevo proponiéndole además una nueva cita para el miércoles. Definitivamente, ese sería su día favorito de la semana porque además no tenía que aguantar a Mike más de lo necesario. Empezaría a contar los minutos que faltaran hasta ese miércoles sin separarse de su móvil que le dejaba claro que además, Edward, también le echaba de menos.<p>

Era maravillosa esa sensación, y eso que hacía apenas minutos sentía que no le conocía, que siempre hacía algo mal o que no tenían nada en común exceptuando a Alice. Alice lo llenaba todo de júbilo, pero también creaba un nexo increíble entre ellos. Fue bien la comida y fue bien la cena, y si no fuera porque faltaba menos de una hora para que Charlie regresara, hubiera propuesto otro juego de naipes u otra partida al Monopoli para que no se fueran nunca de su lado. Así que con todo el dolor de su corazón fue ésta vez la que les acompañó al coche, al contrario de lo que siempre hacía Edward con ella en la puerta de su casa.

-Qué bien te queda ese jersey- dijo Alice una vez más- Estás realmente guapa. ¿A qué le favorece el verde, Edward?

-Sí, sí, sí- contestó pesadamente él sujetando la puerta del copiloto para que entrara su hermana- Siéntate de una vez.

-Antes tengo que despedirme de mi amiga- y abrió los brazos.

Bella sonrió y los abrió también para aferrar la chica en un abrazo. Oh, ese olor, ese olor maravilloso, además como era un poco más bajita que ella los hombros le quedaban a una altura perfecta. Le estaba gustando mucho eso de tener a Alice Cullen como amiga.

-Hasta mañana en Literatura- le guiñó un ojo.

-Hasta mañana.

Alice se sentó y Edward poco más le dejó decir porque cerró de inmediato. Después sonrió a Bella que le respondió igual al divertido gesto y más feliz no pudo ser cuando le tendió la mano para rodear el coche juntos hacia la otra puerta, que aceptó de inmediato.

-Gracias por esta tarde- dijo él.

-Gracias a vosotros. Me he divertido mucho. Y gracias por el plan para el próximo miércoles. ¿Será un sitio tan increíble como la desembocadura del río?

-Espero que más.

Le sonrió de nuevo y una vez quietos delante de la puerta del piloto, unió a las manos ya unidas la otra de las suyas. Y con eso, el tiempo ya se podía detener.

-Ayer...- carraspeó Edward- Ayer no fue un buen día en casa por la pelea con Rosalie y demás, así que les diré hoy...- volvió a carraspear- que lo de las citas se va a seguir repitiendo porque somos... novios.

La sonrisa de antes se quedó asombrada de la de ahora porque no sabía que sus mejillas se podían encoger tanto de la felicidad. Podía saltar, brincar, hacer una pirueta mortal. Antes de darse cuenta le había soltado las dos manos y estaba colgada de su cuello en un abrazo importándole un bledo que Alice estuviera dentro del coche y que estaría viendo toda la escena.

Podría gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. Tan mal no lo estaba haciendo si la oficialidad salía ya de entre ellos dos.

-Asumo entonces- dijo él riendo- que te gusta la idea.

-Me encanta la idea.

-¿Lista para lo que venga a continuación? Ya sabes, en el instituto y demás.

¿Lista? ¡Estaba más que eso! Estaba deseándolo. La presión social le sacaría los colores unos cuantos días pero si lo había soportado al mudarse, lo soportaría de nuevo, más teniendo a Edward a su lado. Que las citas serían constantes, que los miércoles los pasarían juntos como los fines de semana, y que los mensajes y los emails se repetirían cada día.

Podía haber contestado todo lo que le rondaba por la cabeza, pero no quiso verbalizarlo y prefirió hacer otra cosa, así que sin soltar el abrazo le besó en la mejilla, sonoramente. Su piel olía mejor que el resto y podía haberse quedado con los labios pegados en su cara toda la noche a riesgo de que le diera una parálisis fácil, sobre todo porque Edward le sonrió y repitió otro beso en la mejilla, sumando uno en la frente.

Y se quedaría con el calor de sus labios en su rostro para siempre.

-Buenas noches- dijo antes de entrar en su coche.

-Buenas noches- respondió desde su burbuja de felicidad.


	13. Rumores

-¿Qué tal ha ido?

Aunque Alice hubiera entrado en casa a la carrera y gritando a aquel al que le quisiera escuchar lo bien que se lo había pasado esa tarde con Bella – ahora lo hacía a Jasper, el único que parecía entenderla cuando hablaba de aquella manera tan atropellada – su madre ni siquiera levantó la cabeza al preguntarle y seguía sentada en la mesa de la cocina delante de una taza de té, inmóvil, algo que le hacía sentirte totalmente abominable porque si estaba así, era únicamente por su culpa.

Y pensar que siempre le echaba en cara a Rosalie que hiciera sufrir a su madre con sus llamadas de atención y él era el peor de todos.

Llevaba así desde ayer, sin fuerzas siquiera para mirarle, con su expresión de dolor y decepción que él le causaba cada vez que se portaba como un animal. Por gritar, por ser violento y por dejar a su sangre mandar, cuando la otra mitad de esa sangre pertenecía a ese ser magnánimo y maravilloso que tenía delante. Su madre ya había soportado las suficientes palabras mal sonantes, salidas de tono, gritos y violencia por tres vidas seguidas y no podía creer que fuera él el que lo trajera de nuevo. Él sí que era el gusano más repulsivo sobre la faz de la Tierra.

Para liberar la mayor tensión posible y para dejar de verla así, se sentó al otro lado de la mesa y dijo:

-Bien- respondió - Muchas gracias por dejarme acudir a la cita, aunque no me lo merezca.

Esme Cullen suspiró y por fin levantó la cabeza. Allí estaba el rostro cansado por el dolor o los cercos negros bajo los ojos que se le formaban cuando lloraba horas y horas. Se maldijo más por ser el causante de su sufrimiento. Más cuando el jersey de cuello subido que hoy llevaba le llegaba casi hasta la barbilla. Culpa suya nada más. Ni merecía haber ido a la cita hoy con Bella ni mucho menos que por su existencia su madre estuviera marcada de por vida, como ganado.

-Eso no es cierto, Edward- respondió con su voz carente y cansada- Hiciste algo mal, lo sabes y pediste perdón. Ya no hay más que hablar.

Claro que había que hablar. Que era deplorable y que últimamente se valía demasiado de la violencia. Verbal y de cualquier tipo. Toda la vida intentando alejarle de ella y ahora estaba en el mismo centro peleándose con su hermana día sí y día también y hasta amenazando a un chico del instituto – por muy Mike Newton que fuera – como si fuera un matón. Así que como todo eso no se lo podía decir para no defraudarla más, estiró las manos por la mesa para aferrar las de su madre.

-No quiero verte triste- añadió.

-Sabes por lo que lo estoy- contestó Esme- Así que prométeme que no te pelearás nunca más con tu hermana como ayer. Rosalie no actuó bien, pero tú tampoco lo hiciste.

-Lo sé- asintió apesadumbrado- Te lo prometo, mamá. No quiero decepcionarte nunca más.

Esme Cullen sonrió con su tristeza y entrelazó los dedos con los de su hijo, estirando cada uno comparando su longitud con los de él. Edward también sonrió porque hacía eso constantemente cuando era niño para saber si ya era más grande que ella – ahora, ya lo era – pero también al pensamiento de que antes sólo hacía eso con su madre y con Alice, y ahora estaba Bella, lo que le hacía inmensamente feliz tras el nubarrón del día de ayer.

-Confío en ti, cariño- contestó- Y ahora, háblame de Bella.

Era una tontería, pero sólo su nombre en ocasiones – como esa- le ponía nervioso e incluso sentía que le subían los colores. Era hasta egoísta estar así de feliz cuando su madre llevaba todo el día sumida en su tristeza, así que quizás compartiendo las buenas nuevas, a su madre se le pegaría algo.

-Alice y ella se llevan estupendamente, aún contando lo distintas que son: Alice habla sin parar y a Bella le gusta escucharla y Alice ha comprado sus jerseys y a Bella no le ha quedado más remedio que ponérselos.

-Parece que ha sido un acierto la cita de esta tarde- observó su madre- ¿Y eso, cómo te hace sentir? Siempre te ha costado un poco compartir tu tiempo con los demás.

-Bien- se encogió de hombros- Ha sido agradable estar con las dos. Nos hemos divertido- añadió- Además...- carraspeó- ayer, mientras cenábamos... Bueno, la verdad que mientras Bella esperaba que yo hiciera el pedido llegaron dos chicas del instituto y nos vieron juntos, así que hablamos de... hacerlo oficial.

La cara de Esme Cullen se iluminó, incluso con sus ojeras y los rastros de cansancio. Inspiró un suspirito y hasta le soltó una mano para llevársela a la boca, conteniendo la emoción.

-Edward, cariño, eso es... eso es fantástico.

-¿En serio? ¿He hecho bien? Quizás debimos consultarlo antes.

-¿Por qué íbamos a hacerlo? Si a Bella le gustas tanto como ella a ti... ¡no necesitas nada más! ¡Estoy tan contenta por ti, hijo!

Pero él no estaba nada de acuerdo, por lo que rebatió:

-Ahora sí que necesito un montón de cosas más. Un montón de consejos. Bella parece la persona más comprensiva del mundo, pero no quiero hacer o decir algo que la aparte de mí. Por ejemplo, si llega ahora ese estúpido baile de fin de curso, tendremos que ir y habrá fotografías o... El anuario. Es muy amiga de la chica que se encarga del anuario y querrá saber por qué no salgo, incluso por qué los demás no salen, sobre todo cuando Emmett juega en el equipo y...

-Edward, basta- le detuvo su madre cogiéndole de nuevo de las manos- Sé que te parece difícil e incluso imposible, pero ya tienes lo fundamental que es saber que Bella te corresponde, así que iremos tomando lo demás cuando llegue. Empezando por... ¿presentármela?

Le faltó tiempo para soltarle y poner las manos juntas en forma de súplica. Debió imaginarse que la oficialidad comenzaría por conocerla, su madre querría invitarla a casa y agasajarla con atenciones, una cena, una comida, decorar la casa, comprar algo especial o adornar cualquier cosa, actividades que en su círculo cerrado sólo hacía en ocasiones contadas, y a él le encantaría que Bella conociera a su familia, pero quizás él debiera conocer antes al jefe Swan y eso le ponía un tanto nervioso.

El jefe Swan era policía. El jefe de policía para más datos. ¿Y si hacía cualquier tipo de pregunta? Quizás él no fuera tan comprensivo y compasivo como era su hija.

-Se... lo... preguntaré. Mañana comeré con ella en el instituto y le preguntaré qué le parece. Aunque quizás debería de presentarme antes a su padre, ¿no crees?

-Claro, cielo- dijo su madre con una sonrisa- Deberías de dejarle claro que tus intenciones son totalmente nobles y serias.

Noble y seria. Buena suma de cualidades. Y dos buenas mentiras. No era noble que le ocultara tantas cosas a Bella o qué decir a la policía. Ni era serio. Al menos conocía su nombre real. Era lo único en lo que no faltaba a la verdad.

-¿Cariño?- insistió su madre.

-El jefe Swan me pone nervioso, mamá- dijo a media voz- Nunca he estado cerca de ningún policía.

-Todo irá bien, Edward- respondió su madre con una segura inusitada- Muestrate tal cómo eres y el jefe Swan estará feliz de que salgas con su hija.

La idea de mostrarse al jefe Swan tal como era para que le encarcelara y así no estuviera cerca de su hija, le puso tan nervioso que esa noche tampoco pegó ojo.

* * *

><p>Terminaba de escribir un email al su madre sentada en su cama cuando escuchó el ruido de un motor pararse delante de su puerta, la voz grabe de su padre despidiéndose de su acompañante, sus pisadas por el camino y después la puerta abrirse. Su padre era una persona de costumbres y sabía que después dejaría las cañas en el armario, entraría en la cocina a dejar el pescado en el fregadero, volvería al armario a dejar las botes y por último subiría las escaleras. A continuación entraría en el cuarto de baño, luego en su habitación a cambiarse y por último rondaría por su puerta. Quizás picara o quizás no. Pero hoy como la había dejado entre abierta, se asomó al picar con los nudillos.<p>

-¿Qué tal ha ido?

-¿Mmm?- murmuró apartando el ordenador.

-Tu reunión de amigos, aquí, en casa- explicó- Estaba esperando que los vecinos me llamaran alertados por el ruido, pero parece que no armasteis mucho jaleo- dijo divertido.

Bella se rió para dejar el ordenador sobre el escritorio y volver a sentarse a la cama.

-Ha estado muy bien, aunque no han sido muchos amigos. Sólo vinieron Edward y Alice Cullen.

Charlie Swan levantó una ceja.

-¿Qué ocurrió con los demás? No querían estar con los Cullen- afirmó él mismo.

-No, al final no quise invitarles, me apetecía estar sólo con ellos. Son geniales. Creo que seremos grandes amigos.

Hecho con el que no estaba más de acuerdo. Alice era genial y serían muy amigas. Y Edward... Bueno, Edward esperaba que estuviera muchísimo tiempo en su vida. Por no decir siempre.

Charlie Swan asintió sonriendo y dando un golpecito en el marco dio la conversación por concluida. Así era su padre. Una compensación perfecta con su madre, a la que llevaba evitando estas dos semanas porque si le hablaba más de Edward le tiraría de la lengua y aunque fuera oficial aún no estaba preparada para meter a más gente en su relación.

Su relación con Edward. Sonaba tan bien que parecía mentira.

-Tienes algo de cena en el horno- añadió.

-Eres un ángel, Bells- respondió su padre antes de bajar por las escaleras.

* * *

><p>-Buenos días, Bella.<p>

La vocecilla de campanilla de Alice se coló por su ventanilla antes casi de que detuviera su camioneta apareciendo prácticamente de la nada.

-Hola, Alice.

La chica le regaló una sonrisa flamante y aunque le gustaba que estuviera allí no pudo evitar hacer lo que hacía cada día: dar una pasada visual al aparcamiento buscando el coche de Edward – aparcado donde siempre – y después a él.

-Tenía clase de Francés. Además, ahora es tu turno de estar conmigo- respondió Alice como si le estuviera leyendo la mente- Ya le verás en Biología- le guiñó un ojo- ¿Caminamos juntas a Literatura?

Era agradable, muy agradable, tener a una persona que esperara por ti, y no es que no le hubiera pasado nunca porque al mudarse allí parecía el entretenimiento estrella y todo el mundo le abordaba por los pasillos, pero le gustaba pasar tiempo con Alice. Además, así podrían conocerse mejor, así podría conocer mejor a Edward. Su hermana parecía la llave de todos los silencios y cambios de Edward.

Asintió, tomó su bolsa, se bajó de la camioneta para cerrarla y una vez en el suelo, Alice le cogió del brazo, para cruzar el aparcamiento como si fueran eso, las mejores amigas. Notó que el grupo de Mike – con Tyler y Eric – no le quitaban ojo de encima, pero poco le importó para empezar a subir las escaleras que llevaban al edificio.

-Había pensado guardarte el sitio y esperarte allí- dijo Alice- pero esto es hasta mejor. ¡Y te has puesto uno de los jerseys! Estás realmente guapa.

-Muchas gracias, pero el mérito es todo tuyo porque tienes un gusto exquisito. Toda tu ropa es preciosa y siempre vas muy bien conjuntada. Me hubiera gustado mucho ver tu vestido del Baile, debió de ser espectacular.

-No creas- torció el gesto- Lo pedí por internet y mandaron mal la talla. Mamá y yo tuvimos que arreglarlo quitándole una capa de tul porque me iba muy grande. Aunque sin ser demasiado ególatra era mucho más bonito que el de...- y carraspeó señalando con la cabeza a Jessica, junto a su taquilla.

Como si las hubiera olido, dejó de colocar las cosas dentro de su taquilla para mirarlas. Primero frunció el ceño y luego puso los ojos en blanco, como si no estuvieran allí pero a medida que avanzaban por el pasillo para pasarla, notaba sus mirada clavada, más cuando estuvieron de espaldas. Hoy sería un día que recordar, y Jessica tendría mucho de lo que hablar.

-No me cae muy bien- susurró Alice.

-A mí tampoco- respondió Bella con una sonrisa.

-Aparte de hacer sentirse acosado a Edward, me recuerdan mucho a las chicas del Orfanato. Eran muy malas- respondió bajando la voz.

Las revelaciones de Edward eran como regalos y aunque toda su contestación era para analizarla, decidió dirigir su pregunta hacia su pasado para conocer mucho mejor a su nueva amiga.

-¿Estuviste en muchos Orfanatos hasta que los Cullen te adoptaron?

-En dos. El primero era horrible. Estuve allí hasta los cinco años. Después me llevaron a otro, donde el doctor Cullen llevaba el servicio médico. Así le conocí y me adoptó.

-¿Y tú...- carraspeó- recuerdas a tus padres? ¿Sabes lo que les pasó?

-No- se encogió de hombros- Me dieron en adopción nada más nacer. Mamá siempre dice que quizás mi madre biológica era una adolescente que se quedó embarazada y estaba asustada y por eso me dio en adopción. Me ayudaron a intentar localizarla, solamente para conocerla y decirle que ahora estaba bien, pero nos fue imposible. Aunque quizás esté mejor así, porque los Cullen son muy buenos.

Bella asintió y apretó cariñosamente el brazo a Alice. No podía estar más de acuerdo porque sin conocerlos, el doctor Cullen y su esposa parecían las mejores personas de este planeta, más cuando había decidido vivir en Forks y así había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a sus hijos, que se estaban convirtiendo en personas tan importantes para ella.

-¿Te llevas bien con tu madre?- preguntó la chica.

-Sí, muy bien. Aunque no tenemos el típico rol de madre e hija. En ocasiones yo he sido la adulta de las dos. Pero es mi mejor amiga.

Alice dejó de caminar e incluso dejó caer el brazo que sujetaba a Bella mostrando un amago de puchero, como si fuera una niña a la que se le acaba de romper un juguete.

-¿Tu madre es tu mejor amiga? ¿No puedo serlo yo?

Quizás era una pregunta infantil, pero a Bella le partió el corazón. Alice parecía una persona sensible, emocionada con todo lo que conllevaba su estrenada amistad, que arrollaba jovialidad, por eso intentó arreglar su contestación. No quería ver a Alice triste por simplemente una forma de hablar.

-Claro que sí, Alice. De hecho, ya lo eres. Sólo que... como te dije el otro día, nunca he sido de amigas y siempre se lo he contado todo a mi madre. Ahora te lo contaré a ti.

-¿De veras?- insistió poco convencida.

-De veras- se volvió a coger a su brazo- ¿Qué quieres saber?

-¿Te gusta tu móvil nuevo?

-Me encanta- respondió para reírse.

-¿Te gustan tus jerseys nuevos?

-Son muy monos- dijo igual de divertido.

-¿Que tu color favorito sea el verde tiene algo que ver con sus ojos?- preguntó curiosa.

-Bueno...- balbuceó- Siempre me ha gustado pero sus ojos tienen un color perfecto. Nunca había visto a nadie los ojos de ese color.

-¿Y te gusta ser su novia?- dijo en un tonillo pícaro- Ayer nos lo contó.

Un repentino calor se apoderó de su cara y si fuera una tetera estaría a punto de pitar. Y era una tontería porque le había dicho a Edward que estaba lista y que no le importaba todo lo que conllevaba su oficialidad. Menos con Alice, que estaría de su lado y seguro que feliz con la noticia. Pero hablar de su vida siempre le había costado, más de algo tan nuevo como era su condición de novia de alguien. No, novia de Edward Cullen, el chico que le robaba el sueño desde que le había visto por primera vez.

-Sí- bajó su turbada cara- Me gusta mucho.

-Deberías de besarle- añadió la pícara Alice- Creo que se le quitara esa negatividad y acritud en la que le se sume a veces. Edward necesita una buena sesión de besos- se rió.

Si hubiera podido seguir bajando la cabeza y convertirse en una avestruz para metarla bajo la tierra, lo hubiera hecho porque el tema de conversación era para ello. ¡Besos! Hablar de besos. ¡Y de besos con Edward! Hasta imaginárselo le ponía nerviosa. El abrazo no había ido mal, los besos en la mejilla tampoco, pero ya algo más...

… aunque se muriera de ganas.

Los labios de Edward eran los más bonitos sobre el planeta y su piel la más suave. Olía tan bien que podía emborracharse y su cuerpo era perfecto. Encajaba a medida con el suyo, lo mismo que sus manos. Quizás sus bocas también lo hacían, pero era dificil ver más allá cuando jamás has besado a nadie antes.

-Alice...- carraspeó con un hilo de voz-... yo nunca he... besado a nadie. ¿Y si es algo horrible y le defraudo? No sé lo que se debe de hacer.

Alice se volvió a detener- ya en la entrada de su aula- para observar a Bella. Estaba tan roja que ya sudaba, pero aún así le pasó un mechón por detrás de la oreja y le hizo levantar la cara, tomándola de la barbilla. Le sonrió y dando un saltito le besó ella en la mejilla, para decir:

-No te preocupes, él tampoco- le guiñó un ojo- Todo el mundo piensa eso. Y es muy especial. ¿Te sentarás conmigo, verdad?

Asintiendo, le volvió a coger del brazo y así, entraron en el aula a por dos pupitres libres.

* * *

><p>-Ayer amenacé a Newton.<p>

Emmett, que botaba una pelota contra la pared de forma automática, se detuvo en seco, mirando a su hermano como si ni siquiera él hubiera sido el que hubiera hablado. O al menos, lo parecía, porque en su hora libre de estudio de los lunes había hecho lo que hacían siempre – estar un rato tras el gimnasio – y seguía allí, apoyado en la barandilla, con las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Cómo?

-Cuando fui al pueblo estaba fuera de la hamburguesería. Dijo una grosería de Bella y le amenacé con matarle si volvía a hablar de ella.

Emmett se quedó un segundo con su inactividad pero batió la cabeza y volvió a botar su pelota al contestar:

-Bueno, alguien tenía que hacerlo, lo estaba pidiendo a gritos. Me alegro de que hayas sido tú, tío.

-No está bien, Emmett- rebatió Edward- No puedo ir amenazando a la gente por muy gusano que sea, si no queremos llamar la atención.

-Bah- respondió tirando ahora la pelota al aire para darle toquecitos con la frente- Quién lo va a creer. Siempre están diciendo cosas de nosotros. Será una más. ¿Quieres que yo también le meta un poco de miedo?- rió.

-No. Déjale en paz.

Sin mirar a su hermano se apartó de la barandilla y bajó los escalones que llevaban al campo de fútbol para sentarse en el penúltimo, el anterior al de la salida del canalón donde corría el agua a borbotones. Por que sí, llovía, cómo no, otro día lluvioso en Forks. Eso, amargaba a cualquiera.

Emmett dejó de golpear la pelota con la frente y suspiró porque allí estaba Edward, en su actitud huraña y melancólica que le definía tan bien. Y no sabía por qué. Normalmente le comprendía aunque le encantara picarle, pero creía que después de que les contara que la cosa marchaba tan bien con Bella – incluso con oficialidad y todo – se le iba a quitar esa cara de pasa que le arrugaba la frente.

-Haber- se sentó a su lado para pasarle un brazo por los hombros- Qué mosca te ha picado. Habla con tu hermano.

Edward apenas negó con la cabeza y se apartó empujándole con el codo para quedarse justo en la barandilla, a punto de mojarse. Para evitarlo incluso flexionó más las rodillas, abrazándolas contra su cuerpo, para apoyar la frente en ellas, cerrando los ojos.

-Tío- volvió a suspirar- De verdad que me exasperas. Deberías de estar dando saltos de alegría. No, déjate de saltos- se corrigió- Deberías de estar por ahí, haciendo novillos con _tu_ Bella para meterle mano. Ese Volvo se volverá solo al concesionario si no usas sus asientos reclinables. Te dejaré unos condones en la guantera por si acaso- se echó a reír.

Pero su hermano no le vio la gracia porque se estiró para quedar de pie como un resorte.

-Emmett, no todas las personas tenemos unas motivaciones tan simples como las tuyas. De hecho, no todos los tíos pensamos con la entre pierna. Hay muchas más cosas de las que preocuparse antes que de eso.

Emmett levantó una ceja y se mordió los labios por dentro para no seguir riéndose, algo que la cara – y las mejillas encendidas de Edward – le pedían a gritos. Ambos se llevaban bien quizás porque eran las dos personas más opuestas del planeta y desde niños habían tenido los roles muy bien definidos: Edward era el responsable y él el travieso, Edward era el estudioso y él el haragán además de Edward el clásico y conservador y él el lanzado. Pero siempre habían estado allí el uno para otro formando bloque, era el encargado de separar sus peleas con Rosalie y calmarlo todo con sus bromas. Aún no le había agradecido lo suficiente que le hubiera apoyado tanto cuando sus sentimientos hacia Rosalie empezaron a aflorar, que fuera su compañero de juegos siempre o el que controlara su energía debocada salvándole de alguna bronca en más de una ocasión. Por eso, hoy y siempre, iba a estar allí para darle consejo... aunque fuera a su estilo.

-¿Cómo qué? ¿Sujetadores, cremalleras...? Soy todo un experto. Escúpelo y tu hermano te ayudará.

Edward frunció el ceño en su indignación incluso apretando los puños como si quisiera lanzarlos contra alguien, pero al segundo los relajó, se pasó las manos por los cabellos y suspiró sonora y teatralmente.

-Mamá quiere que la invite a cenar a casa el fin de semana.

-Alice ya la tiene comiendo de su mano y yo me encargaré de Rosalie, no te preocupes por eso. Siguiente duda.

-Antes de eso tendré que presentarme a su padre.

-Mmm...- se acarició la barbilla como si urdiera el plan perfecto- Sólo tienes que sacar tu labia y ser el respetuoso y caballero ideal que siempre eres con todo el mundo.

-Emmett- rezongó- Charlie Swan es el jefe de Policía. Tiene a su alcance todas las bases de datos que te puedas imaginar: niños desaparecidos, casos sin resolver...

-Edward- le imitó- ¿Has visto la comisaría? Dudo que tengan fibra óptica y ordenadores. Además, a ese tío sólo le preocupará que el que salga con su hija conduzca con cuidado y lleve la bragueta abrochada. Y tú ni tienes una multa de aparcamiento y eres seguro que el más inmaculado de todo Forks.

-Genial- volvió a mascullar, girándose hacia la barandilla para darle la espalda a su hermano.

-Tío- insistió Emmett- Lo harás bien. Le gustas a todo el mundo. ¿Por qué no vas a caerle bien al padre de Bella? Sé que mamá y papá siempre nos han dicho que nos mantengamos alejados de la policía, pero aquí todo es distinto. ¿Crees que si hubiera peligro, mamá y papá te hubieran animado a que le pidieras una cita a Bella? Papá trata muchas veces con Charlie Swan y no ha pasado nada.

Edward meneó la cabeza asintiendo a las afirmaciones de su hermano, en lo que tenía toda la razón. Durante toda su infancia habían tenido unas directrices muy básicas sobre con quien relacionarse y de quien mantenerse alejado y la policía siempre había sido uno de ellos. La policía toma huellas y hace análisis de ADN que a él no le convenían en absoluto. Pero Forks había sido y era distinto y su padre nunca había dicho nada del jefe Swan del que hablaba con cierta familiaridad, así que quizás se estaba preocupando a lo absurdo.

-¿Controlarás a Rosalie? El día que vaya a casa y hoy, durante la comida.

Emmett también se levantó para caminar hacia su hermano y volver a rodearle los hombros con el brazo. Suspiró pesadamente y repitiendo el gesto de acariciarse la barbilla en su maquinación, contestó:

-Rosalie es una persona que no tolera muy bien los cambios, no se lo tengas en cuenta. Ella está muy feliz por ti.

-Seguro- rezongó él- Seguro que por eso decidió escaparse a Seattle y agujerearse la lengua. ¿En serio? ¿A ti te gusta eso?- añadió con gesto asqueado.

-No te voy a decir para qué estoy deseando que se le baje la hinchazón- rió socarrón.

-Dios Santo, Emmett- se quejó en un codazo- Hay cosas que ni siquiera quiero plantear en imaginarme. Estás enfermo.

El chico se volvió a reír socarró atrayendo a su hermano contra sí. Éste se resistió pero era visualmente más fuerte y corpulento por lo que no le quedó más remedio que dejarse ir mientras su hermano le revolvía el pelo con los nudillos, lo mismo que cuando eran niños.

-¿Y tú, qué? ¿Hasta adónde has llegado con tu Bella?

-A ningún sitio- le refunfuñó- Ya sabes los caballero y educado que soy- respondió en burla imitándole.

-¿De verdad? ¿Nada? ¿Ni un triste piquito o un roce sobre la ropa?

Pero Edward ahora no refunfuñó ni se burló imitándole. Se revolvió para librarse de él, apartándole incluso cualquier contacto visual con la cara. Su hermano le conocía demasiado bien para saber qué ocultaba, así que, dijo:

-Haces bien todo lo que te propones, así que besando serás igual, Edward.

* * *

><p>-Bella- dijo la cínica voz de Mike Newton- ¿Crees que podríamos hablar un momento?<p>

Bella se encogió de hombros como respuesta mientras se mordía la parte interior de los labios, porque la verdad es que no parecía tener otra alternativa. Mike estaba delante de su pupitre en clase de Trigonometría y no la dejaba salir así que tendría que escuchar lo que tuviera que decirle.

Esperaba que no fuera a pedirle otra cita. Dios mío, no. Que va, eso no sería. Estaba en la pizzería del pueblo el sábado y le había visto con Edward. Jessica se lo habría contado. Y ellos dos estaban ahora juntos o como lo llamaran. No, sería otra cosa.

-¿Vas a la cafetería?

Ahora asintió porque conocía perfectamente su horario por las veces que le había tenido pegado. Para qué gastar más energías.

-Te acompaño entonces.

Aguantó poner los ojos en blanco porque era lo menos que le apetecía, pero recogió los libros y salió delante. Se dio cuenta que lo hizo muy deprisa cuando el chico tuvo que dar un par de zancadas para alcalzarla, pero allí estaba a su altura en un segundo.

-Así que...- carraspeó- tú y Cullen, ¿eh?

Bella le miró frunciendo el ceño. ¿Eso qué significaba? ¿Era una afirmación? Bueno, hoy no le había visto porque el lunes no compartían clases en el mismo edificio a excepción de Biología, pero le vería ahora en la cafetería. Sólo ese recuerdo hizo que sus mariposas se despertaran y empezaran a revolotear en su estómago. ¿Qué pasaría? Le encantaría sentarse con ellos, con Alice y con él. Nadie le había invitado a la mesa de los Cullen pero se acercaría a saludar. ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? Alice seguro que le habría guardado una silla, como para Literatura. Eso le puso más nerviosa que lo anterior. Cruzar la cafetería para sentarse con los Cullen.

-No me gusta, Bella. No deberías de salir con él.

La bocaza de Mike le hicieron salir de su ensimismamiento de situaciones hipotéticas en cuanto cruzara las puertas de la cafetería y se quedó quieta en la mitad del pasillo mirando a Mike, totalmente indignada.

-¿Cómo?- fue lo que acertó a preguntar.

-Ese tío está loco- insistió- Tú no lo sabes porque te acabas de mudar, pero ha estado metido en un montón de líos. De drogas y de todo tipo. ¿Por qué crees que su familia tiene tanto dinero? Alguien debería denunciarles- prosiguió.

Ahora sí que hubiera podido pitar si hubiera sido una tetera y no por la mañana con Alice, con sus sonrisas, saltitos y su maravilloso olor. Mike Newton era despreciable, como toda la gente de Forks. Estaba cansada de las miradas recelosas, de los cuchilleos y de los codazos entre un grupo de gente cuando pasaba por delante. Eran abominables y Mike más, al ser el portavoz de todos ellos aunque nadie se lo hubiera pedido.

-Mike, si Edward y yo estamos juntos, creo que no es asunto tuyo, más si sólo vas a faltarle al respeto y a insultarle, tanto a él como al resto de su familia.

-Ha ido diciendo cosas sobre ti- volvió a repetir- Cosas horriblemente vulgares. Me amenazó con matarme cuando le pedí que se callara. Tengo testigos. Puedes preguntarle a Ben y a Tyler. Me empujó contra la pared de la hamburguesería el domingo. Estoy seguro de que tenía un arma.

-Basta- exclamó- Edward ni siquiera sabe que existes, le eres totalmente indiferente. No te habla. ¿A qué fin iba a decirte algo de mí? Es totalmente repulsivo, así que hasta que no te disculpes tampoco te molestes en dirigirte a mí.

Se giró sobre sus talones para terminar de cruzar el pasillo y entrar en la cafetería mientras el corazón le golpeaba contra el pecho. ¿Se podía estar más enfadada? Creía que nunca lo había estado así. ¡Como rodeada de tal gentuza! Con sus bulos y mentiras. Estaba tan harta que hubiera podido prender fuego con su temperamento a todo el edificio.

Pero menos mal que esto mejoró cuando se plantó allí, en medio del comedor. Aún con los libros en la mano y casi empujando a la última chica que hacía cola frente a la caja. No pidió disculpas porque tenía otra meta en mente como buscar a Edward en la mesa de los Cullen.

Emmett, el mayor, estaba de pie junto a su silla haciendo malavarismos con una manzana. Jasper, el novio de Alice, estaba sentado a su lado con la silla hacia atrás porque pretendía arrebatársela. Rosalie, la rubia, estaba del otro lado, mirándose en un espejito de bolso para después guardarlo y regalarles también una mirada divertida. Alice llegaba en ese momento para colgarse de los hombros de Jasper y darle un beso en la mejilla. Y Edward estaba de pie, tras su hermano y Rosalie.

Daba gusto verles así de felices y relajados ajenos a todas las porquerías que se decían sobre ellos.

Cuando sus miradas coincidieron juraría que dejó de respirar, su corazón de latir y las mariposas se volvieron más locas que nunca antes, porque por esa mirada acompañada de una sonrisa, se había levantado esa mañana y probablemente las de los últimos 17 años sin saberlo.

Edward le dijo algo a sus hermanos y empezó a caminar hacia ella, sin apartar un momento sus ojos ni cesar de sonreír.

-Hola- dijo.

-Hola- respondió ella intentando serenar a mariposas y al temblor de sus rodillas por igual.

-¿Te apetece que comamos juntos?

Asintió tan rápido que tal vez pareció un tic nervioso aunque no le importó, más porque Edward sonrió de nuevo y le tendió la mano para que se la estrechara.

-Aunque antes me encantaría presentarte a mis hermanos, ya sabes- sonrió de lado- _oficialmente_.

¡Claro! Cómo no había caído en eso. ¡Y ella pensaba plantarse allí, sin más, en la mesa, como si nada! Menos mal que Edward pensaba por los dos. Sus mejillas se tornaron en un segundo por su torpeza, pero él rió de nuevo y no sólo le apretó la mano, si no que la estrechó contra él.

-Oh...- balbuceó- Sí, me gustaría mucho.

Se podía haber caído desmayada allí mismo. Cruzar la cafetería hacia la mesa de los Cullen de la mano de Edward y aferrada contra él, cuando semanas atrás se conformaba con completar su decálogo. Más como en cada paso notaba cada par de ojos de los presentes sobre ambos. ¿Se había hecho el silencio en la cafetería? Eran cosas suyas. Estaba más ocupada en respirar, tragar saliva o caminar sin tropezar hacia la mesa como para centrarse en el resto de la humanidad.

-Chicos- dijo Edward frente a sus hermanos- Es Bella.

Tres caras le sonrieron felices y ahí hasta se relajó, puede que hasta soltando aire de golpe. Alice dio un saltito de los suyos para abrazarla y colgarse de su otro brazo.

-Bella y yo ya nos conocemos, porque somos las mejores amigas- se rió- Bella, él es Jasper- añadió señalándole.

-Hola- dijo Bella.

Debía de ser la media naranja perfecta de Alice porque fue muy parco en palabras. Repitió el saludo acompañado con la mano además de con un gesto de cabeza y sólo sonrió para dejar el resto a Alice.

-Jazz, Edward y yo jugamos muchas veces al ajedrez. ¿Sabes jugar? Porque sería genial que lo hiciésemos en parejas.

-Eh...- musitó. Vale, estaba lista, claro que lo estaba. Las actividades con otras parejas van también en la oficialidad. Claro que podía hacerlo- Sí, mi padre me enseñó. Me encantaría.

-¡Genial!- exclamó Alice en un saltito para dejar su brazo libre y volver junto a Jasper.

-Él es Emmett y ella, Rosalie- añadió Edward.

Emmett, con toda su masa corporal, dio una risotada – quién sabe de qué- y rodeó la mesa para ¿abrazarla? Bueno, sólo lo hizo con un brazo porque Edward no se movió ni un ápice pero Bella estaba segura que de hacerlo con los dos podría haber muerto por rotura de algún hueso. De cerca era aún más grande y ni así podía imaginarse cuando Edward hablaba de él sin amedentarle su tamaño.

-Encantado de conocerte, Bella. Edward habla todo el rato de ti. Sin parar. Bella esto, Bella aquello...

-No seas metiroso, Emmett- le recriminó- No le hagas ni caso. Es imposible hablar sin parar con alguien que nunca para de hacerlo para darte tu turno.

Emmett le guiñó un ojo juguetón para darle un codacito y así volvió a la mesa. Pero no a su sitio con su manzana y su bandeja, no, si no que se posicionó detrás de Rosalie, tomándo su silla por el respaldo, como si quisiera que... ¿se levantara?

Algo helado recorrió la espalda de Bella por mucho que estuviera contra Edward notando su calor y envuelta en su maravillosa esencia, centro de la esencia que se respiraba entre todos los integrantes de la mesa porque Rosalie no sonreía como había hecho el resto. De hecho tenía aquel rictus de desagrado que se le pintaba en su rostro cada vez que la tenía cerca como si la despreciara y le pareciera la cosa más insignificante del mundo. Aunque, bien pensado, a su lado claramente lo era porque Rosalie no podía ser más preciosa. Incluso sentada se veía que su figura era espectacular: un cuello fino y delicado, hombros rectos, pecho bien proporcionado y una cinturita de avispa. De la cara no sabía qué destacar más, si los labios que parecían esculpidos con cincel o los ojos de un violeta magnético que podía matarla de una sola mirada.

Rosalie se revolvió en la silla para que Emmett dejara de empujarla y suspiró chasqueando la lengua. Bella pudo observar que algo le brillaba en ella, una tachuela o algo por el estilo y entonces comprendió el seseo cuando casi escupió un:

-Ya tiene a Alice como mejor amiga, no me necesita para nada.

-Eh...- musitó de nuevo Bella, cohibida por la tensión- Podemos ser amigas las tres. La próxima vez que Alice y yo quedemos, puedes venir, si te apetece.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que quiero que seamos amigas? No soy una ONG de descarriadas sociales como Santa Alice.

Aunque en un primer momento al saber de la pelea al ver las marcas en la cara de Edward temió por la integridad de la chica – en una pelea chico-chica, la mujer siempre tiene las de perder- ahora sintió completamente lo contrario porque allí sentada y sin moverse podía despedazarlos a ambos. Y no entendía por qué, porque Rosalie parecía tenerlo todo: belleza, un chico que la adoraba, una familia increíble, ropa preciosa, un coche descapotable...

-Rose...- le susurró Emmett, allí, de pie, tras ella- Me prometiste que te comportarías. Que lo harías por mí.

No podía estar más perpleja... ¿acaso sabían que Rosalie iba a hacer algo así? ¿Que la despreciaría? Seguro que lo había dicho abiertamente; que no la soportaba. ¡Quizás hasta Edward discutió con Rosalie por algo así! Se sintió empequeñecer más y más, y si se hubiera levantado de su silla y le hubiera dado un punta pie, ni se hubiera apartado.

-Encantada de conocerte, Bella- respondió ahora, en tono cínico y caso teatral- Espero que hagas muy feliz a mi querido hermano Edward. Eres todo lo que quiero para él.

* * *

><p>Tenía que estar siendo horrible para Bella, no sabía cómo podía haberla puesto en tal compromiso. Aunque antes de nada no podía creer como había confiado que Rosalie se comportara, no siguiera haciendo daño a todos los que tenía alrededor con su lengua agujereada y ponzoñosa, haberse puesto en ridículo a ella misma y a toda la familia. Ni siquiera pudo reprimirse por Emmett. Estaba seguro de que si se moría, saldría de la tumba para seguir mortificándole con su maldad que parecía no tener fin.<p>

Bella ahora estaba sentada a su lado, en una mesa vacía para los dos al otro lado de la cafetería, dando mordisquitos pequeños a un sándwich que decían ser de pavo. Era engrudo. Aunque con la tensión alojada en la garganta podía ser una delicatessen y tampoco lo saborearía.

-Siento mucho lo de Rosalie- dijo en un carraspeo en el silencio incómodo en el que estaban sumidos desde que se habían alejado de la mesa de sus hermanos para ir a buscar su comida- Siento que se haya portado así.

-No importa- respondió Bella con la boca tan pequeña como sus mordisquitos.

-Claro que importa- insistió- Es muy importante para mí que formes parte de mi vida y mi vida en los últimos 17 años sólo se ha reducido a mi familia, a mis padres y a mis hermanos. Quiero que estén tan cómodos contigo como lo estoy yo.

Le miró para menear la cabeza y dejando el reborde del sandwich, como solía hacer con la pizza, se limpió con la servilleta para decir:

-No puedes forzar a Rosalie para que le guste. No puedo caerle bien a todo el mundo. Siento mucho que te veas en esta situación. Quizás tu hermana querría otra chica para ti y...

Pobrecita Bella. ¿Creeía que se trataba de que Rosalie consideraba de que él aspiraba a algo diferente? Que dulcemente engañada estaba. A Rosalie le molestara bien tuviera un ojo en la mitad de la frente, llevara las uñas pintadas de negro o bien fuese finalista de Miss América. Era por algo completamente diferente: por la acritud, odio y envidia que siempre había sentido por su situación donde él tenía a su madre a su lado, ella recordaba constantemente su tragedia y nunca se contentaba con nada. ¿Cómo había podido hacerle eso? No quería que la arisca actitud de su hermana supusiera una inseguridad para Bella, así que explicó:

-No se trata de eso, Bella- le interrumpió- No es que tú no le gustes personalmente. No es nada contra ti. Es... su manera de ser. Rosalie ha sufrido mucho en su vida y en su manera de expresarlo. Pero todo irá bien, te lo prometo. Simplemente... ignórala, ¿vale? No te empezará a chocar que generalmente yo lo hago- y le sonrió.

Bella tardó en hacerlo pero también sonrió y con las mejillas ligeramente turbadas, asintió para después dar un sorbo a su zumo. Él la imitó y apartó la bandeja dando su comida por concluida para apoyándose en la mesa para centrar su atención en ella. Aunque antes de que Bella le correspondiera, dio una pasada visual a toda la cafetería.

-Todos nos miran- apenas susurró.

Era cierto. Casi cada uno de los presentes – exceptuando quizás un par de mesas y sus hermanos- les miraban. Mike Newton y sus esbirros hasta se habían colocado todos del mismo lado para observarles enfrente. Podía comprar cacahuetes y se sentiría como en el zoo. Aunque no fue una sensación nueva o extraña. Desde que se habían mudado eso había pasado. Más cuando llevaban una prenda de ropa nueva, un nuevo artilugio de electrónicas, Emmett marcaba más goles que nadie en algún partido o faltaba varios días para volver a incorporarse.

-Supongo que estamos rompiendo las normas- respondió divertido- Esta mesa normalmente está libre, tú te sientas en una y yo en otra.

-Tienes razón- rió, relajada- A quién le importa- se apoyó en sus codos para mirarle- ¿Qué tal te ha ido el día?

-No podía esperar que llegara la hora de la comida y la de detrás, Biología.

Con eso le cogió la mano sobre la mesa e hizo que sus dedos entrelazaran. Ese simple gesto le daba sentido a todo, cómo sus manos encajaban a la perfección, la suya grande con la pequeña y femenina de Bella y entonces que la gente mirara, cuchicheara o que su hermana fuera una arpía pasaba a no un segundo plano, a un quinto o sexto.

Ahora, sólo había sitio para Bella.

-Yo también- dijo ella- Ha sido un día un tanto caótico. Menos mal que ahora está todo bien.

-¿Problemas?

-No- respondió- Bueno, las cosas típicas de Forks. No importa- le volvió a mirar- ¿Estás bien? No tienes buena cara. ¿Has dormido bien esta noche?

Las preguntas y el interés fueron totalmente gratificantes, que Bella se preocupara por él, pero si además a eso sumamos que lo hizo acariciándole la mejilla con la otra mano, podía haber explotado de felicidad. Ahora entendió que su madre se pusiera siempre tan pesada con que se afeitara para que estuviera presentable, esperara que su cara fuera suave con lo era la suya. Si el corazón se le hacía más grande no le cabría en su caja torácica y si Bella era aún más hermosa al tenerla así, tan cerca, entendía que el resto de los chicos del instituto no le quitaran los ojos de encima.

-No mucho. Me rondaban varias cosas por la cabeza. Y soy un poco obsesivo.

Bella dio un pequeño suspirito y dejó caer su mano de la mejilla para unirse a la otra, aferrada a la suya. Las tres manos formaron un montón perfecto, pero tuvo que dejar de mirarlas cuando Bella añadió con su voz y boca pequeña:

-Y no me las puedes contar, ¿es eso?

-No- contestó rápidamente- Claro que te las puedo contar. Realmente... Bueno, pensaba en ti.

Cuando lo dijo se arrepintió porque decirle que pensaba en ella de manera obsesiva y que no había dormido, así, todo junto, era para que echara a correr, pero que el rubor volviera a las mejillas de Bella junto con una sonrisa le hicieron agradecer cuando su boca se desconexionaba de su cerebro y soltaba cosas así.

-¿En mí?- repitió, feliz.

-Mi madre quiere que vayas a casa a conocerles, este fin de semana. Pensaba que tal vez... no sé... no te sintieras cómoda a hacer algo así sin que antes le pidiera permiso a tu padre para... ya sabes... que salgamos juntos.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior sin cesar de sonreir de esa manera que hacía cuando iba a relamer la cuchara de su yogur de fresa.

-¿Quieres conocer a Charlie?

-Bueno, es lo que creo que se debe de hacer. Presentarle mis respetos formalmente para que sepa que sólo tengo intenciones serias y nobles con su hija.

Dudando, Bella le acarició la mano con la yema de su dedo, dibujando unos círculos imaginarios. Seguía con las dos líneas pintadas en sus mejillas y se mordía el labio inferior así que como se había pasado tanto tiempo observándola sabía que todo iba bien.

-Debería prepararle el terreno antes. No puedo soltarle así de golpe que tengo novio. No quiero que le dé algo- dijo divertida- Además, Charlie trabaja mucho, no sé cuándo podría ser el momento.

-El miércoles tenemos una cita especial y estoy seguro de que mi madre ya ha empezado a pensar el menú para la cena del sábado si aceptas la invitación. Así que- propuso- quizás sería un buen momento el viernes, después de que salgas del trabajo.

Bella le miró, frunciendo el ceño durante décimas de segundo pero después sonrió de medio lado con sus mejillas encendidas. Quizás sonaba enfermo, obsesivo y delataba que sí, que no había dormido pasándose casi toda la noche pensando en el plan, pero no pareció molesta porque volvió a acariciar el dorso de su mano con la yema de sus dedos.

-Hablaré con él y con mi madre- respondió- Me encantará ir a cenar a tu casa con tu familia.

Y ahí sí que supo que su corazón aún se ensanchaba más.


	14. Indispensable

Los miércoles nunca llegaban lo suficientemente rápido. Siempre estaba el martes por el medio que parecía no acabar nunca y las clases ese día eran más largas que en toda la semana. Podía mirar el segundero del reloj que presidía cada aula e impacientarse porque le parecía que se había quedado parado cuando no saltaba al siguiente lo suficientemente rápido. Además, sobre el punto de que pasaría la tarde con Edward estaba siempre que ese día no tenía que ir a trabajar en la tienda para no soportar a Mike Newton así que todo lo hacía desear su llegada aún más.

Las cosas en el instituto no iban muy bien en estos dos últimos días. No era algo que le extrañara o que no se esperara, pero había que resaltarlo. Jessica definitivamente le había retirado el saludo, Lauren la había seguido y Mike actuaba como si fuera él el ofendido. Increíble, pero cierto. Aún no le había pedido disculpas por hablar tan mal de Edward y de su familia y ya estaba un poco harta de su cara de decepción cada vez que le tenía delante – lo que era muy a menudo en su jornada laboral – como si ella tuviera que pedirle permiso o algo así para tomar decisiones respecto a su vida personal.

Además, que estos dos últimos días hubiera estado cada vez que tenía oportunidad con Edward y con Alice – con ella en Literatura y en los pasillos, y con él además de en Biología y a la hora de la comida – no mejoraba el rancio aire del instituto de Forks. Por ahora parecía que sólo la apoyaba Angela y que ella no clamara por perdón parecía hacerles enfurecer aún más.

Bah, a quién le importaba. Porque tenía otras cosas de las que preocuparse.

Charlie, por ejemplo. Cuantas más vueltas le daba a abordar el tema con su padre, más problemas le veía. Lo sabía, pero ahora que era consciente de ellos, con su padre prácticamente no hablaban de nada: le preguntaba por las clases en el instituto, los deberes, las notas y la casa. Poco más. Durante la cena o tenía prisa por acabar para ir a ver la tele o se llevaba el plato delante de la misma. Y hasta ese momento no le había molestado, pero no sabía cómo soltarle que lo de invitar a Alice y a Edward Cullen se convertía en un hábito si con quien más hablaba en casa era con los árbitros de los deportes que veía televisados.

Y después estaba Renee, absorbida siempre por su turbulenta vida...

-La casa está quedando preciosa, cariño. Te va a encantar- dijo- He pintado tu cuarto de amarillo. Un amarillo luminoso. Ya llegaron los muebles y los he colocado, aunque siempre puedes darles tú la orientación que quieras si no te gustan. Y el instituto está apenas a dos manzanas, podrás hasta ir dándote un paseo a la vez que te bronceas, ¿no es estupendo, cielo?

-¿Que...- dubitó Bella sujetando el auricular contra su hombro mientras ponía en orden sus notas de Trigonometría- instituto, mamá?

-El instituto de Jacksonville, cariño- repitió lentamente como si tuviera problemas de audición- Para el próximo semestre. La directora Su... cómo se llame, es realmente agradable y dijo que no tendría ningún problema en entrevistarte cuando vengas este verano. Que cogerías el ritmo de las clases enseguida por mucho que se te esté atrofiando el cerebro con la humedad de Forks- se rió.

Oh. Eso. El instituto de Jacksonville. Algo en lo que no pensaba desde hacía mucho tiempo. Semanas, tal vez. Las mismas semanas que hacía que Edward estaba en su vida. Antes era una posibilidad que siempre le rondaba la mente, que revoloteaba cuando las cosas se torcían o estaba agobiada, agarrándose como a un clavo ardiendo a la posibilidad de que su estancia en Forks apenas era temporal antes de regresar a Florida con su madre, graduarse e irse a una Universidad en un sitio soleado. Pero ahora...

-Bueno, mamá...- carraspeó- Forks al fin y al cabo, no está tan mal.

-¿Cómo? ¿He oído bien?- se rió desde el otro lado del hilo telefónico.

-Sí, ya sabes. El instituto no está tan mal como parecía al principio. Y no podía dejar a papá solo otra vez, me rompe el corazón pensar lo solo que estaba hasta que llegué. Y tú tienes a Phil, así que... Además, no creo que esté bien que me cambie de instituto por tercera vez en dos años. Estoy cansada de ser la _nueva_ para después pasar a ser la _rarita_. Es una lacra con la que, sinceramente, mamá, no puedo más.

-Ya- le cortó- ¿Esto no tendrá que ver con un chico, verdad? ¿Con ese... _Edward Cullen_?

-¡No!- contestó a la defensiva- ¿Y cómo sabes su apellido?

-¡Ah!- exclamó- Lo sabía, lo sabía. ¿Qué esperabas a contármelo?

-No hay...- balbuceó en su rubor, aunque nadie pudiera verlo- nada que contar.

-Seguro- le volvió a cortar- Pues eso no es lo que dice Charlie. Le has invitado a casa a él y a su hermana. Me lo contó el otro día cuando hablamos por teléfono.

-¿Hablas por teléfono con papá? ¿Cuándo?- preguntó sorprendida.

-Constantemente- respondió- Tenemos una hija en común, ¿por qué no íbamos a hablar?

-Porque no es como os recuerdo. Más que hablar vosotros discutís y más si tiene que ver sobre mí.

-Oh, cariño, no digas eso. Me haces sentir una madre horrible que ha dejado presenciar a su única hija sus disputas conyugales. Pero no te distraigas y háblame de ese chico. ¿Es guapo? ¿Atlético? ¿Hippy? A Charlie no parece disgustarle así que apuesto a que no tiene ningún pendiente o tatuaje visible- se rió.

Totalmente sorprendida, se dejó caer en la cama. Vaya, vaya, quién lo diría de Charlie, siempre tan parco en palabras y metido en sus cosas. Quizás no iba a ser tan difícil como se lo estaba pareciendo y aunque pareciera que sus cosas típicas de adolescente no le importaban, era al contrario. Era todo un pozo de sorpresas.

-Edward es...- suspiró- el chico más guapo que jamás he visto. Es inteligente, estudioso,...

-Mmm... ¿Cómo va la cosa? ¿Estáis saliendo?

-Sí, supongo- divagó para no hacer mal a su madre con su falta de información- Sí, más o menos.

-¿Cómo que más o menos?- repitió para reírse- Cariño, estás o no estás saliendo con ese chico. ¿O es que va de eso de... "_amigos con derecho_"? Estarás siendo responsable, ¿verdad? Oh, no puedo creer que me haya perdido tu primera vez...

-¡Mamá!- exclamó avergonzada- ¿A qué ha llegado esto? No se trata de eso: Edward quiere conocer a papá, formalmente, pero no sé cómo papá encajará tal noticia.

-Bien, cielo, ¿por qué no iba a hacerlo? Charlie sólo te desea lo mejor y quiere que seas feliz. A su manera, pero te quiere. Que no significa que te quiera más que yo.

-Supongo que... se lo diré esta semana. Pero prométeme que, en vuestras conversaciones a escondidas sobre mí, no te irás de la lengua.

-¿Necesitas que te mande algo? ¿Lencería, algunos tangas? ¿Preservativos? ¿O tomas la píldora?

-¡Adiós, mamá!- exclamó antes de colgar el teléfono.

Lo tiró incluso al otro lado de la cama como si así el bochorno por la lengua ligera de su madre se le fuera a olvidar. Quizás no había sido buena idea sincerarse si la iba a poner tan nerviosa, sacando a relucir temas para los que, sinceramente, no estaba preparada. Ya tenía bastante con lo de los besos, para ir más allá, algo que le obsesionaba en los últimos dos días desde la revelación de Alice. Se quedaba dormida y sólo soñaba una cosa, ya hasta despierta: en que los labios de Edward se posaran sobre los suyos y se fundieran en un romántico beso. De mil maneras diferente: casualmente, como cuando le besaba en la mejilla, en plan película, cruzando el pasillo del instituto plagado de gente, abrazándose como si se fuera acabar el mundo, bajo el agua, por si la cita de ese miércoles era en alguna playa desierta con un clima muy diferente al de Forks y tuvieran que bañarse por alguna extraña razón...

Todo a su alrededor hablaba de besos: la televisión, las series, las películas, los anuncios del periódico... _"¿Mal aliento por la mañana? Use nuestro producto y a su pareja le encantará besarle en cuanto abra los ojos"_. Y Edward era el que se definía como un poco obsesivo con sus problemas para dormir. Ella ya estaba para que la encerraran.

Al menos, el miércoles ya estaba allí y sabría si su suerte cambiaría o no.

* * *

><p>-¡Edward, Edward, Edward!<p>

Alice bajó las escaleras dando saltitos y casi corrió hacia su coche donde él estaba apoyado en el capó esperando que el timbre sonara y Bella hiciera el mismo camino. Así que como no era quien deseara que apareciera en ese mismo momento, suspiró para poner los ojos en blanco.

-Lo prometiste- le dijo entre dientes – Te he dejado recogerla cada mañana en el aparcamiento cuando sabes que quería hacerlo yo. Caminar por los pasillos cuando incluso estoy en el mismo edificio y también puedo acompañarla. Y comer con nosotros. Así que, ahora, desaparece.

-Aun faltan unos minutos para que suene el timbre, no te pongas tan tenso- bromeó sacándole la lengua.

Meneó la cabeza de nuevo y miró hacia otro lado como si no estuviera presente, pero eso a Alice pareció darle lo mismo porque se acercó a su hermano y sacando un botecito de spray de su bolso le roció los cabellos para marcárselos con la punta de los dedos.

-Alice, déjalo- se batió.

-Así, estás mucho mejor- respondió ignorándole- Como ahora.

Se mojó incluso la yema del dedo índice con la lengua y le repasó el trazo de las cejas, molestando a Edward hasta hacer un aspaviento. Pero eso no pareció suficiente porque luego lo hizo con los cuellos de la camisa y los hombros de la cazadora.

-Déjame en paz, por lo que más quieras- repitió.

-¿Adónde vais a ir?

Ahora frunció el ceño y apretó los labios, pero Alice, inmune a todos los mohines de su hermano insistió tomándole de los brazos de la cazadora.

-Venga, una pistita. Bella me lo ha preguntado. Está muy ansiosa con la cita.

-¿De veras?- preguntó levantando una ceja simulando una sonrisa.

-Me preguntó si iba bien vestida o si necesitaba llevar algo. Y me es muy duro estar en medio de mi mejor amiga y mi hermano favorito sin poder ayudar a uno u otro.

Las cosas en estos últimos tres días marchaban maravillosamente bien: con Bella, con Alice e incluso con el resto. Dentro de ese resto no se incluía Rosalie pero era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado. E incluso en el instituto, donde todo el mundo parecía asumir que Bella ya formaba parte del entorno de los Cullen. Mike Newton había desaparecido mágicamente de su alrededor, algo que agradecer, y excepto del tiempo que pasaba en la tienda de su madre no tenía más que preocuparse de ese ser _infecto_. O la _acosadora_, que parecía haber incluido a Bella en su lista de personas _non gratas_ junto a él.

Pero lo mejor de todo esto es que a Bella parecía no importarle en absoluto. Conocía tan bien sus expresiones que lo aseguraba. Quizás el primer día durante la comida estuvo un tanto incómoda por el escrutinio de la gente, pero se fue relajando a medida de que avanzaban los segundos y minutos. Parecía radiante en la compañía de Alice y parecía aún más feliz cuando era él el que le acompañaba a su taquilla. Esperar junto a la taquilla de Bella a que doblara la esquina era una de sus actividades favoritas del día.

Y como día, hoy, miércoles, sin lugar a dudas.

-Iremos a dar un paseo por el bosque. Al menos, no llueve. Así que sí, va bien vestida.

-¿Al bosque?- repitió Alice frunciendo el ceño- No sé, Edward, no lo veo nada romántico. ¿Por qué no un restaurante bonito?

-Ya hemos ido a un restaurante bonito y volveremos a ir, pero quiero enseñarle esa pradera en la que me encanta perderme.

Alice cruzó los brazos ahora, ofendida, porque esa era una de sus aficiones que el resto de la familia ni comprendía ni compartía: la soledad. Y desde que vivían en Forks y tenía una cierta libertad de movimiento le encantaba disfrutar de esa soledad perdiéndose por el bosque, aunque supusieran momentos de incertidumbre y nerviosismo para su madre cuando la cobertura 3G le desaparecía circunstancialmente y no lograba localizarlo por el GPS. En esas excursiones además de haber descubierto la desembocadura del río y varios meandros espectaculares, había llegado a una pradera llana y sin la espesa vegetación que inundaba los bosques de Forks con solamente hierba virgen y llamativas flores regresando por una cabaña de cazadores que quedaba casi al final de la propiedad de su familia.

-Ese no es un buen sitio. Hará frío. Y se os quedará la punta de la nariz roja- añadió Alice en su ofensa.

-¿Y?- replicó su hermano.

-¡Que no es lo ideal para vuestro primer beso!- exclamó vehemente.

Abriendo los ojos como platos sin terminar de creer lo que salía de la boca de su hermana, Edward primero la miró con ganas de asesinarla y después miró a su alrededor, en el aparcamiento porque parecía que la voz de la chica retumbaba por cada esquina.

-¿Quién...- balbuceó-... quién te ha dicho...? Has hablado con Emmett. Me prometió que no se lo diría a nadie.

-¡Ah! ¿Así que hablas de eso con Emmett? ¿Y conmigo no?- insistió- No sabes lo que hieres, Edward. En lo más profundo de mi ser.

Volvió a cruzar los brazos enfadada e incluso se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda. Allí estaba, encima manipulándole psicológicamente, cuando era él el dolido y el atacado. Pero así era Alice, ese era el influjo que producía en él y por eso era tan importante en su vida.

-No es que lo hablara con Emmett- explicó- Si no que... ya sabes como es Emmett, que lo lleva siempre al mismo terreno y... Pero no ha pasado nada. Te lo juro. Si hubiera pasado, serías la primera a quien se lo contara.

Alice dio un saltito, una de sus palmaditas feliz e incluso se le colgó del cuello para darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla, jovial. Así es como se los ganaba a todos. Pero, afortunadamente, en ese mismo momento sonó el timbre del fin de las clases, así que pudo recortar su demostración afectiva.

Aunque antes le susurró al oído:

-Bella también está preocupada porque nunca ha besado a nadie.

Y así, le soltó, se despidió y echó a correr escaleras arriba, desapareciendo por completo de escena.

Vale, qué había pasado aquí. Era un producto de su imaginación. Primero que Emmett siempre le estuviera presionando con el tema y después saber que Bella hablaba con Alice de tales menesteres. Entendía que era una cosa que las chicas comentaban entre ellas pero... ¡era su hermana! Hasta le parecía de mal gusto para al segundo siguiente parecerle totalmente gratificante que Bella tuviera ese apoyo en Alice. Siempre parecía ajena a todo el mundo y le encantaba que tuviera en Alice en una confidente. Aunque le molestara ligeramente que ese confidente no fuera él, pensando que no podía contarle algo a él cuando trataba de él mismo.

Se estaba obsesionando demasiado.

-Hola.

La dulce voz y una sonrisa radiante le sacaron de su turbulencia de ideas para sonreír también, de golpe, porque por eso estaba aguantando todo lo que aguantaba con sus hermanos y acudía cada día al instituto, por Bella. Sin mediar más palabra la cogió de la mano y le plantó un sonoro beso en el dorso de la misma.

Besos. ¿Por qué Alice lo tenía que haber sacado a coalición? Hacía bastante que no pensaba en ellos y eso que sus habituales pesadillas se habían transformado en apasionados besos con Bella donde la abrazaba para no soltarla más. La sola idea ya le ponía nervioso. Más si Bella también lo tenía presente.

Bueno, paso por paso, como decía su padre.

-¿Estás lista?- preguntó.

-Depende- respondió- Depende a dónde vayamos a ir.

-Es una sorpresa- dijo, sonriendo- Espero que te guste tanto como a mí. ¿Qué te parece si dejas la camioneta en tu casa y vamos con mi coche?

Bella levantó una ceja y sonriendo contestó:

-No aguantarías otra vez que te siguiera a esa velocidad tan penosa, ¿verdad?- se rió- ¿Tardaremos mucho? Para avisar a mi padre y no se alarme si llega a casa y no estoy.

-No te preocupes, antes del anochecer estarás en casa.

* * *

><p>Algo le pasaba a Edward con los acantilados, planicies, bosques y demás accidentes geográficos de la Penísula de Olympic porque si creía que la tarde se trataría de un café tranquilo donde poder charlar, estaba bien equivocada. Allí estaban, otra vez, cruzando terrenos irregulares que con su coordinación ponían en peligro su integridad y no quería que Edward le soltara la mano para empezar a sujetarla en cabestrillo porque se hubiera retorcido un pie, por muy agradable que fuera estar así, unida a él.<p>

-¿Vas bien? ¿Estás cansada?- preguntó interesado apartando una rama para que pasara.

-¿Falta mucho?

-No, casi hemos llegado.

-¿Adónde? ¿Qué hay?- insistió.

-Otro de mis sitios favoritos de Forks- dijo- ¿No te está gustando la excursión?

-Verás- explicó- Supongo que te habrás dado cuenta de mis problemas para caminar en línea recta sin tropezarte, así que comprenderás de mis reticencias a hacerlo con tantos obstáculos.

Edward se rió, de esa manera suave y musical que hacía latir su corazón así que hasta se olvidó de que tenía que saltar ramas o evitar tropezar durante unos instantes.

-Deberías de verme en clase de educación física. Soy todo un espectáculo- añadió divertida.

-No lo creo. Seguro que eres demasiado crítica contigo misma- respondió jocoso- Aunque tu clase de educación física coincide con mi hora de estudio de los martes. Me asomaré por el gimnasio.

-Entonces intentaré disfrutar al máximo de la cita de hoy por si decides dejarme- contestó.

-Bella- dijo Edward deteniéndose para mirarla frente por frente- Ni aunque descubriera que tienes tres piernas y cinco brazos, te dejaría.

Lo dijo con esa voz tan profunda, mirándola directamente a los ojos que bien se podía haber desmayado allí mismo. Las pupilas de Edward chisporroteaban, emitían unos brillos que no parecían de este mundo y si no tenían poderes hipnóticos los había conseguido en ese momento. Sintió cómo si pudiera hacer en ellos un viaje astral, un viaje donde sólo se besaban, se abrazaban y se tomaban de las manos.

-Es...- balbuceó con la boca seca-... una suerte porque... aunque torpes... sólo tengo dos y dos. Brazos y piernas, quiero decir- rió nerviosa.

Él volvió a suspirar divertido para menear la cabeza, la volvió a tomar de la mano y en un par de pasos apartó una enredadera que caía del árbol que tenía delante para indicarle que pasara. Lo hizo sin apenas dudarlo porque iría con él hasta el fin del mundo, pero al poner los pies al otro lado, se volvió para mirarle porque no creía lo que tenía delante de sus ojos.

Era una pradera. Sin musgo, ni troncos anegados por la humedad ni setas o hongos, lo que poblaban todo el bosque de Forks. Allí la vegetación estaba tapada siempre por una masa blanquecina verdosa que realmente le daba asco, además de agobiarla porque sentía que jamás volvería a ver las diferentes tonalidades de marrón que se mostraban siempre en Phoenix ante sus ojos. Era una pradera de ensueño. Llena de flores. ¡De colores! Lilas, azules, rosas, amarillas. Con hierba fina y alta, sin maleza, ni...

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó la aterciopelada voz tras de sí.

Se giró intentando pestañear porque si aquello era un sueño, no quería despertarse. Podía lanzarse a su cuello y besarle porque ya de tener que irse de aquel sitio encantado, hacerlo con un buen recuerdo. Pero era real porque él sonreía, los pájaros cantaban entre las copas de los árboles e incluso una leve brisa le movía el cabello.

-Es un sitio precioso- respondió.

-Me encanta pasear por el bosque- explicó- Algo que aún queda de las excursiones que hacíamos mi padre, Alice y yo de niños. Pero no me había parecido tan bonito hasta hoy, que tú estás aquí. Ahora sí que es precioso.

Tuvo que bajar la cabeza porque sus mejillas estuvieron a punto de explotarle del calor. Las rodillas casi le chocaban la una con la otra y si abría la boca quizás las mariposas de su estómago se escapaban para revolotear felices por aquella pradera, pero en ese momento supo que todo lo que aguantaba diariamente merecía la pena por estar allí, con Edward.

Edward se volvió a reír, le besó la cabeza atraiéndola contra sí y así le invitó a caminar de nuevo.

-Ven- instó- Siempre me siento aquí.

Le siguió entra la hierba y se pararon casi en el centro geométrico de la pradera. Y allí, sin más, Edward se sentó para tirar de su cintura y que Bella se quedara sentada sobre él. Así que si no había explotado de felicidad antes, lo haría en ese mismo momento.

-Mira- señaló el cielo- Estamos mucho más altos que el pueblo y casi por encima del banco de nubes que siempre le tienen encapotado. ¿Recordabas el color azul? Vengo cada vez que se me olvida.

Era cierto. Sobre sus cabezas, las nubes aborregadas se abrían mostrando un trocito de cielo azul brillante y limpio, para ellos solos. El color que siempre daba por hecho en Phoenix o del que su madre disfrutaría ahora mismo en Florida que casi había desaparecido de su vida por el gris plomizo. El color favorito de Edward, como Alice le había contado.

-Es increíble cómo se puede echar de menos un color que antes siempre daba por sentado- observó Bella.

-Es lo único que tienen en común todos los sitios en los que he vivido. Cambian los verdes de la vegetación, el marrón de los árboles, la arena de las playas... Hay lagos verdes, ríos marrones, montañas de rocas blancas, caliza o arenisca. Pero el cielo, siempre es del mismo color.

Bella asintió a su observación, se recreó unos instantes más en el espectáculo ante sus ojos pero después se centró en él. Estar allí, entre sus brazos, era lo más mágico de aquel lugar, envuelta en su maravilloso olor y arropada por el calor de su cuerpo. Podía notar sus inspiraciones y espiraciones si se concentraba, contar las veces que inhalaba el aire por su nariz o los latidos de su corazón. Se podía quedar así, para siempre.

Más cuando él dejó de mirar al cielo, le sonrió, clavó sus pupilas en ella y le acarició la mejilla para después pasarle un mechón tras la oreja.

-Gracias por traerme aquí- dijo- Gracias por enseñarme estos sitios tan increíbles.

-Gracias por hacerlos increíbles para mí- respondió él.

Volvió a acariciarle la mejilla, ahora con la yema del dedo pulgar sin apartar un segundo sus ojos de ella. Podía notar cómo le temblaba cada célula de su ser, cuánta felicidad cabía en ellas, pero más cuando en medio de esa caricia, dijo con voz suave y aterciopelada:

-Bella, ¿puedo besarte?

Su cuerpo sufrió una descarga eléctrica y en medio de ésta, asintió con la cabeza. Eso seguro que era un sueño y pronto sonaría el despertador. Edward le sonrió y perdió esa mano de su mejilla hacia su nuca con la que cerró los ojos para esperar el roce más maravilloso de la tierra.

Sus labios era finos y aterciopelados, como su piel y su voz. Se posaron sobre los suyos que le esperaban ansiosos, quedándose allí, quietos, fundidos. Otra mano fue a su mejilla y las suyas se enredaron en su pelo aunque no hubieran tenido invitación. Era mejor de lo que se había imaginado, suave y sedoso. Como el beso. Ni en su mente, podía ser como estaba pasando.

¿Se le había olvidado respirar? Puede. Al menos sabía que seguía viva porque su corazón latía errático, más cuando los labios de Edward se movieron sobre los suyos, atrapándolos, en un baile increíble que parecían tener ensayado dando paso a sus alientos que se chocaron, como a sus lenguas que se unieron.

Nunca más se quejaría de su coordinación. Tenía el sentido del ritmo donde debía de tenerlo.

Notó un ligero mareo por la falta de oxígeno pero más aún un sentido de vacío cuando Edward terminó el beso. No fue un fin abrupto o cortante, fue de menos a más y después a menos, concluyéndolo con un besito sonoro sobre sus labios, pero bien podía tirarse así unas cuantas horas más así su cerebro sufriera daños irreparables. Sus mejillas ardían, sus manos temblaban y sus mariposas chocaban las unas con las otras y así se dio cuenta que ni los sueños habían ensombrecido a lo ocurrido en realidad.

-Vaya- fue lo único que acertó a decir.

-Sí, vaya- respondió él.

Se rió, suave y musicalmente, lo que hizo el momento incluso mejor. La risa de Edward seguro que era capaz de hacer que el cielo se abriera más e incluso haciendo que la pradera quedara bañada por algún rayo de sol. Se refugió en su cuello para aferrarse a él, tomando todo lo que pudo de su esencia para llevársela a casa y así él se dejó caer hacia atrás, quedando ambos tumbados sobre el césped.

Cuando le volvió a mirar, Edward tenía los ojos cerrados, aunque sonreía. Todo el cabello – normalmente despeinado y cada mechón a su aire – se le había ido hacia atrás, lo que le dieron ganas de nuevo a pasar sus dedos, haciendo que resbalaran entre sus dedos. Parecían fijados con algo por la parte delantera – probablemente cosa de Alice – pero eran tan sedosos como por detrás.

-Me encanta como huele la hierba- dijo sin abrir los ojos ni moverse.

-A mí me gusta más como hueles tú- respondió Bella.

Abrió los ojos para sonreír de nuevo y así volvió a pasarle un mechón tras la oreja. No se quedó ahí, si no que siguió la largura de éste hasta el final incluso rizando la punta. Cuando volvió a levantar la vista y a fijar sus pupilas verdes en ella, sintió de nuevo esa descarga eléctrica que la convertía en mantequilla, así que, osada, fue la que preguntó ahora:

-¿Puedo besarte?

* * *

><p>Era increíble cómo una frase simple, una pregunta sin más pretensión, sin estar subordinada a otra podía cambiar completamente su vida. Tantos desvelos, tanta obsesión, tanta tensión por parte de sus hermanos y había salido así, naturalmente, como si lo tuvieran ensayado. Bella era tan deliciosa como se lo parecía con su rubor que le encendía las mejillas, pero así, entre sus brazos, mientras se besaban, ya le parecía mágica, un ser etéreo y benévolo que le hacía tan feliz.<p>

Quizás para eso había nacido, nunca lo había pensado. Sabía que se le daban bien muchas cosas: estudiar, la música, los idiomas... Pero nunca se había imaginado que relacionarse con otro ser humano fuera una cosa tan... natural. Siempre dentro de su círculo donde todo el mundo parecía haber encontrado su media naranja y un compañero de viaje le hacían sentirse vacío y sin rumbo. Pero de pronto Bella llegó, lo puso todo patas arriba y ahora con ese simple beso, todo parecía haber cobrado sentido. Y no había sido difícil para nada, parecía haberlo aprendido en una vida pasada porque sus labios supieron que hacer, lo mismo que su lengua o sus manos.

Primero apenas se posó sobre los suyos para disfrutar al máximo de esa piel fina e increíble. Después atrapó su labio inferior con los suyos para saborearlo, dejándole en sus papilas gustativas esa maravillosa esencia de Bella. A continuación sus dos bocas se fundieron para que sus lenguas bailaran. Y después de terminar como había empezado, con un leve roce en sus labios, sólo le daban ganas de reír mientras se dejaba caer sobre la hierba.

Estaba tan bien, tan cómodo, que incluso tumbado y con los ojos cerrados, podría llegar a dormirse algo que jamás pasaba por el miedo a que sus pesadillas le atraparan en realidad, pero allí, en su sitio favorito del bosque, escuchando el cantar de los pájaros, el ulular de los árboles, la respiración de Bella, notaba que nada malo le podía pasar. Era increíble. Nunca creyó que ese beso le trajera... paz.

Bella se tumbó junto a él y durante unos instantes estuvo acariciándole el pelo. ¿Cómo algo que siempre hacía Alice y le irritaba tanto le parecía tan gratificante? Pasaba sus mechones entre los dedos para hacerlos resbalar, algo que sí que harían que se durmiera. Pero seguro que era pecado cuando tenía a Bella, así, para él sólo por lo que abrió los ojos. Y entonces, aún más, de nuevo, todo volvió a cobrar sentido cuando ella fue la que le preguntó con rubor en sus mejillas:

-¿Puedo besarte?

Podía haber asentido como ella hizo, pero sólo sonrió para incorporarse en dirección a sus labios, que Bella aceptó de inmediato para poner de nuevo en marcha su coreografía particular donde sus bocas se fundían como una sola, su aliento se hacía uno también y respiraban a la vez. Sus manos volvieron a su mejilla y a su cabello largo y sedoso, y Bella volvió a entretenerse en los suyos, resbalando cada mechón entre sus dedos. Sensación aún más maravillosa cuando su peso se empezó a recostar sobre él para estar lo más unidos posibles, abrazándole con fuerza como si temiera que escapara cuando eso jamás pasaría sin dejar de besarle ni un sólo momento.

Y así se hubiera pasado media vida si no...

-¿Está...?- preguntó Bella levantando la cabeza de golpe. Sus labios se des-soldaron haciendo un ruidito de lo más gracioso- ¡¿Está lloviendo?

La respuesta más clara a esa pregunta fue el relámpago que retumbó en toda la pradera, porque el cielo ya no se mostraba sobre sus cabezas, si no un montón de nubes grises amenazadoras. ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado que el cielo se había encapotado? Quizás hasta hacía frío, hasta Bella tenía frío con aquella cazadora que tenía pinta de fina además de parar la lluvia que debería de caer sobre él.

-Vamos o nos empaparemos- respondió incorporándose para tirar de ella

-El coche está muy lejos- dijo para reírse.

-Sé un atajo.

-¿Ah, sí?- se rió de nuevo- ¿Así que la caminata de antes sólo era una maniobra de distracción?

Lo dijo tan jovial y con tanto rubor en las mejillas que apenas pudo darle un beso sonoro en los labios antes de quitarse su cazadora para cubrirse antes la cabeza.

-Quería hacerme indispensable- bromeó él- Que sintieras que no podrías volver aquí a no ser conmigo.

-Edward- respondió- Tú ya eres totalmente indispensable para mí.

Quizás él también se ruborizó, pero repitió el gesto del beso sonoro en los labios para empezar a caminar, que Bella aceptó siguiéndole mientras le tomaba de la cintura. Apenas tuvo que cruzar la pradera, saltar unos setos, bajar una pendiente que ya estaban al otro lado del camino donde había aparcado el coche para cuando ya llovía a mares. Dejó a Bella sentarse en el lado del copiloto, lo rodeó para sentarse él en su lado y así activo los limpiaparabrisas tras la calefacción.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes frío?- preguntó preocupado.

Por mucho que hubieran corrido, sí, estaban mojados. Él notaba la humedad por culpa de la maleza de la rodilla para abajo, además de en los hombros o el cabello. Bella parecía estar por el estilo, tanto que los bucles que se le formaban en las puntas habían desaparecido, su cazadora tenía un montón de gotas, lo mismo que sus pantalones.

-Se me pasa enseguida- sonrió- Es agradable.

Con eso se frotó las manos poniéndolas delante de la boca de la calefacción en el salpicadero. Después se atusó la melena y se la pasó por encima del hombro derecho, llenando todo el coche con su olor, que como la tierra, mejoraba considerablemente al estar mojada.

-Está lloviendo mucho- observó- Se está convirtiendo en un aguacero.

-Tengo localización por satélite- explicó- No te preocupes, aunque se inunde el bosque, no nos perderemos.

-Mi padre se conoce cada palmo de estos bosques, esa es la última de mis preocupaciones, porque habría que explicarle antes qué hacíamos aquí cuando caen chuzos de punta- se rió.

-Lo de mostrarte la pradera no colaría, ¿verdad?- dijo divertido.

-Me temo que no- contestó jocosa- Aunque, si sólo querías besarme, podías haberlo hecho en cualquier otra parte que no entrañara el peligro de quedarnos aquí incomunicados por la lluvia porque te hubiera dicho que sí, fuera donde fuera- añadió con su rubor.

-Menos mal, porque me estoy quedando sin sitios increíbles- bromeó- Pero quería que los dos recordáramos nuestro primer beso.

Bella volvió a sonreír con su rubor y se adelantó hacia él para volver a besarle en los labios. Incluso le cogió de la mano para besarle también en el dorso, como él hacía. Y así, como le sobraban las palabras, puso en marcha el coche antes de que se los llevara la riada.

-Llegaremos a casa en un rato, no te preocupes.

-No me preocupo. Estoy contigo- dijo Bella- Y tú tampoco estás preocupado, porque no has hecho tu ritual- observó- Los seguros no están echados.

Iban demasiado despacio para que el coche se bloqueara solo porque apenas había salido del punto muerto, pero sí, tenía razón. Ni había mirado por el retrovisor, ni bloqueado las puertas, ni asegurado el perímetro ni comprobado la alarma. Un fallo que podía costarle la vida. Así que como si pudiera remediar su metedura de pata empujó el seguro de golpe para que el coche se cerrara con un sonido seco. Entonces empezó a pitar una lucecita en el salpicadero, que indicaba que ambos cinturones estaban desabrochados.

Bella se puso el suyo sin decir nada más, pero él sintió que tenía que dar una explicación porque en este caso la había o lo bien que se sentía se estropearía por su despiste y su mal hacer.

-No creo que nadie nos hubiera seguido hasta el bosque. Y más después de dar el rodeo que dimos. La alarma de proximidad estaba conectada, hubiera sonado si alguien se hubiera colado dentro.

Pero la argumentación sonó tan mal que por eso vio a Bella fruncir el ceño. Ya estaba, estropeado. Generaría una pregunta que le pondría entre la espalda y la pared, se sentiría agobiado y volvería a gritarle o hacerle sentir mal, como siempre.

-¿Quién te podría seguir, aquí, en Forks?- meneó la cabeza.

De locos, eso estaría pensando Bella. Pero mejor que pensara que estaba loco, si no que era realidad. Y por su realidad acababa de fastidiar el mejor momento de su vida por no haber estado atento.

* * *

><p>Parecía que toda la lluvia se había quedado en el bosque, porque del aguacero que les había caído encima al correr desde la pradera al coche, en el pueblo apenas estaba su típica neblina espesa que mojaba y molestaba pero apenas daba para encender los limpiaparabrisas.<p>

Había sido una pena haberse ido de allí.

Y sería una pena salir del coche. La temperatura era perfecta, la música era muy agradable y el olor de Edward lo inundaba todo. ¿Se podía pedir más? Sí, saber qué había dicho o hecho para pulsar la alarma que siempre le hacía cambiar de humor. No había abierto la boca desde que empezaron a salir del bosque exceptuando para hablar de la velocidad, la lluvia o la calefacción. Fruncía el ceño y se pasaba la mano por los cabellos. Pagaría lo que fuera para saber qué pasaba por esa cabeza preciosa suya que le ponía un nudo en la boca del estómago donde antes sólo había mariposas.

-Aún no ha anochecido, como te había prometido- dijo Edward al detener el coche.

-Sí, y mi padre no ha vuelto. Será mejor tenerle contento antes de soltarle la gran noticia- bromeó para liberar tensión.

-¿Por qué? ¿Crees que no le voy a caer bien?- preguntó.

Lo hizo hasta alarmado. Abrió los ojos de par en par e incluso se giró en su asiento, apoyándose en el volante. ¿Era eso? ¿Tenía miedo a no gustarle a Charlie? Renee ya estaba encantada y eso que no le conocía, así que no sabía por qué iba a ser diferente con su padre, por muy especial que fuera Charlie Swan con las relaciones humanas, donde todo se reducía a su ayudante, la camarera del café que tenía enfrente a la comisaría y sus compañeros de pesca.

-No, claro que le caerás bien. De hecho, tu familia le cae muy bien- sonrió- Es sólo que... bueno, nunca he tenido novio y nunca he hablado de chicos con mi padre por lo que la situación va a ser un tanto... tensa.

Edward asintió, volvió a colocarse bien en su asiento, miró hacia adelante por el parabrisas y después miró por el espejo retrovisor, como hacía cientos de veces, incluso quitándose el cinturón sin apartar la vista de él. Bella le imitó porque sabía que a continuación diría:

-Te acompaño a la puerta.

Bueno, nunca se esperaba que sus citas terminaran, pero al menos ahora habría otro beso. Por eso hasta merecía la pena cruzar el camino a su casa – de su mano – dando saltitos entre las baldosas esquivando los charcos, para subir al porche resguardándose de la niebla.

-¿Dónde iremos el próximo miércoles?- preguntó sonriendo.

-¿Tienes alguna sugerencia?

-Eres tú el de los planes secretos- añadió- Pero quizás debiéramos quedar para estudiar, porque no quisiera que con nuestras excursiones tus notas bajaran y tus padres consideren que soy una mala influencia.

-Podemos hacer eso, si quieres. Puedes venir a mi casa a estudiar- respondió.

-O también tú puedes venir aquí- retó.

-Si a tu padre le parece bien que estemos solos en su casa...

Seguro que no lo dijo con ningún tipo de pretensión pero Bella sintió que hasta el último vello de su cuerpo se erizaba. El solo pensamiento de tener a Edward para ella sola, en su casa, en su habitación donde tenía su ordenador y su mesa de estudio le aceleraba tanto el pulso que reactivó hasta la última de sus mariposas dormidas.

-Se...- carraspeó bajando la mirada para serenar su nerviosismo- lo preguntaré.

-¿Le parecerá bien que te venga a recoger para ir al instituto? Porque me encantaría hacerlo mañana. Y el resto de los días.

Levantó la cabeza importándole un bledo que posiblemente estuviera roja como un tomate para sonreír. Ver a Edward cada mañana sin tener que esperar a que sus clases coincidieran en el mismo edificio, a la hora de la comida o a la clase de Biología. ¡Parecía un sueño! Por mucho que todo el aparcamiento se volviera del mismo modo que lo hacían cuando Alice esperaba por ella al verla bajarse del Volvo de Edward.

-Y a mí me encantaría que lo hicieras.

Edward sonrió y con su sonrisa casi tiene que aguantar suspirar aliviada. Fuera tensiones y bolas en el estómago. Sólo quería las mariposas que sentía esa tarde cuando estaban besándose en la pradera.

-Puedo venir a recogerte por la mañana y a traerte después de clase para que vayas al trabajo en tu camioneta. Aunque lo siento mucho por Mike Newton si tiene que prescindir de tus servicios como chófer.

-Que se busque la vida- resopló Bella- Además, no le hablo desde el lunes. Aún estoy esperando la disculpa que me debe.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te ha hecho algo? ¿Dicho algo que te incomode?- preguntó alarmado.

-Cada vez que abre la boca me incomoda- replicó ella- Sea para hablar o para respirar. Vino con uno de sus chismes. Pero se lo dejé todo muy claro.

-¿Un chisme... sobre mí?- insistió levantando una ceja.

-No importa, Edward- le tomó de la mano- Tú y Alice sois lo único que me gusta del instituto. Con las únicas personas con las que me siento cómoda. ¿Qué le parecerá que me vengas a recoger? Creo que disfrutaba mucho de nuestro paseo hasta Literatura.

-Seguro que podemos buscar una alternativa- dijo, para acto seguido, mirar su reloj- Se hace tarde, debería estar ya de camino a casa.

-Claro.

Casi sin pensar, se adelantó hacia él. Si tenía que dejar de hablar, de retenerle a su lado, qué mejor que hacerlo con un buen beso. Y por si no le habían parecido buenos los anteriores, seguir ensayando que es la única manera con la que se consigue la perfección. Se colgó de su nuca, ya perdió una mano en sus cabellos y así plantó sus labios sobre los suyos.

Ahora pasó algo que no esperaba porque Edward no estuvo tan receptivo como la vez anterior, en la pradera. Primero sus manos fueron a su cintura en vez de a su mejilla, con lo que le dio la sensación de que quizás sólo se lo respondía y no participaba, y segundo excepto dejar sus labios debajo, poco más hizo. Su piel ahora estaba fría y no cálida como antes así que se arrepintió de su arrebato.

Separó sus labios de los suyos por miedo a algún tipo de rechazo, pero se quedó así, colgada de su nuca para refugiarse en su pecho, lo que le hizo sentirse muy bien. Más cuando las manos de Edward de su cintura la aferraron contra él, estrechándola con ternura. Bueno, no era tan genial como besarle, pero abrazarle también era agradable y reconfortante. Quizás es que ahora no le apetecía. No había de qué preocuparse si la apretaba contra ella de esa manera.

-Debo irme, Bella- dijo, traiéndola a la realidad.

-Hasta mañana- respondió.

Le volvió a sonreír y ahora le tomó él de la barbilla. Repitió el gesto de plantar sus labios contra los suyos, incluso atrapar el labio inferior con ambos, así que se estaba preocupando por nada. Tres besos no te hacen una experta y esa era la respuesta.

Sin más, soltándole la mano cuando ya estaba en el primer escalón, descendió hacia el coche y se metió dentro. Le saludó con la mano y tras hacer lo de siempre – bloquear la alarma y mirar por el espejo – dio marcha atrás en la calle.

Temblando como mantequilla que se derretía, entró en casa para apoyarse en su puerta tras cerrar. Unas cuantas cosas habían cambiado desde que había salido de casa esa mañana: estaba pasada por agua del aguacero, tenía el pelo pegado y había besado a Edward. ¡Había besado a Edward! Y lo seguiría haciendo día a día, por la mañana, tarde y noche, porque cada vez iría mejor.

Unas luces alumbraron la entrada de su casa sacándola de su ensimismamiento para girarse y mirar de quién se trataba. Su padre, en el coche patrulla. ¡Por los pelos! ¿Quizás por eso Edward tenía tanta prisa? ¿Quizás por eso tampoco quiso desarrollar más su técnica de besos como en el prado? ¡Claro! Estaba muy preocupado por lo que pensara su padre de él, así que como para dar el espectáculo en su porche a la vista de cualquier vecino. Con eso, si Charlie lo supiera, seguro que ganaba puntos.

-Hola, papá- le recibió

Charlie Swan se quedó con la mano estirada, llave primero cuando la puerta se entornó con su hija al otro lado, por lo que le contestó extrañado:

-Hola, Bells. ¿Qué hacías ahí?

-Nada- se encogió de hombros dejándole pasar para cerrar la puerta- Acabo de llegar y vi las luces del coche patrulla.

-¿Del trabajo? ¿Hoy no libras? Es miércoles.

-Sí, bueno, he salido. Con Edward. Edward Cullen.

Ya estaba, soltado. Se volvió a sujetar el suspiro de alivio y contó hasta tres para que sus mejillas se encendieras, gesto que se adelantó cuando su padre le miró suspicaz, incluso levantando una ceja, como si fuese sospechosa de algún tipo de crimen.

-¿Era suyo el coche que casi me deslumbra en el camino? Menudos faros tiene.

-Sí, supongo- carraspeó- Quería preguntarte qué te parece que salga con él- escupió sin pararse a pensar siquiera cómo estaba formulada la frase.

-¿Sales con él? ¿Como... cita?

-Sí, hoy teníamos una cita.

-No sé, Bells, ¿no es un poco mayor para ti?- preguntó.

-Vamos juntos a clase, papá. Él, Alice y yo. Dijiste que los Cullen te gustaban, que hacía bien invitándoles a casa.

-Sí, pero creo que no dijera nada de _citas_. ¿Lo sabe tu madre? ¿Sabe que has salido con ese chico?

-Sí, y está encantada con la idea- respondió, acercándose lo más posible a la verdad, obviando lo feliz que estaba Renee con que se hiciera mayor y tuviera preocupaciones típica de adultos, lo que Charlie no parecía compartir.

-¿Sabe el doctor Cullen que su hijo te había pedido una cita?- insistió en su incredulidad- Porque hoy he estado con él al llevar a una mujer al Hospital y no me ha comentado nada.

-Supongo que lo sabe dado que Edward me ha invitado a cenar el sábado con su familia- explicó- Si te parece bien.

-El sábado- repitió- A cenar.

-Antes, Edward quiere conocerte.

-Ya me conoce- replicó- Esto es un pueblo pequeño, todo el mundo me conoce.

-Conocerte formalmente, papá- explicó exasperada- Como...- carraspeó- mi _novio_.

-Oh- suspiró dejando los labios unidos.

La frase "_papá_" y "_mi novio_" no tenían mucho sentido ni cabían en aquel hall tan pequeño, pero ya estaba fuera. Charlie Swan volvió a mirar a su hija con ojo profesional, pero después levantó la ceja para sonreír de medio lado, meneando la cabeza.

-Así que Edward Cullen es... tu novio- repitió- Y tu madre, lo aprueba.

Se encogió de hombros porque no es que lo aprobara o lo desaprobara, simplemente se había alegrado de ello porque sabía lo que Edward le gustaba, pero como Charlie Swan siempre estaba tan ocupado con la pesca, la comida para llevar y los deportes, poco intuía de todo el asunto. Quizás ni sabía que nunca antes había tenido novio o que ni siquiera le había interesado otro chico. Aunque de haber sido así, seguro que nadie le habría interesado como Edward lo hacía.

Se mesó el bigote y se humedeció el labio inferior, para decir:

-Puedes decirle que venga, porque es una suerte que tenga tantas armas, las que probaré con él si se propasa con mi niñita.

-Papá, por favor- exclamó avergonzada- Sé amable. Es muy importante para mí.

-Seré amable- respondió pesadamente- ¿Qué hay de cena?


	15. Una Cullen más

-¿Qué tal, cariño? ¿Ha ido bien la cita?

Simplemente asintió y se acercó a su madre, ocupada lavando unas verduras en el fregadero, para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Besos. ¡Con lo preocupado que estaba últimamente con ellos! Le daban ganas de reírse en voz alta si con eso no corriera peligro de que su familia quisiera saber qué le ocurriera y sus temas privados con Bella fueran de su dominio. Mejor, aguantarse las ganas de proclamarlo a los cuatro vientos o no habría servido de nada huir del porche de Bella segundos antes de que el coche patrulla de Charlie Swan, doblara la esquina.

-¿Dónde habéis ido? El localizador estuvo mucho tiempo parado... en algún sitio del bosque- le guiñó un ojo para darle un codacito.

-Le he ensañado esa pradera tan bonita. Pero empezó a llover y tuvimos que marcharnos.

-¿Le gustó?

-Sí. Mucho- respondió- ¿Dónde están los demás? No hay ni un coche en el garaje.

-Emmett y Rosalie aún no han regresado del partido, tu padre saldrá enseguida del trabajo y envié a Jasper al pueblo a por unas cosas que se me olvidaron. Alice está arriba, estudiando. La cena estará en una hora.

Asintió para coger un trocito de zanahoria cortada del bol que lavaba y sin más, levantó sus libros para indicarle que él también subiría a estudiar. Su madre le devolvió el beso en la mejilla para volver a centrarse en sus tareas, por lo que salió de la cocina para subir a su habitación.

Que paz. Alabados los partidos de los miércoles. Emmett estaba armando escándalo en el campo de fútbol en vez de en el salón, con su dichoso video juego. Y Rosalie con él, gruñendo a cualquier chica que le mirara más de la cuenta, en vez de en alguna parte de la casa. Podía estar un rato solo sin que nadie le interrogara sobre su cita si subía lo suficientemente sigiloso y se escondía en su habitación hasta la cena. Nadie preguntaría sobre besos, picos, roces de ropa...

Su móvil vibró en un bolsillo justo en el momento en el que dejaba sus libros sobre su escritorio así que lo sacó extrañado, pero enseguida la curiosidad se convirtió en felicidad cuando vio que era un mensaje de texto de Bella.

_ El jefe Swan ya lo sabe._

Tecleó casi antes de terminar de leer.

_¿Ha ido bien?_

El zumbidito respondió casi al instante:

_Tienes vía libre para venir a recogerme cuando quieras. ¿A qué hora te espero?_

Casi rió con el dedo en la primera tecla cuando se paró a pensar que lo que le preocuparía normalmente – un policía que sabía de él más que su nombre – había pasado a un segundo plano. Llevaba en un segundo plano, días. Ya no le preocupaban esas bases de datos de desaparecidos o denuncias anteriores, si no si a Charlie Swan le gustaría como novio para su única hija. ¿Eso era la normalidad a la que siempre soñaba a llegar? Porque lo había hecho sin darse cuenta. Como hoy con la dichosa alarma del coche y el no haber bloqueado las puertas. Bella ya no sólo era su color gris, si no su pase con preferencia a la clase normal.

_A las 7 y media. _

El sobrecito de envío casi chocó con la siguiente respuesta de Bella.

_¿Y Alice? _

Alice. Suspiró pensando en su hermana, e incluso levantó la vista a la pared, donde varios tabiques más allá se encontraba su habitación. Alice disfrutaba mucho de Bella, lo mismo que Bella de Alice, así que tampoco era justo apartarlas así. Quería pasar cada segundo que podía con Bella, pero ellos tenían también sus citas y sus tardes de los miércoles, así que se sacrificaría por su hermana favorita.

_Hablaré con ella para que nos acompañe también._

Pulsó la tecla de enviar y esperó a la respuesta, pero cuando el teléfono se bloqueó solo tras el tiempo de rigor, lo dejó sobre la mesa. Dudó si ir ya a decirle a Alice la buena nueva, mejor en privado que con todos delante para que le interrogaran o incluso preguntarle a su madre que le parecía, cuando el teléfono volvió a vibrar.

_Pero mañana no. Quiero que ambos recordemos nuestro primer beso de buenos días._

Nunca había sido una persona de sonrojos, pero en ese momento se sonrojó, seguro que como Bella estaba. Podía notar sus mejillas encendidas como se le encendían a ella de aquella manera tan encantadora. Podía acalorarse, pintarse dos líneas sobre los pómulos, pero nunca antes su cara se había puesto colorada por vergüenza, sorpresa o ambas cosas a la vez.

Y por felicidad. Su sonrojo también era de felicidad.

Se podía imaginar a la mañana siguiente, esperando a Bella en su porche para que abriera la puerta de su casa sonriente y con su cabello ondulante, el que sólo le daban ganas de acariciar. Pero mañana la podría abrazar y besar, la mejor manera de empezar un día que se le ocurría. Abrazar a Bella había sido casi tan mágico como besarla, sentir su pecho contra el suyo, como se amoldaba de aquella manera perfecta mientras la estrechaba. No había mejor cosa que hacer si no la estaba besando.

_Allí estaré. Solo._

Cuando el sobrecito se envió, pensó que no había mejor manera de soltar la noticia así que sin demora y utilizando el mismo método tecleó:

_Bella y yo nos hemos besado. Tienes el honor de ser la primera en saberlo._

Apenas pulsó la tecla de enviar, dejó el teléfono sobre el escritorio y se sentó en su silla. Se balanceó una vez, dos mirando por el ventanal al bosque donde caía la noche y al tercero escuchó un portazo acompañado de pasos apresurados por el pasillo. Alice vivía pegada a su móvil aunque sólo se llamaran entre ellos, por lo que no tardaría en leerlo, como era el caso, dado que irrumpía en su habitación, aparato en mano.

-¡Edward! ¿Es verdad eso que leo? ¡Estoy tan contenta! ¡Os habéis besado!

Le dio el tiempo justo a levantarse de la silla del escritorio porque sabía lo que Alice haría: soltar a sus brazos, bien estuviera preparada para recogerla o no. Suerte que Alice era pequeñita y delgada y posiblemente lo que más pesara de todo su cuerpo eran las extensiones que se había puesto cuando se había arrepentido de cortarse el pelo y éste no crecía todo lo rápido que ella pretendiera.

-Baja la voz- le reprochó- No quiero que mamá lo sepa.

Aún en sus brazos, su hermana le miró extrañada:

-¿No se lo vas a contar?

La soltó lentamente para que pusiera los pies en el suelo pero Alice no se movió un ápice sin apartar sus ojos de él. En casos de estos, cuando se sentía presionado o nervioso siempre recurría a llevarse las manos a los cabellos o al caballete de la nariz, pero como su hermana no le soltó, la ansiedad de verse privado de sus tics, se acrecentó.

-No por ahora. Y te lo cuento a ti porque te lo prometí. Es algo íntimo entre Bella y yo. No quiero que sea el tema central de nuestras cenas. Estoy seguro de que Rosalie encontraría la manera de darle la vuelta y echarme algo en cara.

-No te preocupes, tu secreto muere conmigo, como todos los demás- le guiñó un ojo- Cuando Bella me lo cuente, me haré la sorprendida.

-¿Por qué tienes que hablar de esas cosas con Bella?- preguntó molesto.

-¡Porque eso es de lo que hablan las mejores amigas, Edward!- exclamó vehemente- ¿No te cuenta a ti Emmett sus guarradas?

-Es Emmett y no tiene otro tema de conversación- explicó- Además, yo tampoco las quiero escuchar y cuando me lanzo sobre él para que cierre la boca, ya es demasiado tarde. Pero se trata de Bella y de mí. ¿En serio quieres escuchar esas cosas de mí?

-¿Qué clase de cosas, Edward?- preguntó pícara- ¿Ha pasado algo que no quieres que sepa, demasiado íntimo para que lo hables con tu hermanita favorita?- añadió batiendo las pestañas.

-No- sopló- Sólo besos y abrazos. Besos y abrazos geniales. Estar con Bella me hace sentir muy bien. Y no quiero que nada lo estropee. Ni siquiera saber que tú vas a saber algo que nos incumbe a los dos.

Alice hizo un chasquidito con la lengua y dando un ligero puntapie a la espesa alfombra se sentó en el sofá para invitar a Edward que lo hiciera al lado. Una vez que su hermano obedeció, le tomó de la mano para decir:

-Edward, sé que me quieres mucho y nunca harías nada que me hiciera daño, pero quiero que en esto seas completamente sincero- dijo seria- ¿Te molesta que sea amiga de Bella?

-¡No! ¡Alice, no! ¿Esa es la impresión que te da? Bella te aprecia mucho y no os intentaría separar por nada en el mundo.

-Pero no quieres que hable con ella de determinados temas...- insistió.

-Alice, esto todo es nuevo para mí. Nunca he sentido nada parecido por nadie a lo que siento por Bella. Vosotros siempre os habéis tenido los unos a los otros, pero yo nunca he tenido a nadie. Y ahora mismo no está sólo proteger _el secreto_, si no todo lo que conlleva una relación con otra persona a la que además no le puedes contar nada de ti.

Acariciando la mano de su hermano, Alice suspiró para acto seguido sonreírle antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Bella es una persona excepcional y respeta tu espacio. Todo irá bien. Y por el resto no tienes nada de qué preocuparte; le costó mucho decir que nunca había besado a nadie para entrar en más detalles. Así que tus actividades _amatorias_ están a salvo. De las que por cierto, tienes razón, no me interesa saber ni el más mínimo detalle.

-Alice...- dijo abochornado.

La chica se rió para darle otro beso en la mejilla antes de darle un codacito en broma.

-El tema del jefe Swan va muy bien, tan bien que mañana empezaré a ir a recogerla para ir la instituto.

-¿Y yo? ¿Yo no puedo ir? Yo siempre voy contigo. ¿Tengo que ir con Emmett y Rosalie? Siempre me llevas a clase, Edward. Y la espero en el aparcamiento. ¿Podré esperarla?

-Puedes acompañarnos. Pero mañana no. Bella quiere que estemos a solas.

-¡Más besos!- exclamó para batir palmas.

Apenas le dio tiempo a chistarse a que se callara o dejara de dar saltos cuando un leve toque en la puerta hizo que Alice se tragara toda su jovialidad, ruidosamente. Su madre apareció en el umbral sonriendo curiosa con un rodillo sobre el hombro y el delantal aún puesto.

-¿Todo bien por aquí, chicos?

-Sí- disimuló Edward- Alice por fin ha comprendido los problemas de Álgebra.

-Oh- respondió Esme Cullen dirigiendo su mirada hacia el escritorio donde los libros estaban cerrados y el ordenador, apagado- Me alegro mucho de que ayudes a tu hermana con sus estudios. Y ahora, ¿podrías ayudarme a mí a poner la mesa? Tu padre ya ha llegado, Jasper ha llamado y está de camino, y el partido seguro que ya ha terminado.

-¿Por qué yo?- protestó Edward- Hoy le toca a Emmett.

-Puedes cambiar tu turno con él- le sonrió- Andando- ordenó para reírse.

-Me voy a apuntar a algún deporte. Y así me libraría de poner la mesa cuando me corresponde- rezongó Edward.

-Eres bueno en muchas cosas, cariño, pero el deporte no es una de ellas- bromeó su madre para seguirle pasillo adelante.

* * *

><p>Nunca le había costado tragar las tostadas que desayunaba cada día, tanto que a mitad de la segunda decidió cambiarlas por unos cereales aunque tampoco tuviera hambre. Todo ésto lo hizo sin quitar ojo al reloj de la cocina – el cual se dio cuenta de que por la zona del 8 y el 9 estaba picado de humedad – por si acaso se despistaba entre pestañeo y pestañeo y daban las 7 y media sin darse cuenta y no poder cepillarse los dientes, usar el colutorio bucal y echarse perfume.<p>

Pero no pasó nada de eso, pudo hasta fregar los platos y comprobar que llevaba todos los deberes del día antes de que el coche de Edward parara delante de su casa para hacer sonar el claxon.

Eso fue nuevo. Hasta hoy, cada vez que iba a recogerla, como para llevarla, se bajaba del coche y le acompañaba, incluso para abrirle la puerta, cosa que parecía encantarle. Pero estuvo bien, porque así corrió del porche para entrar en el vehículo de un salto, porque no podía esperar más.

Había visualizado tanto esa imagen por la noche antes de caer rendida que bien le dio igual que fuera en la puerta de su casa – sitio donde él parecía estar tan incómodo – como en el asiento del coche.

-Buenos días- dijo Edward con una brillante sonrisa.

Bella ni siquiera contestó. Dejó hasta sus libros caer en la alfombrilla y se abalanzó hacia él para abrazarle a la vez que plantaba sus labios sobre los suyos. Y ésta vez sí que le correspondió, aunque tuviera una mano en el volante, otra en la palanca de cambios y tuviera el cinturón de seguridad abrochado porque en décimas de segundo una de esas manos estaba en su mejilla y la otra, aferrándola por la cintura.

-Buenos días- respondió después de su demostración afectiva casi contra sus labios.

-Así, lo recordaré siempre- dijo acariciando su nariz con la suya.

Notó como el pulso se le aceleraba más y como sus mejillas se encendían si no ardían ya, lo mismo que ayer cuando escribió y borró el mensaje de texto media docena de veces. Pero había sido totalmente exitoso. Sus arranques pasionales, aunque le dieran vergüenza, daban buenos frutos.

-E incluso me va a gustar levantarme para ir al instituto- añadió divertido.

-¿Has pasado buena noche?- preguntó Bella.

-Más o menos- contestó.

-¿Por qué, no has dormido?

Edward suspiró, meneó la cabeza y puso en marcha el coche. Se bloquearon las puertas solas antes de que él mirara por el retrovisor y empezó a pitar la alarmita para que se abrochara su cinturón, así que lo hizo sin mediar palabra. Antes le observó y tampoco tenía mal aspecto, el mal aspecto que tenía cuando supo que se pasó días sin dormir: estaba afeitado, olía tremendamente bien como siempre y su pelo estaba cada mechón a su albedrío, como ayer, así que miró a la carretera. De todos modos ya pensaba que acababa de tocar algo que hubiera sumido a Edward en su molestia y su silencio así que esperó a que él abriera la boca antes de meter la pata de nuevo.

-Alice te estará esperando en el aparcamiento, como siempre.

-Oh, genial- respondió mirándole de nuevo, aunque él continuara con la mirada clavada en la carretera- ¿Se lo ha tomado bien? No quiero que piense que la estoy apartando de su hermano o algo por el estilo. Vosotros siempre estáis juntos.

-Esa es la última de las preocupaciones de Alice, te lo aseguro- suspiró divertido- Ahora está más emocionada con que el sábado vayas a casa y pueda mostrarte su habitación. Nunca nadie ha visitado nuestra casa.

-¿Nadie? ¿Nunca?

-Exceptuando los repartidores que se pierden por el camino, no somos de visitas.

-Pero en Forks, quieres decir. Sí en los otros sitios. Algún familiar o...

Edward meneó la cabeza, así que como no quería presionarle de nuevo, cerró la boca. Suerte que antes de volver a agobiarse continuó hablando así que le prestó toda su atención en esas raras ocasiones donde era él el que contaba y ella la que escuchaba y no al revés.

-No tenemos más familia. Nosotros por descontado, pero tampoco nuestros padres. La familia de nuestra madre murió cuando era muy joven, lo mismo que los de nuestro padre. Por eso se casaron siendo muy jóvenes.

-¿Y amigos muy cercanos?- insistió.

-Bueno, tenemos unos amigos íntimos en Denali, en Alaska. La llamamos tía, aunque no lo sea en realidad, y a su hija. Vivimos con ellas.

¡Esa Tanya! ¡Tanya _la pesada_! Podía gruñir ahora mismo. Seguro que ella sabía un montón de cosas de Edward, como por ejemplo no ponerle a la defensiva tan pronto, apenas tres segundos después de haberle besado. Aunque ella no le hubiera besado. Ni teniendo ese dato podía dejar de odiar a esa chica.

-¿Es esa chica llamada... _Tanya_?- preguntó con la lengua gorda.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- le miró medio segundo extrañado.

-Alice me habló de ella. Dijo que ella y tú... Bueno- carraspeó-... que ella quería ser tu novia pero que a ti no te gustaba.

-Te dijo la verdad.

-¿Te conoce mucho? Si es tan amiga que la consideras familia...

-Me conoce demasiado- respondió escuetamente- Demasiado para mi gusto, hay momentos en los que me gusta tener mi espacio. ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes más familia que tus padres y Phil?

-No mucha. Los padres de mi madre murieron cuando era una niña, así que apenas los recuerdo y nunca conocí a mi abuelo Swan. Mi abuela Marie murió hace unos años. Era una mujer encantadora.

-¿Es la mujer de la silla de ruedas con tu padre en las fotos del salón?

-Sí, es ella. Estaban muy unidos. El abuelo Swan también fue policía, supongo que por eso mi padre lo quiso ser. De joven no le pegaba mucho. Era todo un hippy, por eso mi madre se enamoró de él- se rió.

Él también se rió, así que añadió:

-¿Cómo era tu padre de más joven?

-Supongo que como ahora.

-¿No tienes fotos suyas que puedes usar para avergonzarle?

-No.

Lo dijo tan seco que ya estaba, la alarma tocada. Bueno, al menos le había conseguido arrancar unas sonrisas, algo de risa y un par de datos. Se conformaba con eso mientras él no se molestara. La suerte fue que ahí ya estaban en la entrada del instituto y cerca de la plaza donde siempre aparcaba dispuesto a maniobrar.

Antes de que pusiera la marcha atrás, ya se percató de lo que les esperaba, porque como siempre Tyler, Mike, Jessica, Lauren y los demás holgazaneaban en el aparcamiento junto a la furgoneta del primero y se empezaban a dar codacitos los unos a los otros, señalándoles. Eran los reyes del disimulo. Un par de chicos pasaba por delante también y se les quedaron mirando, lo mismo que unas chicas que compartían unos auriculares. El día sería realmente entretenido.

Pero lo mejor de todo fue que cuando el coche se detuvo y apenas se soltó el cinturón de seguridad unos toquecitos en el cristal le sorprendieron para ver a Alice al otro lado, sonriente, dando sus saltitos.

-¡Bella!- exclamó abrazándola- Habéis tardado. ¿Ha ido todo bien?

-Sí, muy bien. ¿Mañana nos acompañarás?

-¡Claro!- volvió a exclamar- Tenemos a primera hora Literatura, tenemos que caminar juntas hasta clase- le guiñó un ojo.

Alice le cogió del brazo como solía hacer siempre y las hizo volverse para ver a Edward salir del coche. Le sonrió cuando le vio llevar sus libros junto a los suyos, que se había quedado olvidados en la alfombrilla del coche, pero no pudo hacerlo con alegría ya que seguía con su gesto taciturno. Aunque eso quedó todo en segundo plano porque cuando se dio cuenta se vio rodeada...

… de todos los Cullen.

Era de esperar que sus hermanos no dejaran solo a Edward en tal trago de cruzar el aparcamiento tras haber llegado los dos en su coche cuando en el instituto de Forks todo tenía un orden y tras haber comido juntos estos días seguro estaban esperando el siguiente movimiento sin pestañear siquiera. Pero formaban a su alrededor como si de un ejército se tratara, dispuestos a interponerse entre el que fuera abrir la boca a decir la imbecilidad mayor y él: Emmett le daba una palmadita en la espalda, Rosalie le tomaba de la mano a éste y Jasper llegaba ahora a por Alice, que la soltó para tomarle de la cintura.

Y como si de una coreografía se tratara, Edward fue a por ella, y la tomó de la mano tras besarle el dorso para empezar a caminar escaleras arriba, tras Alice y Jasper y delante de Emmett y Rosalie.

La sensación le gustó, y mucho, además. Por muy mal o tensas que se pusieran a veces las conversaciones con Edward, estaba dentro de su círculo con sus hermanos, lo que para él parecía tan importante. Y para ella también lo era, porque quería saberlo todo de él aunque fuera a cuenta gotas, quería cruzar esos pasillos con él cada día, aunque todos le miraran y quería llevarse tan bien con cada uno de los Cullen como lo hacía con Alice aunque Rosalie, por ejemplo, no estuviera por la labor.

-Todos nos miran- le susurró.

-Sí, pensarán que te habré captado para nuestra secta.

-A quién le importa- sonrió Bella.

Edward le respondió al gesto y le soltó la mano para rodearle el hombro con su brazo, atrayéndola más contra él, lo que lo hizo hasta más agradable. Como se dijo ayer, paso a paso, unos besos no le hacían experta y apenas hacía días que tenía novio. Cada vez, iría mejor.

* * *

><p>El timbre sonó justo cuando se situaba junto a la taquilla de Bella en el ángulo de la salida de su clase de Español para controlar el momento exacto en el que el aula se abriera para que fuera lo primero que viera en el pasillo. Era una suerte que su examen de Geografía hubiera sido tan fácil y le hubieran dejado salir nada más terminar porque no quería perderse esperar a Bella para caminar juntos hacia la cafetería.<p>

El día había ido bien, incluso obviando los momentos tensos del coche. Era muy dificil rechazar contestarle una pregunta cuando se sentía tan cómodo con ella, sobre todo sin ser brusco para no molestarla. Un poco contrariada sí que se había quedado, pero Bella era tan maravillosa que ni insistía ni presionaba. Era un ángel.

La puerta se abrió y al contrario que otros profesores que esperaban a que el último estudiante abandonara el aula, la señora Ortiz salió poniéndose sus gafas en la cabeza para perderlas en su enmarañado cabello crespado mientras procuraba que sus notas y hojas no se le salieran de un desgastado portafolio. Sentía hasta un atisbo de lástima por esa mujer que por tener un apellido hispano debía considerar que dominaba el idioma pero que se le quitó al completo cuando ordenó cambiar a Jasper de grupo por sobrepasar en los conocimientos por su niñez en la Texas fronteriza.

Salieron dos chicas compartiendo auriculares, un chico del equipo de fútbol y Bella, apretando sus libros contra su pecho para levantar la mirada y sonreírle.

Juraba que cuando le miraba y le sonreía, se le paraba el corazón para después sufrir una descarga eléctrica y volver a latir errático a toda velocidad. A veces las palmas de las manos le sudaban, las rodillas le temblaban, la boca se le secaba pero todo se pasaba cuando llegaba a su lado, le envolvía en esa esencia maravillosa suya floral y le hablaba con su voz armoniosa, que era más que eso, era música celestial.

-¿Qué tal tu examen?- preguntó sin borrar la sonrisa.

-Muy bien, bastante fácil.

-¿Otra matrícula de honor?- le dio un codacito.

-Dejé un par de preguntas sin contestar para no humillar demasiado a los demás estudiantes, así que supongo que me conformaré con un sobresaliente- bromeó- ¿Y tu clase de Español?

-Soporífera, pero ya está pasada- suspiró.

Le sonrió para tomarle la mano y le besó sonoramente en su dorso, suave y aterciopelado como toda su piel, maravillándose cómo ese simple gesto podía complacerle tanto.

-Nos esperan en la cafetería- dijo para empezar a caminar.

-¿Tus hermanos?- preguntó con un extraño timbre de voz.

Extraño e inquietante, más sobre todo cuando no le siguió a sus pasos y él se tuvo que detener. Eso le desconcertó. Mucho. Porque ahora Bella no parecía tan cómoda como lo había estado por la mañana.

Pero no supo que hacer ni que decir y como un patán, se le quedó mirando hasta que Bella, tomando aire se humedeció los labios para hablar:

-Había pensado que...- carraspeó haciendo que sus mejillas se encendieran- ya que hace sol, podíamos ir a comer al patio.

-Oh...- apenas suspiró.

-Pero si quieres que vayamos con tus hermanos, por mí está bien- añadió rápidamente.

Claro, el sol. Hoy hacía sol y a Bella le encantaba el sol que tanto añoraba. Por la mañana estaba helado y frío, pero milagrosamente despejado y ahora mismo desde su aula de Geografía pudo ver los rayos que bañaban la deprimente construcción del instituto de Forks. Además, eso liberaba de la tensión que generaría estar en la misma mesa de Rosalie, que seguro que se les había unido esa mañana para cruzar el pasillo por los ruegos de Emmett y por algún soborno por parte de la benevolencia de su padre que la colmaba de caprichos que ciertamente no se merecía.

-No, no, iremos al patio. Compraremos unos sándwiches e iremos al patio. Será una buena costumbre que repetiremos cada día soleado.

* * *

><p>Era increíble cómo algo que normalmente le parecía tan deprimente – el patio del instituto – hoy era maravilloso. Maravilloso y mágico, casi como la pradera perdida del bosque. Hasta el banco más alejado del centro del césped, que normalmente estaba mojado lleno de musgo le parecía la mejor mesa del mundo porque estaba sentada junto a Edward y bajo el sol.<p>

Al menos al estar ahí, fuera de la cafetería, la atención de todo el cuerpo de estudiantes se diluía de ellos. Podía barajarlo pero a estas alturas de la mañana estaba ligeramente cansada de cuchicheos cuando pasaba junto a un grupo de personas o que se callaran de golpe. Dichosos chismosos de vida vacía. Incluso Lauren en su descaro – y seguro que por mandato de Jessica – había murmurado cuando tomó asiento en clase de Español tras ellas, como siempre, que quizás también estaba metida ahora en drogas. Pueblucho cerrado y retrógrado. La sonrisa de Edward, su risa y su olor era la único bueno que había en toda la Penísula de Olympic.

Y Alice.

Bueno, y el resto de los Cullen.

Hasta Rosalie.

O que en cuanto acabara su sándwich le hubiera vuelto a tomar de la mano.

Sus manos y sus dedos encajaban también que, en ese momento, su mundo se completaba. Nunca creyó que haría nada así, tomar de la mano a un chico en el instituto. Ni que tendría novio. No era de esas chicas que atraían a los chicos. Aunque nunca antes le había preocupado otro que no fuera Edward. Estaba un tanto equivocada.

-Me gusta estar aquí- dijo- Aquí, contigo, disfrutando del sol.

Edward sonrió, asintió y envolvió su mano con las dos suyas. Eran masculinas y perfectas, tan perfectas que la suya se perdía bajo ellas. Como su piel, suave y aterciopelada. Su sólo contacto le hacía que saltaran chispas.

-Si el sábado hace un buen día, quizás podamos ir a pasear por el bosque. Hay un sitio, cerca de los límites de la finca, que me gustaría que conocieras.

-Sería genial- respondió Bella- ¿Quieres que lleve algo para la cena del sábado? Había pensado preparar algunos entrantes. O quizás un postre. ¿Te gusta el chocolate?

-No es necesario que traigas nada- respondió él- De por seguro mi madre ya ha empezado a cocinar. Le encanta agasajar a los invitados, y nunca tenemos.

Podía haber insistido, actor normal y educado, aceptado socialmente. Rebatir con la idea de qué tipo de invitada sería o algo por el estilo, pero eso le recordó a la conversación de por la mañana, de lo emocionada que estaba Alice con su visita o de lo amable que era la señora Cullen, así que lo dejó correr. Tampoco quería presionarle y pulsar ese botón en el que se molestara, ya que había accedido a pasar la comida los dos solos cuando siempre se sentaba con sus hermanos.

La clave de Edward era siempre ir poco a poco.

Le volvió a sonreír, a envolver su mano con las suyas y repitió ese gesto que le gustaba tanto: besar su palma. Era el gesto más tierno que nadie le había hecho, lo mismo que cuando le apartaba el pelo y se lo metía tras la oreja, podía deshacerse en ese mismo momento. Por eso sus piernas no se recuperaban y siempre las tenía temblorosas y como flanes. Le hacía estar en una burbuja ¡eso era!. Estar con Edward, con su paso firme pero seguro le hacía vivir dentro de su propia burbuja.

Hasta...

… que alguien la deshinchó.

Más bien su estúpida pelota de fútbol la deshinchó, volando por el patio hacia ellos y cayéndole directamente sobre las piernas. Hacía un segundo estaba inmersa en los ojos de Edward y en lo bien que sentaban sus manos entrelazadas y después un trozo de cuero redondeaba le tocaba la pierna intencionadamente.

-Perdón- dijo la deplorable voz de Mike Newton – No os había visto.

En dos zancadas llegó hasta ellos y en esas misma dos zancadas pretendía coger su dichosa pelota de ¡en medio de sus piernas! Podía haberle gritado, podía haber empujado su pelota y estampársela en la cara pero de la nada apareció otro alguien que le placó y tomó la pelota en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-¿No eres capaz de controlar los pases ni siquiera en el patio del recreo, Newton?- dijo una voz socarrona a la vez que se reía.

No sabía cómo alguien tan grande y tan corpulento se podía mover tan rápido y aparecer de la nada, pero, sí, allí estaba Emmett en medio de ellos y Newton con su cara de bobalicón. Se le borró esa sonrisita suya patética y ahora estaba rojo de ira a punto de explotar, como se ponía cada vez que alguien hablaba en su presencia de Emmett Cullen y de sus habilidades para los deportes. Según él tomaba esteroides, anabolizantes y todo tipo de drogas para ser tan buen quaterback y sabía que si él lo seguía siendo era porque sus padres donaban el material deportivo al instituto porque, evidentemente, ni era mejor deportista que Emmett, ni, a simple vista, más alto o más fuerte.

Emmett le sacaba casi medio cuerpo a Mike y posiblemente Mike pesaba un tercio de su masa.

Se pasó la pelota de la izquierda a la derecha, después de la derecha a la izquierda y por último hizo bailar el balón en su dedo índice.

-Deberías de lárgate a agitar un pompón de animadora que de por seguro se te dará mejor que hacer un _snap _en vez de estar aquí, molestando a mi hermano y a _su chica_.- añadió sin dejar de menear el balón adelante y atrás.

-No les estaba molestando- gruñó Mike- Ni siquiera les había visto. La última vez que lo comprobé, el patio del instituto no era de los Cullen.

-Ni tampoco de los Newton- replicó Emmett- Así que desaparece si no quieres llegar al entrenamiento con la pelota metida en el culo.

¿En qué se había convertido eso? ¿En algo tan peligroso que necesitaban que Emmett volara de la nada para defenderlos? Aunque esa última parte, para qué negarlo, seguía gustándole mucho. Como por la mañana, ese escuadrón perfecto que formaron en torno a ellos, siendo una más de ese grupo, de lo que nunca había antes formado parte. Ni de una familia extensa ni de una pandilla de amigos. Era gratamente reconfortante, aunque tuvieran que defenderles de un patán como Mike Newton.

-Eh, eh- exclamó Edward incorporándose, para meterse entre Mike y su hermano- Seguro que no es necesaria tanta amenaza. Con que _tu compañero de equipo_ se disculpe por haber golpeado a Bella con su pelota, es suficiente.

Los tres la miraron: Mike con su cara roja de ira a punto de pitar como si fuera una tetera, a Emmett juguetón con el balón y a Edward con una expresión... extraña. No estaba molesto, ni a la defensiva, ni triste o taciturno. Parecía... agobiado. Eso era, como si tuviera prisa, temiera que alguien les recriminara o meterse en algún tipo de lío, así que aunque su cara de turbó en cuestión de décimas de segundo, balbuceó rápidamente.

-No me ha... lastimado. Y Mike es muy despistado. Nunca mira por dónde va. En la tienda siempre se olvida de recoger los albaranes y siempre tengo que comprobarlos yo.

-Sí, nunca miro por dónde voy. Debería de hacerlo de ahora en adelante- coreó para apretar los labios- Como lo de los albaranes. Perdona.

-¿Emmett?- insistió Edward meneando la cabeza.

Su grandullón hermano suspiró y le lanzó la pelota a Mike golpeándole en el pecho. El golpecito le hizo exhalar el aire con un ruidito muy gracioso a la par que daba un tosidito. Ahora el rojo de ira le tintaba hasta la raíz de sus cabellos lo que no dejaba de ser cómico. Debía de empezar a aficionarse a los deportes porque Mike siempre terminaría los entrenamientos mordiendo el polvo del campo si esa era su recepción de pases. La dejó caer al suelo y empujándola con el pie se volvió para alejarse.

-Ese tío en un gilipollas- rumió Emmett- Les he estado oyendo desde dentro retarse para ver quién venía a molestaros. Ha tenido suerte de haber ido dando patadas a su pelota y con las suyas aún entre las piernas.

Entonces, Bella se dio cuenta de qué era lo que agobiaba a Edward porque cada par de ojos de los que estaban en el patio en ese momento, les miraban. Jessica y el resto, que estaban tomando el sol sobre una de las mesas ni pestañeaban, y el resto de los Cullen, estaban en la puerta de la cafetería: Jasper delante de las chicas como si esperara a unirse y las dos tras él, Alice cogiéndole del brazo y Rosalie de la cintura. Y ahí sí que se percató de la grandeza de la situación, la grandeza de lo que significaba ser parte del grupo de los Cullen: día a día tenían que cruzar esos pasillos bajo el ojo clínico de aquellos paletos pueblerinos que les odiaban simplemente por ser diferentes, por haber viajado, estar juntos y defenderse como su hermano defendía a Edward. Que se inventaban bulos y mentiras y que siempre tenían una excusa para chocarse contra ellos, pasar muy cerca de su coche o cruzar el pie en el pasillo cuando tenía que salir a la pizarra. Edward y los Cullen estaban muy por encima de eso. Edward y los Cullen eran _especiales_. Y estar allí con él, con ellos, la hacía sentirse también así.

Edward la hacía sentirse _especial_.

-Sí, él ha tenido suerte y nosotros de no terminar en el despacho del director. Esas cosas, ya sabes, que manchan un expediente y no te dejan...- carraspeó Edward- entrar en una buena universidad.

-Sí, supongo que sí- se rió- Aunque deberías de recordarlo. Los dos- señaló a Bella- Porque habéis estado a punto de incendiar ese banco con tanto _rocecito_- añadió con más carcajadas.

-¿Que...? Emmett, cierra el pico- exclamó Edward, molesto- ¿No tienes bastante con abochornarme a mí? Desaparece de mi vista.

Guiñándole teatralmente el ojo, le dio a Bella un golpecito en el brazo para desaparecer hacia la puerta de la cafetería trotando, uniéndose al resto de los Cullen, a la misma vez que el resto de los presentes volvían a sus estúpidos quehaceres, como si allí no hubiera pasado nada. Aunque nada hubiera pasado, solamente que Bella se dio cuenta que sin saber un montón de cosas, sin haber descubierto aún dónde estaba el botón de alarma que hacía que Edward cambiaba de humor, ya, era _casi_ una Cullen más y que haber cruzado el pasillo con ellos esa mañana solamente le había dado la bienvenida a ese mundo del que estaba encantada de pertenecer.


	16. Comunicado

Con lo pasado en la vida real de los actores que interpretan a nuestros personajes favoritos el fandom parece haberse venido abajo y la mayoría de las webs están en hiatus y tomándose su tiempo para reflexionar. Sé que hay gente que ha dejado de escribir/leer ficciones, por lo que me preguntaba si sería el caso de los que esperáis mis actualizaciones al otro lado de la pantalla.

De las dos historias en las que trabajo, los OUTTAKES estaría a punto de terminar un nuevo capítulo y la otra, LA CARA OCULTA DE LA LUNA, tendría un par listos para ir dosificando mientras me viene y me va la inspiración y sobre todo mientras mi propia vida real me permite escribir.

Sería absurdo negar que lo pasado con los actores a mí personalmente no me haya afectado. Es ridículo y hasta patético ademitirlo pero a mí me ha afectado. Tontamente me siento yo misma engañada. Engañada porque falta una película por estrenar, una promoción entera y ahora se ha estropeado por todo lo que tienen alrededor. Para mi Robert y Kristen eran perfectos para Edward y Bella, veo sus gestos y sus rostros cuando escribo y todo esto me da una pena tremenda, sumando además la crisis personal que deben de estar pasando, que nunca conoceremos y en la que no podemos intervenir o ayudar.

Que tonto, ¿verdad? Sentirte mal por personas que ni siquiera llegarás a conocer en tu vida y que representas dos personajes a los que dedicas tu tiempo y tus pensamientos.

Por eso, comenta, ¿quieres que siga? A mí me encanta pasar tiempo con sus alter-egos ficticios y creo que es una manera de evadirse del mundo real.

Noe (aka lamiga).


	17. Expediente policial

Hasta ahora sabía que muchas cosas se le daban mal: las matemáticas no eran su fuerte, como tampoco los deportes, el baile o cualquier actividad que tuviera que ver con coordinación. Le daban asco los bichos, no era especialmente ordenada, su letra era un desastre y se había dado cuenta que no tenía ningún gusto especial para combinar su ropa, haciendo que todo lo que llevara le quedara bien.

En cambio, había bien muchas cosas como cocinar, llevar al día el desastre de facturas de Charlie, era bastante ahorradora y tenía mucha paciencia que demostraba cada día en clase y después de ésta en la aburrida tienda de los Newton. Distribuía bien su tiempo, organizaba bien la casa y cada día tras hacer la cena y recoger la cocina aún le sobraba tiempo para hablar con su madre o navegar por internet.

¡Pero! Lo que había descubierto últimamente, la cualidad que más estaba desarrollando y que le gratificaba más que todo lo demás era el hallazgo de la naturalidad que había en besar a Edward, sin duda su actividad favorita en el mundo y de la que, por seguro, nunca se cansaría.

Como cada mañana Alice les acompañaba al instituto para poder caminar juntas a Literatura, el beso de buenos días para su desgracia no se repetía, con lo que le agradaba también. Si lo pensaba, aunque Alice fuera de su total confianza y la amiga más íntima que podía tener, le daba vergüenza que nadie le viera y Edward parecía pensar lo mismo que ella, por lo que todo fluyó bien. Más aún cuando empezó a preguntarse si no volverían a besarse en mucho tiempo dado que en el instituto tampoco podían y los Cullen nunca se alejaban mucho de ellos hasta que en la vuelta a casa para que ella recogiera su camioneta para ir al trabajo encontraron el momento perfecto.

Cuando Edward detuvo el coche delante de su casa y no desactivó la alarma para que saliera, si no que se entornó hacia ella para fundir sus labios hubiera podido llorar de felicidad y aplaudir al mismo tiempo, si no hubiera estado más ocupada enredando sus dedos entre su sedoso cabello.

La rutina también le gustaba, y eso que hacía semanas la detestaba. Ver a Edward y a Alice por la mañana, cruzar los pasillos con los Cullen, comer con ellos si no estaba soleado y regresar a casa con besos para poder soportar su media jornada laboral. Con pequeñas cosas no se podía ser más feliz.

Además, todo fluía bien entre el resto de los Cullen y Bella, lo que era fantástico. Emmett era genial y muy divertido, con un vocabulario espantoso que a Edward horrorizaba. Sabía de casi todos los deportes y conocía la mayoría de los video juegos. Jasper por el contrario era prudente pero cuando separaba los labios para decir lo que fuera denotaba lo inteligente que era. De esa gente con ideas e inquietudes que te dejan anonadado y sentirte un ignorante. Alice ahora se había empeñado en regalarle una plancha del pelo para que se alisara su larga melena. Y Rosalie parecía estar mejor de su seseo aunque sólo abriera la boca para tomarse media manzana cada día en su almuerzo. Había llevado unas botas de goma rosa al instituto de esas que se usan para caminar por los charcos, pero era tan estilosa que al día siguiente dos chicas también las llevaron haciéndolas parecer pobres granjeras perdidas sin terreno al que abonar.

Estaba feliz. Todo marchaba bien. Como los besos. Hoy en concreto en la calle trasera a la tienda de los Newton, donde Edward condujo sin decir nada, para volver a entornarse a ella para fusionar los labios con los suyos como acostumbraba. De hecho, ahora mismo, ya llevaban bastante rato allí, tanto que se habían acomodado reclinando los asientos para poder besarse sin ninguna dificultad.

-Me encanta besarte- dijo entre beso y beso.

Sonriendo mientras las mejillas se le encendían, si es que no llevaban encendidas desde que reclinaron los asientos, para acariciarle la nariz con la suya y seguir con los besos, mientras jugueteaba con el pelo entre sus dedos y con la otra mano le acariciaba esa mejilla suave y tersa.

-Y a mí- respondió en apenas un susurro.

Edward le sonrió también y volvió a fusionar sus labios con los suyos, dándole dulces besos cortitos y atrapando su labio inferior con el suyo para no dejarlo marchar. Después se los acariciaba con la punta de la lengua para que se unieran y vuelta a empezar como si fueran dos expertos, como si no hiciera apenas días que se habían besado por primera vez, pero todo era tan natural y tan increíble que por eso habían mejora tanto la técnica.

-Podría estar besándote todo el día- añadió.

Volvió a sonreír e hizo lo que hacía él tan bien: atraparle el labio inferior con los suyos y después acariciárselos con la punta de la lengua. Sumó también que su mano que estaba en su mejilla suave se deslizara por su cuello, por su hombro y por su brazo, uniéndose a su mano, entrelazándose los dedos de aquella manera tan increíble y espectacular.

-Y yo a ti- respondió Bella.

Sonrió de nuevo, le besó la punta de la nariz y después lo hizo en la frente para atraerla contra él. No era la mejor postura ni la más cómoda, uno en cada asiento con el espacio de la palanca de mano o el freno de mano por el medio, pero tampoco estaban en la fase de estar los dos en el mismo. Eso sería demasiado prematuro, aún así, Bella también le estrechó e incluso cerró los ojos para sumergirse del todo en esa maravillosa esencia de Edward, disfrutando de estar así los dos solos.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho hacía unos meses que iba a volver a hablar con Edward, a conocerle, sentarse con sus hermanos en la cafetería, a besarle y a abrazarle como ahora, le hubiera llamado loco. ¡A ser su novia! Si aquello era un sueño, no quería despertarse nunca.

Edward era un sueño hecho realidad. Era el chico más guapo que había visto nunca, que la trataba como si fuera única, que le decía un montón de cosas bonitas y la hacía sentir muy, muy especial. La abrazaba como si se fuera a romper, la besaba tiernamente y le acariciaba el pelo de una manera que la hacía estremecer. Y la miraba... bueno, a veces se estremecía cuando sus ojos verdes la apuntaban directamente.

-Me encanta abrazarte- añadió de nuevo.

-Y cogerte de la mano- contestó Bella en una sonrisa- Nuestras manos encajan de una manera asombrosa.

Levantó la mano que tenían entrelazaban y le besó su dorso, del mismo modo que él hacía. Le respondió con otro beso en la frente y juntó su otra mano a esa, cubriendo completamente la suya, pequeña entre ambas. Con ese movimiento el puño de la camisa que llevaba puesta se echó hacia atrás mostrando su extraña muñequera de cuero con la figura de metal que siempre llevaba, lo que captó su atención, así que quizás siendo osada, la acarició con su otra mano y preguntó:

-¿Qué significa?

Edward no contestó de inmediato pero tampoco pareció molesto, dado que también la acarició con su mano y después entrelazó sus dedos con la otra mano de Bella para responder tras un nuevo beso en la frente:

-Es el blasón de la familia. Mi padre me lo regaló cuando era pequeño, ni siquiera recuerdo cuándo. Lo hemos ido adaptando según he ido creciendo. Es una especie de amuleto. Todos tenemos uno, aunque yo soy el único que no me lo quito nunca.

-¿Y lo tienen de la misma forma que tú, en una muñequera?

-No, sólo los chicos. Las chicas lo tienen en un colgante y mi padre lo lleva en un anillo. Su padre se lo regaló cuando entró en la Universidad, así que supongo que es la manera que tiene de sentirle cerca.

-¿Cuántos años tenía tu padre cuando tus abuelos se murieron?

-Estaba en la Universidad- respondió escuetamente- Dejó Inglaterra para venir a estudiar a Estados Unidos y nunca les volvió a ver más.

-Lo lamento mucho.

-¿Por qué?- frunció el ceño- No es culpa tuya.

-Bueno...- murmuró-... es lo que se suele decir en estos casos. Es triste saber que alguien ha perdido a su familia cuando parece que se apreciaban si después de tanto tiempo aún necesita tenerles cerca.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón. Me gustaría conocerles, haberles conocido, quiero decir- aclaró- Alguien que ha criado a una persona tan excepcional con tantos valores como es mi padre, tiene que ser muy especial.

Bella sonrió y le volvió a besar el dorso de la mano para acomodarse mejor en su asiento feliz, feliz por cada palabra que salía de la boca de Edward que le dejaba conocerle mejor y saber cosas suyas y de su familia, tanto que él también le besó la frente para volver a aferrarla.

-¿Crees que les gustaré?- preguntó Bella.

-¿A mis padres?- repitió levantando las cejas- No hay nadie a quién no le gustes, Bella.

-Es no es verdad- rebatió frunciendo el ceño- Hay a un montón de gente a quien le caigo mal. Que desearían que nunca me hubiera mudado a Forks.

-Y otro montón de gente que desearían estar aquí contigo porque me odian a mí. Algunos los conoces, pero de otros te sorprenderías.

-¿De qué hablas?- levantó la ceja de nuevo.

-De que es una suerte que no puedas oír lo que hablan los chicos en el vestuario durante tu clase de educación física. Y que Emmett no hubiera estado allí tampoco para hacerles callar su bocaza.

-Estás loco- murmuró avergonzada- Me has espiado en el gimnasio. Y el resto te lo inventas.

-Ojalá fuera verdad que no tuve que escuchar aquella sarta de comentarios soeces- rió- Y me habías levantado la curiosidad sobre tu percepción de la coordinación.

Meneó la cabeza, mas avergonzada que nunca antes, buscando cobijo incluso en su abrazo, lo que hizo a Edward reírse más, con aquella risa tan especial que hacía revolotear su corazón. No podía creer que se hubiera tomado tantas molestias, que la hubiera observado desde el vestuario de los chicos donde otras personas hablaban de ella, y no fuera para burlarse de sus dotes deportivas. En Forks todo el mundo parecía estar loco, empezando por ella misma.

-¿Y yo? ¿Crees que le gustaré al jefe Swan?

-Tu familia le cae muy bien- contestó- Y mi madre sólo te alaba, así que tienes un punto a tu favor.

-¿Tu madre?- repitió curioso.

-Me haces feliz y eso la hace feliz también a ella- dijo para sonreír.

Sonrió tan ampliamente que si no hubiera estado nublado fuera, hubiera salido el sol de pronto. Le volvió a besar en la frente, en la punta de la nariz y terminó con otro muy sonoro en los labios.

-Creo que deberíamos de comprobarlo lo antes posible, no sea que alguien le llame porque mi coche lleva aquí aparcado demasiado tiempo y me haga perder ese punto, después de librarme tras el aguacero en la pradera.

La verdad que poner el respaldo del asiento en vertical y recoger su bolso del suelo para ponerse el cinturón no era lo que más le apetecía en ese momento, pero mejor afrontar lo inevitable: que Charlie conociera a Edward. Había sido una cobarde y ni siquiera le había confirmado que el viernes sería el día que Edward iba a casa, pero con Charlie las cosas mejor poco a poco y sin antelación.

Edward cruzó el pueblo para conducir hacia las afueras, así en el momento en el que viró la calle pudo ver ya el coche patrulla delante de su entrada. En el pulso se le aceleró tontamente. Más cuando al detener su Volvo junto a la acera pretendía salir para abrirle la puerta, como siempre.

-Mejor iré delante y luego vendré a buscarte- murmuró- No le dije que veníamos hoy.

-¿Hay algún problema?- preguntó con su cara de ansiedad.

-No- dijo escuetamente- Casi no le he visto y tampoco creí que fuera necesario. Regreso en un minuto.

Le dio un beso rápido en los labios para coger su bolso y así salir del coche. Casi en el momento en el que soltó la puerta sonó el ruido seco que bloqueaba los seguros, lo que le hizo saltar. Edward le sonrió tímidamente y sólo se movió para soltarse el cinturón de seguridad lentamente, haciéndolo resbalar por su pecho. Definitivamente, deberían de haberse quedado en el callejón trasero de la tienda de los Newton.

Dando saltos para no meter los pies en los charcos, cruzó el camino empedrado hacia la escalera y llegó al hall. Giró el picaporte porque en Forks nadie parecía usar las llaves cuando estaban dentro de casa y entró para dejar sus cosas en el aparador.

-¿Bells?- preguntó su padre desde el fondo del salón.

Iba a preguntarle que si creía que podía ser otra persona o que cerrara la puerta o que no dejara el cinturón con su arma en el perchero, pero se dio cuenta de que no estaba allí porque su padre estaba sentado a la mesa del comedor con su arma reglamentaria, desmontada, lo mismo que con su escopeta de caza y el millón de utensilios que parecía usar para limpiarlas y engrasarlas.

-Soy yo. He llegado.

-¿Dónde estabas, hija? Tu camioneta está aquí y la señora Newton dijo que saldrías a las 6.

-¿Has llamado a la tienda?

Si no estaba nerviosa antes, definitivamente se lo puso ahora, mientras su mente volaba. Volaba pensando que a qué fin podía haberle dado por interrogarla ahora, que quizás la señora Newton le había dicho que había salido a su hora pero que el coche de Edward estaba en el callejón y que por eso estaba limpiando las armas. ¡Para perseguirle con ellas! Y lo más triste es que no habían hecho nada que mereciera tal amenaza. Apenas unos besos geniales y unos abrazos aún mejores. Nada más. Lo juraba.

-No, me la encontré en el pueblo- respondió guiñando un ojo para mirar por el cañón de la escopeta tras soplar por su interior. Después levantó la vista y las cejas, invitándola a contestar.

-E...- carraspeó- Edward me ha ido a llevar y a recoger.

-Edward. Edward Cullen.

Había algo en Charlie que desde que sabía que Edward y ella eran una _pareja_ le hacía repetir su nombre y sumarlo con un apellido, como si necesitar aclarar que se trataba de él y no de otro, cuando no había ningún otro Edward posiblemente en la Península de Olympic. Antes era e_l chico menor de los Cullen_, ahora era como si no se creyera que quisiera pasar tiempo con ella.

Para qué engañarnos, a Bella aún le costaba creérselo.

-Saliste el miércoles con él y te ha venido a recoger cada día para ir al instituto. Parece que estáis siempre juntos.

-Bueno- volvió a carraspear- Nos gusta estar juntos. Y a decir verdad, sigue aquí.

-¿Cómo?

-Está fuera. Quiere conocerte. Ya sabes- volvió a carraspear- como te conté el otro día.

-Oh- dejó los labios formando una "o" durante unos instantes, pensando quién sabe qué- Sí, claro- apartó los utensilios de las armas- que pase.

A la vez que dijo eso, cerró el cargador de la escopeta con un golpe seco como si fuera a empuñarla, apuntando hacia la entrada, lo que le pareció súbitamente divertido porque se rió. Bella dio un saltito molesta, molesta a la visión del armamento de su padre desperdigado por su mesa de comedor como si fueran salvajes y a la broma de la violencia gratuita.

-¡Papá!- exclamó.

-Como un santo- bromeó dibujándose un arete en la cabeza imaginario.

-Recoge eso mientras voy a buscarle.

* * *

><p>Edward observó cada paso a saltitos que dio Bella por el camino hacia la escalera, cómo las subía y con entraba en la vivienda, para después soplar lentamente intentando templarse. Bueno, lo que iba a hacer era algo <em>normal<em>, como las cosas que llevaba haciendo toda la semana: cosas _normales_ de chico de 17 años. Y entre esas estaba conocer _formalmente_ al padre de su novia, por mucho que fuera el jefe de policía del pueblo en el que vivía.

La verdad que eso de la normalidad le estaba gustando y le salía... con naturalidad. Era natural recoger a Bella cada mañana para ir al instituto, como natural era verla con Alice compartir confidencias. Era natural que se sentara con ellos en la mesa a la hora de comer, como natural era cruzar los pasillos tomados de la mano. Antes le ponía de mal humor los cuchicheos de la gente, que le miraran recelosos y que murmuraran a su paso, ahora, junto a Bella, como a ella le importaba menos aún, no prestaba ninguna atención.

Pero lo mejor de todo, lo más normal de todo eran ¡las _sesiones de besos_! Las había llamado así en su cabeza porque no se le ocurría otra manera de identificarlas, pero de _sesiones_ podían pasar hasta _maratones_. Siempre rodeado por sus hermanos o en el instituto le daba una vergüenza tremenda a que alguien les viera o hiciera partícipe de un momento tan íntimo, no se le ocurrió mejor opción que apartarse de la circulación al ir a recogerla o al llevarla al trabajo para prácticamente abalanzarse sobre ella. Seguro que fue brusco y seguro que fue inapropiado pero Bella pareció gustosa y a veces las ganas de besarla, abrazarla y sentirla le nublaban la razón.

Gracioso, ¿verdad? Hacía meses su máxima preocupación era conseguir los créditos suficientes para graduarse lo más pronto posible y ahora si podía alargar las horas para estar con Bella, lo hacía. Era agradable incluir en su _ritual_ – como Bella lo llamaba – de movimientos ensayados durante toda su vida que le proporcionaran la seguridad suficiente a una persona ajena a todo ello.

Quizás esta hasta un _buen novio_, algo que nunca se propuso ser antes. Su relación con el sexo contrario que no fuera familia – excluyendo a Tanya – eran nulas y nunca estuvieron en ningún sitio tanto tiempo como para entablar amistad con nadie. Pero intentaba dar a Bella lo mejor de él, lo mejor que le podía ofrecer, como contestar a cualquier cosa _permitida_ que le preguntaba, tocarla como si se fuera a romper, abrazarla como si fuera la joya más preciada del mundo, aguantar estoicamente la visita a Charlie Swan...

Se estaba poniendo nervioso tontamente, como le decían sus padres. Ya conocía a Charlie Swan y aunque un poco tosco, siempre había sido amable con su familia. Trataba casi a diario con su padre en el Hospital o en la Clínica Social y siempre que iban a cenar a la Pizzería le veía entrar a por su pedido con su cazadora de franela encima del uniforme. Sería agradable. Y no habría de lo que preocuparse. Se haría de esa frase, su _mantra_ particular.

La figura de Bella desapareció del trasluz de la puerta de cristal donde parecía que colgaba su cazadora y la siguiente vez que la vio pasaba por delante de los ventanales del salón, donde habían estado aquella tarde viendo una película y la última vez con Alice. Parecía que hablaba con alguien, evidentemente su padre, así que volvió a respirar hondo para soplar de nuevo. Se miró así en el espejo retrovisor interior de su coche, se frotó las mejillas para que desaparecieran los colores que las _sesiones de besos_ con Bella le producían, se humedeció los labios – que absurdamente le supieron a ella – y después se intentó mesar los cabellos, cosa imposible porque siempre estaban arremolinados, sólo parecían entenderse con Alice y más después de haber estado entre los dedos de Bella. Se colocó bien el cuello de la camisa, de la cazadora, comprobó que su móvil estaba en silencio y volvió a levantar la vista para dar su pasada habitual _de control _mirando finalmente al ventanal donde Bella ya no estaba.

Bueno, la suerte ya estaba echada.

Desbloqueó la alarma del coche y salió para volver a cerrarlo. Así Bella apareció en la entrada de su casa sonriente, tendiéndole la mano. Si Bella le sujetaba la mano, no podía ir mal.

-¿Qué tal?- le susurró al llegar a su altura, aferrándola.

-Bien- respondió con otro beso rápido en los labios, para lo que tuvo que ponerse de puntillas- Esto es tan incómodo para ti como para mí, te lo aseguro. Perdona si dice cualquier cosa fuera de lugar.

Le sonrió para tranquilizarla, aunque no estuviera muy tranquilo que digamos, y le besó el dorso de la mano. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ella, dado lo mal que se lo hacía pasar Rosalie en el instituto o el resto del cuerpo de estudiantes desde que había quedado claro que estaban _juntos_. Si Charlie Swan soltara cualquier exabrupto como padre que defender a su hija, lo asumiría estoicamente.

Bella respondió a la sonrisa con poco énfasis y así le invitó a entrar, en aquel hall normalmente abarrotado de cosas y desordenado: el perchero estaba hasta los topes de cazadoras de Charlie Swan, cuando no de sus útiles de pesca o como hoy, de un cubo y una fregona. Cerró la puerta, le susurró un "_ven_" y de la mano cruzaron hacia el salón.

La primera vez que entró en aquel salón, caótico como el hall, lo sintió acogedor porque Bella compartía esa parte de su vida con él, pero hoy, en cambio, los nervios y la tensión lo hicieron parecer frío. Ni las decenas de fotos familiares, con las diferentes imágenes de la infancia de Bella le evitaron mirar la armería de Charlie Swan, encima, abierta, antes de que él carraspeara desde el fondo de la estancia:

-Eh, chico, qué tal- dijo.

-Hola, jefe Swan, sólo quería saludarle y presentarme formalmente. Ha sido muy amable dejándome pasar.

-Sí, bueno, ya sabes... dónde vivimos- abarcó imaginariamente la estancia- Dónde vive Bella, ya que parece que ahora la recoges y la llevas a todas partes.

-Espero que no haya ningún problema. Bella, mi hermana Alice y yo compartimos algunas clases y podemos ir y venir juntos del instituto.

-No, está bien, no tienes ninguna multa por exceso de velocidad, ni siquiera de aparcamiento- respondió el hombre.

Vale, su alarma se activó de golpe, porque Charlie Swan ya no estaba siendo un _padre molesto_ con el novio de su hija si no estaba siendo un _policía_, haciendo lo que Emmett le dijo que no haría o preocupándose por lo que su padre le dijo que no se preocuparía. Estaba indagando sobre _él_. Y él estaba andando por arenas movedizas, muy pero que muy peligrosas. Era absurdo mantener un ritual de movimientos, alarmas y localizadores si él se metía en la boca del lobo y alguien rascaba un poco más allá de la superficie de su historial de servicios sociales _falso_ que tenía por haber sido adoptado, de su _falso_ expediente académico o incluso de su _inexistente_ libro de vacunas. Cabos que sabía que estaban bien atados, de lo que siempre se había encargado su padre, pero que podría tambalearse si aquel hombre husmeaba e investigaba donde le daba la gana. Entonces, adiós Forks, adiós Bella y...

-¡Papá!- exclamó Bella moleta- ¿Has estado mirando el _expediente policial_ de Edward? ¡Lo prometiste! Prometiste que tras comprobar el de Phil no lo harías nunca más.

-¿Dije eso?- repitió levantando una ceja con cara inocente.

-Sí, lo dijiste cuando mamá se puso echa una furia, como me pondré yo si no le pides disculpas a Edward ahora mismo.

-Todo esto es nuevo para mí, nena- respondió- Es al primer _chico_ que me presentas. Quería saber si era tan _bueno_ como lo pintas.

Bella emitió un bufidito y batió la mano que tenían unidas para poner los ojos en blanco, más que enfadada, hasta que su padre levantó los brazos en signo de rendición. Edward miró a Bella ansioso y a Charlie Swan, acongojado y entonces se dio cuenta de que por ahí no iban los tiros. No se trataba de él, no se trataba de _su vida_, simplemente se trataba _de Bella_.

Era la manera que tenía Charlie Swan de defenderla y de sospechar como él sospechó cuando un estudiante a mitad de curso se sentó a su lado tras hacerlo en la misma aula que Alice. Charlie Swan y él no eran tan diferentes aunque todas las fotos de su mueble fueran reales y él no tuviera ni una sola de su infancia.

-No se preocupe, jefe Swan, no me gusta meterme en problemas.

Le sonrió levantando la comisura izquierda de su labio y dando otra palmada, aspiró ruidosamente.

-¿Que tal está tu padre?

-Muy bien, trabajando aún, siempre se queda en la Clínica hasta tarde.

-Está haciendo un trabajo magnífico, antes de venir era un antro con un montón de goteras. Ahora la gente hace cola en la puerta- observó- Tengo entendido que Bella irá mañana a cenar con toda tu familia.

-Sí, mis padres también están deseando conocerla _formalmente_- batió la mano que estaba unida a la suya- No desearía haber sido irrespetuoso por habérselo preguntado antes de haber venido.

-Bueno...- murmuró- No, no, supongo que no. Si Bella quiere ir, yo no tengo nada en contra. Espero que vengas a recogerla porque no creo que nadie sepa llegar a la Mansión de los Cullen.

-Sí, yo vendré a recogerla- le sonrió- Y debería marcharme ya, es un poco tarde y no me gustaría molestar.

-Ha sido...- meneó la cabeza- un placer.

-Lo mismo digo- contestó él.

-Le acompaño a...- dijo Bella- la puerta.

Se dejó guiar de nuevo por Bella que no aflojó ni un segundo la mano que le aferraba y volvieron a salir al porche incluso cerrando la puerta. Bella se asomó para comprobar que su padre no se había movido del salón haciéndole un gesto y cuando lo hizo exhaló estrepitosamente para colgarse de su cuello.

-No ha ido tan mal, ¿verdad?- susurró contra su piel- ¿Ha sido peor que verme en clase de educación física?

Edward se rió, relajado, por fin, desde que había puesto los pies fuera de su coche, aferrándola, tranquilizándose más respirando la esencia de su cabello u notando cómo inspiraba y expiraba a través de su pecho contra el suyo. La figura de Bella se amoldaba perfectamente a él y por eso en ocasiones no podía reprimirse las ganas de abrazarla o de besarla. Como ahora. Pero mejor refrenarse y seguir siendo cortés y respetuoso como sus padres le habían enseñado para que Charlie Swan siguiera siendo un padre y no un policía curioso.

-Fue divertido verte en educación física y esto es lo mínimo que podía hacer por ti.

-No- se separó de su cuello- Sé que no te gusta responder a preguntas ni que invadan _tu espacio_ así que entiendo que presentarte delante del jefe de policía de Forks ha sido un mal trago para ti. Pero ya está pasado. Gracias por no salir huyendo.

Se volvió a refugiar contra su cuello así que así Bella no pudo ver la expresión de veneración en los ojos de Edward. Aquello era más que un sueño, más que un regalo. Bella era todo esa para él y más: no solamente su manera de sentirse normal y parte del mundo, su pasaporte para olvidar sus rutinas de seguridad y que vivía escondiéndose y perseguido, de la lacra que eso suponía para su familia. Bella era un ser tan increíble que sin siquiera saberlo lo comprendía y lo protegía lo que aún la hacía más excepcional.

Todavía se preguntaba cómo, de todos los chicos del instituto que le podían ofrecer un montón de cosas diferente a él – popularidad, grupos de amigos, fiestas – le podía haber escogido.

-Gracias a ti- le susurró.

Levantó la vista para apartarse un mechón tras la oreja y le sonrió para darle otro beso en los labios, pero ese no fue rápido como los anteriores y sus labios se quedaron fusionados sobre los suyos de esa manera que se amoldaban a la perfección. Le succionó el labio inferior, un gesto tan agradable que él se lo repetía constantemente y finalizó acariciando su nariz con la suya, volviendo a ponerse de puntillas.

Sabía que era un chico alto, en su casa solamente le superaba Emmett y prácticamente por masa y ya hacía bastante que tocaba hombro con hombro a su padre. Pero desde que Bella tenía que colgarse de su cuello para llegar a él se dio cuenta de lo grande que era y de lo frágil y estrecha que era ella.

-Tienes que marcharte- anunció, como si le leyera el pensamiento- Ya está anocheciendo.

-Mañana te recogeré sobre las 3- contestó.

-Aquí estaré- sonrió.

La besó en la frente y descendió las escaleras sin decir más y sin siquiera soltarse las manos. Le gustaba esa imagen de empezar a alejarse y que sus manos colgaran cuando ya no podían sostenerse más. Así llegó al coche para rodearlo – como siempre – comprobando que todo era correcto, lo desbloqueó y se sentó dentro para volver a bloquearlo. Miró por el retrovisor para cerciorarse que no había nadie detrás y saludó a Bella que respondió al saludo antes de regresar al interior. Iba a poner el coche en marcha y abrocharse el cinturón pero su móvil vibró en su bolsillo brevemente. Seguramente un mensaje de texto. Sería Alice con sus chorradas. Así que antes de emprender el camino de vuelta lo sacó para contestar.

_Espero que vaya bien con el jefe Swan. Aún estoy en la Clínica y acabo de hablar con tu madre que me ha contado que el localizador estuvo mucho tiempo parado en algún punto del callejón trasero de la avenida principal, así que piensa en alguna buena coartada si no quieres contarle la verdad. A mí me encantaría que lo compartieras conmigo. Te quiero. Papá._

Allí volvían a estar los colores aunque no hubiera nadie presente para verlo. ¿Acaso los de Bella serían contagiosos? Ya podía oír a Emmett darle la enhorabuena por probar los asientos reclinables aunque no hubiera pasado _nada_ de lo que se imaginara su mente caleturienta o enferma. Suerte que tenía a su padre, en toda la extensión de la palabra. Iría a hablar con él, cosa que decidió antes de que sus mejillas se enfriaran. Su madre estaría pendiente del localizador y sabría que estaban juntos sin necesidad de avisarla.

La Clínica era un sitio que le gustaba y una de las pocas cosas que tenían en común todos los sitios donde vivían: un local de ayuda social donde su padre hacía lo que mejor sabía, volcarse en los demás. Siempre que estaban en una localización su padre empezaba a buscar la siguiente para tenerlo todo listo cuando tuvieran que huir y estos se escogían por la red de hospitales y clínicas sociales donde pudiera colaborar, donde necesitaran un médico que no pudieran pagar en el que él se ofreciera y nadie pudiera decirle que no. Esa siempre era la primera parte de su plan. Con eso era con lo que se cubrían. Después hacían tan buen trabajo que todo el mundo le alababa y todo el mundo veía en Carlisle lo que él veía, el ser magnánimo y excepcional que era.

Por eso él tenía una vida y una familia.

Aparcó junto al Mercedes de su padre y se bajó sin mirar atrás. Ya notaba la cámara de seguridad apuntada, cámara que ningún vigilante comprobaba si no que iba a un disco duro del que únicamente su padre tenía acceso con el que cubría su seguridad. Como había en los alrededores de su casa y como tendrían en el instituto si por su madre fuera. Por eso la gente de Forks seguramente que estaba encantada y no por su servicio médico gratuito, dudaba que ni siquiera los Newton, con toda la opulencia de la que se jactaban, tuviera nada tan complejo a su alcance. Cruzó las puertas con su tintineo, esperó a que se volvieran a cerrar – movimiento para comprobar que nadie le seguía – y antes si quiera de levantar la vista hacia la recepción donde estaría la enfermera, oyó la voz de su padre.

-Que gusto verte aquí, hijo.

Su voz lo llenaba todo, lo mismo que su presencia. Solamente tenerle cerca le hacía sentirse bien, protegido y que nada le podía pasar. Incluso que el caos que era su vida que tenía sentido, porque él era el que ponía cordura con una sonrisa, como la de ahora mismo. Lo mismo que con su mirada limpia, de color azul. Desde que era consciente de las constantes mudanzas, siempre se preguntaba cómo era posible que su padre no se quedara en la memoria de todo el mundo porque era lo que todo un hombre podía desear ser: inteligente, brillante, magnánimo, trabajador, dedicado, educado, tolerante,... Además de que las mujeres siempre cuchicheaban a su paso por su atractivo físico: alto, de porte imponente, de voz varonil, rubio, de cabello ondulado,...

Dejó una tablilla sobre el escritorio de recepción donde estaba y la rodeó para llegar a él y abrazarle, tal y como hacía de pequeño. Antes le alzaba en el aire y le colocaba sobre los hombros haciéndole sentir en la cima del mundo, ahora era gracioso porque su barbilla estaba por encima del hombro de su padre.

-¿Todo bien?- añadió.

-¿Podemos hablar? ¿Estamos solos?- preguntó Edward.

-Sí, ya no queda nadie, quería terminar con unas historias antes de marcharme, ya sabes que a tu madre no le gusta que me lleve trabajo a casa- sonrió- pero cerraré, para estar más cómodos.

Asintió a la vez que su padre cruzaba el recibidor para ir a la puerta de cristal, bajar las persianas y cerrar con llave. Sonaron unos pitiditos al introducir los códigos de la alarma y un ruido seco siguió al último dígito. La puerta ya estaba totalmente bloqueada. Vivía con esos sonidos desde que tenía uso de razón.

-¿Pasamos a mi despacho?

Le siguió pasillo adelante para entrar en la segunda puerta a la izquierda, donde su nombre estaba bajo un rótulo de color rojo. Era austero, con apenas una mesa y un par de sillas, un archivador de metal, un perchero donde estaba su chaqueta y una camilla de examen. Enfrente había una sala de examen, al otro lado un cuarto de baño y al fondo la enfermería. Charlie Swan tenía razón y era un sitio más que decente para la gente de Forks. Nadie sabía el bien que hacía su padre y no solamente por dar atención primaria médica gratis.

-Te veo entero, así que el Charlie Swan debe de haber sido amable- bromeó sentándose al otro lado de su mesa.

-Sí, no ha ido mal. Un poco tenso, me puso muy nervioso cuando dijo que había comprobado mi expediente policial, pero parece que lo hace cuando alguien entre en la vida de Bella o de su madre.

Reclinándose en la silla – con un chirrido – Carlisle sonrió y tomó aire ruidosamente por la nariz, con gesto de orgullo, para después echarse hacia delante y palmearle la mano sobre la mesa.

-Es algo con lo que ya había contado. Asumo que también ha comprobado los míos, de la misma manera que pidió referencias cuando me ofrecí a encargarme de la Clínica. Pero no hay nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte.

-Los policías no me gustan demasiado, porque pueden reabrir casos: Habrá una denuncia de mí, por ahí, o al menos de mí, con cinco años, por secuestro y desaparición. Quizás hasta un retrato robot de la posible apariencia que pueda tener con 17 años. He leído que a partir de los 10 años y cuando se entra en la adolescencia los niños tienden a parecerse a su padre biológico, así que le sería muy fácil...

-Edward, basta- le detuvo Carlisle- Tú no te pareces a _él_. Eres una persona completamente diferente. Tienes el color de pelo de tu madre y su manera de reír. Se te forma esa misma arruga entre las cejas cuando estáis concentrados y a los dos os encanta la música. Tienes un montón de expresiones de Emmett, te gusta leer como a Jasper y tu forma de escoger coches caros me recuerda mucho a tus hermanas. La biología y la genética, no lo es todo.

-Pero tengo su color de ojos- añadió- Es lo único que recuerdo de aquella tarde, en aquel caos. El miedo, la angustia y su color de ojos. Sólo quería llegar a mamá entre aquel montón de gente y que me llevara a ti. _Él_ no cesaba de repetir que era mi padre.

Carlisle cerró los ojos y se llevó los dedos al caballete de la nariz, del mismo modo que hacía cuando recordaban aquella horrible tarde, la tarde en la que su padre biológico descubrió que estaba vivo, lo mismo que su madre, y que aprovechó la confusión y el alboroto de un centro comercial para tirar de su brazo y llevárselo consigo. Las alarmas y la alerta _amber_ funcionaron y no pudo alejarse con él al cerrar las puertas del centro de comercial cuando su madre comenzó a gritar asustada, pero desde ese día, con sólo cinco años, empezó a comprender que todos los niños no cambiaban de nombre cada vez que llegaban a un sitio nuevo, por qué no iba al colegio como los demás o por qué no podía salir a la calle a jugar.

En esa tarde tuvo que aprender que aquel hombre horrible que tiró de su brazo y le rompió la muñeca era su padre biológico, que no era al que consideraba tal y que huían de él desde el momento de su nacimiento.

-Edward, yo soy el único padre que tienes: yo te cogí por primera vez cuando saliste del vientre de tu madre y yo te cuidé mientras ella se recuperaba. Yo fui el que estuve ahí cada vez que te despertabas por la noche, el que te daba el biberón. Yo escuché tu primera palabra y te sujeté mientras dabas tus primeros pasos. Solamente yo. Él no merece ni siquiera que esté en tu mente. Como ese día, esas horas- dijo Carlisle- No quiero pensar en ellas, ni que pienses en ellas. Estás aquí, estás a salvo y estás conmigo.

-No puedo olvidarlas porque cada vez que me miro en el espejo veo ese color de ojos. O cada vez que me quito la muñequera y veo la cicatriz. O cuando no puedo tocar el piano durante minutos seguidos. Está ahí. Siempre está ahí.

Carlisle suspiró y se estiró por su mesa para llegar hasta la muñeca derecha de Edward. Éste casi la retiró instintivamente, gesto que repetía inconscientemente cada vez que alguien se acercaba lo suficiente, pero se relajó al instante y dejó que su padre se la examinara, levantando el puño de su camisa e incluso desabrochando la muñequera para ver la piel de debajo.

Tenía la marca solar en su piel naturalmente dorada y esa parte estaba blanca delimitada por la forma del cuero. Aparentemente no difería a la izquierda, pero fijándose y comparando ambas, el hueso del cúbito no sobresalía con normalidad y la anchura del radio la hacía plana lo que le había causado terribles dolores durante su crecimiento, media docena de operaciones menores inútiles e incapacidad para hacer cosas con normalidad, como por ejemplo, tocar el piano durante mucho tiempo seguido.

-Hice todo lo posible sin levantar sospechas, no sabes lo que siento no haber sido especialista en Traumatología.

-No es culpa tuya- apartó la muñeca para volver a cubrirse- Y estoy mejor gracias a ti. No importa.

-Cuando seas mayor de edad quizás podamos...

-Cualquier médico que vea la lesión sabrá que me la hice durante mi etapa de crecimiento y hará preguntas.

-Si te marchas a Europa, con una identidad nueva, no- dijo.

Europa. La mayoría de edad. Cosas con las que antes soñaba y que ahora tenía levemente apartadas. Antes... de Bella, claro estaba. Ahora, absurdamente, no quería que el tiempo pasara, que nada cambiara, que todo se sucediera como lo estaba haciendo: cada día de clase en el que la iba a buscar y a recoger o los fines de semana que planeaban sus excursiones. Cada minuto del día que podía compartir con ella y que le hacía sentir _normal_. Ahora, pensar en el futuro, le daba más miedo que nada antes.

-Podrías ponerte en contacto con los abuelos y ellos cuidarían de ti- añadió Carlisle.

-¿De mí?- repitió- ¿O del _verdadero_ Edward Cullen?

-Tú eres el _verdadero_ Edward Cullen- respondió volviendo a fruncir el ceño- Lo eres para mí, como lo eres para los abuelos. No ha habido otro antes que tú ni habrá otro detrás de ti.

Lo dijo con tan expresión de dolor, de resentimiento y de dureza, que incluso bajó la cabeza para menearla, preguntándose cuánto de duro podía ser todo eso para su padre y para sus abuelos, personas inocentes al otro lado del océano, privado de su hijo, su nuera y su nieto por su culpa. Condenados a soportar mentira tras mentira de por qué nunca podían visitarles, hablar por teléfono más de dos minutos seguidos o recibir postales y cartas con fotos familiares. Cuando hacía su llamada mensual y colgaba su padre siempre se quedaba taciturno y huraño y por la manera que su acento inglés volvía sabía lo que les echaba de menos, lo que le hacía sentirse más y más miserable. Y eso no se arreglaría cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad, pudiera salir del país sin que nadie le preguntara nada y se presentara delante de su puerta como si nada.

Ese era el derecho del _verdadero_ Edward Cullen. Aunque estuviera muerto. No sabía cómo podía envidiar tanto a alguien al que nunca hubiera conocido, que tuvo la mala fortuna de morir cuando él nacía y dejarle vivir su vida dándole su espacio en el mundo.

-Hoy... Bella y yo hemos hablado de los abuelos- dijo sin levantar la cabeza aún.

-¿Qué le has contado?

-La versión _oficial_- respondió- Que me hubiera gustado conocerles y eso. Bella perdió a sus abuelos y sólo tenía palabras amables sobre ellos.

-Lo que demuestra lo fantástica que es. Una persona que habla bien de sus mayores solo puede tener buen corazón.

-Supongo que sí- murmuró.

-¿Hablásteis de eso en el coche, quizás?- añadió- Todo ese rato que estuviste parado en el callejón tras la calle principal.

-Entre otras cosas- carraspeó- Pero no se lo digas a Emmett o hablará de ello en mitad de la cena. Y con Bella delante, que aún será peor.

-¿Algo de lo que tenga que preocuparme?- insistió levantando una ceja.

-Nada, absolutamente nada- volvió a carraspear- Solo besos y abrazos inocentes y castos. Lo juro. Pero es genial estar así con ella.

-Me alegra oír eso, hijo- rió- ¿Está lista para mañana? ¿Para el agasaje de tu madre y tu hermana? ¿Para tener a todo el mundo pendiente de ella?- bromeó- No veo el momento de poder conocerla, por fin.

Asintiendo con la cabeza sólo se formuló mentalmente una pregunta más: si él iba a estar preparado para no contestar cualquier pregunta que hiciera al poner los pies en su casa. A mantener la naturalidad cuando Bella entrara a formar parte de esa faceta de su persona. La primera persona. Lo que le agradaba y le aterraba a partes iguales.


End file.
